El pasado del principe
by Snivellius
Summary: SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO. La Guerra ha terminado y el sol vuelva a salir en otro amanecer, pero ¿quien vivirá para disfrutar de nuestro sacrificio? Por favor dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hola Snivellius ataca de nuevo. Sé que muchos me pedisteis en mi anterior historia un Hermione/Snape, estoy en ello y prometo colgar pronto algún capítulo de ese fanfiction. Pero para ir abriendo boca he empezado con un Personaje femenino (Laura)/Severus. Espero que os guste la historia y como siempre deseo vuestro rewiews para ir mejorando poco a poco. 

Los personaje no son mios, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a la Warner y no sé si a alguien más..

**Este Fanfiction contiene Spoliers del Sexto .**

**

* * *

**

Oyó un susurro 'Severus...', su cuerpo se convulsionó ante la expresión de ese nombre, ante la forma en que lo había pronunciado, estaba suplicando. Vio a Snape llegar, no dijo nada, pero anduvo hacia adelante y empujó rudamente a Malfoy quitándolo del camino. Los tres mortifagos retrocedieron sin decir palabra. Incluso el hombre lobo pareció intimidado.

Snape lo miró fijamente durante un momento y hubo repulsión y odio grabado en las líneas ásperas de su cara.

'Severus, por favor...'

Snape levantó su varita mágica y …

'¡Avada Kedrava!'

Un chorro de luz verde partió del final de la varita mágica de Snape y golpeó a Dumbledore directamente en el pecho. Observó como Dumbledore volaba en el aire, por una fracción de segundos pareció colgar suspendido, y luego cayó despacio hacia atrás, como una gran muñeca de trapo, sobre las almenas.

Sus ojos azules, normalmente vivos y alegres estaban ahora fríos y vacíos de toda expresión, sus gafas yacían a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba. No podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos que no la mirarían más…

Laura despertó bañada en sudor y un grito estrangulado escapó de su garganta. Ya no podía hacer más, ni las pociones para dormir sin sueños conseguían evitar que aquellos recuerdos volvieran a atormentarla una y otra vez. Se levantó de la cama, su experiencia le decía que aquella noche como tantas otras antes no volvería a dormir.

_- Tengo que conseguir un pensadero_- se apuntó mentalmente._- todo sería más fácil si tú estuvieras aquí, Albus._ – se lamentó en alto.

Se acercó a la ventana, su objetivo principal en el último mes. Vio una sombra en la ventana de la casa de enfrente y sonrió pensando que igual que ella había alguien más al que los recuerdos lo estaban matando.

_- ¿Por qué Albus¿Por qué nos condenaste a este sufrimiento?_

Laura había estado allí aquella noche al igual que Harry, y al igual que él había sido condenada a ser una mera observadora, dos hechizos salieron de la boca de Albus antes de que Draco lo desarmara, el que congeló a Harry y el que la condenó a ella a permanecer inmóvil en su forma de animago sin poder intervenir. Se maldecía interiormente por ello, y muchas noches los remordimientos de no haber hecho nada la carcomían desesperadamente.

_- Si hubieras intervenido estarías muerta, y nadie estaría ahora cuidando de Harry_.- la voz de Albus le sonaba clara y cercana en su mente, como si al girarse el astuto director de la escuela estuviera allí al lado de ella de nuevo.

Laura observó al niño que vivió acercarse a la ventana y sentarse mirando al cielo, se preguntó mentalmente que buscaba, su vista siguió la línea que marcaba la mirada del joven y allí lo vio, la estrella más brillante aquella noche, la estrella de Sirius. Laura sonrió internamente, cuanto dolor puede albergar un alma.

Cuando lo acompañó, en secreto, la semana anterior en la boda de Bill y Fleur pensó que se estaba recuperando, se le veía más animado, más integrado con sus amigos. Incluso en su conversación privada con Molly, esta estaba sorprendida de lo bien que Harry estaba llevando las cosas, aunque le molestaba que hubiera declinado la oferta para pasar con ellos el resto del verano. Ahora de nuevo en su dormitorio de Privet Drive, Laura se preguntaba cuanto le había costado a Harry fingir algo que realmente no sentía, reír en aquella boda como rió e incluso permitirse el lujo de disfrutar de la ceremonia. Estaba claro, que Harry no estaba ni mucho menos recuperado, que el dolor por la muerte de Albus sólo había disparado otro dolor previo que ya lo estaba carcomiendo interiormente, la muerte de Sirius.

Laura miró nuevamente hacia la ventana, Harry ya no estaba en ella, como otras noches, estaría tirado sobre la cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo, con sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas bañados en una mezcla inmiscible de odio y dolor. Se transformó en animago y se deslizó fuera de la casa, alcanzó el jardín de los Dursley y lo atravesó sutilmente, ascendió por la cañería y se colocó perfectamente escondida en el alfeizar de la ventana. Otra noche más de insomnio.


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños Potter!

Disclaimer: Los personaje no son mios, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a la Warner y no sé si a alguien más..

**Este Fanfiction contiene Spoliers del Sexto .**

**

* * *

**

La mañana encontró a Laura sentada de nuevo en su ventana tomando un ligero desayuno, miró fijamente hacia el jardín de la casa de enfrente y observó como un gordo muchacho se comía un pastel relleno de chocolate mientras se recostaba en una tumbona. Harry, bastante más delgado que cuando abandonó Hogwarts, se disponía a recoger las hojas tiradas por el jardín. 

Laura miró a todos lados, buscando una señal que le indicara que aquel podía ser un día diferente, era 30 de julio, y si todo iba bien dentro de 12 horas Harry sería para el mundo mágico mayor de edad. Sabía que algo cambiaría, no sólo en él, sino también en su situación. La voz de Albus se volvió clara en la mente de Laura, y se preguntó si los Dursley serían conscientes de lo que la mayoría de edad de su sobrino podría suponer…

_La magia que evoqué hace quince años significa que Harry tiene protección mágica mientras pueda llamar a esta casa 'hogar.' Sin embargo, él ha estado aquí miserablemente, no ha sido bienvenido, mal tratado, al menos, le dieron una habitación. Esta magia cesará de operar en el momento en que Harry tenga diecisiete años; en otras palabras, antes del momento en que sea su cumpleaños diecisiete._

Laura sabía que para eso quedaban pocas horas, y creía saber que no sería la única que aquella noche comprobaría si realmente la mayoría de edad afectaría a Potter sólo anímicamente. Volvió a recostarse contra el marco de la ventana, preguntándose porque Albus la había obligado a acompañarlo en secreto estos últimos años, de manera que pudiera recordar conversaciones de la Orden, sucesos que los demás desconocían. A veces se sentía como una extensión de Albus. Pero… ella no quería haber estado allí aquella noche, no quería haberlo visto morir sin haber hecho nada, pero Albus sabe lo que hace, de algún modo Laura tenía que encontrar el camino, el camino que el propio director le había marcado a lo largo de estos años. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Debería intentar descansar, aunque fuera de día pero descansar.

El sueño, robado durante largas noches de vigilia, la arropó y Laura descansó tirada sobre el pequeño camastro que le hacía a las veces de cama. Los sueños y las imágenes se sucedían en su cabeza, y aunque a veces los recuerdos son dolorosos, en estos momentos su mente fue lo suficientemente compasiva para permitirle descansar. Despertó a media tarde, cuando el sol ya caía a lo lejos, se asomó a la ventana, esperando encontrar como tantas otras veces al Sr. Potter sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo o charlando con Hedwig.

Harry no estaba allí, se convirtió en animago, y cruzó en jardín de los Dursley sin ser vista. Subió por la cañería una vez más y buscó a Harry en la habitación. Potter estaba de pie, con el baúl abierto sobre la cama y empacando todas sus cosas. La mente de Laura analizó rápidamente la situación, mayor de edad e intocable para el Ministerio. Harry sabía que la protección en esa casa finalizaba hoy, y sabía que no sólo la suya, la de sus tíos también. Conocía lo suficiente a los mortifagos como para saber que tres muggles inocentes no los pararían en su búsqueda del niño que vivió, y aunque odiara a los Dursley, no quería cargar sobre su conciencia con más muertes. Laura volvió a su escondite, se dirigió a la chimenea y cogió un puñado de polvos.

_-Mansión Snape_- su voz sonó clara y contundente.

Una cabeza asomó al otro lado de la chimenea.

_- ¿Qué sucede?_- preguntó escuetamente y sin saludarse siquiera.

_- Preparados, esta noche._- Laura explicó concisamente.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo, y tan rápido como se había realizado la comunicación, tan rápido había finalizado. Laura miró una vez más su reloj, tenía tres horas.

Tomó una cena rápida mientras su mente diseñaba varios planes alternativos por si algo no iba como esperaban. Abrió su pequeño baúl, y extrajo unos pantalones y un jersey negro, se los puso despacio, analizando cada movimiento que iban a realizar, cual podría ser su réplica a un movimiento del rival. Sus manos se pararon entonces en la suave capa negra con sus guantes a juego. Aún recordaba el día que los compró, la risa de Albus cuando la vio totalmente vestida de negro.

**Flash Back**

_- No sé para que quiero esto_- comentó Laura bufando antes su imagen tan tétrica en el espejo_- no necesito ocultarme de nadie, maldita sea Albus, parezco un maldito mortifago._

_- Y así ha de ser, ya verás como algún día te gustaría que te confundieran con alguno._- la voz de Albus sonó entre chistosa y seria.

**Fin Flash Back**

Laura sonrió ahora a su pesar, se puso los guantes negros, tapando cuidadosamente cada trozo de su blanca piel. Tomó la capa y se la colocó lentamente sobre los hombros, se paró delante del viejo espejo, ya roto, de aquella habitación y fue abrochando uno a uno los botones, mientras aguantaba estoicamente las ganas de llorar.

­_- No estoy preparada…_- su voz, sonó con eco a lo largo de toda la casa vacía.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo y con un acto reflejo cubrió su cabeza con la negra capucha. Las once de la noche sonaban en el reloj de la iglesia, Laura miró una vez más la casa que le sirvió de hogar este último mes, girando el pomo de la puerta sin ningún tipo de nostalgia a abandonarla salió por la puerta. Se dirigió a los dos grandes arbustos que flanqueaban el jardín de los Dursley, donde se sentó agazapada a esperar.

Laura se mantuvo oculta entre las sombras, observando discretamente todos los movimientos que se sucedían en las proximidades de la casa. Poco antes de la media noche, observó a dos figuras que se acercaban sigilosamente por la acera. Su forma de caminar, incluso la tensión que se manifestaba en sus hombros los delataban. Laura los observó pacientemente, no le sorprendió que a la tenue luz de una de las tantas farolas del vecindario pudiera distinguir, a una castaña de pelo encrespado seguida de cerca por un pelirrojo extraordinariamente asustado. Laura los observó acercarse a la ventana de Potter y esperar pegados a la casa.

Estaban demasiado tensos…

_-Y son demasiado jóvenes_- pensó Laura antes de centrarse en otros sonidos.

A lo lejos alguien más se ocultaba aquella noche, Laura intentó centrarse en esos sonidos, obviar todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Susurros, capas rozando el suelo, y una voz… una voz que recordaba. Ahora fue su cuerpo el que se tensó, y cuando Fernando llegó a su altura, se sobresaltó al encontrar a Laura más nerviosa de lo normal.

_- Estamos aquí_- dijo Fernando tan escuetamente como había hablado con ella horas antes por la chimenea.

_- ¿Y Carlos?_- preguntó Marina.

_- A tu derecha._

_- ¿Y los demás?_

_- Todos preparados._

Laura inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y marcó con su dedo una posición, donde se encontraban los no deseados. Faltaban cinco minutos para las doce cuando la ventana del cuarto de Harry se abrió, en ella un joven con el pelo revuelto buscaba con la mirada a sus dos compañeros de fuga.

Hermione salió de su escondite, flanqueada por el joven Weasly, que por el modo de mirar a ambos lados no deseaba estar allí. Los dos se colocaron debajo de la ventana de Potter, y tras intercambiar con este un leve saludo sacaron sus varitas. Hermione susurró unas breves palabras apuntando hacía el baúl de Harry que descendió despacio desde la ventana del primer piso, a la altura del suelo, ella misma lo encogió y se lo dio a Ron que lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Harry se deslizaba por la estrecha cañería que Laura utilizaba en sus visitas nocturnas.

Al llegar abajo, el joven de ojos verdes los miró a ambos, y sin decirse una palabra los tres se abrazaron.

_- Que emotivo, siempre pensé que Albus había sido demasiado empalagoso, pero por lo que veo no era el único_- la voz de Beatrix vino acompañada de una risa cruel.

La fiel mortifaga salió de su escondite, acompañada de dos mortifagos más, los tres vestidos de negro, con sus varitas en las manos. Los chicos se soltaron inmediatamente, y se giraron empuñando sus varitas. Harry miraba con una mezcla de odio y rabia a Beatrix, la mujer que le arrebató a su padrino.

_- Me alegro de verte Beatrix, la verdad es que me has ahorrado la molestia de buscarte_- la voz de Harry sonó fría, pero nerviosa.

_- Vaya si en el fondo son valientes los chicos_- ahora la frase de Beatrix fue coreada por las risas de sus dos acompañantes que no perdían de vista a los otros dos chicos.

Laura se sorprendió de la fortaleza y coraje de Potter, pero sabía que eso no le ayudaría, no con una mortifaga como Beatrix.

_- Es una pena Potter que Severus no haya venido conmigo ¿verdad?_- ahora la risa de Beatrix fue aún más tétrica_- pero lo verás pronto no te preocupes, como comprenderás en estos momentos está siendo tratado con todos los honores. Un gran servicio para el Señor Oscuro._

Harry apretaba fuertemente la varita, si Beatrix quería sacar la ira de Potter lo estaba consiguiendo. Laura supo que era el momento de intervenir, y con una leve indicación, ella, Fernando y Carlos salieron de su escondite. Con sus capas totalmente negras y sus capuchas parecían auténticos mortifagos. Inspiraron profundamente y tras mirarse una vez más se dirigieron con pasos seguros hacía el grupo. Beatriz levantó la vista, y miró extrañada a sus dos compañeros.

_- Buenas noches Beatrix_- saludó Laura como si en realidad estuviera viendo a una buena amiga_- Nos manda el Señor Oscuro, no quiere fallos esta noche._

_- ¿Quién eres? No os reconozco, el Señor Oscuro no me ha dicho nada_.- la voz de Beatrix sonaba desconfiada.

_- Vamos Beatrix, no quiere más fallos, lo de Malfoy en el ministerio fue un verdadero desastre, y su hijo…, menos mal que Severus estaba allí. _– Laura avanzaba lentamente hacia los chicos mientras hablaba_-. Creo que no querrás que más miembros de tu familia caigan en desgracia._

_- ¿Quién eres? No te acerques más…_- ahora Beatrix estaba entre asustada y desconfiada.

_- Así que la más fiel mortifaga del Señor Oscuro está perdiendo facultades, y no sabe quienes somos._- Laura rió con una risa fría y sarcástica.

Los tres chicos habían observado la escena con atención, la tensión entre los que ellos creían que eran seis mortifagos era palpable. La última risa le sonó a Harry demasiado cerca de su oído y su memoria volvió a Hogwarts, a las malditas clases de pociones y al profesor Snape.

_- Creo señores que esta charla ya se ha alargado de más_- continuó Laura.

De repente un ruido se oyó detrás de los tres mortifagos, y cuatro figuras más vestidas de negro aparecieron a la vista. Beatrix se giró rápidamente, buscando un objetivo, las cuatro figuras negras que estaban tras ellos, los tres que estaban delante o los tres chicos. La duda tardó demasiado, y cuando volvió la vista al lugar donde debía estar el joven Potter, sólo se veían los restos de humo que habían dejado tres desapariciones conjuntas. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se giró para enfrentar a los otros, por un momento su mente se negó a levantar la varita, sería mejor morir ahora que volver para ser torturada por el Lord. Pero el instinto de supervivencia es mayor y con toda la rabia que una mortifaga como Beatrix guarda, su primer hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de uno de sus rivales.

Laura, Fernando y Carlos llegaron a la mansión Snape, cada uno con uno de los jóvenes. Se separaron bruscamente en el hall, y Laura casi de manera imperceptible volvió a activar las barreras de protección de la casa. Los tres jóvenes continuaban juntos y con las varitas en la mano. Laura se bajó lentamente la capucha, y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza les indicó a Fernando y Carlos que podían retirarse. Se giró y se dirigió al gran salón. Allí se sirvió una pequeña copa, y tras beberla de un trago observó como los tres jóvenes entraban en el salón.

Harry la apuntó con la varita, mientras se acercaba a ella.

_- Baja esa varita Harry, o crees que voy a ser tan tonta como para dejar que me ataques_- Laura hablaba relajadamente mientras se desabrochaba la túnica negra.

_- ¿Quién eres y dónde estamos?_- preguntó Harry mientras seguía apuntándola con su varita.

_- Me llamo Laura Snape y estáis en la Mansión Snape_-la voz de Laura no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

Harry la miró intensamente ahora, sin ocultar un intenso odio. Su varita empezaba a brillar y en su mente se materializaron millones de hechizos distintos.

­_- Veo Potter que deberías aprender a controlar tu ira, así no se gana una batalla._- le dijo Laura acercándose a él y agarrando la varita de Harry con su mano. Este relajo la mano, por un momento notó una gran calma que lo invadía, esa mujer estaba penetrando en su mente y lo estaba calmando.

_- ¿Eres su hermana?_- preguntó Hermione intentando con su pregunta disminuir la tensión en el ambiente.

_- No, soy su mujer._

Los tres abrieron la boca en señal de incredulidad. Harry seguía con la varita firmemente apretada en su mano.

_- ¿Dónde está? Quiero matarlo_- dijo Harry escupiendo bruscamente las palabras.

_- No lo sé Harry, te repito soy su mujer no su niñera._- le respondió Laura que seguía observando fijamente a Harry.

_- Quiero irme de aquí_- le dijo Harry dando la vuelta bruscamente.

_-¿Y a dónde vas a ir? Vamos Harry hace cinco minutos que saliste de tu casa y ya había tres mortifagos a tu puerta_.- Laura lo miraba ahora con ira_- Puede que tu vida te importe bien poco pero no la de tus compañeros, hubieran muerto esta noche, y tú seguramente ya sabes donde estarías._

_- No, hubiéramos luchado, no sabes quien soy_- Harry se había girado ahora para enfrentarla.

_-Si Harry si sé quien eres y mejor de lo que tú crees, y sabes, aunque te niegues a reconocerlo que estarías muerto. Cualquiera de los mortifagos es mejor que tú, y lo será hasta que aprendas a cerrar tu mente._

_- Hablas como él, y dices que no sabes donde está. Vamos no le llega la gloria de haber matado a Dumbledore que ahora quiere entregar al niño que vivió_- Harry escupía las palabras, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

_- Te dije que no sé donde está y no te he mentido, aunque supongo que Beatrix no te mintió cuando te dijo que fue recibido como un héroe_- la voz de Laura sonaba ahora extrañamente triste_- Vamos Potter_- ahora era Laura quien escupía las palabras_- no tienes un plan, no sabes a donde vas a ir, simplemente huyes, de un lado a otro. Que pretendes¿enfrentarte así a Voldemort? No durarías ni cinco minutos, la esperanza del Mundo mágico. Tiene dos opciones, coger la puerta y largarte, huir que al fin y al cabo es tu plan inicial. O quedarte, descansar esta noche y mañana intentar ver las cosas de otro modo._

_- No puedo fiarme de ti_- le dijo Harry.

_- Y no debes hacerlo. _

Harry la miró una vez más, había bajado su varita y la había guardado en su túnica, no sabía porqué pero tenía la sensación de que Laura no mentía, que de algún modo era sincera con él. Observó a Hermione y a Ron, quizás Laura tenía razón y no debía exponerlos a más peligros, ellos habían decidido acompañarlo sin preguntar, sin ni siquiera pestañear y de algún modo eran responsabilidad suya.

_- Bien, supongo que podremos pasar aquí la noche_- afirmó Harry ya más tranquilo.

_- Me alegro. Krouch!_

Un viejo elfo doméstico apareció de la nada.

_- Señora Snape ¿desea algo?_- preguntó agachando la cabeza en una leve señal de reconocimiento.

_- Acomoda a estos señores en tres habitaciones, que yo tengo que avisar a la señora Weasly de que todo marcha bien._- le indicó Laura al elfo.

_-¿Conoce a mi madre?_- preguntó Ron con una débil voz.

_- Podéis tutearme, y sí Molly y yo somos amigas_- Laura ya se dirigía hacia la chimenea que flanqueaba una de las paredes del enorme salón y tras pronunciar unas leves palabras la cabeza de Molly apareció en las llamas.

_- Laura, estaba preocupada, tardaste demasiado_- la cabeza de Molly giraba a derecha e izquierda intentando localizar a su hijo.

_- Pequeños contratiempos sin importancia, todo está bien, seguiremos en contacto._

La cabeza de la Señora Weasly desapareció de la chimenea y Laura observó detenidamente a los tres jóvenes.

_- Bien podéis retiraros, Krouch os indicará vuestras habitaciones. Mañana será otro día. Buenas noches._- Laura se despidió.

_- Buenas noches_- contestaron los tres jóvenes a la vez.

_-Ah! Harry¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

Harry se giró sonriéndole por primera vez en toda la noche y tras agradecerle el gesto con una leve inclinación de cabeza siguió al elfo doméstico y a sus dos compañeros escalera arriba rumbo a los dormitorios. Laura se recostó en el sofá y tras avisar a Carlos y Fernando que todo iba bien, se dispuso a esperar noticias de sus cuatro amigos.

* * *

**Reviews.**

**Replika**: me alegro de que te haya gustado mi otro fic y que este sea también de tu agrado, espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews. Gracias

**galilea**: Siento decirte que la culpa no ha sido de fanfiction si no mia que me hice un lío al subir el capítulo y al final pensé que no subía nada. Espero que te guste esta historia y si no para eso están los reviews. Gracias


	3. Conociéndonos

Disclaimer: lo de siempre y para no variar, los personajes no son mios sino que pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner no gano nada con esto y solo lo hago para divertirme.

**SPOLIERS DEL LIBRO SEXTO**

* * *

Laura no estaba aquella mañana en la casa, y los tres chicos se sorprendieron de encontrar no solo el desayuno en la mesa, sino tres grandes baúles con sus cosas en la entrada. Los tres desayunaron copiosamente, sobre todo Ron que disfrutaba de cada uno de los manjares que había en la mesa. 

_- ¿crees que nos podemos fiar de ella?_- preguntó Hermione de repente.

_- No lo sé, ella misma dijo que no y… es la mujer de Snape_- la últimas palabras habían sido escupidas por Harry.

_- Pegggo ella parerecce buegna_.

_- Ronald Weasly, traga antes de hablar, por favor_- le corrigió Hermione_- A mí me gusta, no sé porque pero me gusta, y hasta ahora nos ha tratado bien. _

_- Si pero puede ser una trampa, imaginaos por un momento a Snape entrando por la puerta y diciendo "cariño estoy en casa"_- dijo Ron una vez se hubo tragado el bocado que tenía en la boca.

_-Nunca fue un hombre muy dado a expresiones de cariño y la verdad nunca estuvo en esta casa_- la voz de Laura resonó en todo el comedor._- Buenos días chicos, siento no haber podido desayunar con vosotros pero he tenido que atender algunos asuntos._

_- Buenos días_- contestaron los tres.

Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo, y hundía su cara en el plato del desayuno. Harry y Hermione intentaban aguantar la risa.

_- Perdone Sra. Snape_- dijo Hermione.

_-No, por favor, llámame Laura, creo que las formalidades sobran_.- la respuesta de Laura fue tranquila, sosegada.

_- ¿No eres una mortifaga?_- preguntó Hermione ahora más tímidamente.

_-No¿tengo pinta de una?_

_- Enséñanos tu brazo_- le exigió Harry bruscamente.

_- Te lo enseñaré_- le respondió Laura mostrándole una suave piel blanca en su antebrazo_.- Pero para futuros reconocimientos, te recuerdo que no todos los mortifagos están marcados ni todos los marcados son mortifagos._

_- ¿Perdón?_- preguntó Ron que se había perdido en la conversación.

_- Ron, Voldemort tiene a gente sin la marca para que pase desapercibida y además hay gente con la marca que trabaja para nosotros_.- le explicó Laura pacientemente.

_-Si, como Severus Snape_- interrumpió Harry.

_- Si Harry como el profesor Snape_- la voz de Laura volvió a sonar triste, como la noche anterior.

_- Bien creo que han llegado vuestras cosas, y deberíais descansar, yo tendré que ausentarme, pero volveré a la noche para cenar, disponer de la casa como deseéis. _– Laura ya se estaba levantando y poniéndose un sencillo jersey muggle._- Carlos y Fernando están en la casa, si necesitáis algo no dudéis en pedírselo, sino cualquiera de mis elfos domésticos os atenderán._

_- ¿Son de fiar?_- preguntó Harry abruptamente.

_- ¿Carlos y Fernando? Si, Carlos fue mi profesor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en mi último año en Hogwarts, y evidentemente solo duró un año en el puesto. Fernando era y es mi mejor amigo, un slytherin, pero mi mejor amigo_- le explicó Laura.

_-¿A que casa pertenecías?_- dijo Ron que había estado muy callado la mayor parte de la conversación.

_- A Gryffindor, evidentemente_- Laura sonrió ante un comentario tan obvio.

-_¿Y cómo acabaste casada con…?_- Harry no pronunció el apellido simplemente se estremeció ante la sola posibilidad de nombrarlo.

_-Eso es una larga historia. Ahora tengo que irme _– Laura los saludó con la mano y salió por la puerta de la mansión.

Los tres chicos aún se quedaron un rato en el gran comedor, sentados, reposando el copioso desayuno que habían ingerido. Sorprendidos de todo lo que les estaba pasando, se dirigieron a conocer la casa y sus alrededores.

El día se pasó sin más complicaciones, se entretuvieron explorando la inmensa casa, el jardín y el extenso terreno que la rodeaba. La compañía de Carlos y Fernando se hizo agradable, y a lo largo de la tarde, incluso se permitieron el lujo de compartir risas en el sofá del gran comedor. Hacía menos de dos horas que había empezado a llover con insistencia, y los cinco se habían trasladado a dentro, agradeciendo el calor que el hogar les reportaba.

Poco antes de las nueve de la noche, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella entró una mujer joven. Se despojó de su chubasquero mágicamente tratado para repeler el agua, y se dirigió al gran comedor.

_- Buenas noches¿qué tal habéis pasado el día?_- preguntó Laura alegremente._- Espero que bien. Voy un momento arriba y ya bajo ahora para cenar_- dijo Laura saliendo ya por la puerta_- Ah! Harry he conseguido un pensadero, te lo dejo en tu mesita de noche espero que esta noche si puedas descansar. _

_- Espera¿dónde lo has conseguido?_- preguntó Carlos asombrado.

_- Eso Carlos es secreto. _

La cena trascurrió sin más sobresaltos y se entabló una charla agradable entre ellos. De algún modo Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban asumiendo la nueva situación y aunque no confiaran en Laura al cien por cien, estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad. Laura, por su parte no quería una confianza ciega de los tres jóvenes, sabía que debía ganarse su confianza poco a poco, y sobre todo debía ir preparándoles para lo que debía venir.

Laura había estado pensando muchas veces como enfrentar a Harry, como decirle todo lo que sabía sin dañarlo. Durante todo el mes que lo había estado observando, pensó cuanto debía decirle y cuanto no, de algún modo debía ser sincera con él, debía decirle todo lo que sabía, pero como era algo que la superaba en estos momentos. La cena finalizó poco después de las 23:00, los tres gryffindor se fueron gustosos a sus respectivos cuartos. Fernando y Carlos se despidieron de Laura, un abrazo y un ligero beso como tantas otras noches. Laura los vio salir y se preguntó si de nuevo los vería volver. No entró en la casa sino que se quedó en la entrada, sentada sobre las escaleras, abrazada a sus piernas.

_- Buenas noches Harry¿no puedes dormir?_- la pregunta sobresaltó a Harry que aún no había llegado a la puerta.

_- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?_- le dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado.

_- Primero tus pasos no eran femeninos, ni de niño, con lo cual quedabais Ron y tú, y digamos que me arriesgué a pensar que Ron concilia mejor el sueño que tú_- Laura lo miraba ahora intensamente.

_-¿Se han ido?_- preguntó Harry.

_-Si, tienen trabajo, como todos en estos tiempos_- Laura miraba ahora hacia el frente como perdida en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Y los otros?_.

_-¿Los que intervinieron en la noche de tu cumpleaños?_- Laura lo observó asentir en silencio_-Uno está ingresado en San Mungo, parece ser que Beatrix fue más rápida que él, los otros están bien, con rasguños, magulladuras y algún que otro problema muscular debido a los cruciatus pero bien._

_- ¿Y ella, Beatrix, ha muerto?_- Harry hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para continuar preguntando.

_- No, murió uno de los suyos, pero ella y el otro escaparon._

_- ¿La matará Voldemort?_

_- No, no le conviene, supongo que estará desaparecida dos o tres meses, recuperándose de la tortura a la que será sometida pero Voldemort no la matará, no está como para desperdiciar mortifagos y Beatrix es de las mejores_- Laura se estaba sincerando con Harry.

_- ¿Por qué estás aquí¿Quién eres realmente¿Porqué me ayudas?._

_- Muchas preguntas, Harry eres la esperanza del mundo mágico y la única forma de que seas capaz de vencer a tu némesis es estando preparado para enfrentarlo._- Laura le explicaba todo como si fuera un niño recibiendo una clase magistral._- Yo solo quiero ayudarte a conseguirlo._

_-¿Cómo acabaste casada con Snape? No lo entiendo._

_- Hay muchas cosas en esta vida que no entenderás, pero es complicado Harry aunque supongo que a lo largo del tiempo nos iremos conociendo mejor._

_- No quiero volver a Hogwarts_- le dijo Harry abruptamente.

_- No vuelvas, la verdad es que creo que este año no van volver muchos alumnos. Puedes quedarte aquí y empezar tu entrenamiento, deberías mejorar en DCAO, en Oclumancia, en Legrimancia, e incluso en Pociones_- Laura seguía hablando sin hacer caso a la mirada de sorpresa de Harry_- Yo puedo ayudarte, sé algo de todo eso, realmente no soy ni mi marido ni Albus pero…, si todo va bien, tanto Fernando como Carlos podrán echarnos una mano._

_- Espera, espera¿me vas a entrenar?_- Harry preguntó sorprendido.

Laura no respondió directamente a aquella pregunta simplemente sonrió tímidamente. Se levantó indicándole a Harry que para ella la conversación ya había finalizado. Los dos ascendieron las escaleras hacia la primera planta, al llegar al rellano de las escaleras los dos se miraron fijamente y se despidieron. Laura se tiró en su cama, se preguntó si Harry estaría sacando sus pensamientos al pensadero aquella noche, tenía más suerte que ella. Laura cerró los ojos, esperando encontrarse con los recuerdos de siempre, pero esta vez la mente le pasó una mala jugada y Laura fue más haya en el tiempo.

**Flash Back**

Laura se vio a sí misma, recorriendo el gran pasillo del inmenso comedor de Hogwarts, era su primer día en el colegio. Estaba asustada, no conocía nada de aquel mundo nuevo al que había llegado y se sentía perdida, desorientada. Observó como los alumnos iban pasando uno a uno por un pequeño taburete y se ponían un sombrero sobre la cabeza, este gritaba un nombre, y Laura intentaba descifrar que se suponía que era. Por ahora sólo sabía que había cuatro posibilidades y que cada una de ellas te llevaba a una mesa distinta. De repente, la señora tan seria que estaba de pie al lado del taburete dijo su nombre, Laura avanzó temerosa hacía el mismo, y pudo observar como un anciano de sosegados ojos azules la miraba intensamente. Laura se sintió más tranquila, había algo en aquella mirada que la relajaba, sonrío dimidamente, y con fuerzas renovadas se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero no tardó ni dos segundos en chillar Gryffindor y Laura se vio a sí misma avanzando hacia una inmensa mesa donde un enorme grupo de chicos aplaudían, se giró ligeramente hacía el amable anciano que presidía la mesa y se sorprendió al encontrarlo sonriéndole y felicitándola con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Se sentó en la mesa de su casa, y tras recibir las felicitaciones su vista vagó por la inmensa mesa del profesorado, allí a la izquierda del director del colegio, se encontraba un hombre, con unos insondables ojos negros que la miraban intensamente. Laura se sintió desnuda e intimidada por esa mirada, pero de algún modo intuyó que esos ojos escondían misterios y calidez. Laura intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero se encontró con que la mirada del hombre ya estaba fija en otro punto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora dormida en su cama, Laura se preguntaba si el destino no le había jugado una mala pasada aquella noche en el colegio, si de algún modo este ya sabía que esos dos hombre marcarían su vida, y le estaba mostrando el camino que debía seguir. Poco antes del amanecer, abrió sus ojos, había dormido menos de cinco horas. Se levantó lentamente, y se dirigió a su escritorio. Allí escondida en el fondo, estaba una foto, dos personas miraban a la cámara sonrientes, Laura se giraba intentando evitar en medio de las risas un beso de su marido. Este le hacia cosquillas mientras coqueteaba quedamente con la cámara. Laura observó su piel blanca, y sus increíbles ojos negros. A veces tenía la sensación de estar mirando al verdadero Severus Snape. Su mente se perdió entonces en nuevos recuerdos, y se preguntó como a pesar de todo lo que había pasado podía seguir amando a Severus con esta intensidad.

Las cosas parecieron alcanzar un cierto equilibrio tras la noche de la mayoría de edad de Harry y aunque los mortifagos seguían matando y aterrorizando, había disminuido sus índices de crueldad. Laura, en sus discusiones nocturnas con Fernando y Carlos, apoyaba la idea de que los aurores y algunos magos de élite estaban realizando un gran trabajo, minando de algún modo las fuerzas oscuras. Además si todo estaba saliendo como ella pensaba, Voldemort no tenía a sus mejores mortifagos, Malfoy llevaba un año en Azkaban, Severus, asesino del mismísimo director de Hogwarts vivía oculto, y Beatrix habría sido castigada por su error la noche que Potter escapó.

Mientras tanto los tres chicos seguían un entrenamiento intensivo. Recibían lecciones básicas de todo lo que pudieran aprender, desde como crear una poción curativa con el menor número posible de ingredientes hasta repeler un hechizo oscuro. Todos demostraban una paciencia y una fuerza fuera de lo normal, aunque hay que reconocer, que los hechizos mentales y las clases de Oclumancia se le resistían bastante.

Harry llevaba la peor parte, y Laura lo entrenaba sobre todo para que cerrara su mente y controlara su ira. De algún modo incomprensible para ella, Potter tenía una habilidad especial para recordar hechizos y sobre todo para lanzarlos en el momento adecuado, su problema era una creciente ira que lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo convertía en vulnerable. Laura sabía que todo eso venía dado por sus sentimientos, y supo que de algún modo esa diferencia entre el amor que Harry era capaz de sentir y que Voldemort no, y que a la larga sería una baza importante en la Guerra.

Llevaban dos semanas juntos, no sólo entrenándose sino también conociéndose, los tres mostraban una agradable confianza al trabajar con Laura, e incluso con Fernando y Carlos. Pero Laura notaba que había momentos en que los tres susurraban por lo bajo, discutían acaloradamente y después se separaban meneando la cabeza. Por algún motivo Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, y eso estaba retrasando sus decisiones.

Laura los observó discutir de nuevo esa tarde, y sabía que el tiempo se le estaba agotando, en menos de dos semanas comenzaría el curso escolar en Hogwarts y aunque sabía la decisión de Harry a no volver al colegio, desconocía cual sería la decisión de sus dos amigos. Siguió observándolos desde la ventana de su habitación y antes de retirarse se dijo que quizás a pesar de todo esta noche no era tan mala noche.

Alrededor de las nueve Laura se dirigió al comedor, los tres jóvenes gryffindors la estaban esperando.

_- Buenas noches chicos_- saludó Laura_- Tomad asiento, esta noche seremos menos para cenar._

_-¿Por qué tantas ceremonias esta noche?_- le preguntó Harry suspicazmente.

_-Por qué creo que esta noche puede ser importante_- Laura se servía parte de la cena en su plato_- Creo que nuestra conversación de hoy puede resultar muy relevante._

­_-¿Y sobre quieres hablar?_- Harry preguntó sorprendido.

_- Creo que es hora que hablemos de los Horcruxes._

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, mirándose alternativamente entre ellos y a Laura. Todos querían saber quien era el traidor, porque eso era lo que pensaba Harry, uno de ellos lo había descubierto. Su ira volvió a aflorar, la sensación de no poder volver a confiar en la gente que creía que estaba de su parte. Cerró los ojos fuertemente como Laura le decía que hiciera cuando no podía más. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con tres pares de ojos que lo miraban asustados.

_- Nadie te traicionó_- Laura miraba fijamente a Harry_- Te he leído la mente_- respondió a la mirada de sorpresa de Harry_- Cuando te cabreas o algo de supera te vuelves vulnerable y dejas tu mente totalmente a merced de quien quiera entrar en ella. _

Harry la miraba ahora buscando una explicación a sus dudas, se suponía que era un secreto, un secreto que compartían Albus y él.

_-Harry_- la voz de Laura le sonó distante_- Me lo contó Albus._

Las cuatro últimas palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre Harry y sin poder contener las lágrimas salió corriendo del comedor.

* * *

Reviews: 

**Replika:** gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te sorprendiera con el parentesco de esa mujer con Severus y espero seguir sorprendiendote en los siguientes capítulos.

**Crissy:** a tu pregunta es un Laura/Severus, aunque espero que te guste igual, el Hermione/Severus aún está en fase de producción.


	4. Te voy a contar un secreto

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Rowling a la Warner y no sé si a alguien más. No gano nada con esto solo lo hago para divertirme yo y espero que para divertiros a vosotros.

**CONTIENE SPOLIERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

Ron y Hermione se giraron rápidamente mirando a Laura, esta negó con la cabeza. 

_- Creo chicos que será mejor que cenéis, Harry necesita tiempo. Mañana será otro día para todos_- Laura ya se levantaba de la mesa y seguía la misma dirección que solo dos minutos antes había seguido el niño que vivió.

Salió al jardín, aunque era una noche de verano ya empezaba a refrescar, sobre todo en esta zona de Inglaterra, se arropó inconscientemente con su chaqueta y agudizó sus sentidos para descubrir al joven gryffindor. No tardó mucho en percibir un pequeño llanto proveniente de una de las esquinas del jardín y tan sigilosamente como una serpiente se deslizó hacia él.

_-Harry…_- comenzó Laura temerosa.

_-Déjame, me habéis traicionado. Me hizo creer que era especial, que solo yo sabía lo de los Horcruxes pero no, había alguien más, siempre hay alguien más_- la voz de Harry sonaba dolida, angustiada.

_- Escúchame Harry, él no te engañó, no se lo contó a nadie, pero de algún modo creía que su tiempo se acababa y pensó que a lo mejor no le llegaba para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer y … me cargó con esta carga._- dijo Laura mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de Harry.

_- Ya, y suponemos que solo te eligió a ti, por favor, seguramente McGonagall está al tanto y Snape, como no…_- ahora Harry estaba hundido con los ojos verdes brillando por las lágrimas.

_-Harry, Albus no me lo dijo directamente, yo lo sé porque yo también estuve allí._

Ahora la cara de Harry mudó de expresión, y demostró una ira y un odio fuera de lo normal.

_-Así que Dumbledore me tenía como a un muñeco de feria que mostraba a sus allegados para divertimento del personal_- las palabras salieron escupidas de su boca.

_-Oh! Cállate ya Potter. No sabes nada, Albus se preocupaba demasiado por ti, eras su mundo aunque a muchos le doliera admitirlo. Y no solo se sacrificó él sino que sacrificó a los suyos porque tu lucha y tu vida tuviera una oportunidad_- Laura lo miraba airada_- Sabía que no le quedaba tiempo y sobre todo sabía que su lucha sería en vano si tú no quedabas preparado para enfrentarte a Voldemort. Yo también estuve allí la noche que murió, yo también fui condenada como tú a ser una mera espectadora de su muerte. Pero por ahora no vago por el mundo como un mártir, asumo las consecuencias y busco un sentido al acto tan "altruista" de Albus. Te condenó a ver como tu odiado profesor, lo mataba, a mi me condenó a ver como mi marido se convertía en un asesino. He dormido tanto como tú estos meses, pero para tu información, sólo he podido conseguir un pensadero, el que tú tienes en tu habitación y mis sueños aún siguen siendo tan dolorosos como un cruciatux. Escúchame bien, cuando tengas a bien madurar y asumir lo que te ha tocado vivir, búscame, y quizás el sacrificio de Dumbledore no haya sido en vano._

Laura se levantó del suelo y sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás abandonó el jardín. Harry sumido en sus pensamientos observó la sombra de esa mujer desaparecer en la casa, sus palabras cual dagas afiladas se clavaban en su corazón y sin poder contenerlo de nuevo rompió a llorar.

Laura se levantó a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado. Se dirigió al comedor a desayunar y allí se encontró a Hermione y Ron que la interrogaban con la mirada. Tras un leve saludo se dispuso a desayunar. Ninguno de los tres cruzó palabra en el desayuno aunque por la mente de los jóvenes pasara una y otra vez los sucesos de la noche anterior. Estaban a punto de terminar cuando Harry hizo su entrada en el comedor. Los tres se giraron a mirarlo. El joven gryffindor tenía el cabello alborotado, algo más que de costumbre, tenía unas grandes ojeras y mostraba el aspecto típico de alguien que ha pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama pero sin acabar de encontrar el sueño.

_- Buenos días Harry_- le saludó alegremente Laura_- Veo que no has tenido una buena noche._

_- Es usted muy perspicaz. ¿No ha pensado en dedicarse a la adivinación?_- le respondió Harry irónicamente.

_- Supongo que habrá pensado en lo que le dije_- Laura siguió diciendo sin importarle la cara de sorpresa y aturdimiento que mostraban los otros dos jóvenes.

_- Creo que merezco unas explicaciones_- dijo Harry escuetamente.

Laura lo miró fijamente intentando averiguar que pasaba por la mente del muchacho. Sabía que podía usar Oclumancia con él, pero no quería transgredir de ese modo la confianza del joven.

_- Desayune primero Sr. Potter_- le contestó Laura_- Nos vemos en media hora en la biblioteca. Pueden venir los tres._

Laura se levantó de su asiento y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo abandonó la habitación. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, auque Hermione y Ron se preguntaban que había pasado allí. Harry desayunó en silencio. 20 minutos después los tres abandonaron el comedor y en el mismo silencio tácito que se había instalado entre ellos se desplazaron a la planta superior donde se encontraba la biblioteca.

Laura ya estaba en la biblioteca, de pie con los brazos cruzados tenía su mirada perdida en los terrenos que se extendían más allá de la casa. No dio señales de haberlos visto entrar aunque sus sentido perfectamente desarrollados para la batalla, le habían indicado que los jóvenes acababan de entrar.

_- Sentaros y poneros cómodos_- su voz sobresaltó a los tres que no esperaban haber sido oídos.

Los tres tomaron asientos en unos cómodos sofás que adornaban la biblioteca. Esperaban que Laura se sentara con ellos, pero no, la joven tenía otras intenciones. Su voz llegó clara pero distante, como si en realidad ella misma se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia de allí.

_- Me fui de Hogwarts hace seis años. Había pasado allí los últimos nueve años de mi vida. Volví al mundo muggle, con mi familia pensando que allí sería feliz. Si había conseguido olvidar ese mundo cuando entre en Hogwarts¿por qué no podría hacerlo al revés? Pero me bastaron unas solas semanas para entender que no sería así. _– Laura se giró ahora y los miró fijamente_- Así que usé algo de dinero que digamos había heredado, y solicitando algunos favores conseguí mi plaza en __Durmstrang._

Los tres chicos abrieron sus ojos como platos.

_-¿Durmstrang¿Has recibido una enseñanza especial en defensa contra las artes oscuras?_- preguntó Harry boquiabierto.

_- No exactamente, Durmstrang es conocido por su gran nivel en Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras, pero evidentemente no es lo único que enseña. Tienen un alto profesorado en cualquier otra materia. _– Les explicó Laura_- Tú eliges las asignaturas que quieres cursar y ellos comprueban que tu nivel es el adecuado para seguir el ritmo de clases._

_- Pero, hay una cosa que no entiendo_- le dijo Hermione_- Tú ya habías terminado tus estudios en Hogwarts. Además para entrar en Durmstrang hay que ser un sangre limpia._

_- Si. Mi vida es demasiado complicada para encontrarle sentido. Pero como bien matizas Hermione, yo si había finalizado mis estudias en Hogwarts dos años antes. _– Le respondió Laura_- Los colegios de magia pueden ofrecer plazas a sus alumnos más brillantes para continuar su formación tras la etapa escolar. La mayoría las rechaza, el título que se adquiere en séptimo es más que suficiente para trabajar en el mundo mágico, incluso en el propio ministerio de magia. En Hogwarts hace años que no se ofrecen estas plazas. Por el contrario en Bulgaria el permanecer en la escuela dos años más es una práctica común y hay verdaderas luchas por las 10 plazas que ofertan al año. Además su fama se ha extendido a otros lugares lo cual implica que los propios alumnos de la escuela tengan que luchar con alumnos de otras escuelas. _

_- Entonces, es como una enseñanza Universitaria del mundo muggle_- dijo Hermione.

_- Digamos que solo dura dos años. Por norma general esta formación la empezaron a llevar a cabo todos aquellos magos que deseaban entrar en algo parecido a lo que en Inglaterra sería la escuela de aurores_- comentó Laura_- Perdían dos años pero se aseguraban la entrada. Después se extendió su dominio._

_- Entonces debes ser muy buena en algunas…._

La frase de Hermione quedó en el aire pues Laura la desestimó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

_-Eso no es lo importante. Como íbamos diciendo ingresé en Durmstrang. Aquello era muy duro, quizás demasiado. No sólo teníamos clases en la escuela, sino también prácticas de campo y os puedo asegurar que a veces teníamos la impresión de estar en medio de una guerra de verdad. Llevaba allí tres meses, pronto llegarían las Navidades y vendría a casa a pasar unos agradables días de descanso. Pero… supongo que si quería nos ser encontrada debería haberme molestado en borrar mis huellas. El director me llamó a su despacho y me dijo que un muy buen amigo suyo me estaba buscando. Me llevó a la sala de visitas y allí sentado en un cómodo sofá se encontraba el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. _

_- ¿Albus te fue a buscar?_- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

_- Si y en solo 20 minutos me ganó para su causa de nuevo. Nunca me preguntó porque me había ido, ni en aquel momento ni en los seis años posteriores que estuve con él. Ni nunca me preguntó porque era tan reservada con él. Me habló de ti, ibas a entrar en Hogwarts y estaba preocupado - _ahora Laura miraba a Harry directamente_- Sabía que volvía a haber movimientos entre los seguidores de Voldemort y me dijo que me necesitaba. A veces tengo la sensación que Albus jugaba una gran partida de ajedrez contra Voldemort y cada uno de nosotros era una pieza con una misión determinada._

_- Pues creo que la partida ha terminado, le han dado jaque al rey­_- le contestó Harry.

_- No Harry, tú eres el rey. Albus era la dama, tan poderosa, con total impunidad en sus movimientos, pero sin la cual la partida puede seguir su curso_- Laura vio como Ron meneaba la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y se acordó de lo buen ajedrecista que era el pelirrojo_- Seguí mi formación en Bulgaria pero con pleno permiso de mi director para abandonar la escuela siempre que Albus me necesitase. Durante un par de meses asistí escondida a las reuniones en el despacho del director, después fuimos conscientes que mi presencia en otras reuniones sería más complicada. Pensamos en hechizos de invisibilidad, una capa como la que tú tienes pero de algún modo ninguna de esas posibilidades nos convencían. Al final, Albus tuvo la mejor idea. Me convertí en un pequeño animago. La mascota preferida del director. Concluí mis estudios en Durmstrang, pero desde aquel día también asistí a todas la reuniones de la Orden, del director con sus allegados, lo acompañé en la búsqueda de Horcruxes… Al acabar mis dos años, pues me vine para Inglaterra, compré esta casa y seguí con Albus hasta el final._

_- ¿Qué animago eres?_- le preguntó Harry curioso._- No recuerdo a Albus llevando ninguna mascota en particular._

_- Te sorprendería saberlo, soy una pequeña serpiente, un áspid_- dijo Laura sonriendo.

_- Mortal, dicen que la misma Cleopatra se mató con su veneno cuando fue rechazada por Marco Antonio_- explicó Hermione como si estuviera comentando un dato de lo más usual.

_- Creo que la fama que nos precede es excesiva. Por eso Harry sé lo de los horcruxes, estuve allí igual que tú. Y me duele igual que tú, hay noches que aún me pregunto porque nos condenó a revivir una y otra vez su muerte. Y creo que algún modo que en todo esto hay algo que se nos escapa._- la voz de Laura sonaba ahora extrañamente cansada.

_- Creo que todo está demasiado claro, Albus no esperaba ser traicionado por el profesor Snape_- la voz de Harry escupía lentamente las palabras.

_- Puede que fuera así, pero Albus confiaba ciegamente en él._ – les dijo Laura.

_- Eso también nos lo dijo a nosotros, pero nunca nos dijo porque confiaba plenamente en él._ – Le dijo Hermione_- Laura entiende que por mucho que confiáramos en Albus, después de lo que Harry ha visto…._

_- Os entiendo. Yo tampoco sé porque Albus confiaba plenamente en Severus, pero sí sé porque lo hago yo. Creo en Severus, Harry, de algún modo incomprensible para mí, sobre todo después de lo que he visto sigo creyendo en él_- le dijo Laura acercándose más a Harry.

_- No…. No puedes creer en él. Tú viste como yo como mató a Albus. Su rostro descompuesto por el odio_.- Harry estaba fuera de si.

_- Harry, yo… conozco un Severus distinto al que vosotros conocéis. Si en mis años de Hogwarts alguien me hubiera dicho que Severus era un asesino lo hubiera creído a pies juntillas _– Laura estaba ahora sentada y aguantaba fuertemente las ganas de llorar_- Pero después conocí a un Severus distinto, y quiero, no debo pensar que ese es el verdadero Severus. _

_- No te creo_- le atajó Harry bruscamente.

_- Estás en tu pleno derecho de no hacerlo._- Laura sonreía tristemente ahora_- Sé lo odioso que puede llegar a ser el cretino profesor de pociones. _

Hermione se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente. Laura se dejó acunar. Harry miró nuevamente a esa mujer, y se acercó a ella. Se imaginaba el dolor que tenía que estar pasando. La miró a los ojos y lentamente levantando su mano le acarició suavemente el rostro. Laura respondió a su caricia con una cálida sonrisa.

_- Venga chicos debéis estar cansados_- les dijo mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas_- Bajad a comer algo. Mañana seguiremos hablando._

_- ¿No bajas a comer?_- le preguntó Hermione.

_- No tranquilos, ahora no tengo ganas._

Los tres se miraron una vez más pero supieron que era hora de dejar sola a Laura. Laura los vio salir de la biblioteca. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana.

**Flash Back**

Esa mañana estaba desayunando como todas la mañanas, de repente dos lechuzas entraron volando en el comedor. Una se dirigió a la mesa de gryffindor y dejó caer una carta sobre el tazón de cereales que se estaba comiendo Laura. La otra se dirigió a la mesa del profesorado. Laura se asustó al comprobar que el sobre traía el sello lacrado del ministerio. Lo abrió lentamente, las palabras se le hacían extrañas, de algún modo todo esto se escapaba a su comprensión. Quizás lo único que recordaba eran las últimas frases "y se le insta a usted Srta. Laura McGrant a presentarse en el Ministerio para formalizar el proceso que culminará con su boda con el Sr. Severus Snape". Laura miró entonces hacia la mesa del profesorado y observó como el profesor Snape leía una carta igual a la suya. Los dos se levantaron a la vez de sus respectivas mesas y se dirigieron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

**Fin Flash Back**

Laura no apareció a lo largo del día, de la biblioteca había ido a su dormitorio. Hoy no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a nadie ni a nada más. Se aisló en su propio mundo y buscó la tranquilidad suficiente para intentar conciliar un sueño que se le escapa últimamente.

Nadie dijo nada en los días posteriores, entre todos ellos se instaló un silencio no pactado. Seguían con su entrenamiento, pero todo lo que se dijo aquella tarde en la biblioteca quedó entre ellos. Fernando y Carlos seguían ayudando aunque había días en los cuales su ausencia se hacia más acusada. Había días en que todos se preguntaban si los verían volver a entrar por la puerta. El profeta anunciaba frecuentemente misteriosos asesinatos, desapariciones sin resolver y fallecimientos de aurores. Tanto los chicos como Laura tenían la sensación de que las bajas en nuestro bando eran mayores. El día para volver a Hogwarts ya había pasado, y tal como Laura temía, sus informadores le confirmaron que este años el número de alumnos había bajado peligrosamente.

Octubre trajo las primeras lluvias y los chicos tuvieron que entrenarse una mañana bajo la lluvia torrencial. Aquella tarde, antes los inmensos nubarrones que cubrían el cielo, Laura pensó que sería bueno realizar otro tipo de trabajo.

Tras la comida los citó de nuevo en la biblioteca.

­ _- Buenas tardes chicos_- dijo Laura mientras miraba por la ventana- _Debido al clima, he pensado que quizás debamos elegir otro tipo de trabajo para esta tarde, no os vi muy entusiasmados esta mañana cuando tuvisteis que luchar bajo la lluvia._

_- Yo creo que en días así es mejor entrenar dentro_- dijo Ron que tosía levemente desde hoy a la mañana.

_- Y cree usted Sr. Weasly que Lord Voldemort será tan condescendiente como para esperar a luchar un día de sol_- Laura sonrío irónicamente a Ron.

Este meneó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

_- Por suerte o por desgracia ni él ni nosotros podemos controlar el tiempo, sólo esperamos que nos sea favorable y que sino sepamos aconstumbrarnos a los que nos toque._- Finalizó Laura.

Laura los miró sonriendo, y con un movimiento de su mano los instó a sentarse en unas cómodas sillas alrededor de la mesa. Ron se levantó de mala gana de su sofá y tomó asiento al lado de sus compañeros.

_-Vamos a resumir lo que tenemos. Creo Harry que ya estás preparado para continuar la búsqueda de los horcruxes, pero como sabrás no tenemos muchas opciones de fallo_- Laura explicó brevemente a los jóvenes.

_- ¿Recordaremos todo?_- preguntó Harry.

_- Recordaremos lo más importante seguramente y si no siempre tenemos el pensadero._-dijo mirando a los tres jóvenes_- A veces un pensadero es bueno para ver los sucesos desde otra perspectiva. ¿Están ellos al corriente de los horcruxes?_

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza.

_- La teoría de Dumbledore se basaba en que Voldemort_- Laura observó como Ron seguía a pesar de los meses pasados estremeciéndose ante este nombre_- había partido su alma en siete pedazos. Un bonito número mágico._

_- Pero algunos ya han aparecido_- dijo Ron rápidamente.

_- Si Ron, según creemos tenemos…_

Laura se levantó entonces del asiento y moviendo su varita hizo aparecer un gran pizarrón. Embrujó una tiza que se dispuso a escribir.

"1.- El propio Voldemort.

2.- El diario que Harry destruyó en 2º.

3.- El anillo que Albus también destruyó.

4.- El medallón de slytherin, que no sabemos si está destruido o no."

_- Hasta ahí es lo que conocemos, tenemos dos destruidos con seguridad, uno encontrado pero no sabemos si destruido, Voldemort evidentemente será el último y nos quedan por encontrar tres más_- Laura miró a los jóvenes que ahora se miraban entre ellos_- ¿Sucede algo?_

_- Es el medallón_- empezó a explicar Harry_- realmente el que encontramos en la cueva es falso._

_- ¿Falso?_- preguntó Laura visiblemente sorprendida.

Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y de él sacó un pequeño objeto, el medallón. Lo abrió cuidadosamente extrayendo un papel arrugado y viejo de su interior. Laura extendió su mano y tomó el papel que Harry le pasaba. Laura bajó su vista hacia la hoja de papel y sus ojos se pararon en todas y cada una de las palabras.

_'Al Señor Oscuro. _

_Sé que moriré mucho antes de que leas esto, pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto. He robado el auténtico Horcrux e intentaré destruirlo lo antes posible. Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando te enfrenten, serás mortal una vez más. _

_R. A. B.'_

Laura releyó una y otra vez las líneas como buscando una explicación. Pero no la encontró, no tenía ni idea de quien podía haber escrito eso.

_­-No tenía ni idea_- la voz de Laura sonaba extrañamente desilusionada_- Debemos creer que R.A.B llevó a cabo su misión, destruir el Horcrux y por lo tanto que solo nos restan tres junto y el propio Lord por destruir._

_- Albus creía que Voldemort había usado objetos pertenecientes a los fundadores. _– le dijo Hermione.

_- Lo sé, y hasta ahora tenemos el anillo y el medallón de slytherin. De gryffindor solo se conserva su espada y me consta que Voldemort no la ha utilizado._- dijo Laura pensando.

_- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?_- preguntó Ron.

Laura sonrió ante la pregunta del pelirrojo, y extendiendo su mano sacó la espada de detrás de unos libros.

_-Obsérvala tú mismo_- le respondió.

_- ¿De dónde la has sacado?_- le preguntó Harry, cogiéndola en sus manos y disfrutando de nuevo con su frío contacto sobre su piel.

_-Del mismo sitio que el pensadero_- respondió Laura poniendo cara inocente.

_- ¿Has robado el pensadero de Albus?_- preguntó Harry asombrado.

_- Digamos que lo he tomado prestado_- Laura miró a Harry_- Oh! Potter no pongas esa cara, Minerva no sabía ni que estaba allí. Además que pretendías que me presentara en el callejón Diagon y comprara uno._

_- Era una opción_- dijo Hermione.

_- No sabéis nada. El ministerio está controlando la mayoría de las compras que se realizan en el callejón y un pensadero os puedo asegurar que no es una compra común_- Laura les explicaba_- Si queríais me presentaba, "Hola Sr. Ministro soy Laura Snape, si la mujer del asesino del director de Hogwarts. Y he comprado un pensadero porque el Sr. Potter que está viviendo conmigo necesita dormir sin sueños"._

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, en momentos así era cuando se daban de cuenta la poca preparación que poseían y agradecían la presencia de Laura en sus vidas.

_- Touché!_- contestó Harry.

_-Sigamos. Sabemos que en su momento Voldemort tuvo en sus manos la taza de Helga Hufflepuff, y realmente su desaparición de casa de su última dueña conocida es lo último que se sabe de la reliquia de esta fundadora._- explicaba Laura pacientemente_- Debemos suponer que esa taza se conserva a buen recaudo en la casa de alguno de sus más fieles mortifagos._

_- Los Malfoy_- escupió Harry.

_- No, me inclino más por los Lestrange. Los Malfoy fueron receptores del diario, si Voldemort es tan inteligente como dicen no habría dejado dos trozos de su alma tan juntos, el descubrimiento de uno podría llevar al descubrimiento del otro_.- Laura daba la sensación de estar pensando en voz alta

_- Bien, pues suponiendo que sea la taza, y que sea Voldemort tenemos dos Horcruxes más_- dijo Hermione_- ¿Cuáles nos faltan?_

_- Supongamos que hay un objeto perteneciente a Rawenclaw. No tiene sentido que se hayan conservado objetos de los otros fundadores y no de ella_- Laura seguía con sus explicaciones.

_- Si, pero aunque se haya conservado un objeto de Rowena, no tenemos ni idea de cual es el último._- dijo Harry.

_- No exactamente, Harry, tengo una idea. Una idea, quizás nos sea útil para descubrir cual puede ser el último horcrux. Por ahora nos centraremos en la búsqueda del objeto de Rowena y en intentar pensar como podemos obtener la taza de Huffelpuff._- Laura miró entonces a Hermione_.- Necesito un favor, busca en la historia de Hogwarts, en los libros de historia mágica general, en donde quieras pero encuentra algo que nos pueda dar una pista sobre el objeto de Rawenclaw que debemos buscar._- Se giró a los otros dos chicos_- Y vosotros buscad en la biblioteca información sobre los fénix._

_- ¿Por qué?_- preguntó Harry.

­_- Hacedlo._

Laura se levantó y perdió su vista en los largos campos que se extendían más allá de la casa.

_- Si me lo permites por ahora voy a guardar yo la nota_- dijo mirando a Harry que asintió débilmente_- Ahora podéis descansar._

Los tres abandonaron la sala. Laura se sentó de nuevo en un gran sofá, su mano volvió a jugar con la nota que Harry le había dado. Su intuición volvió a asaltarle, tenía dos presentimientos raros, con la nota y con la noche de la muerte de Albus. Había algo en esos dos sucesos que se le estaba escapando. Albus quería que yo estuviera allí, Albus quería que fuera testigo de su muerte y sabía que eso no había sido en vano. Sumida en sus pensamientos se olvidó de bajar a cenar y cuando la luz de la luna se coló por el gran ventanal enfrente del sofá Laura dormía profundamente.

_**

* * *

Reviews:**_

**Atenea217**: Claro que voy a seguir con la historia, evidentemente vuestros reviews no sólo sirven para corregir errores sino también para animar al autor, o sea se, yo.

**ophelia dakker** y **amsp14 : **Me alegra mucho que os parezca interesante el fanfiction, y espero que a lo largo de la trama no os llegueis a sentir defraudadas.

**Replika**: Tu chico, o mejor dicho nuestro chico, empieza a salir en este capítulo, como comprenderás es difícil sacarlo mucho debido a su tendencia a hacer lo que no debe… pero no te preocupes que Laura lo recordará a menudo a lo largo de la historia.

**galilea: **No, enamorarlo de una niña de once años definitivamente sería pasarnos, lo de su ascendencia te enteraras a su debido tiempo pero como sabrás Albus siempre fue demasiado listo.

**supermama**: Hola de nuevo paisana, supongo que por ahí lloviendo tanto como por aquí. Me alegra que sigas leyendo mi historia, y sobre todo que te haya enganchado.

Y finalmente una sola palabra más para todos: GRACIAS.

Espero que me sigais leyendo.


	5. Se acerca el invierno

Disclaimer: estos personajes no son míos... no gano nada con ellos, lo hago para divertirme y que se divierta la gente que me lee.

**SPOLIERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

El invierno cayó sobre la mansión Snape antes de lo que Laura y los chicos esperaban. La lluvia y la nieve hicieron acto de presencia, aunque ello no minó ni el optimismo ni la voluntad de los muchachos, que seguían trabajando incansablemente. Los entrenamientos se sucedían día tras día, sin protestas, además los veía por las tardes charlando entre ellos, o leyendo curiosos libros de magia. Buscando todo aquello que les pudiera ayudar. 

Habían cenado temprano aquella noche, y tras una breve sobremesa Laura se encontró sola en el gran salón. Se sentó delante de la chimenea, hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de Fernando ni de Carlos, y estaba preocupada. Le habían dicho que no volverían hasta Navidad, que sería dentro de otras dos semanas, pero Laura no podía dejar de pensar en donde estarían. Además estaba el entrenamiento de los chicos, Laura podía darles conocimientos básicos de muchas materias, pero eso a estas alturas ya no servía de nada. De repente una corazonada la asaltó, solía ser buena para esas cosas, pero en este caso quería estar fervientemente equivocada.

_- Estás preocupada por ellos¿verdad?_- la voz de Harry la sobresaltó.

Laura se giró lentamente en el sofá para ver como los tres chicos la miraban interrogantes.

_-Si_.- respondió escuetamente_-Sentaos._

Los tres se sentaron en los sofás que había en la sala, acercándose tímidamente al fuego, que le ofrecía a la habitación una cálida temperatura.

_- ¿No sabes donde están?_- le preguntó Hermione mirándola fijamente.

_-No, como tantas otras veces_- le contestó Laura.

_- Pero hoy estás más preocupada que de costumbre_- le dijo Harry.

_- Las cosas no andan bien ahí fuera_- Laura se levantó de su asiento_-y tengo miedo que intenten algo que no deben._

_- Los quieres mucho¿verdad?_- le dijo Hermione.

_- Si, bastante. Para mi son como mi familia mágica._- Laura removía ahora las brasas como buscando consuelo en el fuego.

_- ¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?_- le preguntó el silencioso Ron.

_- Mucho_- Laura se sentó de nuevo mirando a los chicos_- A Fernando lo conocí en el tren de Hogwarts y nunca nos volvimos a separar. _

_- Pero él es un slytherin_- le dijo Harry.

_-Si, y no creas que no nos fue difícil encontrar una forma de ser amigos. Creo que los gryffindor asumieron primero que era amiga de un slytherin que al revés_- Laura sonreía ahora mientras recordaba sus días de Hogwarts_- Minerva nos odiaba, siempre le montábamos alguna. Flich nos decía que nada bueno salía de una serpiente y un león juntos... Pasamos muchas tardes de castigo juntos. De algún modo me recuerda tanto a mi hermano._

_- ¿Sólo fuisteis amigos?_- Hermione se sonrojó ante su propia osadía.

_- Digamos que no soy su tipo. _– Hermione la miró fijamente ante esta respuesta_- Nos hicimos pasar por novios una vez pero no, nunca lo fuimos. Fernando es la pareja de Carlos._

La boca de los tres chicos se abrió incrédulamente.

_- Bueno pensé que os habríais dado cuenta. Conocimos a Carlos en nuestro último año en Hogwarts, era nuestro profesor de Defensa y como podéis suponer no duró más de un año en el cargo._- Laura sonreía tristemente mientras vagaba por sus recuerdos_- Tras dos o tres tardes de castigo, encajamos enseguida, y tanto él como Fernando se hicieron grandes amigos. Eran buenos años._

_- Y desde entonces ¿Y nunca os volvisteis a separar¿Y ellos tampoco?_- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

_-Oh! Si. Al acabar Hogwarts, yo me quedé dos años más con mi marido, Fernando jugó para un equipo de Quiddicht semiprofesional y Carlos trabajó como profesor de Defensa en España._- le explicó Laura_- Fue mi salida de Hogwarts la que nos juntó de nuevo. Yo busqué a Carlos para pedirle una carta de recomendación para entrar en Durmstrang, ya que había sido mi último profesor de Defensa y Fernando con el que siempre había mantenido el contacto, me acompañó. El resto es historia… _

_- Y ahora trabajan para ti_- le dijo Hermione.

_-No, no trabajan para mí, trabajamos juntos. Carlos en bueno en Defensa, no es Severus pero es bueno_- un deje de tristeza y añoranza acompañó a esta frase de Laura_-Y Fernando y yo pues intentábamos ayudar. Yo había mejorado mi nivel en Bulgaria pero… bueno entre los tres siempre hicimos un buen equipo y Albus lo sabía._

_- A veces parece que echas de menos aquellos años en Hogwarts_- le dijo Harry

_- Y los echo Harry, fui feliz. Quizás muchos no entiendan que pudiera serlo pero lo fui._- Laura lo miró fijamente_- Venía de un mundo que no entendía y no me entendía. Era consciente de los esfuerzos de mi familia porque yo encontrara mi sitio. Había sido expulsada de tres escuelas privadas, y sólo el dinero de mi padre me mantenía en la última. _

_- Vaya niña modelo_- dijo Ron.

_- No Sr. Weasly, he sido de todo menos una niña modelo. _– Laura rió ante su propio comentario_- Y si le pregunta a los profesores de Hogwarts le dirán que tampoco allí fui lo que se dice una buena estudiante. Estudiaba lo justo, hacía los ensayos a última hora, hablaba en clase como una cotorra, me saltaba las normas una y otra vez, y era castigada infinidad de veces._

_- Me recuerdas a mis hermanos_- le dijo Ron.

_- Supongo que todos tenemos un lado oscuro_-Laura sonrió_- Vamos que por lo que sé vosotros dos no sois unos santos._

_- Ya, pero no somos castigados infinidad de veces_- le dijo Harry_.- Sólo de vez en cuando. Además¿no habías sido prefecta?_

_- Si. Una idea genial del director, pensó que darme un puesto de responsabilidad mejoraría mi actitud_- Laura rió ahora abiertamente_- Siempre me pregunté con cuantos miembros del profesorado se tuvo que pelear para conseguir que me convirtieran a mi y a Fernando en prefectos._

_- Pero en el fondo fuiste responsable, Albus siguió confiando en ti, nosotros confiamos en ti_- le dijo Hermione.

_- Siempre fui responsable Hermione, el problema que tenía era que poseía y poseo un pequeño desdén por las normas fuera de lo común_- les explicó lentamente Laura._- La verdad es que ser prefecta me ayudó a entender muchas cosas, cambié mi actitud y quizás, no sé, mi sexto año en Hogwarts fue un poco loco, como para saber que me cambió realmente si la responsabilidad de mi cargo o mi compromiso matrimonial con el profesor Snape._

_- Nunca entendí como pudiste casarte con un hombre así_- Harry hablaba ahora sinceramente_-Como pudiste creer que te amaba._

_- No lo creí, nuestro matrimonio fue pactado mucho antes de que nosotros naciéremos. Los dos aceptamos el papel que nos tocaba cumplir para nuestras familias._- Laura estaba ahora mucho más seria que un momento antes

_-¿Os obligaron a casaros?_- preguntó Hermione horrorizada.

Los otros dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos, pero pronto se acordaron se su amiga y sus ideas absurdas sobre la libertad de los elfos y demás. Supusieron que la idea de una mujer casándose obligatoriamente con un hombre al que aborrecía le parecía a Hermione una auténtica humillación, una auténtica difamación de los derechos propios de la persona. Laura sonrió abiertamente ante la expresión de disgusto que Hermione no dudaba en mostrar.

- _ Lo nuestro es lo que comúnmente se llama "Matrimonio concertado" _– Laura no podía aguantar la gracia que le hacía la situación.

_- Pero… esos matrimonios no desaparecieron hace muchos años_- ahora era Ron él que hablaba realmente sorprendido.

_- Parece ser que así fue. Hubo una época en que los magos y las brujas eran perseguidos de manera constante, así que familias de grandes magos decidieron hacer pactos entre ellos para mantener la pureza de sangre, y sobre todo para asegurarse la permanencia._- Laura les daba una pequeña explicación, la misma que Albus le dio a ella nueve años antes en su despacho_- Los pactos eran registrados en el propio ministerio a partir de la marca mágica de cada persona y las propias cláusulas que eran fijadas por los miembros de cada familia. _

_- Espera ¿que es la marca mágica?_- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

_- Cuando un niño mago nace, su nombre queda automáticamente registrado en el libro de Hogwarts, y en el ministerio con su marca mágica o lo que es lo mismo con el nombre de sus padres biológicos._- Laura seguía explicando a los chicos_- Posteriormente, el ministerio registra el nombre de sus padres, que no tiene porque coincidir con el de sus padres biológicos, como ocurre en el mundo muggle. Cuando esto es así, la marca mágica queda oculta automáticamente, y sólo cuando la persona es mayor de edad o alguno de sus progenitores lo decide se puede tener acceso a esos datos._

_- ¿Y lo vuestro fue eso¿Un matrimonio Acordado?_- Ron preguntó interesado.

_- Si, realmente fue algo de lo que ambos no podíamos escapar._

_- Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, como tardó tanto en ser efectivo el pacto_- la voz de Hermione sobresaltó a Laura que se estaba empezando a perder en sus recuerdos.

_- Los pactos como ya os dije antes, tienen cláusulas, había magos que exigían que se empezaran a cumplir tras varias generaciones. Además no podía haber más de cierta diferencia de edad entre los cónyuges, no podían existir restos de sangre muggle en sus ascendencias… Millones de cosas, puede ocurrir como es el caso de los Weasly, que nacieran varones seguidos en una familia o al revés._

_- Vamos que no era el primer caso que se daba en nuestros tiempos_- dijo Harry interviniendo de nuevo en la conversación.

_- Realmente, se cree que fue el último de los casos, pero no están seguros_- Laura hablaba repitiendo palabra por palabra lo mismo que ella escuchó hacia varios años_- Los casos de Matrimonios concertados, son como las profecías, están almacenadas en el ministerio, y sólo cuando se cumplen los requisitos especificados en su cláusula, la parafernalia que llevan asociada se pone en funcionamiento._

_- Y así te viste obligada a casarte con el odioso profesor de pociones_- concluyó Harry bruscamente.

_- Básicamente si, pero… no lo entenderíais, es demasiado complicado_- dijo Laura.

_- Y supongo que una de la cláusulas era la indivisibilidad del matrimonio_- la conclusión de Hermione sonó tan dura como cierta.

_- Exacto, Albus me representó en mi primer problema ministerial. Él se encargó de la lectura de mi contrato matrimonial y de la defensa de mis intereses. _– Laura ahora hablaba tristemente_- Aún recuerdo su cara cuando me explicó la imposibilidad de romper mi matrimonio._

_-Debió ser duro_- Ron intentó encontrar las palabras exactas que decir.

_- Pensé que lo iba a ser más…_

Laura perdió entonces su mirada en el fuego que ardía en la habitación, los chicos fueron conscientes de que la gryffindor no estaba allí, sino mucho más atrás, perdida en sus recuerdos.

Los tres se levantaron silenciosamente, y tras susurrar un buenas noches se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Laura inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y siguió perdida mirando el fuego.

**Flash Black**

Laura estaba en el despacho del director, daba vueltas y más vueltas en la estrecha habitación. Albus tenía fija su vista en los dos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, miraba alternativamente a Severus y Laura. Severus permanecía inalterable sentado en una silla delante del director y miraba con evidente molestia el nervioso recorrido de su alumna.

Miles de preguntas pasaban ahora por la mente del director, y aunque sabía que todas iban a ser respondidas en poco tiempo, sabía que el ministerio no se había equivocado, y sobre todo la decisión no podía ser cambiada. Sabía por la expresión en el rostro de Severus que éste era consciente de la implicación de los hechos, pero Laura. Miró de nuevo a aquella joven, que ayer mismo se convertía en mayor de edad para el mundo mágico, y se preguntó si era realmente quien él creía.

_- Laura_- la voz del director hizo girarse a la joven gryffindor_- Ven y siéntate._

_- Señor, yo esto no puede estar pasando… dígame que no puede estar pasando._

_- Laura_- la voz de Albus sonaba tierna y cariñosa_- Si está pasando, y realmente no hay nada que se pueda hacer._

_- Señor usted es el mago más poderoso de este tiempo, por favor, debe solucionarlo_- Laura lloraba ahora copiosamente_- Yo, no puedo, …_

_- Laura, Laura_- dijo el director abrazando a su alumna_- Ni yo mismo puedo cambiar algo que vino impuesto desde antes._

Laura se abrazó al director y lloró abundantemente. Albus miró a Severus que seguía sentado en su silla, impasible, silencioso. Por un momento creyó entrever en el hombre un atisbo de tristeza, de dolor por ser rechazado.

_- Laura quiero que vayas a tú habitación y descanses. Mañana será otro día_.

Laura asintió levemente y enjugándose las lágrimas que aún no lograba controlar salió del despacho sin mirar si quiera a aquel hombre que en menos de un año sería su marido.

Albus observó como salía lentamente y cerraba silenciosamente la puerta.

_- Entonces la pregunta es¿Quién es realmente Laura?_- la voz de Severus cortó el silencio que se había instalado en el despacho.

_- No lo sé Severus, no lo sé_- la voz de Albus sonó cansada.

_- No puede ser hija de muggles como ella dice, si lo fuese el pacto no se estaría cumpliendo_- Severus razonaba con el director_- Nos ha estado mintiendo._

_- Siempre pensando lo peor de las personas Severus_- Albus sonaba molesto_.- No crees que la versión más sencilla es que ella realmente tampoco sabe quien es._

Severus asintió levemente, sabía que el director podía tener razón.

_- Y tú lo sabías, lo sabías desde el principio Albus, supiste desde el mismo momento que la viste que no era hija de muggles_- Severus lo miró fijamente acusándolo.

Albus se giró hacia su profesor de pociones.

_- Y tú no ¿verdad? No creas que no recuerdo como la miraste el primer día de la chica en la escuela, igual que yo, igual que la propia Minerva_- le respondió el astuto director.

_- Su carga mágica es más fuerte que la de un nacido de muggles_- la respuesta de Severus fue seca, cortante.

_- ¿Y cuando cambió esa mirada Severus?_- sonrió Albus._- ¿Cuándo se transformó en algo más?_

_-No cambió nunca, simplemente me he estado preguntando todos estos años quien podía ser realmente_- Severus seguía siendo frío y cortante en sus respuestas.

Albus no hizo caso al tono de voz de su ex – alumno y sonrió pícaramente.

_- ¿Sabes quien es verdad?_- le preguntó Severus abruptamente.

_- Tengo una ligera idea, su rostro me es ligeramente familiar, es igualita a su padre_- Albus estaba perdido en sus recuerdos_- Ahora empiezan a encajar algunas piezas. Ah! Perdona Severus había olvidado que estabas aquí._

_- ¿Y me voy a casar con?_- Severus dejó la pregunta en el aire.

_- Todo a su debido tiempo, hijo mio. Todo a su debido tiempo._

Severus supo que no obtendría nada más de Albus esa noche e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza se dispuso a abandonar el despacho de su mentor. La voz de Albus lo frenó poco antes de llegar a la puerta.

_- Sabes que la decisión del Ministerio es irrevocable_- dijo Albus ahora mucho más serio que de costumbre.-_ En menos de un año serás el marido de esa chica._

_- Lo sé Albus, lo sé_- la voz de Severus sonaba levemente entusiasmada.

_- Ni que decir tiene que espero sepas estar a la altura de las circunstancias_- la voz de Albus sonaba dura_- Eres un hombre experimentado, en todos los terrenos y ella es sólo una niña._

_- Creo Sr. Director que hasta ahora he sido de su total confianza, espero que entienda que para esto también lo seré_- Severus se mostraba frío y distante.

_- Severus, hijo mío, no es lo mismo una misión determinada que un matrimonio. A lo demás te recuerdo que vuestra relación hasta ahora no se puede decir que haya sido muy amistosa._- Albus miraba fijamente a su profesor de pociones.

Albus movió ligeramente su mano, la conversación había finalizado, ambos hombres sabían que todo había cambiado en menos de un minuto, y que la vida de ambos, Laura y Severus quedaría irremediablemente marcada.

Albus se sentó de nuevo en su mesa, tomó los dos papeles en las manos y los leyó de nuevo, no podía ser, no tenía sentido.

_- ¿Eres tú realmente quien creo que eres Laura McGrant?_- la voz de Albus fue solo un susurro.

Se levantó de su asiento y vertiendo un puñado de polvos flu pronunció el nombre del Ministro.

**Fin Flash Back**

Laura no se molestó en acudir a su cama aquella noche, se tiró sobre el sofá mirando de nuevo el fuego, que crepitaba en la habitación, proporcionándole a esta una leve sensación de paz. Sacó su varita y conjuró una manta. Cuando la luz de la luna se coló a raudales por la ventana de la habitación, la joven ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Los chicos se levantaron temprano aquella mañana, les gustaba entrenar con la nieve cayendo a raudales a su alrededor, sabiendo que después de todo el esfuerzo tendrían un lugar caliente y acogedor al que acudir. Laura no se encontraba en el comedor, ni en la cocina. Los chicos sorprendidos se dispusieron a desayunar.

Poco después de las once de la mañana una apresurada Laura entraba por la puerta.

_- Buenos días chicos, siento el retraso pero hoy he tenido que realizar un par de cosas más en el pueblo y no he podido llegar antes_- dijo Laura mientras se despojaba de su capa totalmente cubierta de nieve.

_- ¿Al pueblo¿Hay un pueblo cerca?_- la voz de Harry sonaba sorprendida.

_- Claro Harry, tan cerca como para poder comprar lo necesario para vivir._- Laura explicaba mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa_- Es muy parecido a Hogsmeade, aunque bastante más pequeño._

_- ¿Y podemos ir si queremos?_- preguntó Ron rápidamente.

_- En principio no habría problemas, hay muchos sucesos que todavía no han llegado hasta aquí. Pero si queréis ir debe ser planeado, no podemos permitir que a Harry le pasase algo_- Laura contestó.

­_- ¿Vas muy a menudo?_- le preguntó ahora Hermione.

_- Todas las mañanas. Es allí donde recibo el correo, quiero evitar que se vean lechuzas pululando por los alrededores de la casa. Allí tengo lo que en el mundo muggle se llama un apartado de correos y ellos recogen mis cartas._- Laura empezó a buscar algo entre su correo_- Es más hoy tenía correo de más, lo mandaba tu madre Ron, y en él incluye una carta de Neville, otra de Ginny y otra de una tal Luna para vosotros._- dijo mientras les tendía las tres cartas.

Los tres las tomaron mirándose extrañados.

_-¿Cómo saben que estamos aquí?_- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-_ No ellos realmente no lo saben, creo que la Sr. Weasly les dijo que podría contactar con vosotros y me ha hecho llegar las cartas_- le explicó Laura._- Además, tenia carta de mi madre, ayer mi hermana dio a luz una niña, soy tía._

Los chicos notaron como Laura se llenaba de orgullo ante esto, su rostro reflejaba una gran felicidad, y una gran sonrisa adornaba el casi siempre preocupado rostro de la chica.

_- Enhorabuena_- dijeron los tres.

_­- Estaba pensando en ir a visitarla esta tarde, al Londres Muggle y pensé que quizás os gustaría acompañarme_- Laura sonreía ante la perspectiva.

Hermione, Harry y Ron sonrieron abiertamente ante la proposición, por mucho que les gustara aquella casa, estaban deseando salir y cambiar un poco de aires.

_- ¿Será seguro?_- preguntó Hermione muy seria.

_- Si, Hermione, no estaremos mucho tiempo, comeremos en casa de mis padres que ya están avisados y después iremos a conocer a mi sobrina_- dijo Laura que disfrutaba por anticipado de la tarde que tenía planeada_- Después damos una vuelta y finalmente cenamos en una hamburguesería y nos venimos para casa._

_- Y si… me reconocen_- ahora era Harry el que tenía aprensión a ser descubierto.

_- Oh! No te preocupes, no creo que Voldemort se le ocurra pensar que el niño que vivió pueda estar paseando tranquilamente una tarde de sábado por el mundo muggle_- añadió Laura_- De todos modos como el tiempo no acompaña, os he comprado una chubasqueros con capuchas que llevaremos puestos. _

Los tres entendieron rápidamente las implicaciones de ese comentario, y levantándose precipitadamente de la mesa se dirigieron a sus cuartos a preparar sus cosas.

El viaje hasta la zona de Londres donde vivía la familia de Laura fue tranquilo, y tal como Laura había predicho nadie se fijó en ellos más de lo necesario. Llegaron a una lujosa casa en las afueras de uno de los barrios más lujosos de Londres. Cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, los cuatro fueron recibidos por una mujer de no más de 50 años. Se abalanzó sobre Laura y tras un breve momento de observación ambas se unieron en un tierno abrazo. Su movimiento dejó la puerta libre donde los gryffindor observaron a un hombre maduro, con el pelo negro entrecanoso que observaba divertido la escena. Poco después Laura fue engullida también por esos brazos.

Lo que pasó después ninguno de los chicos lo tiene muy claro, ellos también fueron engullidos por los afectuosos saludos de la familia McGrant y cuando fueron conscientes de lo que sucedía los tres estaban ya sentados en el comedor, agradeciendo internamente la agradable calidez de la vivienda.

_- Bueno chicos os voy a presentar a mi familia_­- la voz de Laura los sacó de su ensimismamiento_- Ellos son mis padres, Elga y James McGrant. Los dos bichejos que veis ahí son mis hermanos pequeños, James y Henry, y como no falta mi hermana Olga que es la que ha traído un nuevo miembro a esta familia._

_- Cosa que ya deberías haber …_- intentó decir James mientras le echaba la lengua en señal de burla.

James nunca terminó su frase pues Laura se encaró en una lucha de cosquillas con su hermano, lucha en la que no dudó en participar Henry y el propio James padre. Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, parecían niños jugando. La madre los separó poco después y todos juntos se dirigieron al salón donde disfrutaron de una agradable comida.

Tras la comida la familia al completo se dirigió al hospital, todos y cada uno de ellos pasaron a ver a la feliz mamá y a la recién nacida que dormía plácidamente en su cunita. Laura disfrutó de lo lindo, acunando a su sobrina, dándole el biberón. Había momentos en que los chicos creían percibir en ella un atisbo de tristeza, como si de verdad echara algo de menos. Poco antes de que anocheciera, Laura y los chicos se despidieron al completo de la familia McGrant, pues aún querían cenar en una hamburguesería y Laura no quería llegar muy tarde a casa. Todos recibieron cálidos abrazos de despedida, y prometieron volver tan pronto como fuera posible. Laura dejó a su madre para el final, sabía que sería la despedida más difícil y no fue para menos.

Ambas, madre e hija sabían lo que se estaban jugando, tras abrazarse largamente, Elga susurró unas palabras en el oído de su hija. Con lágrimas en los ojos ambas mujeres se despidieron.

Laura los llevó a un gran centro comercial, donde los chicos se atiborraron de la famosa comida basura. Nadie hizo comentarios sobre la despedida, todos querían olvidar por un momento los sucesos que conmocionaban su mundo. Tras la cena, y una que otra risa a cuenta de Ron Weasly, que no llevaba muy bien su andadura por el mundo muggle, llegaron a King Cross. Allí tomaron el tren que los dejaría en el pueblo de al lado.

Los cuatro se sentaron en uno de los compartimentos vacíos, cerraron las cortinas, y con un movimiento de su varita, Laura insonorizó el habitáculo evitando así que cualquiera de sus posibles conversaciones fuera escuchada en el exterior.

_- A ver Hermione, suelta eso que te lleva carcomiendo desde hace rato_- la voz de Laura sonó en el compartimento.

_- No es nada, es que…_- Hermione sonaba indecisa algo poco habitual en la prefecta_- Tu familia es muggle, todos son muggles, tú eres una bruja… pero si esa es tu familia, tu ascendencia es muggle, y por lo tanto no cumplías los requisitos del matrimonio._

_- Astuta, Srta. Granger, muy astuta_- le dijo Laura sonriéndole abiertamente.

_- Es simple, el ministerio se equivocó_- dijo Ron._- Y tú por desgracia acabaste casada con Snape._

_- No Ron, el ministerio no se equivocó, realmente soy una "sangre limpia"_.

Los tres la miraron por un momento esperando que de repente una cámara oculta saliera de algún lado del tren para burlarse de ellos. Acababan de conocer a su familia, acababan de pasar un día con ellos y ella les decía que era una sangre limpia.

_- No me creéis ¿verdad?. Mi madre, la mujer que conocisteis hace solo unas horas es bruja, y mi padre pertenecía a la familia de los Wright._

_- ¿La famosa familia Wright?_- la voz de Ron sonó sorprendida_.- Dicen que eran muy ricos y poderosos, pero se creía que no tenían más descendientes._

_- Pues yo soy la última de los Wright_- Laura afirmó rotundamente._- Mi padre era Michael Wright, y en sus años en Hogwarts se enamoró perdidamente de mi madre. Mi madre era una huérfana, de una familia de magos de pura sangre, pero muy pobre. Mis abuelos que habían perdido a su primogénito, por unas fiebres raras no estaban dispuestos a que su único hijo se casara con una don nadie._

_- Así que se opusieron al matrimonio_- le dijo Harry.

_- Al matrimonio y a la relación. Mi padre no quería ceder, así que esperó a que mi madre fuese mayor de edad, y después la dejó embarazada._

Los tres abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

_- Mis abuelos para evitar un escándalo público, admitieron el matrimonio_- Laura sonreía abiertamente_- Así nació Michael mi hermano mayor, y después vino George._

De repente el rostro de Laura quedó oscurecido por un atisbo de tristeza.

_- Mi hermano mayor iba a entrar en Hogwarts aquel año, y mi madre embarazada de mi no se encontraba bien, así que mi padre y George decidieron acompañarlo al callejón Diagon._- ahora la vista de Laura estaba llena de lágrimas_- Fue el primer ataque de Lord Voldemort a interese mágicos, y la verdad es que fue una masacre. Aquel día murieron 50 magos y brujas de diversas familias, aquel día empezó un reinado de terror para el mundo mágico. Mi madre perdió a mi padre y a sus dos hijos._

Los tres la miraban ahora con infinita ternura.

_- Rota por el dolor, sólo recibió desplantes de sus suegros, y literalmente su mente buscó una salida al dolor que estaba pasando. Abandonó todo lo que conocía, este mundo y huyó al mundo muggle. Allí vagó por las calles, hasta que alguien se apiadó de ella y la llevó a un hospital. Mi padre, bueno James, era entonces residente de ginecología en el hospital y la conoció, ya os imagináis el resto._

_- ¿y fuiste criada como muggle?_- le preguntó Harry.

_- Totalmente, mi madre rezaba para que fuera una squib, pero pronto se dio de cuenta que mi naturaleza primaba sobre sus deseos. _– Laura ya estaba más calmada_- Mis hermanos por suerte no heredaron la vena mágica de mi madre._

_- Y te enteraste por un absurdo matrimonio_- dijo Hermione asombrada.

_- No realmente mi madre me lo contó pro su propia iniciativa cuando le dije que me había enamorado perdidamente de mi profesor de pociones y me casaba con él_- Laura concluyó.

_- ¿les mentiste?_- dijo Ron

_- Mi madre odia este mundo, acepta que yo ahora forme parte de él, pero no olvida el dolor que le causó. ¿Creéis que decirle que me veía obligada a casarme con un hombre al que despreciaba sería conveniente?_- Laura razonó con ellos._- Les conté una pequeña mentirijilla, les hablé de amor, y aún hoy creen que mi matrimonio funciona a las mil maravillas y que Severus no los viene a ver por problemas del mundo mágico._

_- ¿Y no hacen más preguntas?_- dijo Harry.

_- A veces tengo la sensación de que mi madre me lee la mente, pero como la invitación de Navidad la firmamos los dos_ – Laura sonreía como una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura.

_- Entonces eres la heredera de la famosa fortuna Wright_- aseveró Ron.

Laura no respondió a la afirmación del joven Weasly, simplemente con una pícara sonrisa se levantó de su asiento y descorrió las cortinas, habían llegado. 20 minutos más tarde los cuatro entraban en la gran Mansión Snape. Se despidieron con un simple buenas noches y cada uno de ellos se dirigió a su cuarto.

Laura se cambió de ropa y se tumbó sobre la cama, el día había sido largo, para todos, pero en especial para ella.

**Flash Back**

Aún recordaba vívidamente el día que anunció su compromiso matrimonial en casa. A sus padres no les gustó que su hija fuera mandada a casa en mitad del curso a pasar un fin de semana, tenían la sensación de estar viviendo la misma situación que tantos años antes cuando la habían expulsado de tres colegios distintos. Laura no dijo nada a lo largo de la mañana, y pasó esta con sus hermanos esperando que llegara su padre del hospital.

La comida transcurrió normalmente, James preguntaba sutilmente a su hija los motivos de su visita, sin que esta aclarara nada. Cuando su madre, Elga sirvió el café, Laura se levantó con ella, y con la voz más serena que pudo poner se dirigió a la mesa.

_- He venido para anunciaros que me voy a casar._

Su madre dejó automáticamente la cafetera sobre la mesa y miraba a su hija como si a esta le acabaran de salir cuernos. Sus hermanos con la boca abierta sonreían abiertamente frente a la bronca que se avecinaba. Su padre, normalmente un hombre tranquilo y apaciguador, luchaba internamente por mantener la calma.

_- ¿Cómo que te vas a casa?_- la pregunta de su padre sonó extrañamente dura.

_- Me he enamorado, y como en el mundo mágico ya soy mayor de edad, ambos hemos decidido casarno_s- mintió Laura.

_- Puede que en el mundo mágico si, pero en este mundo no, y por lo tanto no estás autorizada a tomar esas decisiones_- dijo su padre perdiendo definitivamente el control de sus nervios.

_- Papá_- comenzó Laura en tono tranquilizador_- Yo lo amo, y él me ama a mi y…_

_- ¿Y se puede saber quien es él?_- preguntó ahora su madre.

_- Es Severus Snape._

_- ¿Tu profesor de Hogwarts?_- la intervención de su hermana no ayudaba a su causa.

_- Si, pero…_

_- Pero si dijiste que lo odiabas, que te humillaba continuamente en clase_- continuó Olga sin ser consciente de la mirada de odio que le lanzaba Laura.

_- Las cosas han cambiado, nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y… _- Laura estaba desbordada.

_- ¿Y se puede saber cuantos años tiene ese hombre?_- preguntó su padre ya colérico.

_- Es algo mayor que yo, pero en el amor la edad no importa…_

_- ¿Qué no importa¿Cuántos años tiene?_- preguntó de nuevo su padre, ahora sin dar pie con su tono de voz a evitar la pregunta.

_- Tiene 32, sólo quince más que yo._

Su padre se masajeaba las sienes, intentando encontrar una salida satisfactoria para esta situación. Su madre todavía asombrada por la decisión de su hija, la miraba como queriendo encontrar la verdad escondida tras las declaraciones de su hija.

_- Sé que es una sorpresa para todos, pero esta tarde tanto él como el director del colegio vendrán a veros y entre todos os intentarán explicar la situación._

Nadie volvió a mencionar el tema en toda la tarde, aunque Laura intuía por el comportamiento de sus padres que este no estaba ni mucho menos que olvidado. Poco antes de las cinco de la tarde el timbre de la entrada sonó, y Laura presa de una gran agitación se dirigió a las escaleras que la llevaban a la planta baja. Esperaba que todo hubiera ido según lo previsto, Albus debía convencer a Severus de que sus padres no debían saber nada del matrimonio acordado, que todo debía parecer una relación de amor.

Laura llegó a las escaleras, allí en el umbral de la puerta estaba el mismísimo director de Hogwarts, saludando efusivamente a los padres de Laura. Se giró levemente hacia la interesada guiñándole sutilmente el ojo, indicando que el plan con Severus iba según lo previsto. Laura se dirigió entonces al que se suponía que era su prometido, sin mediar palabra se alzó lentamente sobre sus pies y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para la marea de sentimientos que este simple beso provocó. Severus notó el nerviosismo de su alumna, y queriendo ayudar pasó su mano por la cintura de la misma. Sus propios sentimientos ante el tierno e inexperto beso de Laura le estaban traicionando. Nunca había sido besado así.

Albus observaba la escena divertido, mientras el padre de Laura tosía ligeramente incómodo. Elga, observaba a su hija y al que pronto se convertiría en su yerno, y por un momento se vio a si misma besando por primera vez a Michael, sabiendo de algún modo que lo que hacía no estaba bien pero sin reunir el valor suficiente para poder impedirlo. La nostalgia la invadió por completo no pudiendo reprimir las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

Los cinco pasaron al comedor, donde la madre sirvió unas tazas de té. La tarde fue de lo más agradable para todos. Tanto James como Elga debían reconocer que la educación esmerada de Severus y Albus ayudaba.

Severus permanecía sentado al lado de Laura. Los dos se mostraban ligeramente incómodos, aunque los padres se lo achacaron en todo momento a la presencia de los mismos en la habitación. Tras un breve momento de intercambio educado, en la que los padres se preocuparon por la educación de su hija, su evolución académica en el colegio y demás, el tema se centró en el compromiso matrimonial de los allí presentes.

Severus habló largo y tendido sobre su amor por Laura, la forma en que la joven lo fue conquistando poco a poco, en sus clases, en sus castigos. La necesidad que surgió en Severus para ser merecedor de una sola de las sonrisas que salían de su rostro, como deseaba poder cuidar de ella para siempre. Laura nunca supo si aquel discurso había sido preparado, o si Severus lo estaba improvisando, pero lo que sí supo es que quedo engachada al poder de su voz, a la simple mención de sus palabras. Severus estaba conquistando a todos con sus palabras, su tono de voz, sus gestos. No era un hombre carismático como el director de Hogwarts, pero sus implicaciones eran más profundas y sutiles.

Laura nunca olvidaría en los años siguientes, la forma en que Severus la miró aquella tarde en casa de sus padres, la forma en que tomando su mano resumía sentimentalmente cada uno de los años de su estancia en el colegio. Por algún motivo que aún no acierta a descubrir, Laura sabía que aquella tarde Severus se ganó a todos porque fue sincero, como lo fue en los tres siguientes años de matrimonio. El temible profesor de pociones había desnudado su corazón aquella tarde y su esposa, sabía que nada había cambiado. Sus padres aceptaron la boda, no de buena gana, ya que consideraban a Laura demasiado joven.

Cuando Severus y Albus abandonaron la casa de los McGrant ya había una fecha de boda fija, el 7 de septiembre, fecha que el propio Albus se encargaría de proporcionar al Ministerio en los siguientes días. Laura permaneció en su casa un día más. Ella y su madre pasaron juntas aquel domingo, solas, sin nadie más que las molestara. Un domingo en que su madre por propia iniciativa se sinceró con su hija, su vida en un mundo que ella había intentado olvidar, el verdadero padre de Laura, Michael y sus dos hermanos. Nunca culpó a su madre de sus secretos, igual que su madre nunca la juzgó por preferir el mundo mágico al suyo propio.

**Fin Flash Back**

Con esos dulces recuerdos, Laura encontró el sueño aquella noche. Si alguien hubiera entrado entonces en su habitación se hubiera sorprendido de ver como la joven sonreía en sueños.

* * *

Reviews: 

amsp14: Yo también envidio a Laura por el marido que tiene, pero ... lo pasa muy mal. Harry es Harry supongo que cargar sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo mágico no ayuda.

oquis sa: Siento lo de cambiar de 3ª a 1ª persona pero se me fue la pinza. El Ministerio siempre actua por una razón.

Miss-Andreina-Snape: Todos queremos saber más sobre Snape, a su tiempo.

galilea: Lo de Dumbeldore a su debido tiempo... todo a su debido tiempo.

Gracias


	6. Sorpresas por Navidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, se los he cogido prestados a J.K. Rowling a la Warner y supongo que alguien más... No gano dinero con esto solo espero que las gente que me lee se divierta tanto como yo escribiendo.

**SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

Ninguno volvió a mencionar el día que habían pasado con los McGrant, aunque de un modo u otro todos lo tenían presente. Ron y Hermione empezaban a echar de menos a sus familias ahora que se acercaban las fiestas y Harry se sentía sólo y desorientado. Por primera vez era consciente de que no tenía a nadie con quien compartir estas fechas y eso hacía que las fiestas que ya se acercaban no fueran una época de felicidad como normalmente ocurre. 

Laura se esforzaba por mantener un aspecto de normalidad, como si realmente estuvieran haciendo lo mismo que todos los años. El árbol decoraba el comedor, y por toda la casa era fácil encontrar motivos navideños como muérdago, acebo… Los elfos normalmente vestidos de manera seria y pulcra, habían incorporado a su atuendo un alegre gorro de papa Noel que movían alegremente ante las risas muchas veces forzadas de los chicos.

Parecía que lo único que los mantenía un poco ilusionados eran las cartas que Molly seguía enviando de Neville, Ginny y Luna. Por ellos, los habitantes de la casa estaban al corriente de la designación de Lupin de nuevo como profesor de Defensa. El resto del profesorado seguía en sus puestos, incluido Slughorn que ahora era también el jefe de la casa slytherin. Minerva tenía el cargo de directora de Hogwarts y por lo que se sabía aún no había sido designado un subdirector. Los chicos se quejaban de que había pocos alumnos aquel año, notándose sobre todo la falta en la casa de las serpientes. Los partidos de Quiddicht habían sido suspendidos, y el colegio normalmente alegre, y bullicioso semejaba un convento, silencioso y triste. McGonagall se había pasado un mes intentando averiguar el paradero de Potter y sus amigos. Intentando por todos los medios posibles sonsacar a sus amigos donde podía encontrarse el niño que vivió. El mismísimo ministro se acercaba habitualmente a Hogwarts con alguno de sus subordinados para mantener estrechas charlas con Ginny y Neville, sin haber obtenido hasta ahora los resultados que esperaban.

En la casa los días se sucedían con su acordada rutina, ahora sólo rota por las fechas que se acercaban. A las habituales tareas de los jóvenes se sumaba ahora el endiablado interés de Laura para que participaran en la organización de la Navidad. La habían ayudado a preparar las felicitaciones de amigos y conocidos, a pensar escrupulosamente los regalos para cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Y los había obligado a elegir también los regalos para sus familias, los Weasly y los Granger. Hasta se había atrevido a llevarlos de nuevo al Londres muggle para que pudieran participar con ella en la compra de los regalos. Nada parecía fuera de lugar aunque los chicos sabían que esta sensación sólo podía ser momentánea.

La mañana de Navidad llegó como por arte de magia, y el nevado paisaje que rodeaba la casa parecía estar hoy más bello que de costumbre. Los chicos se levantaron entusiasmados y corrieron hacia el árbol que adornaba el comedor, allí debajo del mismo podían verse una gran cantidad de paquetes, todos perfectamente etiquetados. Los Weasly, Lupin, Laura … todos se habían acordado de ellos. Laura apareció poco después abriendo también uno de sus paquetes.

_-¡ Feliz Navidad!_- saludó alegremente a los chicos.

_-¡Feliz Navidad!_- le respondieron los tres al unísono.

Harry fue el primero en dirigirse hacía ella, y sin mediar palabra la abrazó fuertemente. Hermione y Ron no tardaron en imitarlo. Entre todos ellos se estaban estableciendo una fuerte relación que les hacía sentir como una gran familia. Laura no pudo evitar emocionarse ante semejante muestra de cariño.

_- Venga chicos, cambiaros de ropa, que hoy tenemos invitados a comer_- les dijo Laura intentando disimular una incómodas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

_- ¿Invitados?_- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

_- Es una sorpresa Sr. Potter_- le respondió Laura mostrándose falsamente seria._- Aunque a lo mejor debería tratar de adivinar quien puede venir a alegrarnos en estas fechas._

Los tres sonrieron ante la perfecta imitación que Laura hizo de la voz de la profesora Sinistra y riendo abiertamente subieron a sus cuartos a cambiarse de ropa.

Laura se dirigió de nuevo hacia el árbol y cogió el paquete que había estado evitando desde que se había levantado. No esperaba que este año hubiera paquete, pero como cada año desde hacía nueve, allí estaba el regalo de su marido. Internamente se alegró de no haberse arrepentido a última hora, y haberle enviado su regalo igualmente.

Laura se agachó lentamente y lo tomó entre sus manos, por primera vez en muchos años, sintió como si el pequeño paquete pesara demasiado. Fue desembalando lentamente el papel, recordando la primera vez que recibió su regalo de navidad tras su marcha. Siempre pensó que su marido la odiaba, pero no, aquel año como los cinco siguientes hubo siempre un paquete en su árbol el día de navidad, igual que siempre hubo un ramo de rosas blancas el día de su aniversario.

Siempre se preguntó porque a pesar de todo Severus seguía manteniendo viva esa llama, porqué si su matrimonio no fue más que un pacto acordado con anterioridad se seguía molestando en demostrar que la amaba. A veces pensó que la había encontrado, que cuando menos lo pensara, Severus aparecería en la puerta de su casa, pero si realmente sabía donde se encontraba nunca lo había manifestado. Laura seguía enviando los regalos a Hogwarts, sabía que Severus pasaba allí todas las navidades con Albus y Minerva. Este año se le hizo más difícil pensar en un lugar, durante días se sentó en su cuarto, jugueteando con el regalo de Severus en su mano, finalmente recordó la casa de Severus, la triste y sucia casa que el ex – profesor de pociones tenía en uno de los suburbios de Londres. Rememoró cuantas veces habían discutido por esa casa, Laura siempre quiso venderla, le resultaba extrañamente tétrica, pero Severus siempre se mantuvo firme en su idea de conservarla, y hoy Laura se lo agradecía.

_- Por lo menos tendrá un sitio a donde volver_- pensaba muchas veces cuando se imaginaba donde estaría.

El papel, dejó ver una pequeña cajita que atrajo toda la atención de la joven. Laura la abrió lentamente conteniendo la respiración, posando sus ojos en un precioso collar. Lo sacó de la caja mirando delicadamente cada parte del dibujo. Un enorme león rugía mientras era rodeado a modo de protección por una serpiente. Laura sonrió ante la clara alusión de Severus, Laura siempre decía que las serpientes y los leones nunca podrían entenderse y Severus riendo le respondía que hasta el más fiero de los leones igual necesita que una serpiente le proteja.

Las lágrimas rodaban ahora a raudales por las mejillas de Laura, acarició suavemente el collar preguntándose como podían haber llegado a esto. Se levantó de la cama y acercándose al espejo se colocó cuidadosamente el collar. Lo volvió a acariciar, y lo introdujo bajo su jersey, disfrutando de la sensación del collar sobre su piel, era cómo sentir a Severus más cerca de ella. Miró su rostro aún con restos de haber llorado, se lavó la cara con agua fría y volvió a su habitación. Su mente aún vagaba por los recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos pero también felices, el timbre de la puerta principal la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Insuflándose una alegría que no sentía se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Laura abrió las puertas de la gran mansión, allí recortados contra el invernal paisaje estaban los Weasly. Ginny, los gemelos, Bill y Fleur, Charlie y los propios Srs. Weasly, Laura no pudo menos que reír ante la florada estampa de cabezas pelirrojas que aparecían frente a sus ojos. Durante semanas tuvo dudas ante lo que había hecho, invitar a los Weasly a compartir este día con ellos, ahora viéndolos allí, tan felices como si nada estuviera pasando se dijo que todo estaba bien, que esto era lo correcto. No tuvo mucho tiempo a pensar en nada más, en menos de un minuto oyó a los tres jóvenes que vivían con ella correr en tropel por las escaleras abajo, y todos quedaron enmarañados en una marea de besos y abrazos.

Laura observaba sutilmente a los jóvenes, sus sonrisas ahora sinceras alegraban su rostro. Laura también sonreía, por primera vez en meses se estaba permitiendo el lujo de reír abiertamente. Poco después de su llegada todos juntos pasaron al comedor, donde la anfitriona había preparado una suculenta comida.

El almuerzo pasó rápidamente, ya que como todos sabían, la buena compañía tiene la virtud de hacer más corto el tiempo que se pasa con ella. La Sra. Weasly se mostraba feliz, aunque algunas veces Laura tuvo la sensación de que observaba largamente la mesa del comedor, añorando internamente el hijo que faltaba. Las noticias no hicieron más que circular por la mesa, y en cuestión de momentos la comida se convirtió en una típica tarde de té entre amigas donde cuchicheaban abiertamente poniéndose al día de las últimas noticias del barrio. Ginny traía noticias frescas de Hogwarts, noticias que el trío de oro recibió con agrado. Nada había cambiado desde las últimas cartas que habían recibido, y la estructura académica del colegio seguía siendo la misma. Aún así las visitas ministeriales se habían hecho más frecuentes últimamente, y los intentos del ministro y de la propia directora por saber donde se encontraba el joven Potter se habían hecho más insistentes. Se decía que en el mundo mágico, corría el rumor de que Harry había desertado, o incluso de que ya estaba muerto, que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort ya había acabado con él. El Ministerio estaba nervioso, esos rumores, hundían la sensación de control que el ministerio quería hacer sentir a la gente.

La charla siguió por esos derroteros, el Sr. Weasly, que había bebido más de la cuenta, tuvo a bien comentar sucesos ministeriales que en otra situación no hubiera dicho, y los allí reunidos no se cortaron a la hora de obtener información del padre de los pelirrojos.

La tarde ya estaba cayendo cuando todos los Weasly se levantaron para marcharse, nadie quería separarse pero era inevitable. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Laura se despidieron de todos y cada uno de ellos, recibieron abrazos, besos y las mejores de las sonrisas. Sus corazones contraídos, luchaban por seguir latiendo frente al dolor que los atravesaba. Se miraron una vez más, intentando recordar el rostro de todos y cada uno de ellos, por un momento por sus cabezas pasó la idea de que quizás algunos ya no se volverían a ver. Los chicos quedaron en el hall observando como los Weasly abandonaban la casa. Laura los siguió hasta la puerta, volvieron a mirarse y con un movimiento imperceptible, los Srs. Weasly dieron su consentimiento. Laura levantó su varita y con un leve susurró apuntó con ella a todos los presentes.

Laura volvió a la casa, guardando su varita bajo su túnica.

_- ¿Qué les has hecho?_- le dijo Ron abruptamente.

_- Nada malo, les he hecho olvidarme a mi, y olvidar esta casa_- le explicó Laura mientras entraba de nuevo e la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí_- Recordaran haber pasado las navidades con vosotros, pero nada más._

_- ¿Nos recordaran a nosotros?_- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

_- Ese es un regalo para el Ministerio._- la sonrisa de Laura se hizo más acusada ahora_­- Cuando sondeen en la mente de Ginny os verán a vosotros pero no tendrán ni idea de con quien ni donde están._

Los tres imaginaron la cara del ministro y la de la propia Minerva ante los recuerdos que Ginny conservaba y no pudieron evitar la misma sonrisa pícara que ahora acompañaba los labios de Laura.

_- Creo que es tarde y estáis cansados_- le dijo Laura.

Los chicos se miraron nuevamente y despidiéndose de Laura se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Laura se sentó en el sofá, mirando un punto lejano en la chimenea.

_- Esperabas que hoy estuvieran aquí ¿verdad?_- la voz de Harry la sobresaltó.

_­- Harry¿qué haces aquí?_- preguntó Laura sorprendida.

_- No te leí la mente, pero te leí el rostro_- dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

_- Deberían estar aquí Harry, ya deberían haber llegado, pero no… hace semanas que no sé nada de ellos._- Laura hablaba ahora entrecortadamente_- He intentado hace averiguaciones pero no sé nada de ellos._

_- Laura, piénsalo tienen que estar bien, si les hubiera pasado algo lo sabrías_- le dijo Harry intentando calmarla.

_- Harry, les conté lo de la taza de Helga Hufflepuff, quería que analizaran los movimientos de los Lestrange_- Laura ahora apoyaba las manos sobre su cabeza._- Sólo quería saber si teníamos alguna posibilidad._

_- ¿Por qué confiaste en ellos?_- le preguntó Harry visiblemente tenso.

_- No confié en ellos, no saben nada de los Horcruxes, solamente saben que hay una taza de la fundadora de Hogwarts que nos es de máxima necesidad_- le replicó Laura.

_- ¿Y qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?_

_- Qué ellos hayan intentado conseguirla, que hayan entrado en la casa y.._

Laura no pudo terminar la frase, en ese momento el rostro Fernando se apareció en la chimenea.

_- Laura ¿estás ahí?_- preguntó visiblemente nervioso.

_- Fernando ¿que sucede?_- le respondió Laura poniéndose en pie.

_-Quita las defensas de tu casa, tenemos que aparecernos en ella, Carlos está gravemente herido y yo… no estoy mucho mejor_- la voz de Fernando se iba haciendo más entrecortada a la medida que hablaba.

Laura pronunció unas palabras y Harry pudo sentir sobre él una sensación parecida a la de una ola de mar pasando sobre su cabeza.

_- No te preocupes es la magia que desaparece. Despierta a Ron y Hermione y avisa a los elfos domésticos_- le dijo Laura visiblemente nerviosa.

Harry tardó menos de cinco minutos en llegar al comedor acompañado de sus dos amigos, los elfos ya se encontraban allí y la escena que se desarrollaba era menos que dolorosa. Carlos completamente inconsciente y llenó de sangre reposaba amorosamente colocado sobre los brazos de Fernando que lo miraba asustado mientras él mismo se debilitaba por momentos.

_- Hermione, Ron tomad a Fernando y llevároslo arriba, curad sus heridas y darle una poción para dormir sin sueños_- les ordenó Laura mientras se dirigía hacia Carlos_- __Krouch acompáñalos._

_- No, no voy a dejarlo, quiero estar con él_- le respondió Fernando intentando zafarse de las manos de Ron y Hermione que intentaban levantarlo.

_- Escucha Fernando, ahora no puedes hacer nada, tu presencia aquí y en tu estado sólo entorpecería nuestro trabajo_- le dijo Laura acariciándole tiernamente el rostro

Ron y Hermione tomaron a Fernando y se dirigieron con él hacia la planta superior acompañados de Krouch. Harry miraba intensamente a Laura y a Carlos, cuyo cuerpo yacía tumbado en el sofá. Laura volvió a susurrar unas palabras y la magia que desapareciera unos minutos antes volvió a dejarse sentir por toda la casa. Miró entonces, fijamente a los dos elfos que la observaban visiblemente asustados, sus indicaciones fueron rápidas y concisas y los elfos no tardaron ni dos segundos en llevar a cabo sus peticiones. Laura se giró entonces hacia Harry y sin mediar palabra sacó su varita, hizo levitar el cuerpo para trasladarlo a una de las habitaciones de la planta superior.

Harry y Laura lavaron escrupulosamente el cuerpo de Carlos, observando todas y cada una de las heridas. Sangraba abundantemente por algunas de ellas, y las hemorragias eran difíciles de controlar. Harry notó también la tensión de los músculos del mago, y supo por sus propias experiencias que este hombre había sido sometido a una dura sesión de cruciatus. Laura le suministró las pociones adecuadas, esperando que el descanso y los cuidados devolvieran a Carlos la conciencia. Miró a Harry que seguía observando el cuerpo acribillado de Carlos.

_- Harry, puedes acostarte._- le dijo en un susurro.

_- Pero a lo mejor necesitas ayuda_- le respondió Harry sin dejar de notar el sudor que ahora perlaba la frente de Carlos, y que era un claro síntoma de la fiebre que empezaba a subir.

_- Debes descansar y Hermione y Ron también. Comprueba que han acabado con Fernando y dile a Krouch que permanezca allí hasta mi aviso_- le dijo Laura serenamente_- Si necesitara algo no dudéis que os despertaré._

Harry observó como Laura devolvía su atención al enfermo, comprobando que la fiebre seguía aumentando de manera constante. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se giró hacia la gran cantidad de botes que descansaban sobre la cama y buscó uno de ellos. Vertiendo dos gotas en un vaso con agua se lo obligó a beber a Carlos, mientras ponía un paño frío sobre su frente para aliviar la fiebre. Harry supo que ahora estaba de más en aquella habitación y saliendo tan silencioso como pudo se dispuso a intentar conciliar una noche de sueño.

Nada cambió en los dos días siguientes y Laura permaneció al lado de la cama de Carlos de manera continuada. No se consentía así misma el descanso que le obligaba a tomar al resto, hasta los elfos se turnaban para cuidar e Fernando. Harry entró en la habitación dos días después de Navidad.

_- Laura_- llamó suavemente a la interesada que en estos momentos tenía la vista fija en un gran libro de pociones.

_- Harry¡Buenos días!_- le respondió la joven mostrando un rostro surcado por el cansancio y la preocupación.

_- Fernando se ha levantado y quiere venir a verlo_- le dijo Harry inclinando el rostro hacia Carlos que no mostraba síntomas de mejoría.

_- _ _No_- dijo Laura asustada_- No creo que sea conveniente que lo vea en este estado. Es mejor que… bajad a desayunar, yo me reuniré con vosotros en 10 minutos._

Harry no intentó discutir con ella y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza abandonó el cuarto.

_- Krouch, Kreanch_- Laura llamó a sus dos elfos domésticos

_- ¿Señora?_- contestaron ambos al unísono apareciendo inmediatamente en la habitación.

_- Quiero que os quedéis aquí, que cuidéis del enfermo_- dijo Laura levantándose y ordenando los botes que había sobre la mesilla_- Dadle tres gotas de esta poción en un vaso de agua cada tres horas. Cuando veáis que las vendas vuelven estar cubiertas de sangre, cogéis unas limpias las humedecéis en este líquido_- siguió señalando una palangana llena de un líquido verdoso extrañamente viscoso_- y se las ponéis. Y si el enfermo sufre cualquier cambio, por imperceptible que este sea quiero que me lo comuniquéis._

Los dos elfos asintieron, conscientes de la importancia que todo aquello tenía para su señora. Laura no dijo nada más, miró una vez más a Carlos que permanecía en la cama, inmóvil, igual que dos días antes y con un deje de preocupación abandonó el cuarto. Llegó al comedor 15 minutos después, había pasado por la ducha y se había cambiado de ropa.

Fernando se levantó rápidamente al verla entrar y sin mediar palabra se fundieron en un prolongado abrazo. Éste aún conservaba restos de la lucha, su cara normalmente sonriente mostraba ahora dos feas cicatrices, y su movimiento ágil y elegante arrastraba una leve cojera. Laura sonrió a los tres chicos que la miraban inquisitivamente desde la mesa. Empujó sutilmente a Fernando y ambos tomaron asiento.

_- ¿Cómo está?_- preguntó Fernando sin más preámbulos.

_- No te voy a mentir_- le respondió Laura observando en ese instante el dolor que surcaba el rostro del joven_- Muy mal¿qué pasó¿Qué ha ido tan mal como para que volvierais en ese estado?_

Fernando no dijo nada, simplemente introdujo la mano bajo su capa y con un terror reverencial sacó de ella una pequeña caja. Laura contuvo la respiración, y Fernando sin hacerse de rogar sacó de ella la taza de la fundadora de Hogwarts. Los tres chicos emitieron un sonido de sorpresa y Laura ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

_- ¿Por qué?_- fue lo único que los labios de Laura alcanzaron a decir en ese momento.

_- Por qué dijiste que era importante, que era de vital importancia._- Fernando hablaba entrecortadamente

_- ¿Qué pasó? Hace un mes que os habéis ido_- le dijo Laura.

_- Estuvimos ayudando en varios frentes, Arthur, tu padre_- dijo mientras miraba a Ron_- nos avisó de problemas en varios sitios y fuimos a ayudar, nada importante. Pero hace dos semanas, vimos al Sr. Lestrange pasearse por Hogsmeade con total impunidad, Carlos se irritó con su actitud desvergonzada y poderosa y en ese mismo momento decidió que era un buen momento para infligirle un castigo._

_- Carlos y sus venganzas_- dijo Laura por lo bajo.

_- Recordó tu interés por la taza y tus suposiciones de que esta se encontraba en propiedad del matrimonio Lestrange. _– continuó Fernando como si no hubiera oído a Laura_- Así que nos trasladamos a su casa y durante una semana analizamos sus movimientos. No vimos a Beatrix ni un solo día de los que estuvimos allí pero su marido no sólo se permite el lujo de disfrutar de su tiempo en Hogsmeade o el callejón Diagon sino que recibe la visita de amigos y celebra grandes fiestas en su casa._

Laura levantó la vista en este último comentario y su mirada quedó fija en la de Fernando preguntando con ella lo que no se atrevía hacer con palabras.

_- También estuvo allí_- Fernando meneó la cabeza_- Llegó con Narcisa y Draco._

Laura no dijo nada simplemente asintió y con un movimiento de la mano le indicó que siguiera.

_- Lo seguí en una de sus salidas mientras Carlos quedó vigilando la casa_- continuó el slytherin_- Y fue así como me enteré que el día de Navidad todos los mortifagos celebrarían una gran fiesta en casa del mismísimo Lord._

_- No se pueden quejar tienen un jefe agradable_- dijo Laura irónicamente.

_- Carlos y yo preparamos nuestra entrada para ese día. Sabíamos que debíamos estar aquí, pero supusimos que el robo no nos llevaría demasiado tiempo y…si llegábamos a la noche con la taza el retraso sería justificado_- la voz de Fernando comenzaba a hacerse más agitada_- Poco antes del mediodía el matrimonio abandonó la casa, acompañados de dos de sus elfos domésticos. Carlos y yo no perdimos tiempo y nos dispusimos a entrar en ella._

Fernando miró ahora a los cuatro, toda la atención de ellos estaba fija en él.

_- Todo iba bien_- prosiguió todavía ligeramente nervioso_- Carlos y yo estábamos revidando la planta inferior cuando de repente la puerta se abrió. La voz de Beatrix sonó en todo el rellano de la entrada mientras llamaba a un elfo doméstico, había olvidado el regalo de su sobrino Draco. Nos quedamos inmóviles, pero supongo que unos mortifagos como ellos son los mejores por algo, no sé si fue nuestro olor o nuestras respiraciones pero Beatrix supo que había alguien más allí._

Laura posó ahora su mano sobre el brazo de Fernando y este le agradeció el gesto acariciándola.

_- Carlos me miró y simplemente me dijo: "sigue buscando". No lo dudé, ya conoces a Carlos y salió para enfrentarse a la dueña. La taza se encontraba expuesta en una gran vitrina de cristal, protegida con maldiciones imperdonables, pero tú ya nos habías puesto sobre aviso y no tardé más de 10 minutos en tenerla entre mis manos. Cuando salí al rellano la imagen era dantesca, Carlos estaba tumbado en el suelo_- siguió mientras unas gruesas lágrimas empezaban a surcar su rostro_- sangraba abundantemente y su cuerpo se convulsionaba mientras la risa helada de Beatrix se extendía por toda la casa. Me miró fugazmente, pero en ese momento su marido me atacó. Me libré de él como pude, y tras dejarlo inconsciente intenté enfrentarme a ella. No gané la batalla pero logré irla entreteniendo lo suficiente para irme acercando a Carlos, lo tomé de la mano mientras ella me lanzaba un cruciatus y con toda la fuerza que podía sacar me aparecí a las afueras de Hogsmeade. El resto ya lo supones._

_- Madame Rosmerta te ocultó, te dio una habitación y una chimenea segura desde donde me avisaste_- concluyó Laura por él.

Fernando simplemente asintió.

_- Está muy mal, a parte de los cruciatus, y de sus heridas recibió también varios hechizos de magia oscura que le han producido heridas cercenadas_- le dijo Laura.

_- ¿Qué es eso?_-preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

_- Son heridas que no cierran, permanecen sangrando indefinidamente_- le explicó Laura

_- ¿Son graves?_- le dijo Ron.

_- Si lo son, te van matando lentamente, ya que estás perdiendo sangre de manera continua si no te mata antes la alta fiebre que las acompaña._

_- ¿No tienen cura?_- le preguntó Hermione.

_- Si la tienen, pero no doy con ella. He leído más de 15 libros de pociones, pociones básicas, avanzadas, pociones blancas, negras, pociones para druidas pero aún no he encontrado la solución_- le respondió Laura sintiéndose agotada por primera vez en 2 días.

_- Pues si no lo logras tú que eras la mejor en eso_- la voz de Fernando sonaba extrañamente resignada.

_- Yo recuerdo esas heridas_- dijo de pronto Harry.

_- Eso es imposible Harry nosotros no hemos dado eso en el colegio, me acordaría_- concluyó Hermione rápidamente.

_- Ya lo sé pero yo leí su nombre en un libro_- insistió Harry.

_- ¿En qué libro?_- le preguntó Laura.

_- En nuestro libro de pociones avanzadas de sexto_- dijo Harry lentamente.

_- ¿Qué libro habéis usado este año?_- preguntó Laura visiblemente sorprendida.

_- Fabricación de Pociones Avanzado, por Libatius Borage_- respondió Hermione ante el silencio de Harry.

_- Harry creo que te has confundido, en ese libro no hay nada para heridas cercenadas_- la voz de Laura sonaba desilusionada.

_- No en el original pero sí en el mío._

Laura lo miró como si Harry se hubiera vuelto loco. Este ante el rostro de incredulidad de Fernando y Laura pasó a describirles su libro, como lo había conseguido, como se había fiado de él en las primeras pociones descubriendo que el príncipe era un genio en esa asignatura y como había engañado a Slughorn devolviéndole el libro que no era. En ningún momento mencionó que conocía la verdadera naturaleza del príncipe, y sus amigos debieron pensar lo mismo porque ninguno dijo nada al respeto.

_- ¿Y dices que te deshiciste de él en la sala de los menesteres?_- le preguntó laura.

_- Si_- respondió Harry

_-¿Recuerdas que pensaste para entrar en la sala de los menesteres?_- le volvió a preguntar Laura ahora mucho más despierta que un momento antes.

Harry cerró su mente por un momento, pero todo lo veía confuso, el ataque a Draco, el rostro de Snape, el ruido dentro de la sala. Entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza, sin decir nada se levantó abruptamente de la silla y corrió escaleras arriba. Poco después bajaba con el pensadero, tomó su varita y fue dejando en el mismo todos los recuerdos de aquel momento, intentando dejar fuera los referentes a su ex – profesor de pociones. Tomó de la mano a Laura y ambos se sumergieron en la plateada sustancia.

Fernando, Ron y Hermione miraban fijamente el pensadero, aún temerosos de que en los recuerdos de Harry alguien pudiera hacerles daño. Los dos gryffindors asomaron poco después de 20 minutos.

_- Bien, creo que tengo todo claro_- la voz de Laura sonó en el comedor_- Vais a permanecer aquí, encargaros de Fernando que aún necesita cuidados_- dijo ignorando el bufido que el aludido soltaba por lo bajo_-Los elfos saben que hacer con Carlos así que no os preocupéis. Esta noche me voy a hacer una visita a mi antiguo colegio._

_- Espera¿Cómo piensas entrar en Hogwarts?_- le preguntó Hermione.

_- Eso señorita Granger es un secreto._

Laura sonrió maliciosamente ante su respuesta y sin mediar palabra comenzó a desayunar.

* * *

Reviews: 

Hoy los reviews van contestados en general. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando la historia, y sobre todo que me sigais leyendo. Espero no defraudaros a lo largo de la misma. Y ante vuestra insistencia de que aparezca el grandioso Severus, deciros que todo a su debido tiempo pero como comprendereis... su situación no es la más aconsejable para andar pululeando por ahí.

Saludos y Gracias.


	7. La ayuda del principe

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner... No gano nada con esto, solamente lo hago para divertirme yo y espero que a la gente que me lee.

CONTIENE SPOLIERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

* * *

Laura tomó la taza entre sus manos y la depositó en un lugar seguro. La miró de nuevo sin observar en ella ninguna indicación del valor que esta tenía. Se preguntó como harían para acabar con el alma del Lord protegida allí dentro, sabiendo que la magia oscura que la protegía podría ser mortal para cualquiera. Supo que Carlos sería de gran ayuda para ello y se preparó para lo que vendría aquella noche. Intentó descansar el resto del día, aunque sus idas y venidas constantes a la habitación de Carlos no le permitieron dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Poco antes del atardecer preparó su ropa, sus pantalones, su jersey de cuello vuelto, su capa y sus guantes, todo perfectamente negro. Se sintió igual de extraña que la noche en que salvaron a Harry, pero no dejó que sus propios escrúpulos le afectaran. Salió de su cuarto poco antes de las 9 de la noche y se dirigió al cuarto de Carlos, allí los elfos le comunicaron que el estado del enfermo era el mismo, aunque a veces la fiebre le hacía padecer pequeñas convulsiones. Laura le besó la frente, húmeda de un sudor frío e insano y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar abandonó la habitación. 

En el hall estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Fernando, los cuatro se despidieron de ella, y Laura con una gran sonrisa salió por la puerta principal. Llegó a la verja que rodeaba la casa y se detuvo para echar una nueva mirada atrás. Se puso la capucha y con un breve susurro desapareció para aparecerse en Hogsmeade.

Laura se apareció en uno de los tantos callejones que poblaban el pueblo, se quedó inmóvil esperando oír por algún lado la algarabía propia de este pueblo, las traviesas risas de los magos que habían bebido de más en la taberna de Madame Rosmerta o el de los niños aún despiertos corriendo por sus calles. Laura solo sintió silencio, un silencio frío y lúgubre que le hicieron de manera inconsciente arroparse aún más en su capa. Se colocó nuevamente la capucha encubriendo a todo aquel que la mirara su joven rostro, miró a ambos lados y ocultándose en las sombras de la noche tomo el camino que llevaba al castillo.

La noche era fría, lo normal en una noche de diciembre, pero Laura continuaba su camino a través de la extensa campiña que la acercaba a Hogwarts. Sus pasos eran apurados pero tan silenciosos como los de un león cuando se acerca a su presa. Tardó menos de media hora en llegar al castillo, allí tan imponente como siempre se encontraba la mismísima escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Laura levantó la vista para mirarlo de nuevo, hacia menos de un año que había estado allí, pero para ella parecía mucho más. De repente como si de un flash se tratara volvieron a ella los recuerdos de aquella noche y de manera inconsciente elevó su vista para comprobar que en la torre no se encontraba ya la marca tenebrosa.

Laura fijó entonces su vista en el propio castillo, tan poderoso como de costumbre. Pocas luces lo adornaban a aquellas horas de la noche y por un momento la joven se preguntó cuantos alumnos se habrían quedado para pasar este año allí las navidades. El frío cargado de humedad por la proximidad del lago empezó a atravesar las ropas de Laura, y ésta estremeciéndose reanudó su marcha hacia una de las paredes laterales del gran muro que protegía el castillo. No tardó mucho en encontrar la zona que buscaba, volvió a comprobar que nadie la había seguido o detectado a su llegada y sacando su varita empezó a tocar las piedras de una en una, tal como Albus le había enseñado mientras susurraba por lo bajo un pequeño conjuro. El muro comenzó a desplazarse dejando entrever una pequeña entrada, Laura pasó a través de ella tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Ya se revolvía para cerrar la entrada cuando lo pensó mejor, quizás necesitara salir apresuradamente.

Miró entonces la amplía extensión del castillo que ya se extendía ante ella, esperando que las barreras de protección levantadas por Minerva o las propias defensas que el Ministerio proporcionó al castillo la hubieran detectado ya, pero no fue así. Laura sonrió por lo bajo, alegrándose internamente de que Harry no hubiera decidido volver aquel año a Hogwarts. Se pegó al muro y se fue deslizando hasta la parte de atrás del castillo. Cada paso que daba le traía un recuerdo, aquella ventana del segundo piso, la esquina de la torre de astronomía, todo evocaba en la memoria de Laura millones de sucesos que había intentado olvidar. Sus pasos la llevaron a la pared trasera del castillo, cerró los ojos intentando centrarse en su misión y olvidar todo aquello que aún no debía rememorar. Se acercó a la pared y tanteando con sus manos enguantadas la fría pared encontró la puerta que allí se escondía. Laura susurró de nuevo unas pocas palabras y la puerta se abrió dejando a su vista unas largas escaleras de piedra. Laura miró de nuevo la oscuridad de la noche que se extendía tras ella y se adentró en la oscuridad.

Sacó su varita y susurró Lumus, la débil luz que salía de su varita, le mostró la escalera tal y como se encontraba la última noche que estuvo allí, la noche en que acompañó a Albus y Harry a la cueva. No se paró en ninguno de los pisos anteriores y con una determinación clara y decidida se dirigió al piso de la sala de menesteres. Llegó al tapiz que flanqueaba la entrada al pasillo, Laura se paró tras él como estaba acostumbrada a hacer, ningún sonido, ni pasos ni respiraciones procedían del pasillo. Movió el tapiz a un lado comprobando que sus sensaciones eran correctas y se precipitó hacia la zona en la cual debería estar la entrada a la sala de los menesteres. Paró delante de un trozo de pared tan sólido como el resto de las paredes que componían el castillo, su memoria vagó entonces a los recuerdos que Harry le había proporcionado y sin dilatarse más en el tiempo deseó encontrar el mismo almacén que Harry halló aquella noche. La puerta se materializó delante de Laura y esta la empujó deseando fervientemente que tras ella se encontrara el almacén. Cerró la puerta lentamente y volvió a alzar su varita, bajo el resplandor de la misma pudo observar como sus deseos se habían cumplido. Suspiró profundamente y con su mano aún temblando por el nerviosismo se dispuso a encontrar la zona que Harry le describiera esa misma mañana.

Avanzó lentamente, procurando no tropezar con nada, poniendo especial atención en encontrar los puntos de referencia de los recuerdos del joven gryffindor. Su mirada vagaba a un lado y a otro, observando los curiosos objetos que se almacenaban en aquel lugar y preguntándose como Draco podía a ver estado durante meses trabajando allí sin que nadie lo detectara. Entonces lo vio, la alacena que había visto en los recuerdos, y allí dentro justo al lado del esqueleto Laura observó la portada de un libro.

Abrió la alacena cuidadosamente y tomó el libro entre sus manos, lo abrió y leyó el nombre que firmaba su portada, Príncipe Mestizo, por un momento la letra intentó abrirse paso a través de su mente, pero Laura no dispuesta a demorarse más de lo necesario en el castillo se quitó la idea de la cabeza. No tenía tiempo así que ocultó el libro bajo su capa y se dispuso a abandonar el castillo.

Llegó a la puerta y escuchó de nuevo los sonidos que provenían del exterior, solo silencio. La abrió lentamente y se giró hacia el tapiz por el que había entrado. De repente su vista se paró en una puerta que se alzaba ante ella, tenía prisa pero en aquel momento sus pasos le impedían abandonar el corredor. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, en su interior todo estaba como Laura lo recordaba.

**Flash Back**

Laura no había ido aquel día a Hogsmeade, tenía trabajo atrasado y no quería que ahora que se había casado con el profesor de pociones la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas. Pasó parte de la mañana en su sala común, pero a media mañana se le ocurrió ir a visitar a su marido. Hacía menos de dos meses que se habían casado y Laura intentaba que si lo suyo era un matrimonio indivisible, este transcurriera de la mejor forma posible. Abandonó su sala común y se dirigió al despacho del profesor Snape.

Las mazmorras eran frías y silenciosas y Laura siempre se preguntaba como era posible que a Severus le siguiera gustando ese lugar. No tardó en notar una voz que desentonaba en aquel ambiente y como si de una premonición se debiera su propia naturaleza la puso sobre aviso. Se acercó lentamente al despacho de su marido, la puerta estaba entreabierta, algo inusual en el metódico profesor de pociones. Una risa de mujer se colaba a través de ella. Laura se paró en el marco de la misma observando la escena que se desarrollaba en su interior. Una mujer rubia de gran belleza se reía abiertamente ante los comentarios de su marido, ella posaba su mano sobre el brazo de él, mientras Severus mirándola fijamente a los ojos sonreía alegremente. Laura se quedó estática en la puerta sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, tenía la extraña sensación de ser una intrusa en aquel lugar, de estar interrumpiendo una escena íntima. Los ojos de la mujer vagaron entonces hacia la puerta y su sonrisa se hizo más acusada al observar a Laura allí inmóvil. Se acercó insinuante a Severus y le susurró algo al oído. Severus se giró al instante y fijó su vista en su esposa. Laura notó la mirada de los oscuros ojos de su marido sobre ella y sin poder evitarlo, salió corriendo.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el tercer piso, notó a lo lejos el rumor de la capa de Severus rozando el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces se ocultó en aquella aula en desuso. Se apoyó en una esquina y rompió a llorar. No pasó ni cinco minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió. La luz que se colaba a través de los cristales recortó contra el marco de la puerta al temible profesor Snape. Severus cerró tras él y con su habitual andar frío e intimidante se dirigió hacia Laura. Se agachó lentamente y tomándola por debajo de sus brazos la izó hacia él.

_- ¿Qué sucede Laura¿Por qué escapas de mí?_- le preguntó sin su habitual sarcástica voz.

_- No es nada_- le respondió su esposa frotando sus lágrimas con la manga de su capa.

_- Mientes y lo sabes_- le dijo Severus mientras la llevaba hacia uno de los pupitres y la obligaba a sentarse_- No me obligues a usar la fuerza contigo._

_- No me lea la mente_- le repuso Laura tensándose ante las palabras de su marido._- No, tengo mi propia vida, no puede hacer eso._

_- Escucha Laura necesito saber que te pasa_- razonó Snape mientras la volvía a atraer hacia él_- Te presentas en mi despacho y cuando te miro, empiezas a correr, te llamo y continuas huyendo de mi y finalmente te encuentro llorando en un aula abandonada._

_- No me pasa nada profesor_- le replicó Laura_- Es sólo que hoy estoy más cansada de lo normal y… de verdad, no me pasa nada._

_- Te dije que en privado no tenías que llamarme profesor_- le dijo mientras le sonreía_- Pero veo que aún no confías en mí. No te culpo._

Severus besó dulcemente a su esposa en los labios y se levantó dispuesto a abandonar el aula. A medio camino las palabras de Narcisa antes de salir de su despacho se hicieron un camino en su mente.

_- Laura¿no estarás celosa?_- le preguntó girándose de nuevo hacia Laura.

_- ¿Celosa¿De quién?_- se hizo la extrañada Laura.

- _Laura, Narcisa es una vieja amiga pero nada más que eso. Nos conocemos desde niños, y siempre hemos estado muy unidos._

_- Narcisa Malfoy_- el nombre sonó doloroso en los labios de Laura.- _No, Severus no son celos. Para estar celoso de alguien…_

Laura no terminó la frase, su significado quedó implícito en el silencio que la acompañó. Miró a su esposo y sin mediar palabra salió del aula y se dirigió a su sala común.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora Laura se sentaba en el mismo pupitre que aquella vez, ahora sabía que sí eran celos, que en aquel momento lo que sentía era rabia por la sola posibilidad de peder a Severus. De repente recordó la conversación con Fernando aquella mañana:"Llegó con Narcisa y Draco". Laura meneó la cabeza intentando sacar de su mente sus recuerdos, volvía a notar la misma sensación punzante y dolorosa que aquella vez, y se asombró que a pesar del todo tiempo que había pasado sus sentimientos siguieran siendo tan fuertes como al principio. Su mano había estado jugando todo este tiempo con el medallón que Severus le había enviado por Navidad, su forma de sentirlo cerca.

Abandonó el aula tan sigilosamente como había entrado, y se asombró de que en el rato que llevaba allí no hubiera oído nada, ni una sola persona haciendo guardia, comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio. Aquel castillo añoraba demasiado al antiguo director. Se dirigió al tapiz y se deslizó escaleras abajo. La puerta se abrió rápidamente a su llegada y cuando salió al exterior pudo ver como una inmensa luna iluminaba su camino hacia el muro. Estaba tensa, muy tensa. Corrió por los campos que rodeaban el castillo, y llegó al muro, se alegró mentalmente de no haberlo cerrado cuando entró y saliendo apuradamente a través de él, murmuró unas palabras para volver a colocar las piedras en su sitio. No paró, sino que siguió corriendo hasta el pueblo. Laura tenía la respiración entrecortada y en el frío de la noche podía apreciarse el vapor caliente que salía de su boca. Llegó al mismo callejón que solo un par de horas antes la había recibido y tras mirar a ambos lados se apareció en su casa.

Se pegó a la verja que rodeaba la enorme mansión Snape intentando controlar su respiración agitada, sabía que no podía entrar en ese estado. Se relajó mentalmente y con un breve suspiro abrió la puerta que flanqueaba la entrada a su casa. Sus pasos se hicieron más seguros mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal. Nadie debía dormir aquella noche en la mansión, puesto que tan pronto como sus pasos la llevaron a la entrada, cuatro cabezas asomaron desde el comedor con una sola pregunta en sus ojos.

Laura los miró fijamente e introduciendo una mano bajo su capa sacó el ya famoso libro de pociones. Harry se apresuró al lado de donde se encontraba Laura y arrebatándole el libro de las manos buscó la página adecuada. Allí al lado de la poción para heridas comunes se veía una nota al margen, con la misma letra fina y esmerada con la que se había escrito el nombre alguien había escrito Heridas cercenadas y había explicado paso por paso el proceso para elaborar la poción. El proceso no era muy diferente del de la otra poción, pero incluía dos ingredientes más en un orden totalmente inusual para una poción. Laura se sorprendió pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para analizarla más profundamente. Asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza abandonó la entrada y se dirigió a su pequeño laboratorio.

Abrió lentamente el libro por la página que Harry le había indicado, colocó uno por uno los ingredientes encima de la mesa, en el orden correcto, cantidades exactas y con la misma habilidad que siempre demostró para las pociones comenzó su trabajo. La poción empezó a burbujear poco después de ponerla al fuego y Laura fue añadiendo los ingredientes uno por uno, en el orden que le indicaba el libro, se sorprendió de alguna de las indicaciones pero siguió su trabajo. Poco antes del amanecer la poción estaba perfectamente acabada, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

La joven apoyó su rostro en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y con un leve suspiro de cansancio se quedó dormida. Despertó poco después, el sol, tímido en esta época del año intentaba con sus cálidos rayos vencer las nubes que amenazaban con extender sobre la campiña inglesa su reinado de nieve y frío. Laura observó el color de la poción y sonrió al observar que todo estaba tal cual lo previsto. Vertió la misma en un bote y salió corriendo hacia la habitación del enfermo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, Carlos permanecía en la misma posición que 24 horas antes, cuando ella se había ido de allí. Un elfo doméstico le retiraba las vendas, de nuevo cubiertas de sangre mientras Fernando, vencido por el sueño cabeceaba en una silla próxima a la cama con la mano de Carlos entre las suyas propias. Laura no lo despertó y moviéndose sigilosamente empezó a realizar el mismo trabajo que su elfo había hecho minutos antes pero con la nueva poción.Fue recorriendo todas y cada una de las heridas del enfermo, al acabar se sentó en otra silla, al otro lado de la cama. Fernando abrió los ojos poco después, y miró a Laura que enfrente de él observaba fijamente al enfermo. Sus ojos se posaron entonces en Carlos, que tremendamente pálido parecía querer abrir los ojos, y su frente hasta esa mañana empapada en sudor por la continua fiebre que lo afectaba estaba en estos momentos totalmente seca. Miró de nuevo para Laura que le sonrió alegremente.

_- Creo que Carlos va a celebrar un nuevo año_- la voz de Laura sonó emocionada.

_- Lo intentaré_- respondió muy débilmente el enfermo

Tanto Fernando como Laura no pudieron evitar emocionarse al oír su voz.

_- ¿Qué ha sucedido?_- preguntó intentando incorporarse.

_- No te muevas_- le dijo Laura impidiéndole que se levantara_- Estás demasiado débil. Ahora no es momento de contarte lo que has y hemos pasado. Debes recuperarte, me encargaré que los elfos te suban algo de comida y sobre todo mucho líquido para que te recuperes_- continuo mientras besaba dulcemente al enfermo_- Fernando se encargará de que lo hagas, ahora voy a decirle a los chicos que estás bien._

_- Gracias_- alcanzó a oír Laura antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando se giró para cerrar la puerta observó como Fernando que ahora no escondía su llanto se abrazaba cuidadosamente a Carlos y este pasaba uno de sus brazos pesadamente sobre la espalda de su chico. Laura bajó sonriendo y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, en menos de cinco minutos cada elfo de aquella casa sabía lo que debía hacer. Con el mismo buen humor que un momento antes se dirigió al salón donde los tres chicos ya llegaban para desayunar.

Laura les sonrío alegremente con un buen humor que no manifestaba en varios días.

_- Buenos días chicos_.

­_­- ¿Ha ido todo bien?_- preguntó rápidamente Hermione.

_- Perfectamente. Fernando está con él ahora, está muy débil, pero supongo que poco a poco se irá recuperando _- les dijo Laura mientras se sentaban a desayunar.

Los cuatro empezaron a comer en silencio, alegrándose mentalmente de la recuperación de Carlos.

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?_- la pregunta de Laura cayó sobre ellos como un jarro de agua fría.

_- ¿Decirte que?_- preguntó Harry inocentemente.

_- Quien era el príncipe mestizo._

Los tres clavaron su vista en la mesa, por un momento habían deseado que Laura estuviera hablando de otra cosa.

_- ¿Pensasteis que no lo iba a reconocer?_- Laura les sonrió alegremente-_ Lo he visto corregir ensayos, escribir cartas, es mi marido y he vivido tres años con él. Su letra no ha cambiado tanto desde que era un chaval._

_- Nosotros…_- Harry no sabía que decir.

_- Fue extraño verme allí leyendo sus instrucciones, fue como volver a mis años de estudiante cuando escribía los ingredientes en la pizarra y después colocándose detrás mía me iba repitiendo una y otra vez lo que estaba haciendo mal_- Laura recordaba en alto._-¿Cuándo supisteis que el príncipe era Severus?_

_- En la última batalla_- respondió Harry.

En ese momento, Harry volvió a atrás, al momento de la muerte de Albus, al momento de la traición de Severus. Miró fijamente a Laura y por un momento los dos compartieron el dolor de aquella noche. Harry suspiró profundamente y le contó los últimos momentos de la batalla cuando perseguía a Snape por los terrenos de Hogwarts y se enfrentó al mismo. Laura no lo interrumpió en ningún momento, sabía lo difícil que debía ser aquello para Harry, y sin darse de cuenta posó su mano sobre la de Harry.

_- Era evidente que debía ser alguien demasiado bueno para corregir e incluso mejorar un libro_- Laura intentó desviar de nuevo la conversación_- el príncipe mestizo, curioso nombre._

_- Lo tomó de su madre_- explicó Hermione.

_- ¡Ah! Si de Elieen, su apellido de soltera era príncipe_- Laura recordaba vagamente una foto de esa mujer entre los recuerdos de su marido.

_- ¿La conociste?_- preguntó Harry.

_- No, murió antes de que Severus y yo tuviéramos que casarnos. No la conocí a ella ni a su padre Tobías._- explicó Laura.

_- De él tomó lo de mestizo, porque era un muggle_- dijo Ron queriendo intervenir en al conversación.

Laura miró a Ron, analizando sus palabras, Hermione también levantó en ese momento la vista, siendo consciente de algo que se les había escapado hasta ahora.

_- No, Ron, Tobías no podía ser un muggle._- le replicó Laura.

_- Si, lo era, o por lo menos era lo que ponía el recorte de periódico que hablaba sobre la boda de Elieen_- Ron explicó a Laura.

_- Pero… _- Laura no terminó la frase, su cabeza seguía funcionando a mil por hora.

_- Si fuera hijo de un muggle no se hubiera cumplido el pacto de matrimonio y tú no estarías casada con él_- Hermione concluyó por ella.

Los cuatro permanecieron callados, analizando la implicación de esas palabras.

_- Entonces¿quién es Snape?_- preguntó Harry visiblemente sorprendido._- ¿Y porqué se hizo llamar principie mestizo cuando no lo es?_

_- Puede que no lo sepa_- dijo Hermione.

_- No, puede que en su quinto año en Hogwarts no lo supiera pero después sí, él se representó a sí mismo en el proceso matrimonial, por lo tanto, no solo sabía que no podía ser hijo de un muggle, sino que sabía que en su familia no hubo muggles por lo menos en tres generaciones._

Los tres callaron de nuevo. Las implicaciones de lo que estaban averiguando los superaban.

_- Puede que su madre tuviera el hijo con otro mago y se lo ocultara a su padre_- dijo Ron.

_- Puede, o puede que no tuvieran hijos o no pudieran tener hijos y decidieran adoptarlos._- la voz de Laura sonaba decepcionada_- Tenemos muchas posibilidades y ninguna puede ser más factible que la otra, sólo Severus y sus padres podrían contestar a nuestras preguntas._

_- Y el ministerio_- dijo Hermione.

_- Y el ministerio, y quizás…._- Laura se quedó callada mirando a los chicos_- Y quizás Albus, él me representó a mi, sabía las cláusulas del contrato, por lo tanto debía saber que Severus no era hijo de Tobías Snape._

_- ¿Y por qué no lo dijo?_- preguntó Ron extrañado_- O por lo menos a ti que eras su mujer._

_- Por que quizás tendríamos la repuesta a la confianza tan férrea de Albus_- concluyó Harry.

Los cuatro se sonrieron. Albus siempre fue un hombre lleno de sorpresas.

_- Creo chicos que cada vez que avanzamos en algo tenemos más preguntas que respuestas_.

Laura se levantó de su asiento y despidiéndose de los gryffindors se dirigió a la biblioteca.

* * *

Reviews: 

NessaSnape5 : Hola, siento lo de Carlos y Fernando pero evidentemente en una guerra siempre ahy bajas, de todos modos no falta mucho para que Snape hago acto de presencia de nuevo en la vida de Laura.

kalid : me alegro que te siga gustando... saludos.

amsp14: Harry no dice nada porque aún están confundidos con la relación de Laura y Snape.

Gracias a todos

saludos


	8. Buscando respuestas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a la Warner. No hago esto para enriquecerme sino que espero divertir a la gente tanto como me divierto yo escribiendo.

SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO

* * *

El mes de enero estaba siendo tan frío como el anterior, y la nieve decoraba con su suave manto blanco el paisaje que se extendía a ambos lados de la casa. Laura estaba en la biblioteca, sentada en un gran sofá frente al fuego. Sólo quería poner en orden sus ideas, sólo quería encontrar un camino. Habían pasado unas fiestas agradables, y la recuperación de Carlos había endulzado de algún modo la celebración del nuevo año. Había permitido que los chicos tuvieran unas fiestas más relajadas, pero ahora todos debían continuar con la lucha que tenían. 

Fernando seguía entrenando con Carlos, poco a poco, para que este recuperara no sólo la fuerza perdida sino también la confianza. Laura los observó ahora desde la ventana de la biblioteca y se maravilló de la fuerza de voluntad que tenía el gryffindor.

_- Hola_- la voz de los chicos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_- Hola, pasad y sentaros_- Laura le señaló tres pequeños sillones que estaban cerca del fuego_- ¿Queréis tomar algo?_

Los tres se miraron interrogantes.

_- ¿Un chocolate quizás?_- les ayudó a decidirse Laura.

_-Si, yo quiero uno_- dijo Ron.

La decisión de Ron ayudó a Hermione y Harry que asintieron levemente. Cinco minutos después cuatro tazas de chocolate humeante reposaban sobre la mesa. Laura las repartió y tomó una para ella.

Se sentó lentamente, con la taza en las manos, mirando a cada uno de los chicos fijamente.

_- Espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas fiestas_- la voz de Laura sonaba extrañamente débil e insegura_-Yo, creo que os hora de seguir con el camino que Albus nos trazó…_

_- ¿Todavía piensas en ello?_- le preguntó Harry.

Laura supo inmediatamente a lo que Harry se refería, la no ascendencia muggle de su esposo. Le sonrió al joven.

_- En eso y en muchas cosas más_- Laura sacó la nota de debajo de su capa_- La he leído mil veces, de día, de noche, incluso la he copiado en un papel de mi puño y letra, la he comparado con los millones de cartas y notas que yo he recibido…_

_- Y no encontraste nada¿verdad?_- la voz de Harry se notaba triste.

_-Al principio no, pero después, fue cuando la comparé con una de las mías_- Laura extendía ahora la nota sobre la mesa esperando a que los chicos llegaran a su altura para explicarse_- La volví a leer tal cual y la comparé con varias cartas que me habían enviado. Fijaros en la firma._

Los chicos miraron fijamente la firma R. A. B. Ya lo habían mirado, incluso Hermione había buscado en los libros del colegio, en los periódicos pero había demasiados magos que respondían a esas iniciales.

_- Hay muchos magos que responden a esas iniciales_- expresó Hermione en palabras lo que los tres pensaban.

_- Eso pensé yo al principio, pero después al revisar mis cartas observé que todas estaban firmadas con el nombre y el apellido correspondiente, incluso algunas incluían el cargo_- Laura observó la inusitada atención que los chicos le prestaban_- Fernando y Carlos me firman las cartas con su nombre simplemente porque sé quienes son y Albus siempre firmaba A.D, porque sabía quien me mandaba la carta, no dudaba de quien eran las iniciales._

_- Entonces, Voldemort conocía al autor de la carta_- concluyó Harry.

_- Eso fue lo que pensé yo. Voldemort al leer la carta debía de saber inmediatamente quien la había enviado. Eso me hizo observar otro hecho. Leed ahora el encabezado._

Los tres posaron su vista en el encabezado de la carta: "Al Señor Oscuro", la luz se hizo paso a través de sus mentes.

_- Ese es el nombre que le dan sus mortifagos._- dijo Hermione.

_- Exacto, se supone que buscamos a un mortifago, lo suficiente cercano al Lord para estar al corriente de los Horcruxes._- Laura resumía ahora lo que la carta les había proporcionado_- Para saber donde estaba su guarida, lo suficientemente bueno como para lograr vencer la maldición que protegía ese trozo de alma, y lo suficientemente valiente como para retar a Voldemort._

_- ¿Estará muerto?_- preguntó Ron.

_- Por el tono de la carta creo que sí, creo que debió pagar su traición con creces_- Laura sonaba triste.

_-Sabes quien es¿verdad?_- le dijo Harry.

_- No puedo estar segura al cien por cien, pero he analizado la lista de los mortifagos de Voldemort, la que el Ministerio usó en la primera guerra._- la voz de Laura se hacía misteriosa_- Y busqué los mortifagos desaparecidos o asesinados en misteriosas circunstancias. Me llamó la atención la de un joven mortifago que murió asesinado sin piedad, su cuerpo apareció mutilado, y el mendimago que hizo su autopsia dijo que sus miembros fueran amputados en vida. El trato de gracia que se le otorga a los traidores. Tardaron más de una semana en identificarlo_

Harry, Ron y Hermione la miraban ahora visiblemente curiosos. Laura los miró fijamente, leyendo en sus rostros la pregunta que no se atrevían a formular.

_- Regulus Black_.

El nombre se abrió un camino en la mente de los chicos y volvieron a la Mansión Black, Harry recordó en ese mismo momento la conversación mantenida con Sirius en aquella gran casa dos años antes. Una conversación en la que Sirius se había reído abiertamente de la estupidez de su hermano al unirse a los mortifagos y de algún modo Harry sintió hoy como si de aquel momento se tratara la desilusión en la voz de Sirius al pensar que su hermano había muerto como un cobarde.

_- El hermano pequeño de Sirius_- susurró Harry casi con temor.

_- El mismo, el pequeño Black_- le respondió Laura.

_- Pero… pero Sirius pensaba que su hermano había sido asesinado por cobarde_- Harry meneaba la cabeza en señal de incredulidad_- Que no había sido capaz de aguantar lo que Voldemort les pedía y lo había asesinado._

_- Creo que si nuestro misterioso R.A.B es Regulus Black, fue asesinado pero no por cobarde sino por traidor_- Laura se había levantado ahora y su vista quedó fija en un punto muy lejano_- Siento que Sirius no esté aquí para verlo, quizás si la vida sigue en algún otro lugar, Regulus pueda explicarle a su hermano quien fue realmente._

_- Y si nuestro mortifago es Regulus ¿dónde está el medallón?_- preguntó Hermione.

Laura volvió en si ante la pregunta de la joven.

_- Supongamos que Regulus es un mortifago, pero en un determinado momento se da de cuenta de lo que está haciendo y decide traicionar a Voldemort_- Laura los miraba ahora pensativa_- Busca la forma de darle un golpe de efecto, y descubre los de los Horcruxes, se centra en su búsqueda y se entera de lo de la cueva. Su actitud, o su comportamiento no pasa inadvertido para el Lord, y descubre que tiene un traidor entre sus filas. Regulus sabe que se le acaba el tiempo y decide buscar el medallón._

_- Llega a la cueva, y consigue saltarse todas las protecciones que Voldemort había puesto_- ahora era Harry el que seguía con la historia_- Consigue el medallón, y ahora debe acabar con el trozo de alma conservado allí dentro._

_- Pero para ello necesita buscar un sitio tranquilo_- Laura seguía reconstruyendo la historia lentamente_- Un sitio donde nadie hiciera preguntas, un sitio donde usar magia oscura no fuera considerado un acto delictivo ni denigrante. _

_- _ _Grimmauld Place_- la voz de Harry cortó el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos.

Los cuatro quedaron nuevamente en silencio, analizando todos y cada uno de los sucesos que habían deducido aquella tarde.

_- Grimmauld Place es mía ahora_- Harry habló entrecortadamente_- Sirius me la dejó tras su muerte._

_- Es verdad Harry_- lo interrumpió Ron_- Podemos ir allí y entre nosotros cuatro y con la ayuda de Fernando y Carlos buscamos el medallón por toda la casa._

_- Vale y si de paso Voldemort o alguno de sus mortifagos se pasan podemos invitarlos a tomar un té¿no crees?_- la ironía estaba impresa en la voz de Laura al responderle.

Los tres miraron a Laura un momento, y Ron agachó su cara tan roja como el pelo que decoraba su cabeza.

_- Ron, la idea es buena, pero no podemos llegar allí y entrar como si nada_- Laura hablaba ahora más calmada_- Harry ha desaparecido para el mundo mágico, y como nos dijo tu padre, hay quien cree que está muerto o huido_- miró a Harry como restándole importancia a todos esos comentarios_-Los mortifagos saben que con ellos no está y no creen que hayas huido, no después de haber presenciado la muerte de Albus, y ver como intentabas huir con dos magos más la noche de tu cumpleaños. Ellos te están buscando y creo que si no son tontos vigilarán tu casa._

_- No es mi casa_- respondió Harry bruscamente_- Sirius me la dejó pero no es mi casa, tiene un tono tétrico y cada centímetro de la misma tiene el recuerdo de mi padrino._

_- Pues debemos volver allí Harry, no sé cuando ni como pero debemos volver allí._

Harry asintió en señal de entendimiento y perdió su vista en el fuego de la habitación que ya se apagaba. Se levantó lentamente y totalmente perdido en sus recuerdos se dispuso a añadir más leña.

_- ¿Por qué crees que Regulus fue asesinado por el Lord y no por otro de sus mortifagos?_- le preguntó Hermione de repente.

_- Por el horror de su cadáver, hay que tener mucho odio para destrozar así un cuerpo, para hacer sufrir así a alguien. _– Laura tenía los ojos ahora vagamente bañados en lágrimas_- Es el trato que se le da a los traidores y según entendido es un trato que dispensa el mismo Voldemort en persona. Disfruta escuchando los gritos de sus víctimas y viendo como poco a poco la vida se va alejando de sus pupilas. Es un modo de avisar al resto de lo que les ocurrirá si osan traicionarlo._

Harry la miraba ahora sorprendido por sus palabras, la dura descripción de la muerte de un traidor que había hecho, y supo de algún modo que Severus había estado en algunas frases de esa descripción. Por un momento se preguntó si esa mujer seguía amando a su marido y si lo hacía como viviría pensando en que si Severus era un aliado como ella defendía, la muerte que le esperaba era tan dura y cruel como la que ella misma les había descrito.

Colocó el atizador en su sitio y esbozando una sonrisa se esperó a que Hermione y Ron se levantaran de sus asientos. Los tres miraron a Laura nuevamente que ahora presentaba un visible estado de agitación y despidiéndose de ella abandonaron la habitación.

**Flash Back**

Laura estaba tumbada en el gran sofá de su dormitorio en Hogwarts, había estado haciendo sus deberes y ahora descansaba con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos. Llevaba sólo cuatro días casada con el misterioso profesor de pociones y aún no se había acostumbrado al nuevo estado. La puerta se abrió de repente y Severus entró rápidamente. Posó sus cosas sobre la mesa de escritorio que Albus le había regalado por su boda y se quitó rápidamente la capa. Laura seguía con la vista fija en el fuego, no podía evitar sentirse turbada ante la presencia del hombre, sobre todo cuando este se desnudaba o acudía en ropa interior a la cama. No tenía quejas, el miedo inicial de la primera noche en la que había pensado que Severus la haría suya, dio paso a una total confianza en su esposo. Sabía que Severus sólo le haría el amor cuando ella estuviera totalmente preparada para ello, tal como él le explicó aquella noche cuando los dos mantuvieron una larga conversación en el sofá sobre su nueva situación. Ello no impedía que compartieran la cama, lo cual desconcertaba enormemente a Laura, que no podía evitar desear tocar la blanca piel de su esposo o abrazarse a su torso desnudo para disfrutar del calor que este emanaba tan distinto del frío del aquel inmenso castillo.

Severus observó la reacción de su esposa, y se sonrió brevemente, esa mujer tenía la virtud de sorprenderle día a día con sus reacciones, con sus palabras. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y la miró largamente, Laura se sintió observada y levantó su vista. Los penetrantes ojos negros de su marido la miraban interrogantes. Su rostro enrojeció visiblemente y Severus no pudo evitar levantar su mano y recorrer con esta las sonrosadas mejillas de Laura que tembló ligeramente ante el contacto. Severus quería ganarse su confianza y sabía que tras los seis primeros años eso llevaría tiempo. Vio la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa y conjuró una para él mismo. Su brazo se estiró para tomarla, su camisa no acompañó el movimiento, su muñeca quedó al descubierto. Severus escuchó un leve jadeo proveniente de su esposa y cuando la miró, la observó mirando horrorizada su muñeca. Severus dejó la taza de chocolate en la mesa y se maldijo mentalmente por su error, había sido muy cuidadoso todas estas noches para que Laura no viera su marca pero ahora, un gesto tan tonto lo había descubierto. No es que Laura no supiera lo que él era, pero ver aquella marca, aquella enorme calavera donde una serpiente salía por sus ojos era demasiado horrendo.

_- La marca de un error_- las primeras palabras que Severus pronunció mientras se acercaba lentamente a su esposa.

Laura no le contestó, solamente estiró su mano con su habitual curiosidad reflejada en su rostro y de un modo temeroso al principio recorrió la marca, delineando con sus finos dedos cada línea de aquel horroroso tatuaje. Severus la recostó contra él y la abrazó fuertemente. Tapó a ambos con una manta y habló, habló como nunca lo había hecho. Habló de su infancia en Hogwarts, en su casa, de Lucius, de su unión a los mortifagos, y de su arrepentimiento… Laura escuchó callada, silenciosa, sabiendo internamente que su marido estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo al sincerarse con ella. Y Laura fue curiosa, como siempre, y preguntó, preguntó que le pasaba a un traidor.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hoy nueve años después, Laura deseaba no haber hecho aquella pregunta, fue consciente en aquel mismo momento de lo que le esperaba a su marido si Voldemort lo descubría, fue consciente de lo que Severus se jugaba. Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando borrar de su mente las imágenes del asesinato de Regulus, sabía que Severus era inocente, no se explicaba como pero lo sabía y sabía por lo tanto el peligro de vivir de ese modo. Muchas mañanas cuando leía el profeta tenía miedo de encontrar la noticia sobre un cadáver mutilado, tenía miedo de saber que Severus había muerto. Cruzó la chaqueta que llevaba sobre su cuerpo como queriéndose proteger con ella y cediendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo a sus sentimientos lloró, lloró por su soledad, por la muerte de Albus y por Severus, el único hombre al que había amado y al que podría amar.

Los chicos no volvieron a hablar de Regulus ni de su posible visita a Grimmauld Place, sabían que Laura hablaría con ellos cuando fuera necesario. Observaron como Laura no bajó a cenar con ellos varias noches, sino que se juntaba con Carlos, ya visiblemente recuperado y Fernando. Los habían oído discutir varias veces, y poco después ambos hombres abandonaron la casa tras despedirse de los chicos. Hermione supuso que habían sido enviados a vigilar la nueva casa de Harry y encontrar el modo de entrar en ella sin ser descubiertos. Los chicos siguieron con su preparación, aunque cada vez se les estaba haciendo más dura. Se sentían prisioneros en la casa, y de vez en cuando aspiraban a poder salir de allí y volver a recorrer las calles del mundo mágico sin peligro. Hermione madrugó una mañana para acompañar a Laura en su visita diaria al pueblo, y Ron y Harry aprovechaban la mejoría que el tiempo experimentaba al mediodía para pasear por la finca que rodeaba la casa.

Laura no podía hacer más por ellos aunque quisiera, no podía ni llevarlos al mundo muggle en estos momentos. Las cosas habían cambiado, y Voldemort había sembrado el terror entre los no-mágicos. Su gobierno, asustado y desorientado buscaba una explicación a los sucesos tan extraños que estaban acabando con sus ciudadanos. No quería preocuparlos, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirles la verdad.

Enero daba sus últimos coletazos y Laura estaba en el salón, apoyada contra una de las ventanas, observando como la nieve caía ya menos copiosamente que la semana anterior. Hacia menos de cinco minutos que había oído subir a Harry hacia la biblioteca, se preguntaba donde estarían los otros dos jóvenes. No tardó mucho en verlos pasear por el jardín que empezaba a aparecer bajo la nieve. Ron miraba furtivamente a Hermione, intentando reunir un valor que le faltaba, Hermione visiblemente nerviosa hablaba continuamente como intentando evadirse del momento que estaba pasando. De repente Ron se paró en seco, y Hermione se giró para ver que le pasaba, sin mediar palabra el joven tomo a la gryffindor de los brazos y tirando de ella hacia él la besó dulcemente en los labios. Los dos se separaron sorprendidos ante lo que Ron acaba de hacer, se sonrieron tímidamente y cogiéndose de la mano reemprendieron su paseo a lo largo de la casa.

Laura sonrió para sí misma, mientras la melancolía la llenaba de nuevo. Cerró las cortinas y de dirigió a la cocina.

_- Buenas tardes señora_- la saludó su elfina doméstica_-¿Desea algo?_

_- Ponme lo de siempre._

La elfina preparó inmediatamente una taza de chocolate caliente y se la puso delante a su jefa. Laura la tomó entre sus manos notando en su nariz el agradable olor del chocolate amargo, el primer sorbo bajó por su garganta caliente, espeso y como si de una máquina del tiempo se tratara su mente viajó en el mismo, al pasado, un pasado que ella consideraba feliz.

**Flash Back**

El tiempo empezó a cambiar de repente en Hogwarts, en aquella parte de Inglaterra los inviernos solían ser fríos y excesivamente largos. Laura se había puesto su capa de otoño, pero la última clase de la tarde en el patio de colegio bajo la lluvia la había dejado helada. Llegó corriendo a su habitación buscando una chimenea donde calentarse, entró corriendo y tras golpear la puerta bruscamente se maldijo en voz baja al encontrar la chimenea apagada.

_-Creo Sra. Snape que debería moderar su vocabulario_- La voz de su marido sonó igual que si estuviera en clases_- O no querrá que su casa pierda puntos._

Laura lo miró sorprendido preguntándose que hacia su marido a aquellas horas en sus habitaciones. Tenía por costumbre pasar las horas que había entre las clases y la cena en su despacho en las mazmorras y subir al dormitorio sólo después de cenar. Laura miró de reojo su mesa y observó que estaba corrigiendo ensayos, seguía parada en medio de la habitación y agarrada a sus propios brazos. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sin poder evitarlo estornudó.

Severus la miró entonces más fijamente y se acercó a ella.

_-Estás empapada_- le dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre la capa de su esposa_- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?_

_- Dos horas más o menos. Fue en clases de herbología, empezó a llover y estaba en el bosque._- Laura tiritaba aunque Severus no sabía si era por el frío o por el miedo.

_- ¿Y un hechizo repelente de agua?_

_- Me olvidé, estábamos todos tan enfrascados en buscar hoja de reyes para una poción que nos olvidamos._- Laura se disculpaba.

_- Eso quiere decir que mañana Poppy me pedirá más poción Pepperup porque tú y tus geniales compañeros habréis acabado con su despensa._- Severus meneó la cabeza_- Anda toma una ducha caliente que yo te voy a preparar la poción y encender la chimenea para que no te enfríes más._

Severus buscó el frasco de poción para darle a Laura, se acercó a la chimenea y la encendió, rápidamente notó como el ambiente dentro de la habitación se caldeaba. Seguía oyendo el ruido del agua en la ducha, así que decidió sentarse en su mesa para continuar corrigiendo los ensayos de sexto curso. Oyó cerrarse el grifo y el ruido de unos pies mojados que pisaban el suelo, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Severus se sorprendió de ver a su mujer parada en medio del pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación. Solamente llevaba una pequeña toalla que le tapaba desde sus pechos hasta la parte superior de las rodillas. La mente de Severus dibujó los contornos del cuerpo de su esposa y su cuerpo respondió ante esta visión. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y sin saber porque se levantó de la silla y comenzó a andar hacia Laura. Esta lo miraba fijamente.

_- Me olvidé de la ropa_- se disculpó tímidamente.

Pero a Severus más que un error le parecía una bendición. Posó su mano sobre los hombros desnudos de Laura sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos en ningún momento. Laura notó que se perdía en la profundidad de los ónices de su esposo, y pudo leer en el fondo de los mismos una intensa muestra de deseo, un brillo intenso y penetrante. Laura no se alejó sino que permitió que su esposo recorriera sus hombros con sus manos sin poder evitar estremecerse ante el contacto de su blanca piel. Laura se puso de puntillas del mismo modo que había hecho el día de su petición de mano y juntó sus labios con los de su esposo. Igual que aquel día, una sensación cálida los recorrió a ambos y Severus no pudo evitar profundizar el beso. Su lengua saboreó los labios de Laura, recorriéndolos una y otra vez pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Laura entreabrió sus labios y perdió el equilibrio cuando notó la lengua de su esposo acariciando su propia lengua. Los brazos de Severus la agarraron fuertemente, y empujándola tiernamente la fue llevando hacia la cama.

Laura notó como la tumbaba, temblaba visiblemente aunque ni ella misma sabía si era por el frío o por las maravillosas sensaciones que ahora recorrían su cuerpo. Severus tomó la toalla, y fue recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de Laura, secándolo con la toalla para después besarlo dulcemente. El cuerpo de Laura comenzó a responder y empezó a arquearse bajo el cuerpo de su esposo. Severus notó las caderas de su esposa, rozando su entrepierna, reclamando más atención y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no tomarla allí mismo. La había estado deseando desde mucho antes de haberse casado con ella y sólo la intención de hacer las cosas correctamente le llevaron a mantener una actitud caballeresca. Se levantó de la cama observando la cara de tristeza de su esposa al verse despojada de su cuerpo. Severus comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, y sonrío intensamente al ver el sonrojó que teñía las mejillas de Laura. Se volvió a colocar sobre ella y sin que mediara ninguna palabra entre ellos, Severus se dispuso a llevar a su mujer al cielo. Sus labios se volvieron a unir, sus lenguas bailaban un baile desconocido para la joven. Severus no se demoró demasiado en ellos, y pronto pasó a besar el cuello de Laura, recorrer cada centímetro del mismo con su lengua.

Laura gemía quedamente mientras disfrutaba de cada una de las sensaciones que su cuerpo le proporcionaba. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Severus disfrutando de la calidez de la piel de su esposo. Sus movimientos la llevaron a la entrepierna y se sorprendió ante la virilidad Severus. El estoico profesor de pociones ahogó un gemido ante la sensación de la mano de Laura alrededor de su pene, y ese sonido sonó como música a los oídos de la joven gryffindor que animada por el mismo comenzó a moverla sobre el mismo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Notó como el cuerpo de su esposo se tensaba, y este empezaba a respirar más entrecortadamente. Los dos jadeaban intensamente y los movimientos de Severus acompañaban los de la mano de su esposa, por algún motivo que no llegaba a entender se sentía más excitado de lo normal.

_- Deberías para si no quieres que acabe antes de tiempo_- la voz de Severus fue un susurro en el oído de Laura.

_- Lo siento_- se disculpó Laura azorada.

_- Me estás volviendo loco._

Severus la miró de nuevo y sonriendo traviesamente descendió por el cuerpo de su esposa. La obligó a abrir lentamente las piernas y sin perder tiempo hundió su cabeza entre las piernas de Laura. La joven no puedo evitar gritar ante el contacto de la lengua de su esposo con su clítoris, y comenzó a moverse más intensamente mientras agarraba fuertemente la sábana para no gritar más alto. Severus comenzó con su ataque exhaustivo a esa parte de la anatomía de su esposa disfrutando de las reacciones que le provocaba. Notó que se encontraba próxima al orgasmo y desplazándose de nuevo hacia arriba la miró fijamente.

_- ¿Estás segura?_- le preguntó tiernamente preguntándose internamente si podría parar si ella le decía no.

_- Nunca he estado tan segura de algo_.

Severus comenzó entonces a penetrarla lentamente, frenando su intrusión cuando notó la virginidad de Laura. Por un momento un sentimiento de orgullo lo llenó, pasara lo que pasara siempre sería el primero para ella. Laura notó la inseguridad de Severus y ella misma empujó las caderas finalizando la penetración. El dolor del momento atravesó su rostro pero Severus acalló el mismo con un dulce beso y tras el, un continuo movimiento de ambos, bajo jadeos, sudando intensamente ambos se entregaban a una vorágine de sensaciones. Ninguno quería o podía parar, Laura notó entonces una extraña sensación que la inundaba y sin poder evitarlo clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su esposo mientras gritaba su nombre. Severus notó que Laura llegaba al orgasmo y la vagina de la misma se contrajo llevándolo a él a su propio orgasmo. Severus se retiró lentamente de Laura y lanzó un hechizo limpiador sobre ambos. La besó dulcemente y la abrazó tapando a ambos con una manta.

_-Gracias_- susurró Laura.

_- No, Laura, gracias a ti_- Severus la abrazó más fuerte.

Laura se quedó dormida rápidamente acunada por el calor del cuerpo de su esposo.

**Fin Flash Back**

El chocolate se había enfriado mientras Laura seguía enfrascada en sus recuerdos.

_-¿Quiere que se lo vuelva a calentar?_- preguntó la elfina que la miraba extrañada.

_-No gracias._

Laura se levantó de su asiento, dejando la taza casi sin tocar sobre la mesa.

_- Avisa a los chicos que hoy no bajaré a cenar_- dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**MaluSnapeRickman: **Laura es tan real como desearía ser yo para disfrutar del profesor de pociones.

**amsp14** :me alegro que te gusten los flask back, la verdad que es lo que peor llevo, me encantaría plantar a Snape en vivo y directo en la historia pero... las cisrcuntancias son las circunstancias.

**Replika y Galilea**: Yo también quiero hacer reaparecer a Snape en el presente pero la historia tiene un curso y por ahora Severus es un aliado del Lord. De todos modos espero que el capítulo de hoy compense un poco la no aparición del misterioso profesor de pociones.

**Kalid:** La verdad es que he variado ligeramente la historia original de Rowling... lo siento pero he creado algunos sucesos paralelos con los que seguramente la autora original no estaría de acuerdo.

Espero que me sigan leyendo y a todos muchas gracias


	9. Tengo novedades

Pues nada lo de siempre, los personajes no son míos, los he tomados prestados... espero que Rowling y la Warner me perdonen por hacerlo. No gano nada con esto, simplemente lo hago para divertirme y espero divertir también a los que me leen.

Saludos

**Contiene Spoliers Sexto libro**

* * *

Laura se sorprendió de encontrar a los chicos aquella tarde en la biblioteca, hacía buen tiempo fuera y había parado de nevar. Levantó la vista interrogante del libro que estaba leyendo al notarse fijamente observada por los tres jóvenes. Puso un curioso marcapáginas en forma de serpiente sobre la hoja que estaba leyendo, cerró cuidadosamente el libro y lo posó sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su derecha. Su negra portada llamó la atención de Hermione que no pudo evitar una señal de alarma cuando leyó el título: "Magia Oscura". 

_- Tenemos un trozo del alma del Lord encerrada en una taza y aún nos queda por encontrar otro objeto, creo Hermione que es necesario saber a lo que nos enfrentamos_- Laura miraba a Hermione sutilmente.

_- Lo siento, solo me sorprendió verte leyendo un libro de esas características. Pensé que la magia oscura estaba prohibida por el Ministerio._

_- Le intentaré explicar eso a Voldemort cuando lo vea_- respondió Laura mordaz.

Laura sonrió al ver a Hermione tan roja como el pelo del joven Weasly y con un ligero movimiento de su mano le sacó importancia. Estaba demasiado tensa esa tarde y su respuesta había sido una clara indicación de ello.

_- Y bien, supongo que vuestra visita a la biblioteca no es de cortesía_- Laura los miraba ahora fijamente.

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos mandaste aquella tarde? Recuerdas que me dijiste que buscara todo lo relacionado con Rowena Ravenclaw_- Hermione hablaba nerviosa como cuando tenía que exponer un trabajo en el colegio._- Pues creo que tengo algo._

Laura la miró curiosa y sin decir ni una sola palabra le indicó a Hermione que se explicase.

_- He estado leyendo varios libros_- dijo abriendo una pequeña mochila que traía con ella y extrayendo unos pergaminos­

Tanto Laura como los chicos observaron la pulcritud de la letra de Hermione y si no fuera porque ya la conocían dirían que había puesto un esmero fuera de lo común en este encargo.

_- He releído de nuevo "La Historia de Hogwarts" y la verdad he de reconocer que tú biblioteca me ayudó a disponer de una gran variedad de libros_- Hermione continuaba sin notar la cara de sorpresa de sus colegas_- Al principio no encontré ningún dato relevante sobre nuestra fundadora._

_- Tiene el discurso ensayado_- susurró Ron a Harry sin poder evitar se escuchado por las dos jóvenes presentes.

Laura ahogó una pequeña risa y Hermione le dedicó una de sus ya tan famosos miradas asesinas, las cuales Harry creía que la joven había perfeccionado con el menor de los Weasly.

_- Continuemos. Si había algún dato relevante se me había pasado por alto. Hasta que encontré un pequeño libro de divulgación_- dijo Hermione ofendida porque alguien ni siquiera tuviera la idea de escribir un libro de ese tipo._- Aunque yo lo hubiera llamado de chismorreo. Su meta era contar lo peor de la gente._

Los otros tres no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la visible expresión de desagrado de Hermione, aunque esta emocionada por su narración no era consciente de las sonrisas que la misma despertaba.

_- En el libro hablaban de la increíble belleza de Rowena, hija de alemanes, poseía unas características físicas inusuales en las jóvenes de la época en Inglaterra. _– continuó como si tal cosa_- Ella era consciente de esa belleza, y dice el libro que no son pocos los que quedaron prendados de ella. Ahora bien, también dicen que su belleza la compartía con igual dosis de inteligencia y de altivez. Su fin era estar siempre perfecta y para ello se hacía acompañar de un espejo que llevaba siempre oculto bajo su capa._

_-¿Un espejo?_- preguntó Harry.

_- Al principio no le di importancia pero al revisar de nuevo los libros que había leído sobre ella, comprobé que en la mayoría de los retratos ella sale mirando un espejo, evitando mirar directamente al retratista._

Hermione sacó entonces varios libros de su mochila y fue abriendo las páginas marcadas en los mismos, mostrando a Harry, Laura y Ron varios retratos sobre una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts. En todos ellos la mujer sonreía petulantemente a un espejo.

_- Pero un espejo es demasiado frágil_- repuso Harry.

_- Únicamente que haya sido también encantado para no romperse_- Laura parecía ahora perdida en sus ideas.

_- Por los retratos se puede deducir que el espejo es de plata_- dijo Hermione señalando una vez más uno de los retratos_- Pero si tiene una inscripción o una marca es imposible saberlo, el retratista no fue tan fiel a los detalles._

_- El espejo mágico de Ermised_- dijo de pronto Laura.

_- ¿Perdón?_- la voz de Hermione sonó ahora sorprendida.

_- Es una vieja historia muggle, mi padre solía contármela muchas noches para dormir_- Laura comentó con nostalgia_- Se decía que el espejo era mágico y perteneció a una bella princesa. La mujer quedó cautivada de su propia belleza y adoraba incansablemente su imagen en el espejo. Pero la joven princesa, se convirtió en vieja, y el amor que sintió por su imagen en el espejo pasó a convertirse en un profundo odio de si misma. Esto la llevó a alcanzar la locura y ayudada de una vieja bruja dicen que hechizó el espejo de modo que toda joven que se mirara en él quedaría inmediatamente ciega de modo que quedaría privada de poder ver su propia belleza._

_- Una absurda y tonta leyenda muggle_- dijo Hermione que seguía muy seria.

_- Puede que sí Hermione o puede que no. Ermised es un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, en el norte, una zona muy fría. Vive de la agricultura y de los desplazamientos que sus habitantes realizan a la costa cercana para pescar._- le explicó Laura_- Ahora, en verano es frecuente ver allí a multitud de turistas, atraídos por el misterio del espejo de Ermised._

_- Pero… ¿el espejo existe?_- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

_- Si, es más la leyenda dice que un hombre del pueblo, airado porque su hija quedó ciega tras mirarse en él decidió destruirlo. Al no poder romperlo, de ningún modo posible, dicen que vertió un líquido extraño sobre la parte reflectante ocultando para siempre cualquier rostro que se asomara a él_- les continuó explicando Laura._- Ni que decir tiene que este hecho no hizo más que incrementar la fama del espejo._

_- Pero eso es una tontería es imposible que ese espejo sea el que buscamos_- intentó razonar Hermione con ellos_- Lo más probable es que haya sido la invención de unos muggles para sacarles dinero a los turistas._

_- No te lo puedo negar_- Laura respondió tranquilamente_- No tengo muchos recuerdos de cuando estuve en Ermised, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que el espejo era de una belleza inusitada, aún a pesar de ser totalmente opaco, pero quizás lo más relevante era el inmenso grabado de su mango._

_- ¿Qué tenía grabado?_- le preguntó curioso Harry.

_- Una enorme águila._

Ahora los tres quedaron en silencio, hasta Hermione parecía no tener argumentos para refutar las conclusiones de Laura.

_- Pues si estaba en el mundo muggle supongo que a Voldemort no le pudo se difícil robarlo_- le dijo Hermione.

_- Eso es lo más curioso, el espejo nunca fue robado o por lo menos nunca se supo. la primera vez que fuimos yo tendría sobre 12 años y el espejo estaba allí, cuando volví años más tarde, el espejo seguía allí. _– Laura se explicaba.

_- Pero no tiene sentido, si el espejo es un horcrux¿Qué hace en el mundo muggle?_- preguntó Ron sin entender nada.

_- El espejo demostró tener una curiosa resistencia a ser destruido, puede ser que el Lord decidiera aprovechar este hecho y guardara un trozo de su alma en él. _

_- Y lo deja en el mundo muggle_- ahora era Harry el que no entendía nada.

_- ¿Tú lo buscarías allí Potter¿Buscarías el último objeto de una de las fundadoras de la escuela de magia y hechicería en el mundo muggle?_- le preguntó astutamente la joven.

_- No, supongo que no._

_­- Pues quizás Voldemort pensó lo mismo. Aunque quizás, también puede haber hecho lo mismo que yo llevo pensando desde que Hermione me habló del espejo, dar el cambiazo_- los tres jóvenes abrieron la boca en señal de entendimiento.

_- ¿Como hizo Regulus con el medallón?_- dijo Ron.

_-Supongo que el espejo estará protegido, urna, medidas de seguridad, cámaras_- Hermione meneaba tristemente la cabeza mientras Ron se preguntaba de que hablaba la joven gryffindor.

_- Y supongo Srta. Granger que ha olvidado que somos magos._- le respondió Laura sonriendo.

_-Así que vamos a ir Ermised,_- concluyó Harry.

_- Siento desilusionarle Sr. Potter pero no, voy a ir a Ermised, pero ustedes se quedan en casa_- Laura no hizo caso de la mirada de ira que le dedicaba el niño que vivió_- Si el Lord tiene allí un pedazo de su alma allí no será tan tonto como para no tener uno de sus mortifagos cerca. Ahora creo que es hora de que os vayáis a preparar para cenar._

Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos.

_- Una cosa más, próximamente iremos a Grimmaund Place, estad preparados._

Los tres asintieron de nuevo y salieron de la biblioteca dejando a Laura sumida en un profundo silencio.

_-Herm, hoy estabas más irascible que de costumbre_- le dijo Harry mientras descendían hacía el piso inferior.

Hermione miró a ambos lados del pasillo como si esperara que en cualquier momento apareciera allí un mortifago. Sin mediar palabra tomó a sus dos amigos del brazo y los introdujo en su habitación. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo insonorus, para que nada de lo dicho pudiera ser oído. Harry y Ron se mostraban francamente asustados de la reacción de su amiga.

_-Nos está mintiendo_- dijo Hermione sin mirar aún hacia ellos.

Los jóvenes se miraron mutuamente sin saber realmente que pensar o decir. Miraron de nuevo a su amiga esperando que fuera esta la que se aclarase.

_- Nos oculta algo_- dijo Hermione ahora sí mirándolos

_- Y nosotros también le hemos ocultado cosas, Hermione es normal_ – intentó razonar Harry_- Aún no entiendo tu actitud._

_- En la biblioteca hay una gran vitrina al final, supongo que no la tenéis visto_ - mencionó de pasada sin darle importancia_- En ella hay algunos libros interesantes tal y como he podido observar a través del cristal._

Una imagen de Hermione pegando su cara al cristal mientras intentaba averiguar el nombre de los libros se abrió camino en la mente de Harry y Ron que no pudieron evitar emitir una leve sonrisa. Hermione los miró furiosa pero continuó con su relato.

_- El caso es que hay un libro completo de retratos de magos y brujas. En su momento pensé en comparar los que yo tenía con el libro que había ahí_- continuó comentando_- Así que hace una semana, más o menos, me dispuse a preguntarle a Laura si podía abrirme la vitrina, y cual no fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarla en ninguna parte de la casa. _

_- Habría salido_- añadió Harry.

_- Eso pensé yo, así que esperé al día siguiente, y al siguiente y siempre es igual. Laura desaparece durante unas horas por la tarde._- Hermione observó la cara de sorpresa de sus compañeros_- Es más¿alguien la ha visto alguna vez por la tarde¿Algún día que ella no haya quedado expresamente con nosotros?_

_- No, pero es que realmente no la necesitamos, podía estar y no darnos cuenta_- le dijo Ron.

_- Pues no, ella no está. Es más hoy acababa de llegar._

_-Hermione no quiero se grosero pero Laura estaba sentada en la biblioteca leyendo un libro cuando entramos_- le dijo Harry.

_- Ella no estaba leyendo ese libro. Anoche¿recuerdas que nos dijiste antes de irnos a dormir que te pareció oír a Fernando en casa?_- preguntó Hermione al niño que vivió.

_-Si, me pareció oír su voz._

_- Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, escuché ruidos en la biblioteca y pensé que era un buen momento para decirle a Laura si me abría la vitrina._- Hermione paseaba ahora por la habitación_-Subí las escaleras, y al llegar al rellano escuché voces provenientes de la habitación de al lado de la biblioteca. Eran Laura y Fernando. Aún así continué hasta la biblioteca y vi a Carlos sentado en el mismo sillón en el que estaba hoy Laura, leyendo el mismo libro y jugando entre sus manos con el marcapáginas._

_- Pudo ser casualidad_- razonó Harry._- Igual los dos buscan solucionar el mismo problema._

_- Pero Laura nos dijo que Carlos era mucho mejor que ella en Defensa._

_- No tiene nada que ver, ella puede que solo quiera ayudar_- dijo Ron_- Yo no soy tan bueno como tú en la mitad de las asignaturas pero aún así leo los mismos libros que tú._

_- Puede ser_- Hermione no cedía en su empeño_- Pero… en la chimenea hay rastros de polvos flú…_

_- Los que utilizaron Fernando y Carlos para venir y volverse a ir_- la atajó Harry.

_- ¿Y los elfos aún no han limpiado?_- le preguntó Hermione con los brazos en jarras sobre su cintura_- Creo que a lo largo de estos meses hemos comprobado la notable eficiencia de los elfos de esta casa. Además, el pequeño rastro de polvos iba hasta el sofá y ella tenía su propia capa manchada con ellos._

_- Vale, ha salido¿y qué?_- dijo Harry._- No es un delito salir de la casa de uno, y tampoco tiene porque contarnos todos sus movimientos._

_- Pero lo hace todas las tardes._

_- Herm, estoy de acuerdo con Harry en esto_- le dijo Ron_- Ella tendrá su propia vida, y no tiene porque contarnos nada._

_- Pero¿no creéis que debe ser algo muy importante para que salga todas las tardes?_- dijo Hermione.

_- ¿Qué estás intentando decir?_- le preguntó Harry directamente.

Hermione meneó la cabeza sin saber exactamente que responderle a Harry, la verdad es que por su cabeza habían pasado multitud de ideas distintas, todas igualmente factibles. Además hasta ahora Laura no les había dado motivos de desconfianza.

_- No lo sé, no lo sé…_- su voz sonó extrañamente derrotada.

_- A lo mejor se está viendo con su marido_- dijo Ron.

_- No puede estar haciendo eso_- le respondió Harry visiblemente afectado_- Ella estuvo allí aquella noche como yo, ella vio lo mismo que yo vi, vio como Snape mataba a Albus._

Harry escupía lentamente las palabras...Se había puesto en tensión, no podía estarlos engañando de esa manera.

_­-¿Y si tiene novio?_- la suposición de Ron sorprendió a Harry y Hermione que lo miraron fijamente_- Si es muggle, no querrá contarle lo que realmente pasa en este mundo, a lo mejor no sabe ni que ella es bruja. Si es mago, pues tendrán que verse en secreto._

_- Pero¿porqué no lo comenta?_- preguntó Harry _- Puede decírnoslo, nosotros no la vamos a juzgar. Cualquiera puede entender que no desee estar con el bastardo de marido que le tocó en suerte._

_- No sé como funciona esto en el mundo muggle chicos, pero aquí el tener marido y novio a la vez no está bien visto._- dijo Ron muy serio._- Aunque lleve años sin ver al primero y este sea un asesino._

Hermione estaba visiblemente callada, como sopesando las ideas. Los chicos la miraron como esperando que dijera algo.

_- No, no es eso_- dijo de pronto Hermione_- No es esa clase de mujer._

_- Pues no se me ocurre nada más, como no eche de menos a su familia…_

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada ante el último comentario. Hermione miró el reloj de la habitación y moviendo la cabeza ligeramente salió de la habitación dispuesta a cenar.

Ni Hermione volvió a hacer más comentarios sobre las ausencias de Laura, ni los chicos volvieron a hablar tampoco de ello. Aunque tanto Harry como Ron comprobaban sutilmente que las averiguaciones de Hermione eran ciertas. Laura se ausentaba todas las tardes, dos o tres horas y reaparecía antes de la cena.

Aquel viernes nada había cambiado como de costumbre, Laura se había ausentado a lo largo de la tarde y regresó poco antes de la cena. Los chicos la oyeron hablar con los elfos domésticos y después se sorprendieron al verla sentada en un banco en el exterior de la casa, a pesar de que a finales de enero la temperatura seguía siendo bastante fría.

Se reunieron en el comedor poco después de que anocheciera. Los chicos se sorprendieron de ver sobre la mesa seis platos en vez de los cuatro habituales. Las voces de Fernando y Carlos bajando las escaleras les aclararon las dudas. Se saludaron efusivamente y tras intercambiar un pequeño diálogo de cortesía los seis se sentaron a comer. Tanto Carlos como Fernando los pusieron al día de los sucesos que acontecían tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle y de los cuales el diario del profeta no daba cuenta.

Los ataques se sucedían sin piedad, y Voldemort atemorizaba del mismo modo a muggles y magos. Ataques dispersos y bien organizados que echaban por tierra cualquier tipo de intervención del Ministerio. Este se veía dividido continuamente y los mortifagos que parecían doblar en número muchas veces a los aurores jugaban a su antojo con estos últimos. Otro de los problemas era la falta de un líder claro en el bando de la luz. Albus en su momento reunió a todos bajo su mando y protección, ahora sin líder, y dispersos, Voldemort se reía abiertamente de sus vagos intentos por frenar a sus siervos.

Los mortifagos se paseaban a sus anchas por pueblos mágicos como Hosgmeade o el mismísimo callejón Diagon, imponiendo su ley sin que el ministerio tenga en muchas ocasiones el valor para tocarlos. Se divierten celebrando grandes fiestas en sus mansiones, a las que se rumorea acude el propio Voldemort y su más ferviente colaborador, Severus Snape.

El silencio cerró la cena aquella noche, y sin decir mucho más todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios. Sabían que Fernando y Carlos tenían que ser verídicos en sus descripciones, pero había momentos en que los chicos deseaban que hubieran omitido detalles. Laura acusó en algunos instantes las duras narraciones, la mención del nombre de su marido. Su mente la traicionaba constantemente, imaginarse a Severus al lado del Lord, o compartiendo mesa con los mortifagos.

Laura se sentó en la cama, encogió sus piernas y se abrazó fuertemente, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir pero no quería volver a llorar, no estaba dispuesta a volver a llorar.

**Flash Back**

Laura había empezado a llorar de nuevo, tenía su cara pegada a la almohada para impedir que alguien la oyera, y ahogaba contra esta todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente y sus ojos normalmente alegres comenzaban a hincharse poco a poco. Una mano se posó delicadamente sobre su hombro y la joven se giró para observar como su hermano pequeño James la miraba fijamente. Sólo tenía tres años menos que la joven, pero a veces parecía más maduro que ella misma. Se sentó sobre la cama mientras tiraba de ella fuertemente, la colocó entre sus brazos como tantas otras veces había hecho Severus y acariciándole dulcemente la espalda comenzó a calmarla.

_- ¿Qué sucede?_- preguntó cuando observó que su hermana ya estaba más calmada.

_- Nada_- respondió Laura poniéndose a la defensiva.

_- Has vuelto hace tres días, tu marido no da señales de vida y tú te pasas el día llorando_- dijo ahora enfrentando a su hermana_- ¿Y nos quieres hacer creer que no pasa nada?_

Laura lo miró intentando sonreír entre lágrimas, sabía que su situación no había pasado desapercibida para su familia, y si la habían dejado en paz hasta ahora era porque todos amaban su libertad, su propio espacio. El hecho de que fuera su hermano James el que estaba allí y no su madre respondía a la fuerte interacción que existía entre ambos hermanos. Laura tenía sólo tres años cuando James nació, y fue la primera en cogerlo cuando su padre salió con él de la sala de partos. Su hermana Olga de dos años de edad era aún demasiado pequeña, y eso fue lo que siempre perduró. Laura y James crearon su mundo, un mundo al margen de todo y todos, un mundo de miradas cómplices y frases entredichas.

_- Lo he dejado_- dijo Laura sorprendiendo a su hermano.

_­- ¿A Severus¿ has dejado a Severus?_- repitió James sorprendido.

_-Si_- Laura se enjuagó las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro_- Ya nada es como antes James, todo ha cambiado, él no me ama, y yo no puedo vivir día a día con su reproche constante, su odio. Lo amo demasiado para eso. Además, creo que hay otra mujer..._

_- Laura, él no pudo dejar de amarte de la noche a la mañana_- James intentaba razonar con su hermana_-_ _No me dirás ahora que el amor se os gastó de tanto usarlo._

_- James_- dijo Laura poniéndose más seria de lo normal_- Severus nunca me quiso. Nunca me amó, fue todo una perfecta obra de teatro que creísteis a la perfección._

Su hermano la miró sopesando cuidadosamente sus palabras y de repente rompió a reír.

_-¿Quién Severus y tú? Por favor Laura no me hagas reír, se veía a leguas que os amabais_- James seguía sonriendo _- ¿Crees que si papá no hubiera visto sinceridad en ese hombre el día que se te declaró te hubiera dejado casarte con él?_

_- James, escucha, aunque te lo explicara no lo ibas a entender, mi mundo y este son muy distintos en algunas cosas_- intentó explicarse Laura.

_- Tu mundo, vaya veo que nosotros ya no lo somos_- la voz de su hermano sonó extrañamente dolida

Laura intentó hablar para defenderse pero James no la dejó.

_- Puede que tengas razón, que ambos mundos sean distintos, pero en ambos mundos se ama, en ambos mundos se odia. Y él te amaba, igual que tú aún lo amas a él._

Laura no tenía ganas de discutir con su hermano, de explicarle su situación, la magnificencia de un matrimonio acordado, ni el dolor de la pérdida. Simplemente lo miró tiernamente.

_- Abrázame…_- susurró quedamente.

Y en vuelta en esos brazos Laura empezó a construir un camino, un camino al margen del de Severus Snape.

**Fin Flash Back.**

La mañana llegó temprano para los chicos que fueron despertados a primera hora por Laura. Ron aún gruñía ostentosamente cuando bajó a desayunar al comedor.

_- Buenos días chicos, hoy nos vamos de visita_- dijo Laura saludándolos efusivamente._- Creo que el Sr. Potter tiene muy descuidadas sus propiedades últimamente y debemos ir a comprobar como están._

Ninguno dijo nada, desayunaron apresuradamente y tras ponerse unas capas oscuras los seis desaparecieron por el camino que lleva al pueblo. Laura había decidido parecer más muggle que nunca, Fernando y ella habían discutido sobre el método de transporte y ambos pensaron que llegar a Londres como muggles era algo que seguramente los mortifagos no esperaban. Llegaron a la estación de King Cross poco después de las 10 de la mañana, Laura les sonrió sutilmente y los seis se perdieron entre la multitud londinense.

Laura, Fernando y Carlos guiaron a los niños hacia un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Londres. Y una vez allí se dirigieron directamente a la campiña.

_- Pensé que íbamos a Grimmauld Place_- dijo Harry sorprendido.

_- Si eso es lo que estamos haciendo_- le respondió Laura mirando intranquila a derecha y a izquierda.

_- Espera_- Harry había parado en medio de la campiña acompañado de sus dos amigos_- Grimmauld Place está en medio de Londres, no en un pueblo_- terminó señalando con su brazo alrededor.

_- Si ves que tal, llegamos por la puerta principal, entramos y de paso saludamos a los mortifagos que están haciendo guardia_- le respondió Laura.

_- Vale, está claro que no podemos entrar por la puerta principal_- respondió Hermione_- ¿Pero se puede saber a donde vamos?_

Laura hizo un gesto para seguir caminando y los chicos la siguieron.

_-La mayoría de las casas de magos tienen siempre algún modo de escape al margen de la puerta principal_- les empezó a explicar Laura_- Como Hogwarts con los pasadizos secretos que tan bien conocéis._

Los chicos se sonrojaron débilmente pero no osaron hacer comentarios ante la afirmación tan acertada de la joven.

_- Hubo tiempos malos para todos, no sólo los muggles son perseguidos ahora, los magos también lo fuimos en su momento_- continuó Laura sin querer notar la turbación de los jóvenes ante sus anteriores palabras_- Tu casa Harry como la de la mayoría posee una salida alternativa._

_- ¿Y cómo la habéis encontrado?_- preguntó Harry.

_- Eso es mérito de Fernando y Carlos_- respondió Laura con una sonrisa.

_- Digamos que a base de paciencia y tiempo_- dijo escuetamente Carlos.

Los chicos miraron entonces a Carlos esperando que este continuara con la explicación, pero si el gryffindor pensaba hacerlo no dio muestras de ello. Fernando sonrió ante la tendencia de Carlos al misterio y sonriendo continuó el mismo con la explicación.

_- Los túneles al igual que las casas de los magos suelen estar protegidos por algún tipo de magia. Toda aquella que la familia les quiera otorgar_- dijo Fernando_- Una de las protecciones suele ser la invisibilidad del mismo para los muggles. Por algún motivo que ellos no alcanzan a comprender hay zonas en las que no pueden edificar, ni construir carreteras, ni túneles para la conducción de gas o agua. _

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron ante la astucia de los magos para conservar sus intereses y continuaron atentamente la explicación del slytherin.

_- Fuimos al ayuntamiento y obtuvimos las licencias de obras de los últimos cien años_- Fernando sonrió recordando el modo tan sutil en que convencieron a la secretaria del alcalde_- Y siempre la misma zona. Zona inviable para edificar. Zona inviable para construir una nueva vía de tren. Zona inviable para nueva carretera y así más casos._

_- Nos vinimos a la zona y con paciencia buscamos lo que queríamos encontrar_- Carlos acortó entonces el relato de Fernando_- Un precioso túnel que nos lleva a alguna parte de su casa Sr. Potter._

Las últimas palabras las dijo mirando fijamente al niño que vivió y señalando con su mano una zona oscura oculta entre unos matorrales. Los jóvenes miraron fijamente sin poder observar en ella nada especial. Ante ellos se extendía una pequeña elevación del terreno, extremadamente escarpada y formada por unas rocas tan duras y sólidas como el propio castillo de magia. Las enredaderas cubrían toda la cara que ellos estaban viendo y por un momento los gryffindors pensaron que Fernando y Carlos se habían equivocado. Laura sacó su varita.

_- Diffindo_- susurró apuntando a las enredaderas.

La hasta entonces tupida vegetación cayó al suelo mostrando a todo aquel que quisiera un perfecto túnel. Fernando y Carlos se introdujeron en el mismo, seguidos de cerca por los tres jóvenes. Laura entró la última comprobando una vez más aquella mañana que eran los únicos merodeadores de aquella zona.

Los seis permanecieron a la entrada del túnel, y sin que ninguno hiciera nada, las enredaderas volvieron a crecer mágicamente cubriendo de nuevo la entrada.

_- Magia_- susurró Laura que sacando su varita la encendió a modo de antorcha.

El túnel estaba tan bien conservado como los de Hogwarts, y aunque se podía apreciar en el mismo un débil olor a humedad, era cómodo y bastante ancho. Los seis emprendieron el camino.

_- Tardaremos como diez minutos en llegar_- comentó Carlos que de repente se mostraba más hablador_- Al final del mismo hay una puerta que es la que flanquea la entrada a la casa._

_- ¿Ya habéis estado allí?_- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

_- Si, hace unos días_- respondió Fernando.

_- ¿Y habéis entrado en la casa?_- preguntó Harry que se iba tensando poco a poco según avanzaban hacia su destino.

_- No, no hemos podido abrir la puerta_- le respondió Carlos.

_- Y entonces ¿como pensáis entrar hoy?_- preguntó Ron.

_- Por la puerta_- dijo Carlos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_- Pero si no pudisteis abrirla_- le recordó Hermione.

_- Nosotros no, pero Harry si_- dijo Fernando rápidamente para evitar una sarcástica respuesta de Carlos.

_- Yo¿y porqué yo voy a poder abrirla?_- dijo Harry visiblemente sorprendido.

Los tres adultos se miraron sorprendidos de la pregunta de Harry y lo miraron fijamente.

_-Porqué tú eres el dueño de la misma_- le dijo Laura.

Carlos se movió a un lado y susurrando lumus con su varita apuntó hacia la oscuridad que tenía delante. Los jóvenes pudieron ver entonces una gran puerta de madera, perfectamente conservada a pesar del tiempo y de la humedad del ambiente. Harry dio dos pasos al frente y con un ligero temblor en la mano tomó entre la misma el pomo de la puerta. El mismo giró fácilmente, y Harry se vio así mismo empujando la puerta. Esta cedió sin ninguna dificultad sobre los goznes, ni un solo ruido. Harry avanzó hacia dentro y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la oscuridad reinante se vio a sí mismo en la biblioteca de la lúgubre y triste mansión Black.

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**galilea: **Gracias por los alagos, la historia de Snape y Laura se irá desarrollando paulatinamente, quizás sean ellos mismos los que deban decir mucho en ella.

**Replika**: Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Lo de las iniciales no es merito mío, es de los foros, cada uno pone lo que se le ocurre y discutiendo se pensó que podían ser la iniciales de Regulus, pero bueno hay ideas para todo.

**Kalid:** Me alegro que no te importe el cambio en la historia, hay cosas en que no concuerdo con Rowling y las cambiaré... gracias por seguirme leyendo.

**MaluSnapeRickman:** Yo también creo que Snape es inconente, y los flash back simplemente necesarios.

**amsp14**:Me alegro que te gusten los flash back, generalmente no soy una amiga de ellos, me gusta más el presente y un snape real, pero. Gracias por los elogios.

**opheliadakker:** gracias por leerme.

**winter:** Gracias por los elogios, ayudan a continuar escribiendo... Veo que ultimamente los flash back son un exito y pensar que es lo peor que llevo.

**Nessasnape5:** Snape resolverá algunos de sus secretos en persona, y Laura también. Ambos esconden más de lo que cuentan.

Gracias por leerme.


	10. Visitas indeseadas

Los personajes no son míos, no gano nada con esto, lo hago para divertirme y divertir a quien lo lee.

SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO

* * *

Laura entró tras él, fue consciente de la turbación del joven desde el mismo momento que puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, y ahora allí dentro era capaz de sentir la tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo. 

_- Vivió aquí encerrado su último año de vida_- dijo Harry dolorosamente_- Aquí encerrado, como un vulgar perro. _

Harry había avanzado unos pasos mientras hablaba recordando nítidamente los recuerdos de aquella casa. Sus charlas con Sirius, las reuniones de la Orden, las broncas de la señora Weasly. Por un momento una gran sensación de nostalgia lo llenó y sus verdes ojos se humedecieron levemente. Se giró de nuevo mirando fijamente a Laura.

_- Lo acusó de cobarde, cuando él no podía hacer nada más que permanecer en esta casa por la seguridad de todos._- Harry sacaba todo el dolor que había albergado durante este tiempo_- Si él no hubiera sido tan crítico con Sirius quizás aún hoy tendría un padrino._

Laura no necesitó más para saber de que hablaba Harry, conocía lo suficiente a Severus como para saber que aún tantos años después el inmenso odio que sentía por Sirius era tan real como el primer día.

_-Lo siento, sé que no sirve de nada pero lo siento_- Laura avanzó hacia Harry y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

_- Creo que no debemos demorarnos más de lo necesario en la casa_- la voz de Carlos los devolvió rápidamente a la realidad.

_- Tienes razón, debemos abandonar esta casa tan pronto como podamos_- dijo Laura_- No sabemos quien o quienes pueden estar vigilándola._

_- ¿Y por donde vamos a empezar?_- dijo Hermione mirando a un lado y otro_- la casa es enorme._

_- Por aquí, puede que Regulus necesitara algún libro de artes oscuras o algo por el estilo, o incluso que tuviera que utilizar la misma puerta que nosotros usamos_- razonó Laura.

_- Pues si a la señorita Granger no le importa, ella y yo podríamos empezar por esta zona_- dijo Carlos mirando a Hermione alegremente.

Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza, y despojándose de su capa se dispuso a comenzar la búsqueda.

_-Harry y yo buscaremos en la habitación de Regulus y en la de Sirius_- comentó Laura al resto_- y vosotros buscad en el resto de la casa._

Los cuatro abandonaron la biblioteca, donde Carlos y Hermione ya estaban sumergidos en su incansable búsqueda. Laura dejó que fuera Harry el que la guiara hasta la habitación de Regulus y con un casi imperceptible gesto indicó a Fernando que estuviera alerta.

Harry abrió lentamente la puerta que llevaba a la habitación del hermano de Sirius, para él ese cuarto tenía tantos recuerdos como el resto de la casa. Sus cuchicheos nocturnos, los intentos de averiguar lo que decían los miembros de la Orden con las orejas extensibles de los hermanos Weasly... y sin poder evitarlo ahogó un débil suspiro. Laura no dijo nada, simplemente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro comenzó la búsqueda.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta una de las mesillas de noche y comenzó a abrir los cajones uno por uno vaciando su contenido sobre la empolvada cama. Harry se dirigió hacia la cómoda que dominaba el centro de la habitación.

_- Si algo no sabes que es, no lo toques Harry, no podemos arriesgarnos_- le dijo Laura seriamente.

Harry simplemente la miró fijamente y asintió con su cabeza. Los dos se sumieron en un laborioso trabajo, repasando una por una cada pieza guardada en los cajones. Los ruidos de sus compañeros les llegaban levemente amortiguados por las puertas perfectamente cerradas. Laura observaba sutilmente a Harry mientras realizaba su búsqueda. Al joven no le había hecho bien la entrada en la casa, se mostraba tenso y extrañamente retraído.

Oyó a Harry volver a colocar el segundo cajón de la cómoda mientras bufaba intensamente. Sus manos se dirigieron entonces al último, y Laura se sorprendió al oír un leve quejido.

_- Este si que pesa_- dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada.

Laura se giró entonces para ver a un colorado Harry que intentaba llegar hasta la cama con un cajón repleto de objetos. Se dirigió hacia él y entre los dos vaciaron todo el contenido sobre el raído y sucio cobertor.

Multitud de objetos aparecieron entonces ante su vista, desde vulgares piedras de río que el joven Black seguramente recogió en alguna de sus aventuras juveniles con su hermano, amarillentas cartas de amor, chucherías estropeadas y pegajosas... Laura sonreía apartando cada uno de los objetos, sabiendo internamente que cada uno de ellos contenía una historia, construían un pasado. Se preguntó cuantas veces la madre de Regulus le habría reñido por guardar todos aquellos objetos inservibles en el cajón y cuantas veces su pequeño hijo le replicó más serio de lo normal que para él si eran importantes, y le contaría una a una las historias encerradas en los mismos. Harry retiró un pañuelo con las iniciales R. A. B bordadas en una esquina. Los dos gryffindors miraron el pañuelo fijamente como si el mismo pudiera con sólo su presencia calmar los ánimos extrañamente decaídos de los jóvenes.

De repente la vista de ambos se fijó en un objeto totalmente reluciente, oculto bajo el pañuelo y que despojado del mismo mostraba una inusual belleza. Ninguno de los dos necesitó mirarlo una vez más para saber de que se trataba, la serpiente encorvada en su cierre le decía que aquel era el medallón de Salazar Slytherin el mismo que Harry y Albus habían ido a buscar la noche de su fatal fallecimiento. Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y sus manos, respondiendo a un instinto tan primitivo como desacertado se estiraron para tomarlo. Laura fue más rápida que el niño que vivió y cuando Harry quiso ser consciente de lo que pasaba el medallón descansaba ya sobre la mano de la joven.

_- Siempre estuvo aquí_ – dijo Harry entrecortadamente_- Albus murió en balde. Si hubiéramos sabido que estaba aquí..._

_- Creo que la búsqueda del medallón no fue lo que mató a Albus_- la voz de Laura sonó extrañamente opaca en aquella habitación

Los dos miraban maravillados el medallón como si el mismo pudiera responderles a la multitud de preguntas que ahora se agolpaban en su cabeza.

_- Creo que es hora de irnos_- dijo Laura guardando el medallón e intentando volver a meter todos los objetos en el cajón.

_­- ¿No miramos si es el auténtico?_-le preguntó Harry nervioso.

_- Este no es un sitio seguro, mejor volvemos a casa y allí comprobamos su autenticidad_- Laura estaba tensa, había algo que no iba bien.

Sus palabras se perdieron en la habitación con un lejano eco en la chimenea que caldearía la misma en las noches de invierno. El silencio les trajo otro sonido, tan conocido como estremecedor, un débil siseo y el continuo reptar de un animal por el suelo. Laura miró entonces a la ventana semiabierta asombrándose de ver como una serpiente intentaba colarse por la misma. La imagen le pareció tan irreal como cómica, su propio ardid para espiar a Potter lo estaban usando para encontrarlos a ellos.

_- Nagini_.

El susurró de Harry llegó a sus oídos, su cuerpo se tensó y su mente reconoció al instante el nombre. La voz de Harry contándole a Albus muchas veces sus sueños con la serpiente de Voldemort le parecieron ahora una cruel burla del destino.

Se giró rápidamente y posó el medallón sobre las manos de Harry.

_- Busca a los otros y salid de esta casa, ya_- Laura hablaba entrecortadamente.

_- Pero... _.- la voz de Harry intentaba encontrar el valor que le faltaba.

_- No hay peros que valgan, sal con ellos._

Harry vio la determinación en los ojos de la joven y girando hacia la puerta se dispuso a salir. La puerta se estaba cerrando tras él cuando la voz de Laura le llegó clara y desafiante.

"_Hola Nagini, me alegra de conocer a tan mítica serpiente_"

Laura hablaba pársel fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Harry antes de salir huyendo en busca de los otros.

Su llegada a la casa fue mucho más agitada que su salida unas horas antes. Los chicos estaban visiblemente asustados, y ni la calidez del hogar les proporcionó el sosiego que ahora mismo necesitaban. Encararon a Carlos y Fernando que parecían levemente nerviosos.

_- ¿Qué va a pasar con ella?_- fue la fría pregunta de Harry.

_­- No lo sé_- le respondió sinceramente Carlos_- Ella nos mandó salir de allí, y eso es lo que hicimos. _

_- La hemos dejado a merced de los mortifagos_-le gritó Hermione.

_- Probablemente sí, pero ella se convirtió así misma en una cabeza de turco esta noche_- Carlos intentaba explicarles a los chicos lo que ni él mismo entendía_- Ahora nuestra prioridad es el medallón._

_- No, nuestra prioridad es salvarla a ella_- dijo Harry sacando su varita.

_-Escucha Potter, no sabemos donde está, y por la facilidad de nuestra huida creo que los mortifagos se han llevado una presa esta noche_- Fernando intentaba calmar a los jóvenes_-Ella es lo suficientemente buena para saber lo que debe hacer. Escucha Harry no hagas que su sacrificio sea en balde._

Hermione posó entonces su mano sobre el brazo del joven gryffindor. Había leído entre líneas los sentimientos de Carlos y Fernando, las arrugas alrededor de su frente marcaban la clara preocupación que los embargaba. Sus modales normalmente calmados eran ahora tensos y nerviosos. Harry bajó la varita y entregó el medallón a Carlos que ocultando por un momento las lágrimas que un gryffindor no podía permitirse verter abandonó la entrada para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Fernando miró a los chicos.

_- Cenad algo esta noche, los elfos os atenderán gustosos._- dijo mientras se apretaba de nuevo su capa en torno al cuello_- E intentad dormir._

Los chicos asintieron levemente, y sin decir palabra observaron como Fernando se disponía a abandonar de nuevo la casa. La lágrimas los asaltaron entonces, por primera vez en meses se sintieron solos y desprotegidos, una frialdad los inundaba y un silencio triste se instaló entre ellos.

Los tres gryffindors se habían dormido en el salón, acunados por la tibieza de la chimenea. Ninguno quería regresar a sus habitaciones y lidiar aquella noche con absurdos fantasmas. Habían asumido su situación en esta guerra, habían asumido que se ganaba y se perdía continuamente pero ahora... ahora no querían o no podían perderla a ella. Un ruido en la puerta los despertó bruscamente, ya sumamente entrenados para la lucha, salieron al pasillo varita en mano.

Laura se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, casi irreconocible, su rostro visiblemente amoratado de golpes, cojeaba ligeramente y su mano se apoyaba sobre su costado como queriendo contener el dolor de alguna costilla rota. Harry y Ron la tomaron por debajo del brazo, notando como la capa estaba ligeramente húmeda, no sabía si de sangre o sudor. Sus músculos estaban tensos y le costaba avanzar. Carlos se asomó a la parte superior de las escaleras, se lanzó escaleras abajo. Sacó su varita y tras lanzar un hechizo levitador Laura estaba suspendida sobre el suelo.

Carlos la llevó hasta su habitación mientras llamaba a voces a todos los elfos domésticos de la casa. Los jóvenes los seguían entre asustados y nerviosos. Carlos abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

_- Hermione¿si me pudieras ayudar?_- pregunto dulcemente a la joven que asintió en el acto._- Vosotros esperad por Fernando que no debería tardar en llegar y decirle que Laura ha vuelto._

Harry y Ron estaban demasiado asustados para contestar y dando media vuelta se dirigieron al salón. La puerta se abrió poco después y dejó paso a un Fernando visiblemente cansado. Se sorprendió de verlos levantados, pero no pudo ni pronunciar palabra. Dos minutos después el joven slytherin corría por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Laura.

La mañana encontró a los gryffindors de nuevo dormidos en el salón, la noche anterior ninguno había querido volver a su cama. Harry abrió los ojos para encontrar los castaños ojos de Laura mirándolo fijamente.

_-Buenos días dormilón_- dijo Laura intentando sonreír.

Harry se levantó de golpe y abriendo los brazos intentó abrazar a la joven. Una fuerza invisible lo frenó.

_- ¡Carlos!_- gruñó Laura_- son por mis costillas rotas._

Ron se despertó gruñendo como cada mañana y se frotó varias veces los ojos ante la visión de Laura allí de pie. Esta le sonrió abiertamente y le señaló el desayuno ya preparado.

_- ¿Qué pasó?_-preguntó Harry.

_- Eso queremos saber todos Harry_- respondió Carlos con un ligero malestar en su voz.

_- No pensaríais que iba a repetir una y otra vez la misma historia_- respondió Laura sentándose en la mesa no sin cierta dificultad.

Los demás la siguieron sentándose a su vez en la mesa. Laura se sirvió su desayuno lentamente observando como tanto los jóvenes como sus adultos amigos la miraban expectantes. Sonrío pícaramente y posando el vaso de zumo que estaba bebiendo los miró fijamente.

_- Supongo que queréis sabe que pasó_- dijo inocentemente.

Carlos no pudo evitar un bufido ante la frase de Laura, mientras Fernando meneaba ligeramente la cabeza riendo por lo bajo.

_- Supongo que Harry os habrá contado nuestra búsqueda en la habitación de Regulus, como encontramos el medallón y como descubrimos que teníamos visita_- empezó Laura.

Los allí reunidos asintieron afirmativamente.

_-Nagini_- susurró Harry.

_- Si, la serpiente de Voldemort._- Laura esta más seria que de costumbre_- Estaba vigilando a las hermanas Black, o mejor dicho a la Señora Malfoy y la Señora Lestrange. Parece ser que su amo ha perdido la credibilidad con algunos de sus mortifagos._

_- Eso no es nuevo_- la interrumpió Carlos_- Sabemos que nuestra intervención la noche que Potter debía ser capturado y el fallo de Draco... no les ayudó a mantener su posición._

_- Si, pero están dispuestas a recuperarla, o mejor dicho Beatrix está dispuesta a recuperarla, y arrastra con ella a su hermana_- les explicó Laura.

_- Narcissa nunca fue Beatrix_- dijo Carlos pensativo.

_- Eso debes saberlo mejor que el resto, al fin y al cabo tú eres un gran amigo de mi marido_- la acidez y la frialdad de las palabras de Laura impresionaban a los jóvenes_- Y tengo entendido que él y Cissa son muy buenos amigos._

Carlos no respondió al ataque de Laura, simplemente lo dejó pasar. Laura lo miró una vez más pero no queriendo tensar más la situación continuó con su explicación.

_- Necesitabais tiempo, Nagini les daría la señal de alarma y pensé que podían dar con vosotros_- dijo Laura muy tensa_- Así que literalmente me entregué. _

_- ¿Te enfrentaste a ellas?_- preguntó sorprendido Harry.

_- Básicamente si. Sé quien es Beatrix, y conozco lo suficiente a Narcissa como para saber que su buena posición en el círculo de privilegio del Lord no se debe a su habilidad con la varita_- respondió la joven ligeramente entristecida_-Sólo estaban ellas. Voldemort pensó que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para no volverte a acercar a esa casa, así que creía que el interés de Beatrix por vigilar la casa respondía más a un propio interés personal que a otra cosa._

_- Y no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por el medallón_- le confirmó Harry.

_- No hay mucho más que contar, Beatrix es quien es porque es una de las mejores. Narcissa se limitó a protegerse. _– Laura se movía lentamente en la silla mientras hablaba_- Nada que no haya probado antes, algunos cruciatus, maldiciones oscuras y nada más._

_- ¿Nunca usa la maldición imperdonable con alguien?_- preguntó Hermione.

_- Si, pero Beatrix ama el dolor. Le gusta ver sufrir a la gente bajo su poder, una cualidad que comparte con su amo_- la risa de Laura se tornó sarcástica

_- Y al final lograste escapar_- dijo Ron.

_- No soy tan mala como para no poder luchar contra Beatrix, a lo demás está extrañamente débil, Voldemort no debió ser muy benévolo con ella cuando te perdió aquella noche_- dijo Laura.

Un silencio tenso se posó entonces entre ellos, Carlos no había vuelto a hablar desde la dura contestación de Laura. Conocía a Laura desde hacía muchos años y sabía que había cosas que le dolían, y que no podía ocultar. Nunca le importó que Carlos y Severus fueran amigos, o todo lo amigos que una serpiente puede ser de un león.

Harry por su parte, quería preguntarle todo aquello que le daba vueltas en su cabeza desde aquella noche, pero por algún motivo que no llegaba a entender prefería estar a solas con ella. Carlos y Fernando se levantaron, excusándose tras haber desayunado. Los tres gryffindors y Laura quedaron solos en el comedor.

_- ¿Qué sucede Harry?_- preguntó Laura que había notado la turbación del joven,

_- ¿Me has leído la mente?_- le preguntó Harry.

_- No, has aprendido a cerrarla, por lo menos a una intrusión más o menos pacífica, pero te he notado serio, cambiado._

_- Hablas parsel_- afirmó Harry bruscamente.

_- Si, lo hago._- Laura miraba ahora fijamente al niño que vivió.

_- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?_- preguntó el gryffindor.

Laura permaneció un rato en silencio. Ron y Hermione observaban la escena preocupados, sabían lo que Harry les había contado de aquella tarde, y sabían también que a su amigo le turbaba sobremanera este hecho.

_- Supongo que un conocedor de la lengua como eres tú, sabe que no es una habilidad común _– dijo Laura_- y menos de la que se pueda presumir._

_- Pero lo hablas por algún motivo_- intentó razonar Harry_- Lo que no entiendo es porque fuiste a Gryffindor, el sombrero a mi me quiso mandar a slytherin._

_- Porque yo no hablaba parsel hasta hace cinco años._

La afirmación cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre los jóvenes.

_- Tú hablas parsel Harry porque Voldemort te pasó parte de sus cualidades aquella noche_- Laura intentaba justificarse_- Y yo hablo parsel porque un buen día me convertí en serpiente._

_- Eso no tiene sentido_- dijo Hermione.

_- No realmente si lo tiene. Hay casos registrados en el ministerio de animagos que llegaron a adquirir características de los animales en los cuales se convertían_- dijo Laura llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación_- Dicen que todos adquieren ciertas características de ellos, pero depende de la capacidad del mago puede adquirir más de la cuenta. De todos modos mi habilidad es bastante limitada, según Albus mejoraría si pasara tiempo con una serpiente._

_- Eso es impresionante._- dijo Ron con la boca abierta.

_- Eso pensé yo en su momento¿sabéis lo que sentí cuando en un zoo muggle en compañía de mi familia descubrí que entendía a las serpientes?_- Laura se mostraba asustada_- Pero curiosamente Albus no se sorprendió. _

_- Ya lo sabría_- concluyó Hermione.

_- Si, supongo que un mago como él estaba al tanto de esas cosas. Espié a Minerva, y os puedo asegurar que sus movimientos son más felinos que los de una bruja normal_- continuó Laura

_- Eso le proporciona a un mago características poco habituales_- dijo Hermione.

_- Y puede que importantes_- Laura se mostró mucho más seria que de costumbre_- ¿Recordáis la tarde que os mandé buscar algo sobre los fénix?_- le preguntó a Harry y Ron.

_- Si, pero no hay nada importante_- respondió Ron apuradamente mirando a Harry_- No encontramos nada relevante._

_- Son pájaros especiales, su única característica importante es que renacen de sus cenizas_- respondió Harry.

_- Si, eso era lo que tenía entendido_- dijo Laura mostrándose ausente.

_- ¿Crees que Albus era un fenix?_- preguntó Hermione.

Laura sonrió ante la perspicacia de la joven.

_- Casi lo aseguraría._- le respondió Laura_- Su forma de hablar sobre ellos, de explicarme una y otra vez la leyenda de los mismos. _

_- Pero aunque fuera un fenix¿podría resucitar después?_- preguntó Harry.

_- No lo sé Harry, a lo mejor es solo la necesidad de buscar una explicación a la ausencia de Albus_- Laura lo miraba_- Y aunque lo fuese¿por qué se murió¿qué sentido tenía matarlo?_

_- Porque estaba débil_- respondió Ron_- Lo leí en uno de los libros, el fenix cuando está débil se deja morir precipitadamente para renacer con más fuerza. _

_- Y Albus estaba muy débil_- dijo Harry recordando sus últimas semanas con él._- Pero aún así, Snape lo mató._

_- Y Albus lo sabía_- respondió Laura

Los tres la miraron sorprendidos.

_- El destino me obliga a recordar en sueños una y otra vez esa noche. _– les explicó mientras agachaba la cabeza_- Había algo que no encajaba, no en todo lo que pasó esa noche, Albus entretiene a Draco como esperando la llegada de alguien._

La voz de Laura se estaba haciendo más entrecortada, no había hablado con nadie de ello desde entonces. Harry sabía por lo que estaba pasando y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. Esta lo miró fijamente a sus maravillosos ojos verdes y trató de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

_- Albus le dijo que pensaba morir esa noche, pero que no sería él quien lo matase._- concluyó Laura.

_- Piensas que estaba todo planeado_- le dijo Hermione.

_- Creo que hay algo que no sabemos, pero por alguna extraña razón creo que Severus mató a Albus porque este le obligó a hacerlo._

El silencio se instaló entonces en el comedor. Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar sobre ello, todos necesitaban tiempo. Harry se levantó de la mesa y tras besar a Laura en la mejilla y decirle que se alegraba de que estuviera bien abandonó la sala. Los otros dos jóvenes también saludaron a la gryffindor y se dirigieron al jardín. Laura se quedó sola en aquel comedor, sintiendo todo el dolor de la lucha del día anterior. Recordó el rostro de Beatrix mirándola con un odio no disimulado y detrás la preciosa y única Narcissa Malfoy. Sus increíbles ojos grises la taladraron y aunque fue capaz de vislumbrar en ellos un ápice de miedo no sintió pena por esa mujer.

Miró el reloj, eran poco más de las once, y debía hablar con Carlos, debía disculparse. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza avanzó hacia la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta de la misma y como de costumbre Carlos se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito, moviendo entre sus manos el medallón de Slytherin.

_- El alma de Voldemort ya no se encuentra en él_- le dijo Carlos sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarla_- Si alguna vez estuvo aquí, Regulus se encargó de que este fuera eliminada._

_- Eso es una buena noticia_- respondió Laura sin mucho interés_- Carlos, lo siento_

Ahora el hombre levantó la vista para enfrentar a Laura.

_- Carlos, lo siento, pero…_- Laura no sabía ni por donde empezar

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la ventana y perdió su vista en el paisaje.

_- No puedo evitarlo, es tan doloroso_- la joven temblaba ligeramente.

_- Nunca te engañé en esto_- le dijo Carlos abrazándola por detrás_- Supiste siempre que Severus y yo éramos amigos. _

La giró dulcemente y la llevó cuidadosamente hacia un sofá. Laura todavía acusaba las lesiones del día anterior. Carlos la miró fijamente, y suspirando acusadamente insonorizó la sala.

_- Hogwarts no fue fácil para mí. Nunca supe porque pero no encajaba allí, no es que me llevara mal con mis compañeros, pero no era uno de ellos_- Carlos comenzó a sincerarse lentamente_- Siempre me pregunté si el sombrero se habría equivocado de casa cuando me juntó con los leones. _

_- Eres un gryffindor_- le dijo Laura sonriéndole_- estoy segura._

_- Y yo también, ahora yo también_- Carlos agarraba entre sus manos las manos de Laura_- Mi segundo año no fue mejor, y la entrada de los merodeadores en el colegio no ayudó. Dispuestos a buscar camorra con todas las serpientes posibles restauraron el antiguo odio entre casas. Mi vida era la biblioteca y así conocí a Severus._

_- Carlos no tienes porque seguir si no quieres_- le dijo Laura_- es tu vida._

_- No, te voy a contar toda la verdad. Severus es un año más joven que yo, pero eso no nos impidió trabar una buena amistad_- le siguió explicando Carlos_- Y así conocí también a Cissa. Ellos eran inseparables, y los tres juntos pasamos buenos momentos en la escuela. No te creas que era el único gryffindor que andaba con ellos, pero sí uno de los pocos que lo reconocía abiertamente._

_- No es fácil que los leones y las serpientes se mezclen sin problemas_- Laura recordaba su propia amistad con Fernando.

_- Las cosas fuera tampoco eran fáciles y los rumores sobre un oscuro personaje que pretendía extender un reinado de terror eran habituales_- Carlos estaba perdido en sus recuerdos_- Lucius no tardó en dejarse ver con nosotros. Era Hogwarts y cada uno elige sus amistades como quiere o como puede._

Laura sabía que Carlos tenía razón y que muchas veces encontrar a alguien en quien confiar era extrañamente complicado. Le sonrío abiertamente y esto animó a Carlos a seguir su relato.

_- No te puedo decir si Severus y Cissa tuvieron algo más que una bonita amistad, porque no lo sé._- Carlos meneaba la cabeza tristemente_- Hubo muchos rumores, pero que esperaban si pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. No lo sé, ellos ya se conocían antes de venir a Hogwarts. Por lo menos los rumores se encargaron de eliminar cualquier avance de posibles pretendientes de Cissa. Era una mujer muy bella._

_- Es una mujer muy bella_- le respondió Laura bruscamente.

_- Si lo es. Lucius la cuida bien. Anunciaron su compromiso cuando Severus y Cissa estaban en quinto y Lucius y yo en sexto. Nada cambió y Cissa siguió pasando un tiempo considerable con Severus, aunque ahora lo repartía también son su futuro esposo._

_- Lucius no debe tener mucho interés en sus propiedades_- añadió Laura.

_- No lo sé, pero si sé que Severus es el padrino de Draco._- Carlos miró fijamente a Laura_- Escúchame, Lucius es orgulloso y nunca permitiría que su esposa compartiera la cama de otro, de eso estoy seguro. Si tuviera la mínima sospecha de una relación entre ellos creo que no lo aguantaría._

Laura no quería que nadie la convenciera e nuevo, que nadie la volviera hacer creer de nuevo en Severus, en su amor. Había logrado sobrevivir a todos estos años de dolor y soledad, y ahora no podía, no quería volver a tener esperanzas, no en Severus.

_- Siento no creerte Carlos, pero todo fue demasiado doloroso_- le dijo Laura levantándose del sillón.

_- Lo sé, Laura nunca hemos hablado de esto, nunca supe porque tú y Severus acabasteis como acabasteis_- le dijo Carlos_- Pensé que era una locura vuestro matrimonio pero después, todo cambió, nunca en todos los años que había pasado con Severus nunca lo vi tan feliz. Laura tú lo cambiaste._

_- Y todo se acabó como si nada. Carlos, Severus es un buen actor, y durante tres años representó su mejor obra._- Laura estaba cansada de discutir.

_- No, Laura, conozco a Severus. Él te amaba, él te ama_- dijo muy serio Carlos_- No sé porque os separasteis pero para Severus sigues siendo su mujer._

_- Su mujer porque nuestro contrato matrimonial impide nuestra separación_- le respondió Laura.

Carlos no dijo nada más, sabía que esa discusión estaba perdida. Pero necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba que ella supiera la verdad.

_- ¿Lo has seguido viendo?_- le preguntó Laura.

_- Si, hasta este último año_- Carlos veía la espalda de Laura que temblaba ligeramente por el llanto_- Siempre me preguntaba por ti, si estabas bien, si eras feliz._

_- ¿Le has hablado de mi?_- ahora Laura encaraba a Carlos furiosa.

_- No, sólo le he dado lo que me pedía, sólo quería saber si estabas bien._

Laura meneó tristemente la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón con las piernas encogidas mirando el fuego. Carlos la observó perdida en sus pensamientos y besándola dulcemente en la frente abandonó la sala. A Laura todavía le dolía, era como si la herida nunca hubiera cicatrizado y siguiera sangrando abundantemente... Y sólo, sólo porque se había enamorado de él.

**Flash Back**

Laura llevaba varios días muy silenciosa. Severus lo había notado pero no queriendo entrometerse en su intimidad no la había presionado. Hoy era sábado, y los alumnos debían estar en Hogsmeade. Severus no había ido, tenía trabajo por hacer y alguien debía de vigilar a los jóvenes alumnos.

Paseaba por el castillo rumbo a sus aposentos, sabía que tenía algunas horas de tranquilidad. La voz de Flich lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_- Profesor Snape._- le saludó educadamente_- Veo que usted tampoco ha ido al pueblo._

_- ¿Perdón?_- preguntó Severus extrañado.

_- Su esposa, profesor, la acabo de ver camino de una de las torres._- le respondió Flich señalando unas de las empinadas escaleras del colegio.

Severus no se despidió ni siquiera del conserje. Sabía que su mujer disfrutaba de esas salidas al pueblo y pocas cosas podían provocar que se las perdiera. El silencio de Laura a lo largo de estos días se hizo también un camino en la mente del profesor y con grandes zancadas llegó a una de las torres.

Laura estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de un aula en desuso. Severus la miró durante un rato maravillándose de la belleza y dulzura de su esposa.

_- Laura_- llamó dulcemente.

_- Severus_- se sorprendió la aludida_- ¿qué haces aquí?_

_- Flich me ha dicho que no habías ido al pueblo y que venías hasta esta torre._

Severus se acercó lentamente a ella y la obligó a mirarlo.

_- ¿Qué te sucede Laura? Llevas varios días demasiado silenciosa, está más taciturna que de costumbre._

_- No me sucede nada, Severus._- le dijo Laura retirando su mirada de la de su marido.

_- Estás mintiendo_- le respondió Severus dulcemente_ – Laura soy tu marido, sé sincera conmigo._

Laura lo miró fijamente, recreando en su mente cada centímetro del rostro de su marido.

_- Esto no está bien_- dijo de repente.

_­- ¿Lo que no está bien?_- le preguntó Severus sin saber a que ser refería Laura.

_- Esto, el matrimonio, nuestra vida_- Laura intentaba explicarse.

_- No te entiendo_- dijo Severus asustándose de las palabras de su esposa.

_- Nos casamos por obligación y hemos intentado que funcionara_- Laura pasaba ahora por la habitación nerviosa_- Pero…_

_- Pero no funciona_- concluyó Severus.

_- No, funciona mejor de lo que yo esperaba_- se sinceró Laura.

_- Y yo. Laura y yo. He intentado hacerte feliz, compensar lo peor de nuestro matrimonio_- Severus miraba a su esposa queriendo entender lo que esta trataba de decirle_- Te han obligado a casarte con un hombre mayor, no muy agraciado, y un mortifago._

_- No Severus, tú no eres un mortifago_- le dijo Laura acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

_- Si lo soy_.- dijo mientras le mostraba la marca de su brazo.

_- No, ese es tu pasado, pero no tu presente_- le respondió su mujer_- Severus confiaría en ti mi propia vida._

Severus la miró a los ojos, descubriendo en ellos una gran cantidad de emociones reflejadas.

_- Laura, sé que las cosas no son como esperabas_- le dijo su marido_- pero no puedo hacer más por mejorarlas._

_- Lo sé, y te estoy agradecida por todo lo que haces_- le respondió mirándolo dulcemente.

_- Si crees que no puede más, podemos separarnos Laura. Puedo alejarme de ti, dejar que te vayas_- le dijo Severus con una voz apagada y triste.

_- Severus_- Laura buscó los ojos de su marido_- no quiero irme, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado._

_- No te entiendo Laura_- ahora era el ex-mortifago el que estaba totalmente perdido.

_- Severus_- Laura lo miraba ahora asustada por lo que iba a decir_- Mi único problema es que me he enamorado de ti._

La afirmación tan clara y contundente abrumó al estoico profesor. Nadie le había confesado nunca su amor, nadie lo había amado de ese modo. Miró a Laura fijamente, él también quería confesarle su amor, su necesidad de ella, de tenerla cerca, pero su corazón no podía abrirse, no podía enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos.

Sacó la varita de debajo de la túnica y susurró unas breves palabras. La puerta se cerró lentamente y un hechizo insonorizador se estableció en el aula. Severus se giró entonces hacia su esposa, y la miró con un deseo mal contenido. Ese era el único método de decirle que la amaba.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, y la besó tiernamente en los labios, unos labios gustosos que se le ofrecían anhelantes. Laura no tardó en responder al beso, no ya con su inicial timidez sino con la habilidad aprendida tras largas noches con su esposo. Sus manos comenzaron entonces ha desabotonar la túnica de su esposo, maldiciendo como siempre hacia todos y cada uno de los botones que la componían. Severus rió por lo bajo mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo la fina tela de la blusa escolar y percibía en ellas el suave tacto de la piel de Laura.

Esta se arqueó ante el contacto de las manos de Severus en su cuerpo y entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de las inmensas sensaciones que su marido extraía de su cuerpo. Los botones de la blusa se abrieron por arte de magia y sin dar tiempo si quiera a su esposa a pensar en como lo había hecho el slytherin acometió contra los pechos de la misma. Sus pezones erectos recibieron gustosos la boca de Severus, y Laura no pudo evitar un gemido de satisfacción.

El estoico profesor disfrutaba de la visión de Laura retorciéndose bajo sus halagos. La joven, abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente con una picardía nada usual en ella. Se deslizó de la mesa en la que estaba apoyada y con una seguridad inusitada se dirigió a la entrepierna de Severus. Este gimió ante la sola sensación de lo que iba a hacer Laura y cuando notó como su miembro era liberado de su prisión para ser succionado por la boca de su esposa se apoyó ligeramente sobre la pared temiendo no poder aguantar la cantidad de sensaciones que lo atravesaban. Su respiración se hizo más agitada y sus gemidos animaron a Laura a continuar su afanoso trabajo. Su lengua recorría cada centímetro del miembro de su marido, saboreándolo, masajeándolo, se paraba en la punta para trazar pequeños círculos, y después continuar a lo largo del mismo. Sus manos ahora insólitamente hábiles masajeaban a la vez los testículos. Severus notó como se excitaba hasta el límite y sabía que si no paraba ahora se acabaría viniendo en la boca de Laura. La tomó de las muñecas y la alzó bruscamente, mirándola con un deseo imperioso. Puso su cuerpo sobre la mesa y tirando de ella hacia él la penetró. Laura no protestó simplemente se dejó hacer, respondiendo a las embestidas cada vez más salvajes de su marido, gritando suavemente en el oído del mismo más. Severus no razonaba, simplemente necesitaba tenerla, necesitaba enterrarse más y más en ella. Notó como Laura también se excitaba, y con un grito de satisfacción llegaba al orgasmo. Severus la miró, su cara de satisfacción, la estrechez que lo envolvió en ese momento, y sin poder evitarlo alcanzó el suyo propio.

Se retiró de ella lentamente y sin decir ni una palabra más ambos se vistieron. Laura se dirigió a la puerta esperando que su marido sacara el hechizo. Severus así lo hizo, y se giró para ponerse su capa. Su instinto le decía que Laura no había salido. Volteó lentamente abrochando los botones. Laura lo miraba fijamente. Se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas lo besó en los labios.

_- Yo también te quiero_- le dijo al oído a Severus.

Miró una vez más atrás e intentando alisar su falda se perdió en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

**Fin Flash Back**

Laura continuaba sentada en el mismo sofá, ahora gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, su mente daba mil y una vueltas y siempre la misma pregunta¿porqué la vida había cambiado tanto para ella?

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**   
NessaSnape5**: Irás descubriendo a lo largo de la historia porque Laura dejó a Snape... y sobre la casa, creo que no tienen más remedio que entrar aunque prometo ser benévola con los personajes.

**Winter:** El pasado es muchas veces el que marca nuestro futuro, Snape saldrá como no, tendrá su protagonismo en este fic... él explicará muchas de las decisiones que tomó pero también dejará muchos misterios sin resolver.

**MaluSnapeRickman:** Sobre el número de capítulos no estoy segura es que a veces alguno se alarga más de lo debido por la necesidad de aclarar puntos que no quiero que queden oscuros. Laura sale todas las tardes, tiene un motivo muy importante para hacerlo, un motivo que ni Albus conocía.

**Amsp14:** Hermione es perspicaz por naturaleza, ella misma intenta compensar su ascendencia no mágica intentando ser la mejor en todo. ¿Snape atemporal? No lo había visto así, pero habrá un Snape temporal, tan real como el propio Voldemort.

**Kalid:** Dicen que el amor se gasta de tanto usarlo, puede ser verdad o puede que no. Piensa que los flash back pueden sucederse con intervalos de tiempo bastante grandes entre ellos, Laura recuerda, pero recuerda cuando algo le obliga a hacerlo.

**Replika:** Siento no poder responderte a ninguna pregunta, el fic y el tiempo te responderá a ellas. No sólo son tuyas las dudas, los chicos también las tienen y Laura en su momento también jugará con preguntas sin respuesta.

Este capítulo es más de lo mismo, Laura busca respuestas que no encuentra y se encierra en el pasado intentando discernir en sus recuerdos algo que le explique porque todo cambió drásticamente para ella.

Es más de transición aunque ayuda a seguir la trama, revelando algún dato interesante.

Gracias por seguirme leyendo


	11. Nuevo Ministro

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios. No gano nada con esto solo lo hago para divertirme.

**EXPOLIERS LIBRO SEIS **

* * *

La recuperación de Laura no fue tan complicada como los chicos pensaron en un principio y una semana después la joven gryffindor ya estaba dispuesta a dar guerra de nuevo. En su mente recuperar el espejo de Ravenclaw. Febrero daba sus últimos coletazos y Laura sabía que el tiempo no jugaba a su favor. Aquella mañana bajó como de costumbre a desayunar. 

_-Buenos días Laura_- la saludaron alegremente los jóvenes.

_-Buenos días chicos¿qué tal va todo?_- les preguntó mientras se sentaba a la mesa ya sin señales de dolor en su cuerpo.

_- Bien, aunque lo de cerrar nuestra mente no muy allá_- le respondió Hermione visiblemente afectada por ello.

_- Si sólo fuera eso. ¿Cómo sois capaces de no decir un hechizo en alto pero sí con la mente?_- preguntó Ron.

Laura no pudo evitar reír en alto. Y los miró fijamente preguntándose como podían tres críos tan jóvenes asumir todo lo que se les estaba echando encima. Obvió sus preguntas que sabía serían contestadas con el tiempo y se puso deliberadamente seria.

_- Tengo novedades_- les dijo Laura atrayendo de repente la atención de los jóvenes._- Este fin de semana, Carlos, Fernando y yo vamos a ir a buscar cierto espejito mágico. Hace unos días nos llegó la copia que encargamos a un orfebre del callejón diagon y no queremos dilatar más el tiempo._

_- Pero¿crees estar recuperada?_- le preguntó Harry visiblemente preocupado.

_- Estoy lo suficientemente recuperada. Mirad chicos, una vez que tengamos los objetos, aún tenemos que enfrentarnos a la necesidad de acabar con el alma de Voldemort encerrada allí dentro. _– les explicó brevemente.

Los gryffindor se miraron entre ellos, analizando mentalmente las palabras dichas por Laura. Ellos mismos tenían la conciencia de que el tiempo se les estaba escapando de las manos.

_- La casa quedará automáticamente protegida, no podréis salir de ella pero eso también incluirá que si alguien quiera entrar no puede_- continuó explicando Laura_- Sé que es duro, pero sólo es un único fin de semana. Sólo Carlos, Fernando y yo podremos vencer la resistencia a esa magia. ¿Alguna pregunta?_

_-¿Es seguro?_- preguntó Hermione insegura_- Es decir, si os pasa algo._

_- Mañana sentiréis las fluctuaciones mágicas que se producirán al realizar las protecciones pertinentes_- la voz de Laura se tornó muy seria._- Si me pasase algo la magia desaparecerá y volveréis a notar las fluctuaciones de magia. En ese momento la casa y vosotros estaréis desprotegidos. Recordadlo porque es muy importante. Si pasara algo, y ninguno de nosotros volviera debeis salir de la casa y buscar ayuda, en Hogwarts, en la madriguera o en el mismo ministerio._

_- Pero... no te va a pasar nada¿verdad?_- preguntó Ron.

_- Eso nunca se sabe Ron, nunca se sabe._

Laura se despidió de los jóvenes, quedaban 24 horas para su partida y tanto ella como Carlos y Fernando aún tenían que poner en orden muchas ideas. Nadie los vio a lo largo del día, y poco antes del amanecer los tres gryffindors notaron las perturbaciones producidas por la magia en torno a la casa. Los tres cerraron los ojos en sus respectivos cuartos, tapándose fuertemente con las sábanas. Como quisieran que fuera todo una pesadilla, que cuando despertaran nada hubiera cambiado.

Laura, Carlos y Fernando se aparecieron en las afueras de Ermised. La lluvia amenazaba con caer copiosa y los tres cerraron sus capas sobre ellos. Se miraron una vez más, y sin saludarse si quiera cada uno tomó un camino distinto hacia el pueblo. El día pasó para los tres bastante despacio, transformados en diversos personajes con la poción multijugos realizaron varias visitas a la casa que albergaba el espejo, analizando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los allí presentes. Poco después de la caída de la noche, los tres volvían a tomar posiciones en torno a la casa. Suponían que el Lord no sería tan tonto como para no dejar el espejo sin protección y así fue. Poco a poco cuatro mortifagos fueron situándose estratégicamente para vigilar la casa. No tenían nada especial, nada que los delatara pero para unos magos como ellos era difícil no sentir la magia que los acompañaban. Los tres observaron pacientemente a todos y cada uno de los mortifagos, sus rostros, sus ojos, pero ninguna cara de las allí presentes les decía nada. Dos de los mortifagos se colocaron en la zona principal, juntos, charlando entretenidamente como dos buenos amigos, otro entró en la casa y el tercero se dirigió a la parte de atrás a un oscuro callejón.

El domingo no trajo cambios en la rutina de Fernando, Carlos y Laura, transformados con la poción multijugos volvieron varias veces a la casa como simples turistas pendientes de todos y cada uno de los detalles.

La luna se abrió paso entre las nubes que encapotaban el cielo, Laura corría hacía el bosque donde suponía estarían esperando Fernando y Carlos. Los tres se miraron mutuamente como comprobando que cada uno era realmente quien debía ser.

_-Son cuatro_- empezó Carlos sin dilatarse más en el tiempo.

_- Dos en la entrada, uno dentro y el último en el callejón_- añadió Fernando.

_-Yo me encargo de los dos de la entrada_- dijo Carlos sonriendo pícaramente_- Tengo una rubia guardada en el bote..._

Fernando y Laura sonrieron ante la visión de Carlos transformado en una rubia despampanante.

_- Yo me encargo del que está en el callejón, trabajo rápido._- intervino Laura.

_- Perfecto, yo me deshago del de dentro y doy el cambiazo_- dijo Fernando.

Todos asintieron e inclinando levemente la cabeza se despidieron cada uno por caminos distintos. Laura se apostó escondida en el jardín que domina la calle de enfrente a la casa. Observó como los dos mortifagos se sentaban en su banco habitual y reían, de pronto una rubia impresionante entró en su campo de visión. Con unas curvas espeluznantes se paró justo delante de los mortifagos y sonriendo abiertamente se dispuso a hablar con ellos. Laura no podía oír lo que Carlos les estaba diciendo pero ante la cara de tontos de los dos mortifagos supuso que estos lo estaban pasando en grande. Se levantaron del banco y tras mirar a ambos lados se cogieron a ella, cada uno por un lado y abandonaron la zona. Laura se dirigió entonces al callejón, varita en mano. Su primer paso fue lento, había algo que la desconcertaba, era como si tuviera la impresión de que algo no estaba saliendo como esperaban. Agitó la cabeza, Fernando entraría dentro de poco en la casa y para entonces el mortifago del callejón ya debía estar fuera de combate.

Con la sensación de malestar que la embargaba se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, una pequeña calle se extendía allí. Observó pacientemente en la oscuridad, y comprobó que el joven mortifago se encontraba en el lugar habitual. Sus pasos, lentos y silenciosos la llevaron a colocarse tras él. Levantó la varita, y susurró un conjuro. El mortifago cayó a sus pies inerte.

_- Vas a tener una larga noche_- dijo Laura por lo bajo.

Se arrodilló para quitarle su varita, que arrojó lejos y se dispuso a esconderlo. Tras arrastrarlo ligeramente lo tapó con dos cajas que había tiradas en el callejón. Se levantaba cuando notó una varita pegada a su sien.

_- Un movimiento en falso y eres hombre muerto_- dijo el mortifago.

Laura se estremeció ante el sonido de la voz, la sarcástica modulación de la misma. Se giró lentamente con las manos en alto. Los ojos del mortifago se posaron en los suyos y ella se volvió a perder, como tantas veces había hecho antes, en los ojos de su atacante. Laura levantó la mano hacia su capucha y se la quitó.

_- Laura..._- fue el susurro de Snape.

_- Profesor Snape_- mantuvo una aparente máscara de frialdad Laura.

Severus acusó el golpe, no sólo de verla allí sino también de la frialdad con la que pronunció su nombre. El Lord no confiaba demasiado en los jóvenes mortifagos encargados de la protección del espejo, y aquella noche había decidido que Severus les hiciera una visita. El ex-profesor de Hogwarts, llegó poco antes de que anocheciera, y observó asombrado los sucesos que tuvieron lugar poco después. Desconfió de la joven rubia que cautivó a los dos mortifagos pero se sorprendió más al observar que alguien más oculto entre las sombras observaba la escena. Supo entonces que todo era un plan perfectamente trazado para robar el espejo, y se preguntó como Voldemort podía ser capaz muchas veces de adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Siguió al que él creía era un joven hacia la parte trasera de la casa, prestando atención a sus sigilosos pasos. No intervino cuando lo vio atacar al joven mortifago, simplemente los dejaría hacer. Cuando lo vio allí agachado, preocupándose aún en su situación del enemigo, un atisbo de tristeza lo alcanzó y sin pensar si quiera lo que hacía quiso saber quien era el portador de tanta ternura.

Ahora miraba fijamente a su esposa, a la que no había visto en seis años. Laura lo miraba fijamente, como queriendo retener los detalles del rostro de su marido.

_- ¿Vais a robar el espejo_?- preguntó Severus sin saber realmente porque lo hacía.

_- No, estamos de vacaciones_- le respondió Laura insolentemente._- ¿Me vas a matar, Snape?_

_- Laura..._- dijo Snape mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Unos pasos rápidos en la acera los sobresaltó y Severus se puso delante de ella, ocultándola a la vista.

_-Snape, no sabía que estabas aquí_- se sorprendió uno de los mortifagos que habían acompañando antes a la rubia de Carlos_- Hay movida en el ministerio de magia el Señor Oscuro nos reclama.¿Y Oliver?_

_- No lo he visto, pensé que debía estar aquí_- dijo señalando el callejón_- Ya he notado su llamada _– añadió mientras acariciaba su brazo- _Adelantaros nos vemos allí._

Severus se giró entonces mirando de nuevo a Laura.

_- Estuve allí aquella noche_- susurró esta con lágrimas en los ojos.

_- Es mi misión_- le dijo Severus sin mostrar el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro.

_- Morirás si sigues con ellos_- Laura lo miraba tristemente._- Morirás de todos modos._

_- Y lo daré por bien empleado si libero al mundo del Señor Oscuro_- razonó Snape.

Severus se acercó a su esposa, sabía que debía volver con el Señor Oscuro al ministerio, pero estaba allí tan cerca, después de seis años. La tomó por la cintura y sin despegar de ella sus temibles ojos negros la besó tiernamente. La pasión que habían compartido en los tres años de matrimonio pronto se desató entre ellos y sin poder remediarlo, Severus la empujó contra la pared del callejón.

_- Te necesito_- le susurró a Laura al oído.

Laura no contestó pero no impidió que Severus continuara con su ataque a su cuello. Cada beso, cada caricia despertaban en ellas profundas sensaciones olvidadas. No le importó que estuvieran en un callejón oscuro y sucio, ni que el frío de la noche fuera tan helado como un témpano de hielo. Severus deslizó sus manos por debajo de la capa de Laura, sorprendiéndose no sólo de su propia excitación sino también de la de su esposa. Un sentimiento de orgullo lo llenó internamente, esa mujer todavía lo recordaba, todavía amaba cada caricia, cada beso que él le prodigaba. Laura bajó su mano a la entrepierna de su esposo, notando la creciente excitación de este y el sonido ahogado que salió de su garganta. Severus la miró de nuevo, asombrándose de la osadía de su mujer, y sonrío por lo bajo sabiendo que Laura nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. Las manos de Severus fueron hacia sus pechos, masajeando sus pezones erectos. Un objeto frío las rozó y Severus por instinto lo apresó entre sus manos. Su extraña habilidad le llevó a reconocerlo por el tacto, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al saber que su esposa llevaba el colgante que le regaló en Navidad. Un ruido en la calle principal les hizo separarse bruscamente.

_- Tengo que irme_- le dijo Severus mirándola fijamente y acariciando su rostro_- Laura, escúchame por favor, no te metas en problemas._

_- No en tantos como usted profesor_- volvió a responder fríamente.

Severus se debatió internamente en decirle a esa mujer lo que realmente sentía por ella, pero el dolor de separarse de ella, de abandonarla fue más fuerte. Quizás si ella no supiera la verdad, sería más fuerte para continuar. Severus la besó una vez más y sin decir nada más se cubrió de nuevo el rostro y se giró.

_- Dale recuerdos a Cissa de mi parte_- dijo Laura indiferentemente.

Un dolor penetrante volvió a atravesar a Severus. Laura escuchó el ruido típico de una desaparición, sus sentidos se pusieron entonces en alerta y sin mirar si quiera al mortifago que seguía allí tumbado se dirigió al encuentro de Carlos y Fernando.

Fernando apuraba sus pasos fuera de la casa ajeno a lo que podía estar pasando, donde Carlos lo esperaba aún con un ligero toque rubio en sus normalmente oscuros cabellos.

_-¿Qué sucede?_- preguntó Fernando ante la visión de sus compañeros visiblemente excitados.

_- No lo sé, se echaron la mano sobre sus brazos y sin despedirse si quiera abandonaron el bar_- les dijo Carlos

_- Parece ser que hubo un ataque contra el ministerio de Magia_- dijo Laura.

Los otros dos la miraron sorprendidos, no solo por su información sino también por el ligero temblor que acompañaba a su voz. Laura respiró profundamente y lo más brevemente que pudo les resumió su noche, el ataque al mortifago llamando Oliver y su encuentro con Severus. Omitió ciertos detalles, aunque para sus amigos no pasó desapercibido no sólo su nerviosismo sino también unas ligeras marcas que portaba en su cuello.

_- Debemos ir a ayudar_- dijo Fernando colocándose de nuevo la capucha sobre su cabeza.

_- Espera_- lo frenó Laura_- ¿Has recuperado el espejo?_

_- Si, una vez que me deshice del mortifago que vigilaba la puerta todo fue pan comido_- dijo ocultando su nerviosismo.

_- Debes volver a casa_- le dijo Laura entonces_- Debes llevar el espejo a lugar seguro._

_-No, yo voy con vosotros_- razonó Fernando.

_- No, Fernando, debes volver a casa, el espejo es esencial, nosotros no_- dijo Carlos mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el rostro.

Fernando asintió levemente y con un ligero movimiento desapareció. Laura miró a Carlos y los dos se aparecieron en las proximidades del ministerio. La imagen era dantesca, un gran número de mortifagos atacaba uno de los emblemas del mundo mágico, sin temor, sin compasión. Laura cerró los ojos un momento sobrecogida por la magnitud del hecho. Carlos se acercó a ella.

_- Creo que nos necesitan_- le dijo al oído.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas y apretándose ligeramente las manos en señal de afecto avanzaron hacia el edificio. Los aurores hacían lo indecible para mantener a los mortifagos fuera del ministerio, pero tal y como Carlos y Laura pudieron comprobar al acercarse eran demasiado jóvenes o demasiado inexpertos.

Laura se fijó entonces en una cabeza pelirroja que corría entre los caídos.

_- Arthur_- chilló entre los gritos y los hechizos.

El aludido giró rápidamente e intentó esbozar una leve sonrisa.

_- Han atacado varias zonas. Parte del callejón Diagon está en llamas, y Hogwarts está siendo rodeado_- dijo nervioso_- El ministro ha desaparecido, y yo... he tenido que tomar el control. He repartido los aurores pero no puedo más._

_- Carlos y yo estamos aquí, tranquilo._- intentó tranquilizarlo Laura.

En ese momento un trozo del techo se vino abajo y Laura se apartó, varita en mano miró de nuevo las escenas que se desarrollaban a su alrededor. Respiró fuertemente y se dispuso a luchar.

La noche pasó para Laura como una mala pesadilla, abrió los ojos lentamente cuando el amanecer despuntaba en una de las ventanas del ministerio. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sangraba por algunas de la gran cantidad de heridas que ahora dibujaban su cuerpo. El silencio se había instalado en el ministerio, en el mismo lugar donde solo unas horas antes sólo se oían gritos de angustia y dolor. Se levantó como pudo y buscó entre los allí presentes a Carlos. Arrodillado en el suelo intentaba reanimar a un joven que había dado su vida por mantener a salvo la última puerta del Ministerio, la entrada a los secretos ministeriales. Laura se arrodilló con él, y puso su mano en el cuello del joven, su pulso había desaparecido, y una leve frialdad en el cadáver le indicó a Laura que llevaba varias horas muerto. Tomó entre sus manos las de Carlos e intentó separarlo del joven.

_-Está muerto_- le dijo Laura_- Ya no puedes hacer nada por él._

Carlos la miró fijamente y Laura vio en sus ojos el miedo y la tristeza. Su rostro volteó entonces de nuevo hacia el joven, su mano retiró la capa que cubría su rostro, una corta cabellera pelirroja apareció entonces delante de Laura. Esta contuvo el aliento y las lágrimas se agolparon furiosas en sus ojos.

_- Percy Weasly_- fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de romper a llorar.

Sus recuerdos se hicieron entonces tan borrosos como las lágrimas que nublaban su visión. Fue trasladada a San Mungo, y desde allí recibió las noticias de aquella noche. Había sido una noche sangrienta, el callejón Diagon había sido incendiado y muchos de sus comerciantes habían perdido no sólo sus negocios sino también su vida.

El ministerio se había convertido en una tumba para la mayoría de los jóvenes aurores, que lucharon por mantenerlo a salvo. La huída del ministro corrió como regueros de pólvora, y ante el asombro de la mayoría de magos y brujas el ministerio en consejo especial había nombrado a Arthur Weasly nuevo ministro.

Hogwarts tampoco había salido bien parado. La profesora Trelawery había muerto en el enfrentamiento, y la profesora McGonagall se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en el mismo Hospital donde Laura recibía ahora el alta.

Esta estaba parada delante del mostrador principal, esperando que un médico firmara su alta. Sus ojos se posaron entonces en el Diario del Profeta, que se hacía eco no sólo de los ataques sino también de la muerte del hijo del nuevo ministro. Una foto de Molly desconsolada acompañaba el titular. Los ojos de Laura se llenaron de lágrimas y por un momento se preguntó como le diría ella a Ron lo que había pasado.

_-Esta es su alta. Srta. Miller. Espero que acabe de recuperarse satisfactoriamente_- la saludó la enfermera.

_-Muchas gracias._

Laura se giró para encontrar a Carlos que la esperaba cerca de la puerta.

_-Srta. Miller_- se sonrió Carlos_- Curioso apellido._

Laura no contestó, pero sus ojos se posaron en el parte de alta del propio Carlos que había sido cubierto de manera análogo al de ella con un nombre y un apellido falso.

_- Vete yendo a casa. Tengo que hacer algo antes de marchar_- le dijo seriamente.

_- No llegues muy tarde_- le dijo Carlos.

Laura vio como Carlos se alejaba hacia la puerta del hospital, caminaba lentamente como si cada paso que diera fuera un calvario de espinar. Laura no tomó el mismo camino y girando a la derecha tomó el pasillo que la llevaba al ala donde estaban ingresados los pacientes más graves. La enfermera de la puerta le sonrío alegremente y le facilitó una indumentaria especial para poder entrar. Laura se veía ridícula con aquel gorro, aquellos extraños protectores para los zapatos y la horrorosa bata verde que le habían obligado a ponerse. Sus pasos eran ahora más lentos que al principio, y se preguntaba si sería realmente correcto todo lo que estaba haciendo. Se paró delante de la habitación 112 y antes de que pudiera si quiera tomar entre sus manos el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió dando pasó a un joven médico que la miraba sorprendido.

_- Buenos días doctor_- lo saludó Laura cordialmente.

_- Buenos días¿es usted un familiar?_- preguntó señalando con un leve movimiento de cabeza la puerta por la que acababa de salir.

_- Si, soy su hija_- mintió Laura.

_- ¡Ah! Srta. McGonagall, supongo_- la interrogó el médico con la mirada.

_- Si, soy yo._- sonrió la joven.

_- Su madre se encuentra ya fuera de peligro. Debe descansar mucho para recuperarse_- le explicó mientras consultaba sus notas_- Le daremos el alta próximamente. Ahora está dormida pero si quiere puede pasar a verla._

Laura sonrió al médico y sin demorarse más se internó en la habitación. Cerró la puerta con cautela, pendiente de que Minerva no se despertase. Tomó asiento en una silla al lado de la cama, y tomó la mano de la jefa de los leones entre la suyas propias. Comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente. Nunca había sido capaz de discernir sus propios sentimientos hacia esa mujer. Sabía que siempre había estado allí cuando la necesitaba. Fue la primera que acudió a consolarla la noche que se enteró de su compromiso irrompible con el profesor Snape. Fue la que durmió al lado de su cama, cuando se rompió varias costillas en un partido de Quiddicht contra los Slytherins. Fue la única que supo que iba abandonar Hogwarts antes de que lo hiciera, y como una madre que ama a sus hijos a pesar de todo, ella no la juzgo simplemente aceptó todas y cada una de sus acciones.

Laura había discernido sus propios sentimientos para con la profesora McGonagall aquella mañana, la admiraba, la quería, había sido como una madre para ella y quizá necesitó la distancia o el dolor para saberlo. Tenía miedo que le pasara algo y no pudiera decirle lo que sentía, tenía miedo de que igual que el director desapareciese de su vida. Laura ocultó su rostro lloroso entre sus manos.

_- No llores, no pienso irme hasta que estés preparada para hacerte cargo de la casa de los leones_- dijo una débil voz.

Laura descubrió su rostro mostrando una débil sonrisa, Minerva le devolvió la mirada de sus profundos ojos negros, y Laura rompió a llorar.

_- Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Minerva, yo..._- dijo Laura dejándose acariciar por la profesora.

_- Lo sé Laura lo sé, yo también te he echado de menos, yo también te quiero_.

Laura la tomó nuevamente de las manos y la acarició. Minerva se dejó hacer, había perdido demasiado en esta guerra y necesitaba algo más que la satisfacción de volver al colegio. Laura la puso al día de los sucesos, el ataque al callejón Diagon, y el del ministerio, el nombramiento del Señor Weasly como ministro y la muerte de Percy.

_- Necesito que me hagas un favor_- le dijo muy seria Minerva_- Necesito que le digas a Arthur que tengo que hablar con él, es muy urgente._

Laura la miró fijamente y asintiendo levemente le sonrío. Habían pasado más de dos horas, y Laura sabía que Minerva debía descansar, aunque la mayor parte del peso de la conversación lo había llevado la joven, la profesora empezaba a mostrar leves gestos de cansancio. Laura abandonó el hospital tras despedirse de la profesora.

Sus pasos la llevaron al callejón Diagon que aún mostraba los signos del ataque del día anterior, buscó la lechucería que milagrosamente aún seguía en pie, y tras garabatear una rápida nota para el nuevo ministro, se perdió rumbo al Londres muggle.

El taxi la dejó delante de la puerta de la casa de sus padres y Laura se bajó lentamente. No sabía porque pero ahora necesitaba ir allí, lo necesitaba. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y su madre apareció en el umbral mirando a su hija fijamente. Laura cruzó corriendo el jardín y se perdió en los brazos que gustosos la esperaban abiertos.

Laura pasó la tarde en su casa, su madre se empeñó en revisar ella misma todas y cada una de las heridas que portaba sus hija. Sus hermanos se sorprendieron de verla allí y su padre disfrutó echando una partida de ajedrez que como siempre la joven gryffindor perdió. Ahora, la noche cubría toda la ciudad, pero Laura se mostraba inmensamente más tranquila. Volteó en la puerta del jardín para despedirse de su familia, y se preguntó cuando podría volver a disfrutar de estos momentos.

Llegó a su casa poco después de las nueve, tres jóvenes la esperaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada. Laura los miró y fue consciente de que ahora debía empezar a enfrentar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

_- Buenas noches_- dijo a modo de saludo.

Los tres la miraron evaluando las heridas de la joven, y alegrándose internamente de que se encontrara bien. Cuando Fernando volvió sólo y preocupado, y después Carlos también llegó sólo llegaron a pensar que a Laura le había pasado algo y que ninguno tenía el valor suficiente para decirlo.

_- Creo que deberíamos ir al salón_- dijo Laura.

Hermione, Harry y Ron la siguieron. Laura los miró una vez más y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza les indicó que se sentaran. La joven, observó el nerviosismo de los jóvenes y sin poder evitar el suyo propio comenzó a hablar. Les habló del ataque a Hogwarts, de la muerte de la profesora de adivinación, de las heridas de la directora. Después le relató, el ataque al callejón Diagon, el incendio, sus propias sensaciones al pasear hoy a la mañana por él. Supo entonces que había llegado el momento, y con una inusual seriedad en ella se dispuso a narrar su noche en los ministerios. Su voz se quebró en algunos momentos, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, que debía ser fuerte. Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a entender su mano jugueteaba con el colgante que su esposo le regalara en navidad.

_-Murió como un héroe Ron, pero no se pudo hacer nada por él_- dijo Laura que ahora no dudaba en mostrar una gruesas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

_- Habíamos discutido pero... era mi hermano_- le respondió Ron que lloraba abrazado a Hermione_- ¿Cómo está mi madre?_

_- Mal, no te voy a mentir. También tu padre, pero..._- Laura lo miró fijamente_- Ahora...Tu padre es el nuevo ministro de magia._

_- ¿El Sr. Weasly es el nuevo ministro?_- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

_- Como os he dicho el ministro huyó y tu padre se encargó de proteger el ministerio_- respondió agarrando entre sus manos la manos de Ron que intentaba dejar de llorar._- Ahora ellos te necesitan. Creo que Ron debería descansar. Hermione acompáñalo a su cuarto_- le dijo Laura a la joven_- Mañana Carlos y Fernando te acompañarán a tu casa. Nosotros también asistiremos al funeral pero bajo la acción de la poción multijugos._

_- Gracias _– susurró Ron abrazando a Laura.

Los dos jóvenes abandonaron el salón.

_- Creo que Ron va a necesitar a un buen amigo para superar esto_- le dijo Laura a Harry.

_-Percy no era como todos creíamos_- comentó Harry casi para si mismo.

_- A veces cometemos el error de juzgar a las personas sin llegar a conocerlas_- le explicó la joven gryffindor.

Harry la miró de nuevo, y tras desearle buenas noches se dirigió a su cuarto. Laura se sentó en el salón, sus manos recorrieron su cuello, parándose en las marcas que sólo 24 horas antes Severus había trazado sobre el mismo, las marcas de una pasión que no podían negar.

**Flash Back**

Laura estaba sentada en su dormitorio, llevaba seis meses de feliz matrimonio, porque eso era lo que tenía un feliz matrimonio, pero aún notaba que faltaba algo. Sus amigas hablaban de la pasión de sus parejas, de la falta de control de sus novios cuando estaban con ellas, pero Severus no era así. Severus era dulce y tierno, sensual y le hacía el amor de una manera casi reverencial. Pero no era apasionado, no daba la sensación de perder la cabeza por Laura en ningún momento. Era como si cada encuentro estuviera programado, no había sitio para la improvisación en su vida. Se preguntó si Severus fingía aquello como una gran obligación y se encontró a si misma añorando un encuentro apasionado, un sólo momento en que Severus pudiera perder la cabeza.

Laura se desabotonó intencionadamente varios botones de su camisa escolar y quitándose su jersey bajó a recoger a su esposo a su última clase. Los alumnos ya se desplazaban al gran comedor para el almuerzo y Laura sonriendo pícaramente entró por la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas. Severus recogía unas pociones en su escritorio y sin ni siquiera revolverse usó su más temible voz.

_- ¿Desea algo?_

_- Si, a ti_- fue la respuesta clara y contundente de Laura.

Severus se giró entonces lentamente, mirando fijamente a su esposa que se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los pupitres mirándolo seductoramente. Observó el nacimiento de sus senos a través de la blusa ligeramente desabotonada y como ésta al abrir las piernas sobre la mesa le mostraba tímidamente sus muslos cubiertos sólo por el calcetín escolar. Severus se humedeció los labios, y movió ligeramente su cabeza intentando borrar la imagen de su esposa de su cabeza. Estaba turbado y una leve excitación empezaba a crecer en sus pantalones.

Sonrío traviesamente y se acercó a Laura. Esta lo miraba fijamente y se recorría los labios con la lengua. El estoico profesor de pociones estaba asombrado, asombrado pero también muy excitado. Tomó a Laura bruscamente de las manos y la llevó a su despacho, sólo una habitación más allá. Un hechizo libró la mesa de todo impedimento, y allí sin pararse si quiera a mirar si la puerta estaba cerrada arrojó a su esposa. Levantó la falda de la misma, y perdió su cabeza en el interior de sus piernas, Laura se arqueó ante el contacto de la lengua de su esposo con su clítoris y no pudo ahogar un grito que salió de su garganta. Severus elevó entonces sus manos, y sin dejar de recorrer la feminidad de su mujer con su lengua masajeó sus pechos y pezones. Se sorprendió de la gran excitación de la misma y se preguntó que la habría llevado a aparecer así en su clase.

Severus pensó por un momento a llevar a Laura al éxtasis y disfrutar de la visión de su esposa culminando ante sus atenciones. Pero egoístamente quiso disfrutar también de ese momento, si Laura lo había ido a buscar sería por algo. Se levantó obteniendo un leve gruñido de respuesta de la joven gryffindor, y Severus liberó su miembro de la cárcel a la que estaba sometido. Laura le sonrío satisfecha al verlo y se acercó más a él. Severus no podía o no quería esperar más y con un sólo movimiento se hundió en el cuerpo de la prefecta. Laura gimió ante la invasión de su profesor de pociones y comenzó a moverse salvajemente elevando si cabe más la excitación de su esposo. Severus notó como Laura alcanzaba el orgasmo, y seguidamente él también se corrió en el interior de su esposa. Se separaron lentamente y Severus lanzó un hechizo limpiador.

_- ¿Y esto?_- preguntó a Laura que ya se disponía a salir del despacho.

_- Quería saber si te podía hacer perder el control por una vez_- le respondió mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

**Fin Flash Back**

Laura recordaba como cambió su vida. Severus era capaz de ser el amante más tierno y entregado, pero a la vez el más pasional y salvaje. Había tenido siempre iguales dosis de pasión y amor, sorprendiendo a su esposo con su entrega. Sus manos seguían recorriendo las marcas que Severus había hecho en su cuello, sabía que mañana no tendría ninguna y se lamentó de no poder hacer lo mismo con las que el duro y frío Profesor Snape había dejado en su corazón.

* * *

Reviews: 

**Winter:** Claro que sabe que la quiere, ella cree que hasta cierto punto su matrimonio funciona pero el tiempo muchas veces nos hace dudar de lo que realmente creemos. Realmente el medallón es el mismo, pero no quería alargar la historia buscándolo entre las cosas de Kreacher, solamente me interesaba para deshacerme de otro horcrux.  
No sé la longitud exacta pero sobre 18 capítulos más o menos.

**Marilar: **ya te envié un correo. Me alegro que te guste el fic.

**NessaSnape 5:** No puedo responder a que hace Laura por las tardes aunque el fic puede daros alguna pista. Sobre los sentimientos de Laura por Severus, ella sabe lo que siente pero lo que no sabe es lo que siente él.

**Replika:** Cuando pienso en un fic, tengo principio y final y normalmente los puntos claves de la trama que se va desarrollando. Después al ir escribiendo puede que se alarga un poco más o no.

**MaluSnapeRickman:** Puede que tus deseos se hagan realidad... no lo sé, o mejor dicho si lo sé, pero no te lo puedo decir.

**Kalid: **Narcissa una mujer impresionante... siento que te haya parecido lento, pero a veces es necesario la descripción de sucesos o lugares y siempre se hace más espeso.

**Amsp14:** Carlos, es un hombre adulto y a veces los mayores tienen la mala costumbre de tener la razón.

Gracias a todos por seguirme leyendo y sobre todo por vuestros reviews. Como veis Laura sigue recordando. Para los amantes de los libros decir que en los próximos capítulos modificaré la historia original de Rowling, me voy a tomar lo que se dice licencias literarias que espero no molesten a los lectores. Al fin y al cabo es mi historia.

Gracias


	12. Revelaciones sorprendentes

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner... solo hago esto para divertirme y no gano nada.

**SPOLIERS LIBRO SEIS **

* * *

Laura bajó aquella mañana con tres frascos al desayuno. Los chicos estaban extrañamente silenciosos y se notaba la falta del bullicioso Ron, siempre dispuesto a poner una nota de color y alegría en sus vidas. No hablaron mucho, con las cabezas semiagachadas intentaban asimilar los acontecimientos del fin de semana anterior. 

_- Tomad, cada uno tiene un frasco. La ropa que le corresponde a cada una de vuestras nuevas personalidades os la darán los elfos domésticos a lo largo de la mañana. _– les explicaba Laura_- Tomad la mitad justo después de comer, y guardad la otra para una hora después y eso nos dará tiempo a asistir a todo el funeral._

_- Esto... ¿la poción multijugos no es ilegal?_- preguntó Hermione que jugaba con su bote.

_- Si lo es, el ministerio estaría encantado de enviarnos a Azkaban si se entera pero... _– Laura suspiró_- No tenemos otro modo._

Harry le sonrió comprensivamente mientras Hermione un poco más reticente guardaba su frasco.

Ninguno tuvo las ganas suficientes para bajar a comer al salón, y sin haberlo planeado e antemano, los tres solicitaron a los elfos domésticos que les llevaran la comida a sus respectivos dormitorios. Poco antes de que el reloj de la casa diera las cuatro de la tarde, dos hombres y una mujer abandonaban la inmensa mansión Snape. Cerraron la enorme puerta de hierro que flanqueaba la finca y tomándose de la mano, Laura agarró fuertemente el trasladador que los llevó hasta las afueras de un gran cementerio.

A lo lejos se oía el rumor de la gente y los sollozos angustiados de familiares y amigos. Los dos jóvenes gryffindors ahogaron sus ganas de llorar y reuniendo un valor que no tenían siguieron a Laura. Esta llegó junto a la desconsolada madre, que la abrazó mecánicamente sin reconocerla. Laura la estrechó entre sus brazos y le susurró algo al oído, la Sra. Weasly abrió entonces los ojos y la miró fijamente, posando después su mirada en el joven y la joven que la acompañaban. Los abrazó a todos pacientemente y continuó recibiendo pésames. Laura había usado un pelo de su hermano James, mientras que Harry y Hermione se habían convertido en una pareja de mellizos, rubios y con los ojos azules. Su siguiente pésame fue a los hermanos, parándose en todos y cada uno de ellos. Harry y Hermione se detuvieron un poco más con Ginny, que al igual que su madre se sorprendió se encontrarlos allí. Ron por su parte, los abrazó nerviosamente, mientras comentó con su habitual sentido del humor que encontraba a Hermione y a Harry mucho más slytherins con su nueva personalidad.

Laura miró entonces a su alrededor, y comprobó como Carlos y Fernando la habían reconocido, y con una leve inclinación de cabeza le indicaron que todo marchaba correctamente. Sus pasos la llevaron ahora hacia el Sr. Weasly. El nuevo ministro se veía totalmente perdido, y unas gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con caer fuertemente.

_- Nos engañó a todos con su actitud beligerante_- empezó Laura_- Y aunque hoy no te sirva de nada, supongo que a la larga el orgullo de su muerte te ayude a paliar el dolor que te causa._

Arthur se giró hacia el hombre que le hablaba, y lo miró varias veces intentando recordar quien era.

_- Soy Laura, Arthur_- dijo lo suficientemente bajo para ser oída solo por el ministro_- Poción multijugos._

_- Y me lo dices a mí el ministro_- sonrío Arthur recordando la ilegalidad de la misma.

Ambos "hombres" se fundieron en un largo abrazo, y posteriormente el Sr. Weasly recibió el pésame de Harry y Hermione. Laura les indicó con un gesto que se colocaron cerca de Carlos y Fernando y ella se demoró con el nuevo ministro.

_- ¿Cómo va todo?_- le preguntó sutilmente.

_- Hubo muchas bajas, en todos los sitios, y un sentimiento de terror se ha vuelto a establecer sobre la gente._- le explicaba el Sr. Weasly._- Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente._

Laura lo miró sorprendida.

_- Escucha, ven al ministerio cuando puedas. Te recibiré inmediatamente. Hay algo que no encaja._- le siguió explicando.

Laura asintió, no sólo la urgencia en la voz de Arthur la preocupó sino también el miedo en sus ojos. La joven lo miró nuevamente y abrazándolo se despidió de él.

Se alejó de la cola, que mostraba sus respectos a los Weasly y se desplazó a un lateral del cementerio donde tenía plena visibilidad del mismo. Observó a Carlos y Fernando que seguían meticulosamente los movimientos de todos los presentes y Hermione y Harry que visiblemente tensos intentaban pasar desapercibidos.

De repente su vista se fijó en un joven que se dirigía hacia ella. Laura se tensó, y su mano se deslizó bajo su capa aferrando fuertemente su varita.

_- No esperaba encontrar a mi cuñado muggle en el entierro de un Weasly_- dijo una voz que a Laura le sonaba muy extraña.

_- Profesor Snape_- susurró Laura sorprendida y comprobando que no habían llamado la atención.

Severus se colocó entonces al lado de Laura y como si de dos buenos amigos se tratase comenzaron una distendida conversación.

_-Debe estar muy desesperado Voldemort para enviarte a ti al medio de una reunión del cuerpo ministerial_- le dijo Laura_- O ¿no querrá deshacerse de ti?_

_- Él no me envió, pero supuse que tú si vendrías_- le dijo Severus mirándola fijamente ahora_- Te dije que no te metieras en problemas._

_- Y no me he metido en problemas, simplemente voy a asistir a un funeral_- le contestó la joven fríamente.

_- La poción multijugos es un problema, podrías acabar por ello en Azakaban_- la voz de Severus sonaba ahora extrañamente preocupada.

_- Pues igual nos encontramos allí_- le respondió Laura restándole importancia al asunto.

Severus bufó por lo bajo, esa mujer tenía la mala costumbre de sacarlo de sus casillas. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ya había tomado sus propias decisiones y que nada ni nadie la movería de ella.

_- El Señor Oscuro aún no sabe que el espejo ha sido robado_- dijo entonces su marido_- Pero debéis hacer con él lo que sea necesario pronto. ¿Qué contiene ese espejo?_

Laura ignoró directamente la pregunta de su todavía esposo.

_- ¿Se nos acaba el tiempo?_´- preguntó Laura.

_-No que yo sepa, su misión ahora es extender un nuevo reinado de terror, que mine no solo el número de combatientes del lado de la luz sino también vuestra voluntad._- le explicaba Severus

_- "Vuestra voluntad"_- repitió Laura_- Es importante saber a que bando pertenece cada uno._

_- Laura..._- susurró Severus acariciando su mejilla con su mano.

Laura suspiró quedamente. Y en sus ojos asomaron unas lágrimas.

_-No creo que sobrevivamos a esta guerra_- dijo de pronto extrañamente seria_- Espero que alguien nos recuerde._

_- Debes sobrevivir, Laura, me oyes debes sobrevivir_- le dijo Severus ahora agarrándola fuertemente por los brazos.

Laura asintió levemente y se separó de su contacto. Quería abrazarlo de nuevo, como unos días antes, volver a sentirlo cerca de ella, cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo lo malo que estaba pasando era un sueño, un mal sueño. Severus la miró nuevamente.

_- Debo irme. _– le dijo por lo bajo_- Escucha, esto es cada vez más peligroso, para mi, para ti, para todos, si no te volviera a ver quiero que sepas..._

Laura puso entonces su mano sobre los labios de su esposo.

_-Me lo dirás después de la guerra._

Severus la miró fijamente, asombrándose como aún debajo del cuerpo de James era capaz de apreciar a su esposa. Sin importarle el que dirán se acercó a ella y la besó, recordando la calidez de su cuerpo, de sus besos. Se separó lentamente de ella.

_-Laura, cuida de mi madre por favor._- dijo Severus antes de desaparecer.

Laura se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar donde un momento antes se encontraba su esposo, mientras su mente se movía a una velocidad de vértigo, sólo una idea cruzaba la misma. La madre de Severus llevaba años muerta.

La idea llegó y se fue precipitadamente de su mente, el funeral acababa de comenzar. Los Weasly visiblemente rotos por el dolor, asentía tristemente a las palabras del oficiante. Las miradas de todos puestas en la madre, que desconsoladamente lloraba en los brazos de su esposo con la vista fija en la última morada de su hijo. Los gemelos extrañamente serios, abrazaban a Ron y Ginny que lloraban desconsoladamente. Fleur consolaba a su marido, Bill.

Charlie, subía ahora al estrado, fue elegido el portavoz de la familia, y entre palabras de agradecimiento, elogió la figura de su hermano, el hombre que siempre quiso destacar y cumplir cada norma a rajatabla. Recordó su severo paso como prefecto de Hogwarts y se enorgulleció de su muerte, que para la familia resultaba excesivamente dolorosa.

EL oficiante no quiso postergar más el dolor de la familia y con unas últimas palabras asintió levemente para que sus colaboradores hundieran el ataúd en la tierra. El descenso le pareció a Laura más lento de lo que debería y por un momento su mente regresó al funeral de Albus, a la misma tarde en que fue enterrado. Revivió cada momento de su perdida y su dolor se acrecentó, cerró los ojos fuertemente y rompió a llorar.

Pocas horas después, Laura llegaba a la Mansión Snape acompañada de Harry y Hermione.

_-¿Ron no va a venir esta noche?_- preguntó Harry.

_- No, en principio se quedará un par de días con sus padres y hermanos_- le explicó Laura_-Dentro de dos días Carlos y Fernando lo acompañaran de vuelta._

Los miró a ambos que sonrieron tímidamente.

_-Ahora subid a vuestros cuartos y cambiaros esas ridículas ropas, os espero en media hora en el comedor para cenar._

Los gryffindors asintieron débilmente y aún ligeramente aturdidos subieron las escaleras de la mansión.

Los dos días siguientes se hicieron eternos para los habitantes de la mansión, los chicos añoraban constantemente al pelirrojo y Laura se paseaba nerviosa por la biblioteca intentando discernir que podía ser tan importante como para que el ministro la reclamara en su despacho.

Carlos y Fernando llegaron dos días después acompañando a un triste Ron. Este saludó afectuosamente a Laura y tras disculparse levemente se dirigió al encuentro de sus dos amigos que lo esperaban ansiosos. Laura habló durante un rato con Fernando y Carlos, la situación de los Weasly, los rumores de nuevos ataques... Le comunicó que debía salir a hacer unos recados, y aunque supo que ellos la creyeron a medias se puso rápidamente su capa y abandonó la mansión rumbo al ministerio.

Laura llegó poco después de media mañana al ministerio. Este se encontraba prácticamente recuperado del ataque del Lord, pero una sensación de miedo e incertidumbre reinaba en el ambiente. Se dirigió al mostrador principal donde una joven visiblemente nerviosa la miraba atemorizada. Laura recordó entonces su capa negra y descubriéndose lentamente le sonrío.

_-Buenos días_- saludó Laura.

_-Buenos días_- le respondió la joven visiblemente más tranquila_- ¿En que la puedo ayudar¿ Srta...?_

_- Soy la Sra. Snape_- empezó Laura.

_-¿Laura Snape_?- preguntó la joven sorprendida.

_-Si._

_- El ministro la espera, pase, pase._

Laura vio entonces como otro de los jóvenes aurores aparecía tras una puerta y tras intercambiar unas palabras con la joven, le indicaba que lo siguiera. Laura acompañó al auror hasta las amplias puertas del ascensor, estas se abrieron poco después y aún preguntándose que era lo que Arthur tenía que decirle el ascensor comenzó a descender.

_-El despacho del ministro se encuentra situado en la planta inferior_- le explicó el joven que la acompañaba_- Cuestiones de seguridad._

_- Gracias._

Ninguno de los dos extendió más la conversación, Laura perdida en sus pensamientos y el joven auror deseoso de cumplir su misión correctamente. Laura lo seguía como un autómata, sin prestar atención a lo que había alrededor. De repente ambos se pararon delante de una gran puerta de nogal, el joven petó ligeramente y ante la contestación del interior se dispuso a entrar.

_-Buenos días Sr.Ministro_- saludó cortésmente con una ligera inclinación de cabeza._- La Sra. Snape está aquí._

Arthur se levantó del asiento y le indicó al joven que se apartara de la puerta. Laura lo observó mirarla fijamente y se sorprendió de lo viejo y agotado que se veía el Sr. Weasly.

_- Déjanos solos y que nadie nos moleste_- le dijo al joven.

Este asintió levemente y tras despedirse de Laura abandonó el despacho. Laura tomó asiento ante la señal del ministro y se preguntó porque este estaba tan nervioso.

_-Arthur ¿qué sucede? _– preguntó Laura olvidando que estaba delante del ministro.

_- No lo sé, nada tiene sentido_- le dijo Arthur dejándose caer derrotado en su sillón_- Le he dado mil vueltas y no sé que está sucediendo._

_-Arthur, no te entiendo_- le respondió Laura intentando encontrar una explicación al comportamiento del ministro.

_- ¿Recuerdas la lechuza que me enviaste para que fuera a ver a Minerva?_- le preguntó de pronto.

Laura asintió, también recordaba la premura y el estado de excitación de la directora pero se lo había achacado a su estado.

_- La fui a ver aquel mismo día. Minerva no es una mujer dada a prisas, así que tu lechuza no dejo menos que sorprenderme_- le explicaba el ministro_- Minerva estaba nerviosa, sé que su estado no era el adecuado, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Me habló de ella, del miedo que tenía a morir, de su juventud y de la muerte de Albus._

Laura lo escuchaba sorprendida, no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar. Hasta ahora no había nada raro en el comportamiento de Minerva.

_-Laura, Albus y Minerva tienen un hijo_- le dijo de repente el ministro.

Laura se quedó mirando al ministro, como si en ese momento este se hubiera convertido en un unicornio, y de repente como si de un flash fuera unas palabras volvieron a su mente "_Laura, cuida de mi madre por favor". _Sus labios se cerraron con el nombre de su esposo en ellos, pero no demostró ningún tipo de reacción ante Arthur. Explicarle como sabía eso sería demasiado complicado.

_-Laura, Severus Snape es hijo de Albus y Minerva_- siguió el ministro_- Ya lo sé, yo también me sorprendí. No quiero saber los detalles, y ella no me los dijo. Sólo que la muerte de Albus disparó algo dentro de ella y ahora tenía miedo de morir sin que nadie supiera realmente quien era Severus Snape._

_- Arthur¿lo comprobaste?_- le preguntó Laura visiblemente nerviosa.

_- Si, traje su autorización para rastrear la huella mágica del profesor Snape y es cierto._

Laura se quedó callada, asimilando también las palabras del ministro, los sucesos se repitieron en su mente, la voz de Severus, la confianza de Albus, la muerte de Albus.

_-Arthur¿me estás diciendo que mi marido mató a su propio padre?_- dijo Laura.

_- Laura, conocía a Albus y Severus, para mí era difícil creer que Severus pudiera matar a Albus, ahora lo veo casi imposible_- se sinceró el ministro

_- Pero... podía estar vengándose por abandonarlo_- intentó explicar Laura aunque poco convincentemente, ella también creía la inocencia de su marido._- Porque, eso fue lo que hizo abandonarlo._

_-En todo caso se vengaría de Minerva_- le dijo.

Laura lo miró interrogante.

_- Un ministro tiene acceso a ciertos datos confidenciales_- dijo Arthur.

_- Y una mujer tiene derecho a sabe con quien está casada_- le respondió Laura beligerante.

Arthur la miró sonriendo, sabiendo que ella no se rendiría hasta saber la verdad.

_-No sé los detalles. Lo único que te puedo decir es que Albus se casó en el mismo día que nació Severus_- dijo sacando unos papeles de uno de sus cajones_-Pero no con Minerva como supondrás, sino con su prometida de toda la vida Atenea Black._

Laura miró entonces unos recortes de periódico que le acercaba Arthur, en ellos se podía ver a un muy joven Albus sonriendo a la cámara mientras una joven extraordinariamente bella besaba tímidamente a su esposo.

_-Black._-repitió Laura tristemente_- Es tan parecida a Narcisa Malfoy._

_- Realmente es su tía-abuela_- le respondió el ministro_- El periódico no trae nada más relevante, dos jóvenes de la alta sociedad, guapos y ricos, los padres orgullosos con la boda y demás..._

_- ¿Matrimonio acordado?_- le dijo Laura_- eran dos jóvenes de alta alcurnia._

_- Puede ser, pero no está confirmado. El caso es que pocas horas después de su boda Minerva se ponía de parto en San Mungo, por lo que pude comprobar fue un parto adelantado. Minerva estaba de siete meses_- le dijo Arthur_- Entró embarazada y salió soltera y sin compromiso._

_- Lo dio en adopción_- concluyó Laura.

_- De aquellas trabaja en San Mungo la madre de Poppy y conocía a Minerva de la escuela, así que la ayudó encantada_.

_- Pero... no es el estilo de Albus, ni de Minerva_- dijo Laura.

_- El de Albus desde luego no, pero me temo que Minerva no le dijo nada. Creo que Minerva tenía miedo._

_- Pudo enterarse del compromiso y asustada huyó, dio a su hijo en adopción y dejó que Albus continuara con la vida que tenía para él._- pensó en alto Laura.

_- Y quizás hubiera sido así._- le contestó Arthur sonriendo traviesamente_- Albus era profesor de transformaciones, y su mujer vivía con él allí, en Hogwarts. No sé muy bien lo que pasó pero ella murió poco después de una extraña enfermedad. Hay varios recortes de periódicos que hablan de su afición por las artes oscuras y que realmente fueron estas las que acabaron con ella._

_- Siendo una Black no sería raro_- le dijo Laura.

_-Si supongo que es muy posible, pero no hay nada fiable en esos rumores._- continuó el ministro._- Ese mismo año murió Dippet y Albus consiguió el puesto de director, creo que ya te imaginas quien regresó para ocupar la plaza de transformaciones._

_- El pasado nunca se puede dejar atrás_- contestó Laura._- Y Minerva..._

_- No lo sé, hay si que serían especulaciones, no sé cuando le dijo a Albus que Severus era hijo de ambos, ni si se lo dijo_- concluyó Arthur derrotado.

_-Y Severus... ¿sabrá realmente quien es su familia?_- le preguntó Laura.

_- Minerva me confirmó que si._

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, la implicación de todos estos sucesos era impredecible. Por un momento por la mente de Laura pasó la posibilidad de que el propio Voldemort se enterara y un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Miró de nuevo al ministro, mucho más delgado y pálido de lo que normalmente solía estar el Sr. Weasly y tomando su capa se dispuso a abandonar el despacho.

_-Hay algo más_- la frenó la voz de Arthur.

Laura lo miró interrogante, creía haber tenido ya suficientes sorpresas por este día.

_- El anuncio de Minerva modifica el estatus social de tu marido y por lo tanto esa información debe ser incluida en el contrato matrimonial que ambos firmasteis._-comenzó a explicarse el ministro._- Me sorprendió comprobar que en el ministerio no sólo se encontraba nuestra copia del contrato matrimonial, sino que también estaba la tuya._

Laura lo miró extrañada intentando averiguar de qué estaba hablando exactamente.

_-Albus me representó en ese momento, yo era mayor de edad, pero no estaba preparada para asumir lo que me estaba sucediendo_- le dijo Laura_.- Realmente no sabía que tenía derecho a una copia de mi contrato._

_- Pues me parece entonces que esto te pertenece_- le respondió entregándole un dosier lleno de papeles.

Laura lo miró brevemente, discerniendo su firma, la de Severus, algunas cláusulas que ella no había leído y demás. Al final una hoja más nueva que las demás, añadía la nueva ascendencia de su marido. Laura suspiró pesadamente y lo guardó bajo su capa.

_- Gracias Arthur_- le dijo levantándose de la silla_- Es bueno saber que tengo suegra._

Arthur sonrió ante el comentario de Laura.

_- Si sé algo más te aviso_- le dijo estrechándole la mano_- Cuida de los chicos, y...si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy._

Laura le devolvió el saludo y aún impresionada por lo que acababa de saber salió por la puerta del ministerio.

No tenía fuerzas para volver a casa y enfrentarse a un escrutinio por parte de los chicos y de Fernando y Carlos. Su cabeza todavía daba vueltas sobre todo lo que Arthur le acababa de contar, su relación con sus suegros durante todos estos años y sobre todo sobre el contrato matrimonial que Albus no le había entregado cuando se casó.

Sus pasos la llevaron fuera del ministerio, y sin querer se encontró caminando de regreso al Londres muggle. Se quitó la capa y con un ligero movimiento de varita la ocultó en una pequeña mochila que hizo aparecer de la nada. Se colocó perfectamente los jeans y el jersey de lana que llevaban y colgando la mochila a la espalda se dirigió a la primera cabina telefónica que encontró.

_- Buenas días_- saludó educadamente una operadora._- Willians y asociados.¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?_

_- Buenos días. ¿Podría ponerme con la extensión 328?_- solicitó Laura educadamente.

­_- Un momento por favor._

Una música de fondo empezó a sonar entonces al otro lado del auricular.

_- ¿Dígame?_- preguntó una fuerte voz de varón.

_- ¿James? soy Laura_- le dijo su hermana.

_- Laura¿sucede algo?_- preguntó su hermano visiblemente preocupado.

_- No es solo que quería comer contigo. ¿Podemos vernos en el lugar de siempre?_

_- En una hora estoy allí._

Laura no se despidió simplemente colgó el teléfono y moviéndose como un autómata se dirigió hacia "Casa Azzurro" el restaurante italiano preferido de los hermanos McGrant.

Laura llegó temprano al restaurante, donde el Chef, un italiano ya entrado en años que la conocía de sobra le proporcionó una mesa lo suficientemente alejada del ajetreo normal. Laura pidió un refresco y se recreó en la lectura de las cláusulas matrimoniales que ella misma había firmado sin saberlo. Sus ojos leían asombrados sucesiones continuas de palabras de las que ella no tenía ni idea, derechos y deberes de los cónyuges... Se preguntó mil y una veces como Albus pudo ocultarle algunas de las cláusulas allí especificadas. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, y cuando James llegó se encontró a su hermana en un estado semejante al de un shock.

_- Laura¿estás bien?_- le preguntó abrazándola fuertemente.

_- Si tranquilo_- le dijo Laura devolviéndole el abrazo.

Los dos comieron sosegados hablando de las banalidades típicas de dos personas que pierden el tiempo intentando evitar una conversación demasiado trascendental. Laura pidió los postres de costumbre y tras ellos unos chupitos, la joven miró entonces a su hermano que la observaba interrogante.

_- ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque abandoné a Snape?_- le preguntó Laura sin preámbulos.

_­- Dijiste que no te amaba, que te había dejado de amar. Recuerdo que me hablaste de la caducidad del amor, y cosas por el estilo._- le respondió James recordando su conversación seis años antes_- No te creí entonces como no te creo ahora. Laura amabas o mejor dicho amas a ese hombre y él estaba claro, por lo menos en aquel momento que te amaba._

_- Yo no lo tenía tan claro_- Laura sacó entonces un recorte de periódico que pasó a su hermano.

_­- ¿Quienes son?_- le preguntó su hermano mientras observaba una antigua foto de los Malfoy.

_- Los Malfoy una famosa familia de magos. Son amigos de Severus_- resumió Laura evitando molestas explicaciones_- Es bonita ¿verdad?_

_- Si, parece una rubia interesante_- le dijo James_- Yo... prefiero las morenas._

_- A Severus le gustan las rubias_- le contestó bruscamente Laura.

_-Laura no te sigo_.

_- Ella es o era la amante de Severus._

James miró de nuevo la foto y sonrió.

_-Laura, pero... vamos a ver este tal Lucius y Severus no se supone que son amigos_- la interrogó James.

_- Es un poco largo de explicar._- le dijo Laura_- Pero sé que ellos estaban juntos._

_- Mira Laura eres mi hermana y acepté tu huida cuando lo hiciste, pero no creí que estuvieras tomando la decisión adecuada._- le sonrió su hermano mientras tomaba las manos de Laura entre las suyas_- Siempre pensé que Severus estaba muy enamorado de ti, que te amaba de una manera casi reverencial._

Laura lloraba intensamente, sin importarle que su hermano la viera así destrozada, hundida.

_- Pasaba la vida en las mazmorras con él. Cuando había cenas en su casa, ella se levantaba al acabar y abandonaba la sala en compañía de mi marido_- le dijo Laura escupiendo las palabras_- Se paseaban por Hogwarts inmunes a las miradas de los demás._

_- Me cuesta creerte. Pero...¿siempre fue así?_- le dijo James_- Parecíais tan felices y nunca te quejaste._

_- No, fue al final, los últimos meses hasta que no pude más y me fui_- Laura había conseguido controlar su llanto a estas alturas.

_- No lo sé, es demasiado complicado_ - le repitió James_- Los hombres podemos llegar a tener una peculiar forma de sentir y el hecho de que estuviera con ella no significa que no te amara._

_- James, la fidelidad es primordial en un matrimonio_- le dijo a su hermano_- Y además él parecía ser feliz conmigo... o lo fingía. Pero de repente, ella empezó a aparecer en su vida como si de su niñera se tratara._

_- Me estás diciendo que Severus estaba fenomenal contigo y de repente le aparece lo que tú crees que es una amante_- dijo James extrañado_- Además una amante a la que conocía hacía años... No tiene sentido. Es como si ella fuera una excusa, una forma de librarse de ti._

_- Librarse de mí -_pensó Laura en alto.

La mente de Laura volvió entonces a sus últimos meses en el colegio, el creciente miedo que volvía a sentir el profesorado. Potter entraría en el colegio poco después y todos sabían de algún modo que eso sería un momento a tener en cuenta. Se hablaba de reuniones entre antiguos mortifagos, de absurdas desapariciones... Y Laura, Laura notaba un clima distinto en las cenas, incluso Lucius se mostraba extrañamente intranquilo.

_-Laura, no sé con quien has hablado de esto_- la sacó de sus pensamientos su hermano_- pero creo que no soy la persona adecuada, carezco de la información necesaria para evaluar un juicio acertado, tu mundo es para mí absolutamente extraño e incomprensible. Pero hay algo que no podemos negar, mamá cree que Severus es el mejor yerno que se puede tener, y nunca en estos años ha hablado mal de él._

Laura asintió levemente a su hermano y le apretó la mano firmemente en señal de agradecimiento.

_-James, te quiero_- le dijo.

_-Yo también_- le sonrió su hermano_- ¿Vuelves a tu casa?_

_- No, Sr. McGrant, recuerde que como todas las tardes tengo una cita ineludible_- le respondió sonriendo levemente.

_- Ineludible de verdad._

Ambos hermanos abandonaron el local charlando animadamente. Laura se sentía mejor, su hermano siempre la ayudaba a centrar sus ideas. Sólo una pequeña duda revoloteaba por su cerebro, molestándola profundamente pero sabía que eso debía ser respondido más tarde.

Laura llegó poco antes de cenar a casa, observó como todos la esperaban en el comedor, y no fue inmune a las miradas interrogantes que recibió de los habitantes de la casa. Pero esta vez Laura no quería hablar, se sentía totalmente perdida. Había demasiadas implicaciones en lo que Arthur había compartido con ella aquella tarde y sabía que debía ser prudente en divulgar una información que podía dañar a más gente.

Sus compañeros de cena no dijeron nada, y tan acostumbrados como estaban a los silencios de la gryffindor permitieron que fuera ella misma quien lidiara con sus fantasmas. Laura cenó alegremente, e incluso bromeó junto con el joven Weasly que intentaba recuperarse de la muerte de su hermano.

La noche la encontró sentada en su dormitorio, hojeando de nuevo el dossier con su contrato matrimonial... leyendo una y otra vez las cláusulas que Albus no le había ni siquiera mencionado. Su mente intentaba encontrar respuestas aunque sabía que el cansancio de estos días la limitaba. Cerró la carpeta y la guardó en uno de sus cajones, quizás algún día encontraría las respuestas.

**Flash Back**

Laura se sentía a gusto dentro de su matrimonio, nunca ni en sus mejores sueños llegó ni siquiera a imaginar que todo pudiera ser tan perfecto. Había aprendido a amar a Severus, o mejor dicho Severus le había mostrado una parte de él que sólo deseaba ser amada. Laura era feliz en su matrimonio, no podía negarlo y creía que Severus también lo era. Sabía que amaba a su marido, que aunque no hubiera sido ella quien lo hubiera elegido el destino no se había confundido al poner a Snape en su camino. No tenía tan claros los sentimientos del duro profesor de pociones por ella, sabía que la deseaba que la quería incluso pero no sabía si ese amor iba más allá.

Severus entró en su cuarto aquella tarde, había pasado tres horrorosas horas intentando explicar a sus alumnos el maravilloso arte de las pociones. Murmuraba por lo bajo, escondido tras un elevado número de trabajos por corregir. Su vista se posó entonces en su esposa que ataviada con unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey negro de cuello vuelto miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

_- Pensé que llegarías más tarde_- le dijo Severus, aludiendo a la visita que iba a realizar esa tarde a sus padres.

_- Si_- fue la breve respuesta de Laura.

Severus la miró nuevamente, notando que algo no iba bien.

_- Laura¿estás bien?_- le preguntó acercándose a ella_- ¿Ha pasado algo?_

_- No... _– le dijo meneando la cabeza.

Severus la abrazó tiernamente, le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos, sentirla cerca muy cerca. Laura rehuyó el abrazo y se separó de él.

_-Laura no me digas que no pasa nada porque pasa algo_-le dijo Severus acercándose de nuevo a ella_- No soy adivino, pero si lo fuera la incompetente de Trelawery no daría clases en este colegio._

_- Ah! No, pero tienes la extraña habilidad de meterte en la mente de los demás_- le dijo su esposa agresivamente_- ¿Por qué no pruebas?_

Severus bajó los brazos derrotado, tenía la sensación de que Laura tenía ganas de discutir. Se giró lentamente, hoy no era su día y no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su esposa.

_- Mis padres se aman_- dijo Laura de repente_- Mi padre le recuerda a mi madre que la ama._

Severus la miró intentando discernir la línea de pensamiento que llevaba su mujer.

_- Laura, es normal son un matrimonio_- le dijo Severus.

_- Entonces¿por qué tú nunca me dices lo que sientes por mí?_- le soltó de golpe_.- Tan poco me quieres que no eres capaz ni de decírmelo._

Severus sonrío tristemente entendiendo perfectamente lo que le pedía su mujer. Laura sólo quería sentir lo miso que sentía el, sentir como el corazón late más fuerte cuando escuchas esas simples palabras.

Snape se acercó lentamente a su mujer y levantó su rostro. Laura lloraba quedamente mientras unas brillantes lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Severus posó sus labios sobre sus mejillas y secó la tristeza de las mismas con sus besos. Su rostro se dirigió entonces hacia el cuello de su esposa y disfrutó escuchando el leve sonido de satisfacción que salió de esta cuando agarró entres sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja.

_-Te amo, Laura, Te amo, Te amo_- susurró a su esposa.

Esta se estremeció y se aferró aún más al cuerpo de su esposo.

_- Demuéstramelo_- le dijo aún entre susurros.

Severus miró por última vez aquella tarde los trabajos pendientes sobre el escritorio y tomando a su mujer en brazos se dispuso a amarla como nunca lo había hecho.

**Fin Flash Back**

_- Y ¿cuando dejaste de hacerlo profesor¡Cuando!_- preguntó Laura en alto.

**

* * *

Reviews**:

**Amsp14:** Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, la verdad esa era mi intención cuando lo escribí. Sobre Severus y Laura no te puedo decir mucho, su relación no fue fácil en un principio ni lo será después.

**ophelia dakker: **Severus nos sorprende a todos... te puedo asegurar que a mi a veces también lo hace...

**Kalid:** Severus quiere a Laura y parece que Laura quiere o quería en su momento a Severus, a veces los motivos por los que dos personas que se quieren se separan son totalmente imprevisibles.

**MaluSnapeRickman: **Siento lo de Percy... pero en todas las guerras hay pérdidas.

**Khye:** Intento subir un capítulo cada semana pero a veces el trabajo es el trabajo... me alegro que te guste.

**Replika:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Severus en el presente... entre tu y yo no se lo digas a nadie pero aparecerá más veces.

Primero decir que siento para los que soys fieles seguidores de la saga cambiar la historia, aunque supongo que por algo son fanfics cada uno escribe un poco lo que siente o lo que le gustaría que pasara realmente.

Bueno... me alegro que me sigais leyendo y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews son la mejor recompensa. Os deseo de todo corazón Feliz NAvidad y un muy próspero año nuevo.


	13. Dos menos

Los personajes no son míos, y no gano nada con esto... lo hago para divertirme y divertir a los que me leen.

**Contiene spoliers del sexto libro**

* * *

Los chicos seguían encerrados en la casa, añorando continuamente la libertad de la que se habían visto privados a lo largo de este año. Ron intentaba ser el mismo, pero la muerte de su hermano estaba aún demasiado reciente para conseguirlo. Hermione se convirtió en su mayor apoyo en estos momentos y Harry tenía la sensación de sobrar en algunos instantes. 

Aquella tarde paseó con sus amigos por el jardín pero pronto se disculpó, entendía que querían estar solos y aunque no se lo decían supo leer en sus miradas que buscaban algún momento de intimidad. Harry subió las escaleras que lo llevaban a la planta superior y una vez allí se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Había recorrido varias veces las grandes estanterías y más de una vez había encontrado libros interesantes. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se sorprendió de encontrar a Laura sentada en uno de los sofás. Disimuladamente realizó una observación de la zona preguntándose si acabaría de llegar o llevaba allí toda la tarde.

Laura por su parte lo miraba divertida, observando como el joven miraba a su alrededor extrañado.

_-Buenas tardes Harry_- le dijo cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

_- Hola_- le saludó el joven disimulando el escrutinio al que había sometido la biblioteca.

_- ¿Sucede algo?_- le preguntó Laura sonriendo.

_- No, nada es sólo..._

_- que no esperabas encontrarme aquí_- concluyó por él la joven.

Harry la miró asustado preguntándose si ella había podido adivinar las numerosas charlas que sus ausencias había producido en los jóvenes. Laura miró distraídamente el reloj que adornaba la amplia chimenea.

_- Las seis de la tarde, sí creo que normalmente no estoy aquí a estas horas_- dijo Laura sonriéndole.

_- Tenías que pensar que tarde o temprano nos daríamos de cuenta de tus ausencias_- se defendió Harry ahora sabiendo lo que realmente sabía Laura.

_-Y supongo que Hermione fue la primera en hacerlo._

Harry no respondió simplemente agachó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y sonrío. Laura le restó importancia al asunto y como si nunca hubieran estado hablando de ello cambió de conversación.

_- ¿Ron y Hermione...?_- preguntó sin acabar la frase.

_- Si, están juntos_- le respondió Harry sonriendo.

Harry se dirigió entonces a la estantería y tomó un libro que había dejado sin acabar el otro día. Lo abrió cuidadosamente por la página apropiada y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Laura sumergiéndose en la lectura.

_- A veces creo que todo esto no va a servir de nada_-dijo Harry de pronto.

Laura cerró de nuevo su libro y girándose lentamente se colocó mirando al joven gryffindor.

_- Es normal, yo también tengo la sensación de que todo se nos está escapando de las manos_- la voz de Laura sonaba extrañamente derrotada.

_­- Antes, pasara lo que pasara siempre estaba Albus_- le explicó Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._- No importaba lo mal que fuera todo, siempre aparecía en algún momento para solucionar las cosas. Incluso tras su muerte, te dejó a ti para ayudarnos._

_- Harry sigo estando aquí_- le respondió Laura ahora mirando más fijamente a un al joven.

_-Hace semanas que no estás aquí_- le dijo Harry_- Por lo menos no mentalmente, desde tu visita al ministerio no eres la misma y Ron tampoco y lo demás acusamos vuestras perdidas._

Harry tenía la vista fija en el fuego, le avergonzaba reconocer su dependencia de otras personas, su necesidad de ellos, pero estos últimos días se había sentido extrañamente sólo. Ron estaba callado y silencioso, acompañado de Hermione, que por algún motivo que Harry no llegaba a entender asumía los silencios de su novio con verdadera paciencia. Laura por su parte vagaba por la casa, silenciosa, callada. Los jóvenes sabían que había ocurrido algo el día que fue al ministerio, pero de manera análoga a lo que pasaba con sus salidas por las tardes los tres prefirieron guardar silencio.

_- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar que existan sucesos que me superen_- le dijo Laura.

Harry asintió vagamente sin querer presionar más a la joven. Laura lo miró de nuevo, sorprendiéndose de la capacidad del joven para asumir los reveses de su propia existencia. Su mente se movió entonces a la velocidad de la luz, evaluando y sopesando la situación que se traía entre manos, su nueva situación familiar, los últimos sucesos.

_-Harry_- dijo mientras echaba un hechizo insonorizador sobre la biblioteca_- Yo también llevo una carga sobre mi, yo también intento encontrar respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera sé como plantearme .Intento tomar las decisiones que creo correctas pero sobre todo necesito que alguien me comprenda, esto está siendo demasiado difícil para mí._

Harry la miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, solamente dejó que Laura se sincerara, que lograra poner en orden sus ideas a través de su confesión.

_- Un matrimonio concertado suena horrible a los oídos de cualquiera_- comenzó Laura_- Pues hazte una idea de como puede llegar a sonar a los oídos de los implicados. Era una gryffindor Harry, un león, odiado por una serpiente como el profesor Snape, y si algo recuerdo de mis años en el colegio es su frialdad y su sarcasmo._

­ Harry asintió levemente sabiendo a lo que se refería la joven.

_- Lloré amargamente durante varias noches por el destino que me había tocado vivir, hasta que me di de cuenta que eso no solucionaría nada_- la voz de Laura sonaba lejana como perdida en sus propios recuerdos_- El primer día de mi matrimonio fue el primer día de tres años maravillosos Harry._- le sonrió observando la cara de sorpresa de Harry_- Conocí a un Severus distinto al que había conocido hasta entonces y me enamoré profundamente de él. _

_- Podía estar fingiendo_- intentó razonar Harry.

_-Podía y puede, pero yo no pude entonces luchar contra el amor que sentía por él como no puedo luchar ahora_- le respondió derrotada_- Sigo tan enamorada de él como entonces. No me preguntes porque pero... me enseñó a amar, Harry, a sentir, me lo enseñó todo y de algún modo inexplicable para mi, creo que ese es el auténtico Severus, el verdadero hombre que esconde bajos sus tétricas capas negras._

_- Mató a Albus_- la acusó Harry_- ¿Lo has olvidado?_

_- No, no es algo que pueda olvidar fácilmente_- Laura cerró los ojos intentando evitar la lágrimas que pugnaban por salir_- Pero no creo que él sea un asesino... no._

_- Pues yo si lo creo_- la voz de Harry era dura, fría_- Lo vi matar a Albus, lo vi humillarme durante años. Y tú..._- una idea cruzó fugaz por la mente del joven_-, lo has estado viendo durante estos meses ¿verdad?_

Laura miró a Harry, sintiendo sobre ella su acusadora mirada, no tenía sentido engañarlo, no cuando esta guerra se iba a basar en la confianza, en saber que siempre habría alguien al otro lado. Laura sonrió tristemente. Miró a Harry y por un momento, su contrato matrimonial pasó por su mente, y fue sincera con él, del mismo modo que ella hubiera querido que fueran sinceros con ella. Le contó su encuentro en Ermised, su encuentro en el funeral de Percy y su reciente visita al ministerio.

Harry escuchaba impasible a Laura, su mente intentaba asimilar todo lo que la joven le contaba pero por momentos creía estar en medio de un sueño del que despertaría tan pronto como pudiera abrir los ojos. Se negaba a aceptar la realidad de lo que le estaba contando y creía que al acabar Laura lo miraría y tras sonreír alegremente le diría que todo era una broma.

_- Mató a su propio padre_- fue el susurro asombrado de Harry_- Igual que Voldemort, fue capaz de matar a su propio padre._

Laura agachó la cabeza avergonzada, como si hubiera sido ella misma la autora de tal atrocidad. No tenía fuerzas, no podía luchar contra lo evidente, ella misma había visto a Severus levantar la varita aquella noche, pronunciar el hechizo y acabar con Albus de una manera fría y calculada. Pero algo en su interior se negaba a creer que eso hubiera pasado o simplemente que hubiera pasado tal y como ella lo recordaba. Era como si su mente le intentara decir que había algo más que se les escapaba.

_- Arthur duda de la culpabilidad de Severus, y yo también_- Laura intentó parecer lo más tranquila posible_- No lo sé, que Severus matara a Albus era impensable para mi, que matara Albus siendo este su padre me resulta increíble._

_- Lo viste, igual que lo vi yo_- le respondió Harry levantándose del sofá y acercándose a ella_- ¿Qué quieres decirme¿Qué el ministerio piensa que soy un mentiroso?_

_-No, Arthur no es Fudge, Harry, te conoce bien, sabe que no mientes. Además está mi propio testimonio_- dijo Laura intentando sosegar a Harry_-Pero, por un momento párate a pensar en si tiene sentido todo esto._

_- No, no lo tiene, pero con Snape nada tiene sentido_- Harry seguía extrañamente agresivo, aunque su voz era ahora más conciliadora._- En primero me protegió de un ataque de Quirrel y en tercero lo volvió a hacer cuando Remus se convirtió en Hombre Lobo. Pero después es inhumano, frío, calculador... No lo entiendo_- continuó Harry calmándose poco a poco.

Laura asintió antes los comentarios de Harry, a ella misma le costaba entender la extraña actitud de Severus.

_- Severus y yo compartimos buenos momentos con Minerva y Albus, ahora empiezo a entender muchas cosas_- sonrió Laura aludiendo a la ascendencia de su marido_- Pero la relación entre Severus y el director, siempre fue distinta, había respeto mucho respeto, pero... era distinta Harry, no sabría explicarlo, pero era como si ambos supieran lo que pensara el otro sin necesidad de decirlo._

_- Creo entender como te sientes, pero yo no puedo evitar ver a Snape como el bastardo que conocí. _– Harry intentaba ser lo más franco posible tanto como ella lo era con él_- Y no prometo que si lo veo no intentaré matarlo._

Laura sonrió tristemente, comprendiendo las palabras de Harry.

_- Lo sé_- fue lo único que dijo.

_- ¿Y que le parece que el "celebre" Harry Potter viva en lo que debía ser su casa?_´- preguntó Harry.

_- No lo sé, por su forma de hablar creo que no lo sabe_- le dijo Laura_- Yo no tengo intención de explicárselo._

_- Pero... Beatrix y Narcisa te vieron en Grimmaund Place_- le dijo Harry.

_- Beatrix no me conoce, cuando Severus y yo contrajimos matrimonio ella estaba en Azkaban de donde no debería haber salido_- le explicó Laura_- Y no creo que Severus lleve una foto mía con él. Y Narcisa, tengo la impresión de que no va a decir quien soy. Además, ellas me vieron a mí, Nagini me vio a mí, pero nadie os vio a vosotros. Puede que yo estuviera sola._

Harry sonrió asombrándose de la habilidad de esa mujer para hilvanar los sucesos y sacar en la mayoría de los casos resoluciones acertadas. Harry se acercó a ella, y la abrazó. Por mucho que esa mujer fuera la esposa del bastardo profesor de pociones, Harry si confiaba en ella.

_- Sabrás ser realista cuando le cuentes esto a tus compañeros_- le dijo Laura.

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que se lo diré a Ron y Hermione?_- le preguntó Harry inocentemente.

Laura no respondió simplemente movió la cabeza mientras se reía dándole a entender que sabía y comprendía que Ron y Hermione acabarían estando al tanto de todo.

_- Una cosa más, Laura_- le dijo Harry de repente_- No me lo has contado todo¿verdad?_

_- Señor Potter_- dijo usando la misma entonación de voz que Severus usaba en sus clases_- ¿Y quien no guarda secretos? Es parte del encanto de las personas, su propio misterio. _

_- Y esos secretos tiene algo que ver con que desaparezcas todas las tardes si no me equivoco_- insinuó Harry inocentemente.

_- Ah! Eso también es otro secreto Potter_- Laura rió ante la sorpresa de Harry- _Una cosa más..._- le dijo poniéndose muy seria_- No sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos, marzo se está acabando y... puede que Voldemort se cansé de esperar por ti. Vamos a intentar acabar con los dos trozos de alma que tenemos. No quiero heroicidades Potter, ni tuyas ni de tus amiguitos. Eres tú el que debe llegar al final, y así será._

_- Pero... _– Harry intentó razonar.

_- No, no hay peros que valgan. Os quiero lejos de esta biblioteca el próximo fin de semana. Pase, lo que pase, no os quiero ver aquí. No importa lo que oigáis, lo que sintáis, os quiero lejos. _– continuó diciendo mientras agarraba a Harry por los hombros.

Harry asintió, sabía que Laura estaba siendo tajante y la conocía demasiado para saber que no cambiaría de opinión. Intentó sacar de su mente la sensación de angustia que le producía el hecho de que pudiera pasar algo, y sabía que Laura tenía razón al decirle que era él el que debía llegar al final. Harry se despidió de nuevo de ella, era casi la hora de la cena, habían pasado más de tres horas hablando y seguramente sus amigos se estarían preguntando donde estaba. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, todavía asimilando todo lo que Laura le había contado y de algún modo se rió pensando en la cara que pondría Ron cuando se enterara de que Laura había estado con Snape. Sonriendo enfiló el pasillo que lo llevaba a sus habitaciones. Sabía que podía confiar en sus amigos, sabía que estos nunca lo traicionarían, pero hoy había sentido como Laura se abría a él porque confiaba en él, hoy no quería contarles lo de Laura o por lo menos todos los secretos de Laura.

La semana acabó demasiado rápido para los jóvenes, que esperaban nerviosos la llegada del fin de semana. La joven intentó también por todos los medios ocultar su nerviosismo pero no podía, por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la imagen de la mano de Albus tras intentar destruir el anillo y se preguntaba si Carlos sería capaz de lograr su objetivo sin morir en el intento. Pero sus temores no pudieron detenerse, igual que el tiempo se sucede sin que nada, ni nadie pueda pararlo.

Los jóvenes se despertaron nerviosos el sábado, se habían levantado temprano aquella mañana, pero aún así fueron conscientes de que eran los últimos habitantes de la casa en abandonar el agradable calor del lecho. Observaron el nervioso pasear de Fernando en el largo pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca, y Harry se preguntó donde estaría Laura en esos momentos. La mañana pasó demasiado despacio para los jóvenes y la tarde se les echó encima como si nada estuviera pasando. Harry y Ron intentaron matar el tiempo jugando al ajedrez, incluso Hermione se unió a ellos en el snap explosivo, pero ninguno podía evitar que su mente vagara por los sucesos que tenían lugar en la biblioteca.

Hermione se levantó por enésima vez de su asiento, y se acercó a la ventana. Miró de nuevo hacia fuera, intentado buscar en el bello paisaje un ápice de la tranquilidad y paz que se le negaban dentro. Ron se levantó también, y abrazándola por detrás la recostó contra su pecho. La respiración de la joven era más agitada de lo normal y en sus ojos asomaban unas tímidas lágrimas.

Harry se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel gran comedor, pero sabía que no hoy no podía refugiarse en otra parte de la casa. Además, se sentía extrañamente sólo, y aunque solamente fuera por propio egoísmo no estaba dispuesto a permitirles la intimidad que buscaban. Se levantó y se acercó a sus dos amigos que lo miraron preocupados. Sabían que el joven cargaba sobre sus hombros un peso mayor que el de cualquier joven de su edad y aún así siempre tenía tiempo para una sonrisa, un gesto... Los tres se quedaron silenciosos observando el lejano anochecer. La noche caía sobre la casa, triste y oscura. A lo lejos, una línea rojiza rompía el perfecto cuadro unicolor que el cielo dibujaba aquella noche.

Ninguno tenía fuerzas para hablar, y se limitaban a disfrutar de la mutua compañía. De repente un frío gélido se instaló en la sala. Los tres gryffindors se miraron asustados. Sus bocas emitían un vaho espeso y blanquecino como si estuvieran en el exterior una fría noche de invierno. Hermione se abrazó a si misma mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Ron buscando un calor que también allí se le negaba. Harry intentaba hablar, quería saber que sucedía, pero su cerebro estaba embotado, era como si el frío estuviera también ralentizando sus funciones. Intentó estirar su mano y tocar con ellas a sus amigos, se sentía como en el expresso de Hogwarts el día del ataque del dementor. Su mano se movía lentamente, y cuando alcanzó un trozo de la piel de su amigo comprobó que esta estaba tan fría como la de un muerto. Asustado la apartó bruscamente, mirando fijamente a sus dos compañeros.

Un grito aterrador cruzó entonces la sala, Hermione se soltó bruscamente de Ron y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, Harry por instinto se acercó corriendo a la puerta del comedor, buscando el modo de ascender a la planta superior, el fuerte brazo de su amigo lo frenó. De repente, tan rápido como el frío se había instalado en la habitación, tan rápido desapareció. El calor del hogar volvió a instalarse en el salón como si nada hubiera pasado, y la leña que de manera mágica había dejado de arder comenzó a crepitar de nuevo repartiendo una agradable temperatura a los jóvenes.

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, y gritaron levemente cuando oyeron un ruido de aparición a sus espaldas. Krouch el elfo doméstico los miró sonriente.

_- La señora dice que todo ha salido bien, que no se preocupen_- les comunicó como si hicieran eso todos los días_- La cena se servirá en quince minutos, mañana ella misma desayunará con ustedes._

Ninguno de los jóvenes tuvo fuerzas para preguntar nada más, solamente Harry asintió levemente al elfo que desapareció rápidamente. Los tres sabían que hasta el día siguiente no encontrarían respuestas.

Los jóvenes tardaron en conciliar el sueño y sus rostros al día siguiente eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Los tres mostraban unas claras ojeras y estaban nerviosos y preocupados. Laura ya los esperaba en el comedor con una de sus amplias sonrisas. Harry la observó fijamente y pudo percibir en ella desasosiego, cansancio e incluso miedo, se preguntó mentalmente que habría ocurrido anoche en la biblioteca.

_-Buenos días chicos¿qué tal estáis?_- les preguntó como si nada.

_- ¿Qué como estamos?_- Hermione soltó de golpe la tensión que acumulaba desde la noche anterior_- No sé como estamos, tuvimos que matar el tiempo como pudimos, comimos solos y después, fue horrible, el frío era tan intenso que no podíamos respirar y tú simplemente mandas un elfo para decir que estáis bien._

Laura no interrumpió en ningún momento a la joven prefecta, sabía que necesitaba tranquilizarse y estallar de la forma que lo había hecho era una de las mejores soluciones para ello. La miró fijamente observando sus reacciones, la joven ya más tranquila comenzaba a ser consciente de sus actos y a avergonzarse por ello.

_- Tienes razón, es egoísta de mi parte preguntaros esto_- le respondió Laura en tono conciliador.

Les indicó con un movimiento de su mano que tomaran asiento en la mesa y los tres gryffindors así lo hicieron.

_- Carlos se encerró en la biblioteca poco después del amanecer. Fernando permaneció en el pasillo, tal y como lo visteis cuando bajasteis a desayunar. Yo me refugié en mi habitación_- comenzó a explicar Laura_- El tiempo se nos hizo tan largo a nosotros como a vosotros o incluso más. _

La voz de Laura se hacía más lenta según les iba narrando los sucesos del día anterior, y en sus ojos se instalaba un leve halo de tristeza.

_- No sé que pasó dentro durante horas, y es algo que no quiero averiguar_- continuó Laura_-Pero el frío que se instaló en la casa, nos asustó y nos puso sobreaviso. Tanto Fernando como yo rompimos la promesa de no intervenir y entramos en la biblioteca. _

Laura se quedó callada, era como si estuviera luchando contra sus propios fantasmas para continuar.

_- No os puedo describir lo que vi allí porque ni yo misma sé lo que vi. Carlos era rodeado por una especie de halo de color verdoso que provenía de los dos objetos colocados sobre la mesa_- les dijo Laura_- Carlos mantenía su varita en alto en su mano izquierda mientras susurraba una desconocidas palabras. Su frente estaba repleta de perlas de sudor y su voz se quebraba por momentos. Fernando y yo nos miramos y supimos que Carlos no ganaría sólo esa batalla._

_- Así que interrumpisteis su hechizo_- le dijo Harry.

_-No, realmente no interrumpimos el hechizo, Carlos estaba tan sumergido en el proceso que no fue consciente de nuestra presencia_- les explicaba Laura_- Simplemente le cedimos nuestro poder, canalizamos nuestra magia para que se uniera a la de él y pudiera así vencer las almas de Voldemort encerradas en los objetos._

_- Y las vencisteis_- dijo Ron sonriendo.

_- Si, dos menos que si sumamos a las tres que ya habían desaparecido dejan solamente dos almas vivas. La que conserva en sí mismo el propio Lord y la que está escondida en el último horcrux, el horcrux que desconocemos_- concluyó abatida Laura.

_- ¿Y cómo está Carlos?_- preguntó Hermione visiblemente preocupada.

_- Recuperándose. Agotó parte de su magia por lo que necesitará algunas semanas para recuperarse. Por lo menos tuvo la sensatez de usar su mano izquierda para intentar liberar y matar las almas de Voldemort._- Laura continuaba con su explicación_- No creo que la recupere, pero él siempre fue más rápido con la derecha_- intentó sonreír Laura.

_- ¿Ha perdido la mano?_- preguntó Harry.

_- Tiene el mismo aspecto que la de Albus, aunque según Carlos en este caso la maldición que los protegía no la atacará más, simplemente es el resultado de la aplicación de magia oscura._

Laura estaba aún visiblemente afectada y los jóvenes no querían presionarla más.

_- Pero... ¿se recuperará?_- le dijo Hermione._-Por favor, no intentes engañarnos._

_-Si, con descanso recuperará. Su mano, eso es caso aparte._

Los tres jóvenes asintieron levemente.

_- Escuchad, hemos dado un paso más ya queda menos, cuando nos queramos dar de cuenta todo esto habrá acabado y nosotros estaremos aquí sentados recordando todo esto como una mala pesadilla_- sonrió Laura_- Ahora me voy a encargar de Carlos, y después también necesito descansar._

Laura abandonó el comedor con la mirada de los chicos tras ella y preguntándose que sería lo siguiente que deberían enfrentar. Pasó el día descansando y relevando a Fernando en el constante cuidado de Carlos. El slytherin había temido perderlo de nuevo, y se negaba a abandonar la habitación pero también era consciente de que necesitaba descansar y accedió ante la insistencia de la joven.

Laura bajó tarde a cenar aquella noche, sabía que los chicos ya debían estar en sus habitaciones, así que se desplazó a la cocina donde los serviciales elfos le prepararon una frugal cena. Subió a su cuarto deseando encontrar esta noche el descanso que se le estaba negando últimamente. Pasó una vez más por la habitación de Carlos para comprobar que este dormía perfectamente, mientras Fernando sentado en un sofá próximo a la cama velaba por sus sueños.

Recorrió el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio y se tensó poco antes de entrar en la misma. Sus instintos le decían que algo no encajaba aquella noche. Giró lentamente el pomo de su puerta y la abrió despacio conteniendo la respiración. Sus pasos no resonaron esta vez en el eco del pasillo, entró en la habitación y respirando profundamente cerró de nuevo la puerta.

_-Buenas noches profesor Snape, no esperaba encontrarlo en casa esta noche_- saludó Laura sin ni siquiera mirar a su marido.

**

* * *

Reviews: **

**Replika**: Me alegra saber que que haya puesto a Severus como hijo de Minerva y Albus no os parezca mal en general a ninguno puesto que es una modificación sobre la idea original y eso siempre puede molestar un poco. Sobre lo de alejar a Laura lo irás viendo a lo largo de los demás capítulos pero los hombres siempre son un poco raros en cuanto a los sentimientos.

**Amsp14:** Yo también espero que la gente no sea homofóbica pero en este mundo hay de todo... la muerte de Albus no solo tiene un cariz oscuro en el fic yo creo que en el libro de Rowlling también. Las cláusulas no muy importantes, solo una... que le hará a Laura preguntarse muchas cosas.

**NessaSnape5:**Me alegro que te guste que Arthur sea nuevo ministro, me gustan tanto los Weasly que pensé en resarcirlos de algún modo. Laura no va con su hermano realmente a ningún sitio, va ella sola, lo que si su hermano sabe a donde va e incluso a veces se van allí.

**Winter: **Severus tomó poción multijugos en el entierro pero en su caso no creo que se el único cargo que tendría para ir a Azkaban. Lo de actualizar , realmente empiezo a publicar cuando ya tengo varios capítulos escritos lo que me permite tener tiempo de seguir escribiendo.

**Opheliadakker: **realmente severus es el mejor.

**Kalid: **la cita de Laura se revelará a su debido tiempo como todo... también los chicos hablan sobre ello pero pocas ideas tienen.

**Khye:** Lo de los años no lo tengo muy claro, yo creo que ahora debe sobre 100 más o menos y minerva 70 quítale sobre 40 que debe tener Severus... pero no lo tengo claro e algo que Rowling debería explicarnos. Piensa que la camara de los secretos se abrió hace más o menos 50 años y Albus parecía tener sobre 60 más o menos.

**MaluSnapeRickman: **Lo de Albus y Minerva padre de Severus era para variar la historia y hacerla un poco distinta.

Gracias por seguirme leyendo y Feliz Año nuevo a tods.

Saludos


	14. Recordando

Primero los personajes no son míos, no gano nada con esto lo hago para divertirme.

**SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

No tenía pensado actualizar hasta la semana que viene pero la mayoría de vosotros me habeis amenazado de muerte, de todos modos he pensado que como soys tan ávidos lectores os mereceis un premio, y como está noche llegan los reyes magos, pues nada aquí teneis a Baltasar que os deja un regalo anticipado. Espero que lo disfruteis.

* * *

Severus Snape no se movió de la esquina donde estaba escondido. Había llegado a la casa hacia poco menos de una hora y había tenido que vagar por los pasillos buscando la habitación de Laura. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con el trío de oro en una de sus muchas incursiones aquella noche, y se sorprendió aún más al encontrar a uno de sus ex-alumnos, Fernando, velando la cama de uno de sus mejores amigos. Oyó pasos en las escaleras y se escondió en la primera habitación que tenía a mano, se agazapó en una de las esquinas esperando no ser descubierto, observando como el pomo de la puerta se giraba lentamente y esta se abría. Reconoció al instante la silueta que iluminaba la tenue luz de la luna, y sin querer sus labios exhalaron un débil suspiro de alivio. 

_-Buenas noches profesor Snape, no esperaba encontrarlo en casa esta noche_- saludó Laura sin ni siquiera mirar a su marido.

Esas palabras sonaron como una dulce melodía a los oídos del mortifago que sin saber porque se sintió en casa aquella noche. Laura había ascendido las escaleras en alerta, sabía que algo estaba fuera de lugar en su casa aquel día, sabía que había algo que no encajaba. Un elfo le confirmó la eventual fluctuación de magia que se producía cuando se pasaban las fronteras de la casa. La joven conocía lo suficiente sus protecciones para saber que poca gente podía pasarlas y la mayoría estaban allí dentro. Reconoció inmediatamente el olor que impregnaba el aire, reconocería el aroma de ese hombre en cualquier parte.

_-Buena protección la de su casa, Señora Snape_- le respondió Severus en el mismo tono formal pero visiblemente débil_- Cualquiera podría estar ahora esperándola en su habitación o llevándose al Sr. Potter._

Laura no se giró, simplemente sonrió en la oscuridad y meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

_-Legalmente esta casa es tan suya como mía profesor. Debería haberlo entendido cuando ninguna de las protecciones saltó_- explicó Laura lentamente mientras se dirigía hacía la ventana y corría las cortinas que oscurecían el cuarto_- Puede probar a enviar a uno de sus amigos mortifagos, comprobará que su entrada no recibirá la misma bienvenida que la suya._

_- Por lo menos me otorgas el beneficio de la duda_- le respondió Snape flacamente.

Laura intuyó que algo no iba bien, su mente registró entonces de nuevo las entonaciones de su esposo, su creciente debilidad y su costosa respiración.

_-Severus_- dijo mientras su mente recitaba un hechizo para iluminar la habitación.

La imagen que se mostró a los ojos de Laura era dantesca. Severus sangraba por varios cortes alojados en su rostro, su capa cubierta también de sangre escondía más heridas que debían sangrar abundantemente por el olor férrico de la misma. Su rostro cetrino, poseía ahora una leve tonalidad mortal. Y su respiración se hacía más débil y agitada a cada minuto que pasaba. Laura corrió hacia él, y pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo del hombro de su esposo lo llevó hacia le baño.

_- Krouch_- gritó mientras abría la puerta del baño.

El elfo no tardó ni un segundo en aparecerse en el baño.

_-¿Señora?_- preguntó mirando fijamente al hombre que intentaba sostenerse de pie entre los brazos de su ama.

_- Trae mi maletín_- le dijo apresurada_- y espérame en la habitación. Nadie debe saber que el Sr. Snape está aquí, ni Fernando, ni Carlos, ni los chicos, y no se lo comentes a tus compañeros._

El elfo asintió levemente y desapareció.

Laura sacó entonces su varita, y desnudó rápidamente a su esposo, no tenía tiempo de disfrutar al desabotonar cada uno de los botones de su capa como en el pasado. Severus intentó sonreír levemente.

_- Te veo apurada Laura_- dijo entrecortadamente como si cada esfuerzo por hablar fuera absolutamente imposible para él.

Laura no le contestó y lo levitó hacía la bañera. Lo bañó despacio intentando no dañar más un cuerpo ya destrozado, donde sus músculos visiblemente tensos por la acción de los cruciatus respondían favorablemente a las atenciones de Laura. Severus se permitió el lujo de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de algo que él mismo se había negado durante años.

Laura lo sacó entonces de la bañera y sin permitir que se pusiera en pie, lo levitó de nuevo hasta la cama. Krouch ya se encontraba en la habitación, esperando pacientemente en un lateral de la cama. Severus fue tumbado lentamente sobre el colchón, su cuerpo fue secado tiernamente y sus heridas curadas.

_- Krouch_- dijo Laura rompiendo el silencio que hasta ahora había en la habitación_- Se le suministrarán tres comidas al enfermo y repito nadie debe saber que se encuentra aquí._

_- Así será señora._

_- Puedes retirarte._

Laura miró de nuevo a Severus que la observaba desde la cama. Tomó entonces un frasco de su maletín y untándose las manos obligó a Severus a tumbarse de espaldas. Masajeó cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, deteniéndose durante más tiempo en aquellos que habían recibido en mayor grado la acción de la varita del Lord. Porque si Laura tenía algo claro es que esto era culpa de Voldemort. Lo giró dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos y se dispuso a masajear de nuevo su cuerpo. Masajeó su torso, despacio, delineando con sus manos cada uno de los músculos que lo componían. Tomó sus piernas de nuevo entre sus manos y acarició sus muslos, visiblemente tensos y doloridos. Laura observó entonces como otra parte de la anatomía de Severus comenzaba a despertar.

_-Vaya, pensé que se encontraba en peor estado profesor_- le dijo mientras observaba fijamente el pene semi-erecto de su marido.

_- Es algo natural_- le respondió Severus aún visiblemente cansado_- Tienes la extraña capacidad de despertarlo._

Laura observó la sonrisa en los labios de su esposo, y la leve súplica en su voz al tratarla de tú, necesitaba de nuevo a su Laura.

_- Supongo que mañana tendrá una buena explicación para su estado._- declaró mientras se levantaba de la cama tan fría como siempre y se dirigía a su maletín_- Le voy a dar una poción para dormir s, quiero que descanse._

Severus asintió levemente observando como Laura vertía tres gotas de una poción en un vaso. Su esposa le acercó el frasco primero, Severus la miró fijamente.

_- Laura me fío de ti, sino no estaría aquí_- le respondió su marido sin ni siquiera olerla.

Laura le acercó el frasco y Severus bebió hasta la última gota. Laura lo tapó con las mantas y lo besó tiernamente en la frente. Severus notó como el sueño lo vencía y se durmió con el cálido contacto de la mano de su esposa acariciando su rostro.

Severus se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente y se sorprendió al encontrar al elfo observándolo desde una esquina de la habitación.

_- Buenos días, Señor, la ama me ha dicho que le recuerde que no debe abandonar la habitación bajo ningún concepto_- le dijo amablemente_- Su desayuno ya está sobre la mesa _– continuó mientras señalaba una mesa que la noche anterior no se encontraba allí-_ Si necesita algo solo debe decir mi nombre señor._

_-Gracias_- respondió Severus sorprendiendo al elfo_- Perdona pero no logro recordar tu nombre_.

_-Krouch Señor, y no es necesario que me dé las gracias, estoy aquí para servirle._

Sin más el elfo realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza y desapareció. Severus pasó solo la mañana, suponía que Laura tendría cosas que hacer y sabía que no debía llamar la atención. Krouch volvió a aparecerse a media mañana, con un frasco de poción revitalizante y varios libros del agrado de Severus. Este volvió a agradecérselo y se dispuso a sumergirse en una agradable lectura.

Poco antes del mediodía Severus se levantó de la cama, distaba mucho de estar perfectamente recuperado pero su cuerpo ya comenzaba de nuevo a responder. Se acercó al baño donde Laura lo había lavado la noche anterior y se sorprendió de encontrar ropas preparadas para él. Se dio una rápida ducha, comprobando que las heridas estaban cicatrizando y se dispuso a analizar la habitación. Observó que Laura sólo había utilizado la mitad de los muebles de los que se componía la habitación, dejando el otro espacio como esperando que alguien viniera a colocar sus ropas en él. Sonrío tristemente preguntándose si Laura lo estaría esperando a él, o habría alguien que ya lo había sustituido en el corazón de su esposa. Abrió la cómoda donde Laura guardaba su ropa y tomó entre sus manos uno de sus sujetadores, observando tristemente los conjuntos de ropa interior que esta guardaba en uno de los cajones. La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y Laura se recortó contra el umbral de la misma con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

_- No es de buena educación fisgonear en las cosas de los demás_- le saludó Laura.

_- Sólo quería saber si no estaba ocupando el lugar de otro hombre en tu cama_- le respondió Severus a la defensiva.

Laura no le respondió simplemente señaló la bandeja, se sentó en uno de los pequeños sofás que adornaban la habitación y esperó hasta que Severus acabó de comer. El ex-profesor se levantó y se sentó en el otro sofá, ambos se miraron fijamente.

_- Supongo que tendrás una buena historia_- le dijo Laura.

_- No sé que habéis hecho pero el Señor Oscuro lo sabe_- comenzó Severus_- Anoche Lucius y yo estábamos "disfrutando" de su compañía. Un frío intenso cubrió la estancia, Malfoy y yo pensamos que era otro truco para demostrarnos cuan poderoso era, pero la forma en que llamó a Nagini, su desesperación nos hizo ver que no era así._

_- Siento decirte que tuvimos la culpa_- lo cortó Laura.

_- Si, lo supuse. Creí que era algo relacionado con el espejo, pero cuando se recuperó hizo llamar a Beatrix y le empezó a preguntar por una taza. _– Severus sonaba extrañado_- Esta se mostraba temerosa... y entre susurros confesó que se la habían robado en Navidad... y el Señor Oscuro comenzó a torturarla. Beatrix es una de sus mejores mortifagas y sabía que no podía prescindir de ella. Así que extendió su tortura a Lucius y a mí. Tenía que saciar su sed de venganza, pero sin perdernos a ninguno de nosotros._

Laura no decía nada simplemente escuchaba el relato de Severus.

_- No sé que había en esa taza pero habéis desatado las iras del Señor Oscuro._

_- No sólo en esa taza, también en el espejo _- le dijo_- Albus destruyó el anillo el año pasado con tu ayuda, Harry el diario en su segundo año en Hogwarts y Regulus el medallón que Albus intentaba recuperar la noche que lo mataste. Pero bueno, supongo que sólo con esto no lo entenderás. Pero para ti o quizás para nosotros es mejor no sepas nada más._

Severus la miró fijamente, sabía que Albus se traía algo entre manos, y también sabía que no habría muerto en vano, ahora lo entendía su mujer y Harry eran los portadores del último legado de Albus, la forma de matar al Señor Oscuro. No se defendió de la acusación de Laura, sabía que de cara al mundo era el asesino de Albus, simplemente se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la ventana.

_- Regulus Black_- dijo entre susurros_- Si el perro de Sirius no estuviera tan cegado en su propio odio hubiera visto que su hermano era algo más que un maldito mortifago._

_- Supongo que lo dices sólo por él_- le dijo Laura acercándose a él_- Nos queda una última pieza para encajar todo Severus, y entonces, Voldemort y Harry tendrán su enfrentamiento, la profecía verá su fin._

_- Harry no está preparado para enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro_- le respondió Severus mirándola fijamente

_- Lo sé, es algo que estamos intentando mejorar, pero para ello necesitamos a Carlos y no está en condiciones_- un atisbo de preocupación cruzó entonces el rostro de Laura.

_-Fue él, el que destruyó los objetos_- afirmó Severus.

_- Si, pero Voldemort_- dijo de nuevo sin importarle el estremecimiento que recorría a su marido cada vez que oía el nombre del Lord_- es astuto, si Fernando y yo no hubiéramos intervenido Carlos estaría muerto. _

Severus no dijo nada, simplemente asintió, conocía demasiado al que se suponía su amo, para saber que todo lo que él hiciera estaría meticulosamente pensado.

_- ¿Por qué viniste aquí?_- le preguntó de pronto Laura.

­_- Volví a Spinner's End, pero te recordé y pensé que quizás_- Severus no sabía como explicarle lo que sintió cuando llegó a su casa herido y solo_- supe que te necesitaba y..._

_- Supiste que necesitabas a alguien y Narcisa debía ocuparse de Lucius ¿no?_- concluyó Laura bruscamente._-¿Cuándo salió de Azkaban?_

_- Beatrix encabezó un ataque a la prisión hace una semana más o menos. Ayudada de los dementores, liberó a algunos mortifagos, unos elegidos. De manera que la noticia no causará mucho estupor _- le explicó brevemente_- entre ellos estaba su "querido" cuñado._

_- Una pena que Cissa tenga de nuevo a su marido para calentar su cama_- le respondió su mujer.

Severus no le replicó simplemente dejó que Laura pensara lo que quisiera. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá perdiendo su vista en los paisajes que se extendían más allá de la ventana.

_- Tengo que salir_- le dijo Laura aún bruscamente_- Espero encontrarte cuando vuelva, tengo una conversación pendiente contigo._

_- Estaré aún no tengo fuerzas para mucho_- le respondió tristemente.

_- ¿No serás llamado por Voldemort?_ _–_preguntó Laura.

_-No, sabe que estamos heridos. No nos molestará en un tiempo. Además sus jóvenes seguidores están ahora adulándolo y buscando la forma de ganarse un puesto de honor en sus filas_- continuó con una mueca de asco

Laura lo miró nuevamente, y sin despedirse si quiera salió de la habitación dejando a su ex-profesor de pociones sumido en un triste silencio.

Laura regresó de nuevo poco antes de la cena, y sin ni siquiera pasar por su dormitorio se dirigió al comedor. Los chicos ya la estaban esperando y los cuatro se dispusieron a cenar agradablemente. Los jóvenes estaban preocupados por la salud de Carlos y sobre todo por el último horcrux del cual no tenían ni idea. La sobremesa se extendió más de la cuenta, y cuando Laura miró el reloj era cerca ya de la medianoche. Se disculpó como pudo ante los chicos, y se encaminó a la habitación de Carlos, comprobó como se encontraba su amigo y convenció a Fernando de que él también era merecedor de un descanso que se negaba. Llegó a su dormitorio sin poder dilatar más el tiempo, y abrió lentamente la puerta. Sonrió tristemente observando a Severus completamente dormido sobre la cama.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y tras cambiarse se encaminó hacia la cama. Miró de nuevo a Severus cuyo rostro se recortaba bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Movió lentamente las sábanas, y se introdujo en su lecho todo lo sigilosamente que pudo. Suspiró quedamente al notar el tibio calor de las sábanas en su cuerpo. Severus se giró y la abrazó tiernamente.

_- Buenas noches Laura_- le susurró en el oído notando el estremecimiento que recorrió a su esposa en ese momento.

_- Buenas noches Severus_- le contestó Laura aferrándose al brazo de su esposo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, habían alcanzado un acuerdo tácito de tregua y ambos querían disfrutar de nuevo de la única compañía del otro. Laura cerró los ojos sintiéndose de nuevo llena, Severus concilió otra vez el sueño aquella noche después de tantas noches sin dormir. La luna iluminaba ambos cuerpos, bañando la habitación de un leve color blanquecino e irreal.

Laura despertó antes que Severus a la mañana siguiente, y cuando salió del baño su esposo la miraba desde la cama.

_- Buenos días Severus_- lo saludó su esposa.

_- Buenos días_- le respondió el mortifago_- ¿Debes irte?_

_- Si, sabes que debo pasar la mañana con los chicos, además debo saber como va evolucionando Carlos_- le explicó mientras acababa de vestirse.

_- ¿Cuando volverás?_- le preguntó Severus_- Los días aquí se hacen eternos_- le dijo señalando la habitación.

_- Supongo que al acabar de comer_- intentó convencerlo Laura_- Además tenemos una conversación pendiente._

Laura oyó a Krouch aparecerse entonces en la habitación con el desayuno del enfermo. Y tras despedirse de ambos abandonó la habitación.

Ninguno de los jóvenes dijo nada, aunque los tres eran conscientes de que Laura estaba cambiada. Había momentos en que la encontraban sonriendo ampliamente y al siguiente momento un halo de preocupación cruzaba su rostro. Era como si tuviera sentimientos encontrados y de algún modo no supiera cual era el adecuado. Los gryffindors se lo achacaban a la tensión vivida, el ataque de Carlos en Navidad, la búsqueda de los horcruxes, la destrucción de los mismos y la certeza de que el tiempo para que la profecía se cumpliera se estuviera acabando.

Por su parte, Laura tenía otras preocupaciones en mente, quería enfrentar a Severus, necesitaba encontrar respuestas, y sólo él podía dárselas. Pero aún así, sentía miedo, había momentos en que se preguntaba que pasaría si las respuestas no eran lo que ella esperaba.

Aquella tarde no tuvo valor para enfrentar a su esposo y tras enviar a Krouch para disculpase por una ausencia que justificó con un leve empeoramiento de la salud de Carlos, abandonó la casa como todas las tardes y volvió poco antes de la hora de la cena. El tiempo le había suministrado una resolución que no sentía al principio, y tan pronto como sus pies pisaron de nuevo su casa supo que esa noche obtendría las respuestas necesarias. Esta vez fue el turno de Krouch de disculparse ante los jóvenes, un cansancio inminente, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza fueron los causantes de que Laura no cenase con ellos aquella noche.

Krouch por su parte preparó una agradable cena en la habitación de Laura. Severus sonrió al observar como el eficiente elfo doméstico colocaba dos platos en lugar de uno, y se preguntó que haría que Laura modificara sus planes por él aquella noche. Laura llegó poco después, no dijo nada, simplemente se permitió el lujo de disfrutar de una agradable cena con el hombre con el que llevaba casi nueve años casada. Su conversación fue tan trivial como la de dos desconocidos que acaban de conocerse, apreciando en algunos momentos los numerosos silencios que se situaban entre ellos.

Krouch recogió los platos de postre y tras pedir permiso se retiró de la habitación. Laura se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en uno de los sofás que había en el cuarto, esperando que Severus hiciera lo mismo con el otro. Severus intuyó que había llegado el momento y dejó que fuera Laura la que moviera la siguiente pieza.

_- Tu madre está bien Severus_- empezó Laura_- es decir, mi suegra está perfectamente._

_- Laura, lo siento pero era algo que no podía decirte_- intentó disculparse Severus_- No lo supe hasta que mi madre, bueno realmente mi madre adoptiva murió, ella me lo confesó en su lecho de muerte, pensó que necesitaba ayuda, y entonces busqué respuestas. Albus me la concedió._

_- Debió ser muy duro para todos_- lo interrumpió su esposa poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Severus.

_- Lo fue, dos meses antes había confiado a Albus mi rendición y después me entero de que es mi padre_- Severus temblaba visiblemente._- Fui duro con ambos, demasiado duro, y tarde en comprender que unos padres te aman hagas lo que hagas. Ellos me amaron aún estando con otra familia distinta, permitieron que siguiera siendo feliz, aún sabiendo que con ello se negaban su propia felicidad. Creyeron que permitiendo que mi vida siguiera tal y como la conocía estaban haciéndome feliz. _

_- Los padres muchas veces cometen el triste error de no permitir que los hijos elijan por si mismos._- dijo Laura.

_- Me amaron aún a pesar de que los rechacé, no comprendía sus razones _– el ex-profesor negaba con la cabeza_- Como cambié desde entonces, ellos me ayudaron a cambiar, contraatacaron mi odio con amor, y me vencieron. _

_- El amor nos sorprende incluso en las situaciones más inverosímiles_- Laura le sonreía abiertamente_- También nos sorprendió a nosotros._

_- Y aún nos sorprende_- le respondió su esposo

_- Severus, Arthur me llamó para comunicarme tu nueva ascendencia_-empezó Laura de nuevo_- Y se sorprendió de que mi copia de nuestro contrato matrimonial todavía se encontrara en el ministerios. Me la entregó ese mismo día. Lo he leído Severus¿lo entiendes, lo he leído._

Severus no respondió sabía a lo que Laura se refería y sabía que debía darle las respuestas que buscaba.

_-Nuestro matrimonio no es irrompible_ –le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos_- Nuestros antepasados no quisieron someternos a una vida desdichada y una de las cláusulas permite invalidar el matrimonio o incluso invalidar el contrato anulando así la boda, si hubiera causas justificadas para ello._

_- Y que tu futuro marido fuera un mortifagos era una causa más que plausible_- le respondió Severus.

_- Era y es. Albus y tú me engañasteis, me hicisteis creer que no había escapatoria y me condenasteis a un matrimonio abocado al fracaso_- lo acusó Laura.

_-Por lo menos intenté hacerte feliz. Me costó aceptar que me tenía que casar contigo, pero tras la impresión inicial la idea me resultó nada menos que agradable. Puede que no fuera el hombre perfecto pero entendí que debía hacerte feliz, que la vida me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y debía aprovecharla_- Severus se explicaba ahora _– Cuando me llegaron las cláusulas entendí que todo había sido un sueño, un bonito y dulce sueño, tan pronto como leyeras el contrato matrimonial lo anularías. Albus debió pensar lo mismo que yo y me comunicó su intención de no mencionar esa cláusula, creía que tú y yo alcanzaríamos un entendimiento y llegaríamos a ser felices. _

_- Y el viejo volvió a acertar_- lo interrumpió Laura.

_- Supe que estaba mal pero me dije que si no llegaba a hacerte feliz te contaría la verdad y podrías rehacer tu vida_- se justificó Severus_- Ni que decir tiene que me sorprendió, no sólo me sorprendió nuestro matrimonio sino que también lo hiciste tú y creí entrever en todo aquello que eras feliz. Que de algún modo absurdo e incomprensible para mí te habías enamorado del cretino y bastardo profesor de pociones y eras feliz._

_- Lo era Severus, lo era_- Laura seguía mirando por la ventana sin enfrentar a su marido a los ojos._- Pero tú te encargaste de destrozarlo. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil divorciarte de mí, que irte con otra? Tú sabías que nuestro matrimonio podía romperse._

Severus no le respondió simplemente bajó la cabeza negando débilmente. Laura se giró entonces encarándolo, observando como sus ojos tristes se negaban a responder a su pregunta.

_- ¿Por qué lo haces?_-le preguntó ya directamente enfrentándolo_- Te has defendido de mis acusaciones, pero te cierras en ti mismo cuando te culpo de la muerte de tu padre o de tus infidelidades con Narcisa Malfoy¿porque?_

_- Eso es algo de lo que no puedo defenderme. Siento desilusionarte pero no puedo hacerlo_- la voz de Severus sonaba derrotada._- Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas como están sin remover inútilmente en ellas._

Laura conocía demasiado bien a su marido para saber que no obtendría respuestas de él. Suponía que había algo en todo ello que no deseaba o no podía contar pero la duda la estaba dañando.

_- ¿Por qué no te divorciaste de mí después?_- le preguntó Laura cambiando de tema.

_- Por qué volví a ser tan egoísta como cuando te oculté las cláusulas matrimoniales_- ahora era Severus el que paseaba por la habitación_- Los papeles del divorcio están en Hogwarts, en mi despacho, y te puedo asegurar que los he leído millones de veces y los he intentado firmar otros tantos millones de veces._

_- Pero tu fidelidad con Albus era mayor ¿verdad?_- lo interrumpió Laura_- Tenías miedo a que se descubriera su engaño._

_- No, Albus era consciente de sus actos y sabes tan bien como yo que era capaz de asumir las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones._- le respondió Severus_- Había momentos en que me repetía que merecías algo mejor, que por muy duro que fuera, el divorcio te traería la libertad, encontrarías un hombre que te hiciera feliz y en sus brazos olvidarías nuestro matrimonio._

Laura lloraba ahora quedamente sin mirar ni siquiera a Severus.

_- Pero cuando tenía los papeles delante, me acordaba de ti, tu sonrisa, tus caricias, tus enfados, tus celos mal disimulados... Lo siento_- dijo mientras le levantaba el rostro y la obligaba a mirarlo _- Pero fui egoísta y pensé que si no podía tenerte de otra manera, si no podía volver a amarte como lo hacía por lo menos me quedaría el consuelo de que pertenecías legalmente. Otro podría poseer tu cuerpo, podrías amarlo como me amaste a mí, pero legalmente eras mi mujer._

_- ¡Por Merlín! _– susurró Laura_- pensaste que podía amar a otro como te amé a ti, Severus..._

_- Lo siento, pero no podía alejarte más de mí. Después, Potter entró en Hogwarts y todo se sucedió demasiado rápido. Pensé que el señor oscuro sería vencido antes de que volviera a tomar un cuerpo y si no moría en el intento, podría prometerte una vida distinta. Buscarte e intentar que te volvieras a enamorar de mí._

_- Una vida sin los Malfoy_- concluyó Laura.

Severus no dijo nada, simplemente intentó abrazar a su esposa. Esta rehuyó el brazo que su esposo estiraba hacia ella.

_- Acuéstate, te hace falta descansar_- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

_- ¿Dónde vas?_- le preguntó Severus sorprendido.

_- Necesito pensar._

Laura no dijo nada más, simplemente miró una vez más a Severus e intentando sonreír entre lágrimas abandonó la habitación. Severus se sintió derrotado por primera vez en muchos años, y desnudándose lentamente se tumbó en la cama. Sabía que el sueño no vendría, que pasaría horas mirando el techo de la habitación preguntándose mentalmente si se equivocó cuando la echó de su lado.

Laura se sentó en la biblioteca, a oscuras, en un gran sofá con la vista fija en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea e intentando que el crepitar del mismo la relajara. Era consciente de su situación y sabía que sus decisiones debían ser sopesadas, no sólo por ella misma sino también por las responsabilidades que tenía. Harry y sus amigos vivían en su casa, intentando encontrar en la misma protección y ayuda. Severus Snape vivía desde hacia tres días en la misma casa. El mortifago que mató al director de Hogwarts y podía entregar al joven Potter al mismísimo Lord dormía a unos solos metros del joven, con total impunidad para abandonar la casa cuando quisiera. Laura sacudió fuertemente la cabeza como si haciéndolo consiguiera que todos sus problemas desaparecieran.

Había intentado encontrar respuestas en su marido, pero sólo le había concedido las mismas en aquello que él quería. Seguía teniendo dudas, preguntas sin respuestas y Severus no le ofrecía soluciones, solamente le pedía de manera oculta una confianza que Laura no sabía si concederle. Ella misma le había visto asesinar al director de la escuela, al hombre que después se enteró era su padre y ahora se preguntaba si todo lo que había hecho era un engaño, y ella no era más que un títere en el peligroso juego del mortifago.

No tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para seguir luchando esta noche, sabía de antemano, que no encontraría allí las respuestas.

Se levantó lentamente del sofá y tras susurrar un hechizo y apagar el fuego, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Esperaba que Severus ya se hubiera dormido, no tenía ganas de retomar una conversación sin salida.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana confiriendo a la habitación una sensación de irrealidad. Laura observó como el cuerpo tumbado sobre la cama se movía y se ponía en pie. A contraluz la visión casi fantasmal del ex-profesor de Hogwarts vestido sólo con unos boxers negros podría parecer una fantasía, pero Laura sabía que era real, tan real como los latidos arrítmicos y acelerados que ahora golpeaban su pecho. Sabía que si Severus se acercaba ella claudicaría, claudicaría como lo había hecho anteriormente, claudicaría como hacia siempre que se trataba de este hombre.

Severus se acercó lentamente a ella intentando averiguar en la penumbra reinante si sería rechazado o no. Estiró uno de sus brazos y tomó a Laura gentilmente de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. La joven volvió a ser como arcilla en sus manos y se dejó manejar fácilmente. Hundió su rostro en el cuerpo de su esposo y rompió a llorar. Severus la separó de él y besándole tiernamente las mejillas secó todas y cada una de sus lágrimas. Los besos se fueron haciendo más lentos y profundos, Severus se demoró entonces en el cuello de su esposa, besándolo, lamiéndolo, disfrutando de los casi inaudibles jadeos que escapaban de su boca. Laura cerró los ojos disfrutando de la cantidad de sensaciones que la embargaban.

Snape se estaba tomando su tiempo, la estaba amando. Severus la fue empujando lentamente hacia el lecho deshecho por él solo unas horas antes. Había pasado todo este tiempo preguntándose donde estaría Laura y si volvería, la había estado añorando. Su boca abandonó entonces su cuello para dirigirse a los labios de su esposa, esta se aferraba a él como si fuera la única tabla de salvación en el mar de sentimientos que los devoraba. Severus pidió permiso para entrar y se encontró a sí mismo acariciando con su lengua la lengua de Laura, emitiendo pequeños jadeos de satisfacción y disfrutando de las sensaciones que eso le provocaba. Sus manos no habían estado quietas y poco a poco deslizaban la ropa del cuerpo de la joven. Hacía tanto tiempo de los suyo, que los cuerpos de ambos se saludaban intensamente. Cada centímetro de piel deseaba ser tocado por el otro, disfrutar del tibio roce entre los cuerpos. Severus miró tiernamente a Laura, ahora sólo vestida con su ropa interior. Se recreó disfrutando de nuevo de la vista de su esposa, entregada a él, unida a él. Su boca se dirigió entonces a sus pechos, y mientras desabotonaba lentamente el sujetador fue succionando los dos pezones, estos se pusieron duros al contacto de su lengua, y su esposa emitió pequeños jadeos cuando tomó uno entre sus dientes y jugueteó con él.

Laura tampoco estaba quieta y sus manos recorrían la espalda de su marido, acariciando lentamente cada músculo, cada fibra en tensión. Su mano siguió entonces un descenso en picado, hacia la entrepierna de Severus. Este contuvo el aliento al sentir la mano de su esposa luchando contra el boxer y se sonrió internamente. Su miembro fue liberado de la cárcel a la que se encontraba sometido, y Severus ahogó un suspiro de satisfacción. Obnubilado por las sensaciones que Laura estaba provocando en él, dejó que esta lo volteara y sin mirarlo si quiera se llevó su miembro a su boca. El frío mortifago se aferró entonces a las sábanas, gimiendo intensamente bajo las atenciones de su esposa. Severus supo que estaba próximo a finalizar y que si no lo impedía el juego que Laura y él habían comenzado, solamente acabaría para él.

Aferró entonces a Laura por las muñecas y tiró de ella hacía arriba, la joven se sentó sobre su esposo mirándolo pícaramente. Severus sonrió una vez más y se introdujo en ella. Laura curvó su cuerpo ante la intrusión y se comenzó a mover intensamente sobre él, intentando saciar una necesidad creciente. Severus se dejó hacer, recreándose en las sensaciones que lo atravesaban y acariciando con sus manos los senos de Laura. Esta incrementó el ritmo y echándose hacia delante culminó con un fuerte orgasmo, Severus se vino poco después, exhausto y cansado. Lanzó un hechizo limpiador sobre ambos y sin mediar palabra entre ellos se abrazaron y se durmieron.

Ninguno dijo nada a la mañana siguiente, ni en los días posteriores. Ambos eran conscientes que el destino les había concedido un tiempo para aprovechar y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarlo. Su matrimonio volvía a parecer normal, o todo lo normal que podía serlo en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Volvieron a recuperar sus largas charlas, sus largos silencios y los momentos de complicidad que los habían acompañado en los tres años de matrimonio. Aún así, ambos eran conscientes que el otro escondía secretos, tan improbables de contar como de creer. El Lord había desaparecido por un momento de sus vidas, y ambos creían que todo sería más real si por un momento lograran olvidar sus destinos. Laura era consciente de que en cualquier momento vería a su esposo llevarse la mano al antebrazo y lo vería partir, en silencio pero sin saber si lo volvería ver.

Nada cambió dentro de la casa para los demás tampoco, sabían que había algo extraño, Laura no era la misma, pero todos ellos confiaban demasiado en ella como para preguntarse si quiera si los estaría traicionando. Laura por el contrario tenía más dudas y a veces se preguntaba si todo aquello no le acabaría pasando la cuenta tarde o temprano, pero siempre en algún momento su corazón el recordaba que Severus era el hombre del que se enamoró y el hombre en el cual confiaba.

Seguía pasando gran cantidad de su tiempo con los chicos, que contra todo pronóstico seguían aguantando estoicamente el entrenamiento al que eran sometidos por Carlos, Fernando y Laura. Carlos se había recuperado más que satisfactoriamente, a pesar de su ennegrecida mano, que a la hora de la verdad no le restaba ni habilidad ni destreza en el manejo de la varita. Sus tardes seguían siendo las de siempre, y tras la comida y perder algo de su tiempo en la habitación abandonaba la casa como de costumbre para regresar poco antes de la cena. Siempre sonriente empezó a tener por hábito ausentarse a la hora de la cena, para poder compartir esta con Severus en su dormitorio. Un momento para ambos, un momento en el que los dos creían que nada había cambiado. Charlaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada para amarse después con la desesperación de los amantes cuyo tiempo se acaba.

Abril estaba terminando y el frío del invierno y su tristeza desaparecían poco a poco, dejando a la vista un esplendoroso paisaje, donde las flores de la primavera comenzaban a salir de nuevo dotando a los alrededores de la casa de una bella vista. Laura había disfrutado de varios paseos con los chicos, añorando muchas veces la presencia de Severus en ellos. Perdía su mirada en la ventana de su habitación preguntándose si alguna vez ella y Severus tendrían la oportunidad de poder disfrutar también juntos de esa belleza.

Laura llegó temprano aquella tarde, aún faltaba una hora para la cena, se dirigió hacía su habitación. Su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro. Severus estaba de pie, vestido con su oscura túnica de mortifago, y la cruel máscara en la mano, mirando por la ventana. Se giró al oírla entrar y la miró fijamente a los ojos. El señor Oscuro lo había llamado aquella tarde, se vistió lentamente y se maldijo mentalmente por no estar preparado para algo se sabía que era inevitable. Perdió su vista en la habitación intentando retener los buenos momentos pasados con su esposa y se alegró internamente de que ella llegara más tarde, no sabría si tendría fuerzas de despedirse. Como si fuera consciente de los duros momentos que su esposo pasaba, Laura se recortó inesperadamente contra el marco de la puerta. Miró a su esposo y supo que el momento había llegado.

Ninguno dijo nada, sabían que sobraban las palabras, habían aprovechado el tiempo y ahora no venía a cuento lamentase de haber vivido. Se besaron tiernamente, disfrutando de la calidez de los besos del otro. Laura asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sus ojos color miel bañados en lágrimas... Se miraron, una vez más, quizás para ellos la última. Severus susurró un hechizo y como si todo aquello que hubieran vivido fuera irreal, Laura sólo pudo observar el hueco vacío donde segundos antes estaba el hombre de su vida.

* * *

Reviews: 

**Galilea:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, era evidente que Severus y Laura se encontrarían antes del final.

**Kalid:** El Harry de esta historia ya no es el niño engreído y adolescente que conocimos antes, para bien o para mal, las situaciones que ha tenido que vivir le han hecho madurar.

**Opheliadakker:** Ya ves que tengo el capítulo para el jueves y espero que lo disfrutes.

**MaluSnapeRickman: **Piénsalo si me matas no voy a poder colgar el final y no vas a saber como continuará la historia... jeje, es puro chantaje.

**Demona: **Hola, me alegro que me leas y sobre todo que te guste... la teoría del fenix es solo un intento de encontrar una explicación al asesinato del director, es que Rowling me sacó de mis casillas en el sexto. Saludos.

**Replika:** Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás para que ha ido a ver Snape a Laura. Besos.

**NessaSnape5: **Yo también opino que el hecho de que Harry confié en Laura puede ser importante, siento haberte asustado con lo de Fernando y Carlos, pero por ahora no soy tan cruel como Rowling.

**Benevolentsnape**: Del final no te puedo decir nada... es un misterio, bueno un misterio para vosotros, yo ya sé como acaba. Me alegro que te guste y espero que los pocos capítulos que quedan no te defrauden.

Gracias


	15. Apurando el tiempo

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con esto, lo hago para divertirme y espero que los que me lean también se diviertan.

**CONTIENE SPOLIERS LIBRO SEIS **

* * *

Nada cambió para los habitantes de la casa en los meses posteriores y como ya había sucedido previamente la rutina se instaló de nuevo en sus vidas llevándolos en algunas ocasiones a situaciones insostenibles. Mayo y Junio solamente fueron 60 días más en la dura lucha y la tensa espera que los abrumaba, preguntándose continuamente cuando finalizaría este período que ellos consideraban de transición. Todos eran conscientes que algo había cambiado en la vida de Laura, y la normalmente alegre gryffindor se mostraba ahora ligeramente entristecida. Sabían que leía con avidez el Diario del Profeta y que mantenía contactos habituales con el ministro, pero lo que buscaba o el motivo de que se comportara así de repente era un misterio para todos. 

A veces, Harry se sentaba sólo en la biblioteca, preguntándose cuantos secretos podía estar ocultando esa mujer. Sabía que había algo que la hacía ausentarse todas las tardes, y sabía que de alguna manera también había ocurrido algo en el mes de abril, algo que la había cambiado. Pero eso era todo lo que tenía, posibilidades y más posibilidades que no lo conducían a ningún lado. Millones de veces se había preguntado si Laura sabía donde se podía encontrar el cretino ex-profesor de pociones, si lo estaría viendo o incluso ayudando. Llegaba a la conclusión de que no podía ser, que Laura tendría otra pareja, y como estaba casada la estaría viendo en secreto. Volvía a negar este hecho y buscaba otra explicación más convincente, otra explicación que no llegaba. Hasta ahora le había demostrado que podía confiar en ella y no tenía intención de dudar de esa confianza, ni intención ni derecho. Se había levantado mientras pensaba y paseaba nerviosamente por la biblioteca. Si no tuviera tantos problemas, y aún quedaba el último horcrux, no sabía el tiempo que les quedaba pero sabía que ese horcrux debía aparecer antes de que se enfrentara a Voldemort en la última batalla sino toda su lucha, todo el sufrimiento e incluso la muerte de Albus no tendría sentido.

Respiró profundamente intentando buscar una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo que lo había abandonado. Miró por la ventana, observando a lo lejos a Ron y Hermione que agarrados de la mano paseaban por los jardines. Sonrío tristemente, aunque hubiera guerra, siempre había un momento para el amor. Recordó a Ginny y supo que había hecho lo correcto al mantenerla aislada de todo esto, hubiera hecho lo mismo con Ron y Hermione si no los necesitara tanto. Una lágrima se escapó de su rostro y se preguntó si tendría tiempo para disfrutar el también del amor.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y ladeó la cabeza. Una mano se posó entonces en su hombro. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de Laura que lo miraban cariñosamente.

_-Hasta el minuto más negro solo tiene 60 segundos_- le dijo al oído.

La miró nuevamente, mientras ella habría los brazos y acurrucados en ellos como si fuera un niño lloró durante un largo rato.

_- Venga Harry_- le susurró tiernamente Laura_- Es bueno desahogarse pero... no es bueno que tus amigos te vean así. Debes ser fuerte._

_- Lo intento pero todo esto me supera_- le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta_- Hay días que pienso que todo esto es un mal sueño, que soy un vulgar niño que vive en Privet Drive con unos tíos insoportables, y que nada de esto es cierto, que el peso de ambos mundos no cae sobre mí y que independientemente de lo que me suceda allí, llegará un momento en que seré feliz, seré libre._

_- Lo serás, aquí y en este mundo. Podrás elegir Harry y le darás la oportunidad a otros de hacerlo_- lo agarró fuertemente por los brazos obligándole a mirarla_- Eres la esperanza de muchos pero aún así nadie te culpará si abandonas, si fracasas, nadie, porque ya has soportado algo más de lo que una persona puede llegar a soportar._

Harry le volvió a sonreír entre lágrimas, y se abrazó a ella.

_- Creo que deberías ir a tu cuarto y lavarte un poco la cara. La cena se servirá en un momento._

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza y abandonó la biblioteca. Laura miró la puerta que el joven había cerrado solo unos momentos antes, sabía que el peso de ambos mundos estaba sobre la débil espalda del gryffindor y esperaba que fuera capaz de soportar lo que eso significaba.

Ni Harry ni Laura volvieron a mencionar lo ocurrido en la biblioteca aunque entre ellos se instaló desde entonces una agradable confianza. Laura solía encontrarlo todas las tardes en la biblioteca esperando por ella, ambos se sentaban cómodamente a charlas un rato y muchas veces simplemente a disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Carlos y Fernando los acompañaban también a veces y se divertían comentando anécdotas de sus años escolares o recordando pasados mejores. Laura sabía que Harry estaba preocupado por el último trozo del alma del mago pero ella se encontraba en la misma situación y aunque muchas veces le restaba importancia al hablar del asunto sabía que era de vital importancia encontrar el horcrux pronto.

Aquella tarde Harry y Laura compartieron una agradable charla como de costumbre. Sentados en sendos sofás charlaron sobre infinidad de temas.

_-Harry, necesito hablar contigo_- dijo Laura cortando la conversación que mantenían_- Sabes tan bien como yo que es importante encontrar el último horcrux._

_-Lo sé pero no se me ocurre que pueda ser. Albus no dijo nada sobre él y_- la voz de Harry se tornó ligeramente derrotada.

_-Sé que tenemos que tomar decisiones, debemos encontrarlo_- le replicó Laura_- Le he dado mil vueltas a la situación, he buscado en casas de empeño, en tiendas de artes oscuras pero no hay nada que me lleve al horcrux. _

_- Ya lo sé. Pero es imposible encontrarlo. Yo también lo he pensado y...no lo sé, pero sin él mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort no tiene sentido_.

_- Creo que sería conveniente que Ron y Hermione se unieran mañana a nosotros en la biblioteca, analizaremos la situación los cuatro juntos_- le explicó _– Después me gustaría que nos sumergiéramos en tus recuerdos._

_- ¿En mis recuerdos?_- se sorprendió Harry.

_- No en todos, sólo en aquellos que compartiste con Albus este último año. Quizás él te dijera algo y no lo recuerdes_- dijo Laura_- Albus tenía la costumbre de hablar con enigmas._

_- Lo sé. Se lo comunicaré a Ron y Hermione_- le contestó levantándose del asiento _-¿Te veremos en la cena_?

_- Allí estaré._

Harry sonrió ampliamente y abandonó la biblioteca con la intención de interrumpir el momento de intimidad de sus dos compañeros.

Laura los esperó a la tarde siguiente en la biblioteca. Los jóvenes se asombraron de encontrarla ligeramente más preocupada que de costumbre. Hacía semanas que notaron como la joven iba acusando de una manera clara la situación que estaban viviendo, y a un ligero enfriamiento de su habitual alegría siguió también una débil perdida de peso. Carlos y Fernando también habían sido conscientes de este cambio, pero ninguno osó hacer comentarios. Laura miraba muchos días la comida sin tener ganas de probarla y jugueteaba habitualmente con su tenedor, engullendo pequeños trozos de la misma. Estaba más nerviosa que normalmente y a veces era visible en su rostro ligeras muestras de irritación.

Los chicos saludaron alegremente y tomaron asiento en la mesa que los esperaba al fondo de la biblioteca. Harry recordó entonces la primera vez que había estado sentado en esa mesa y como su vida había ido cambiando desde entonces. Como Laura y los demás le habían ayudado a controlar sus sentimientos, a buscar su camino y como ninguno de ellos dudó en algún momento en jugarse la vida por una meta que sólo Harry podía alcanzar.

_- Todos sabemos porque estamos aquí_- empezó Laura sin preámbulos_- Hasta ahora habéis tenido un comportamiento ejemplar y habéis demostrado una gran fuerza, no sólo exterior sino también interior. Sabéis que la búsqueda de los horcrux no ha terminado, y sin su finalización esta guerra no tiene sentido._

_- Lo sabemos pero ninguno sabe que podemos hacer_- la interrumpió Hermione.

_- Quiero que repasemos lo que sabemos, ver si se nos ha escapado algo_- dijo Laura.

Los chicos asintieron en silencio y los cuatro comenzaron a repasar uno por uno los horcrux conocidos y destruidos.

_- Por lo tanto, sólo quedan dos trozos de alma. La que posee el propio Voldemort_- siguió Laura ignorando el estremecimiento de Ron_- y el que se encuentra guardado en el último horcrux._

_- Del cual no tenemos ni idea_- concluyó Harry.

_-¿ No recuerdas nada específico que Albus te dijera?-_ le preguntó Laura directamente al niño que vivió.

_- No, un horcrux puede ser cualquier cosa. Cualquier objeto que el mago elija para usarlo_.- le respondió el niño que vivió.

_- ¿Siempre es un objeto inanimado?_- dijo de pronto Hermione.

_- No, se supone que puede ser un ser vivo, pero hasta ahora ningún mago lo había hecho._

_- Ni tampoco ningún mago separó su alma en siete trozos_- le respondió Laura.

_- Voldemort fue más allá que cualquier mago_- continuó Harry recordando las palabras del director de Hogwarts_- Incluso Ollivander me lo dijo al venderme la varita, hizo grandes cosas, malignas pero igualmente grandiosas._

_- Puede que su ego le llevara a utilizar a un ser vivo_- siguió Laura

_- Pero seguimos igual_- la interrumpió Hermione_- Usó a Nagini, a un mortifago de confianza, a la rata de Peter, a un enemigo... Hay miles de magos e incluso muggles que pueden ser el horcrux de Voldemort._

_- No, Voldemort ató cada cabo perfectamente, nunca dejó nada a la ligera. Su horcrux tiene que tener un sentido, un sentido que no encontramos_- se agarró la cabeza entre las manos Laura mostrando un acusado cansancio y visibles signos de agotamiento.

_- Pues como no sea un objeto de Gryffindor_- dijo Ron que había estado callado durante toda la tarde_- Sólo le quedaba eso, algo de nuestra casa._

Laura miró fijamente a Ron en ese momento, sabía que el único objeto conocido de Godric era la espada que ella misma conservaba desde la muerte de Albus. Había buscado miles de veces una solución a ese enigma y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que Voldemort se había tenido que conformar con otra cosa. Ahora tras oír a Ron sabía que no podía ser así, Voldemort era quien era por algo, y tuvo que usar un objeto de Gryffindor. Algo que de algún modo estuviera íntimamente ligado a esa casa. Miró de nuevo a los chicos.

_- Creo Harry que es hora de vagar por tus recuerdos_- le dijo apartando sus pensamientos anteriores, necesitaban plantearse todo de nuevo como si nunca lo hubieran hecho previamente, sin ideas preconcebidas.

Harry asintió y en menos de cinco minutos Laura y Harry observaban de nuevo algunos de los recuerdos del último año con el director.

Los recuerdos de Harry les llevaron algo más de lo que ellos esperaban y durante una semana Laura y Harry vagaron de nuevo por ellos intentando encontrar respuestas a las millones de preguntas que nadie podía responderles. Laura no solía hacer comentarios a los recuerdos después de verlos simplemente se los devolvía amablemente a Harry y hacía como si esos viajes nunca hubieran tenido lugar. Los chicos notaron también como Fernando y Carlos abandonaban frecuentemente la casa. Siempre volvían al atardecer y se reunían con Laura en la biblioteca. Ninguno de los tres jóvenes fue echo participe de las conversaciones que allí tenían lugar pero muchas veces se preguntaban que sería lo que se traían los tres amigos entre manos.

Laura esperó a Harry aquella tarde en la biblioteca y antes de que este se sentara le dijo que buscara a Ron y Hermione que tenía que hablar con ellos. Harry la miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, sabía que cuando Laura quería hablar con ellos era porque normalmente tenía buenos motivos para hacerlo, y siempre solían ser tardes densas pero muy productivas.

Laura los vio entrar en la biblioteca mirándose entre ellos intentado saber porque Laura los citaba allí.

_- Buenas tardes chicos_- les saludó Laura_- Pasad y sentaros que Krouch nos traerá ahora unas tazas de chocolate caliente para todos._

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento en los sofás que adornaban la biblioteca. Observaron el rostro preocupado de la joven y su notable nerviosismo. Sabían que había descubierto algo y que estaban allí para ser informados de ello.

_- Sabéis que hace una semana, más o menos, intentamos buscar respuestas a la situación del último horcrux_- empezó Laura_- No llegamos a ningún punto claro por lo menos no encontramos ninguna explicación más lógica que las que ya habíamos barajado previamente. Pero..._

Laura hizo un inciso en su conversación, sabía de antemano, que lo que iba a contar hoy podría dar la respuesta que faltaba o podía ser una mera nube de humo que escondiera la realidad.

_-Teníamos millones de posibilidades y... nos falta tiempo para comprobarlos_- Laura seguía con una voz levemente débil_- Pero Ron me dio una clave, insistió_- le dijo sonriendo al joven Weasly que lo miraba sorprendido_- en que Voldemort sólo podía elegir un objeto de gryffindor, y después de ver tus recuerdos Harry yo también lo creo._

_- Pero ya hemos comprobado la espada y está limpia_- contestó Hermione_- Tú misma lo comprobaste._

_- Si, pero recordad que Harry nos habló de que Albus mencionó que un ser vivo también podía ser un horcrux. Yo mismo revisé esa conversación en mis viajes a través de los recuerdos de Harry_- le dijo Laura.

_- Pero nadie lo había hecho antes¿no?_- le preguntó Harry.

_-No, pero hay más cosas que nadie había ni siquiera intentado hacer hasta que llegó Voldemort_- le respondió Laura despectivamente_-Trasgredió todas las leyes de la magia._

_- Pero eso no implica que haya elegido un ser vivo, y aunque lo eligiera, volvemos a la misma pregunta que teníamos la semana pasada ¿a quien usó?_- se inmiscuyó Hermione.

_- Yo también me preguntaba eso hasta que Ron dijo lo de Gryffindor. Al principio pensé en Harry, en Nagini, su fiel compañera o incluso porque no usar un mortifago_- empezó Laura_- Pero no tiene sentido que intentes matar a Harry después de convertirlo en un horcrux. Nagini es una serpiente y por lo tanto no jura fidelidad a nadie, ni siquiera a su amo, si está con Voldemort es porque ella saca partido de esta relación. Y un mortifago es absurdo, Voldemort no duda en situarlos en primera línea de batalla y no se arriesgaría a matar su propia alma._

_- Quedan menos opciones_- dijo Ron sonriendo_- Pero aún demasiados._

_- Pero... pensad en una cosa. Voldemort era el heredero de Slytherin, no podía conseguir la espada de Gryffindor, y tenía todos los objetos de los demás fundadores. Además se sabe que Gryffindor no tiene herederos directos, no se casó y por lo tanto nu tuvo hijos. Pero si existen descendientes de su propio linaje, una línea que continuó a partir de su hermana ¿Por qué no usar un descendiente de Gryffindor?_- soltó Laura sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

_- Eso es una idea inimaginable_- le respondió Hermione

_- Si, pero Voldemor hizo cosas inimaginables_- intervino Harry bruscamente.

_- Como suponéis Fernando y Carlos han tenido trabajo esta semana_- sonrió la joven_- Construir el árbol genealógico del antiguo fundador de Hogwarts ha sido una ardua tarea. Aunque hay que reconocer que la ayuda de tu padre, Ron ha sido indispensable. Abrió la puerta del ministerio para nosotros, aún sin saber que estábamos buscando._

_- Y encontrastéis la respuesta_- concluyó Harry que ya conocía esa expresión en el rostro de la joven.

_- Si_- añadió escuetamente Laura.

_- Y eso quiere decir que tenemos que matar a una persona, a alguien que no tiene culpa, para que todo esto tenga sentido_- dijo Hermione.

_- No, realmente ya nos han hecho el trabajo sucio. El descendiente de Gryffindor ya ha sido asesinado, y si nuestras averiguaciones son ciertas,_- continuó Laura_- con él murió el trozo de alma que correspondía a Voldemort._

Los jóvenes se miraron nuevamente sin poder o querer creer lo que Laura les estaba contando.

_- ¿Lo conocemos?_- preguntó Hermione más recuperada de la impresión inicial_- ¿Sabemos quien era?_

_- Si, todos lo conocíamos _– Laura los miró fijamente_- Albus Dumbledore es uno de los descendientes del fundador de Hogwarts._

Los cuatro se sumieron entonces en un tenso silencio, buscando explicaciones a los sucesos de todo este último año. Harry intentó revivir sus recuerdos de nuevo, buscar una pista, una señal de que Laura no les podía estar engañando. Hermione volvió a ser más rápida que sus compañeros y una ligera muestra de duda surgió en su rostro.

_- ¿Cómo que uno de los descendientes de Gryffindor?_- preguntó_- ¿Hay más?_

_-Que yo sepa uno más_- le contestó Laura.

_- ¿Y por qué estamos seguros que Albus fue el elegido?_- dijo Ron incorporándose a la conversación.

_- Porque hasta hace un mes más o menos nadie sabía que Albus tenía un hijo, es más, en estos momentos sólo unos pocos elegidos lo saben, lo que implica que nadie sabía que había otro descendiente de la casa de los leones. Un descendiente oculto entre serpientes._

Ahora fueron sólo Ron y Hermione los sorprendidos, y Laura se preguntó porqué Harry había omitido esa información al hablar con sus amigos.

_- Harry os pondrá al corriente después_- les dijo restándole importancia al hecho con las manos_- Resumiendo rápidamente, Severus Snape es hijo de Albus y Minerva._

Ahora sí que Laura tuvo que interrumpir su conversación porque los dos prefectos de gryffindor la miraban como si realmente se hubiera vuelto loca. Sus miradas se cruzaban de Laura a Harry y de Harry a Laura esperando que en algún momento los dos comenzaran a reírse abiertamente y decirles que todo aquello era una broma.

_- Pero_- quiso empezar Hermione sin ni siquiera tener palabras para hacerlo_- Voldemort mandó matar a Albus._

_- No estoy segura de ello. Volvamos más atrás_- pidió Laura_- Harry recordará que en uno de sus recuerdos Voldemort acude a Hogwarts a solicitar el puesto de Defensa a Albus y que este se lo niega. En ese momento, se observa como Voldemort antes de retirarse pronuncia un hechizo. _

_- Y tú crees que fue ahí donde pasó un trozo de su alma al director_- afirmó Harry.

_- Si._

_- Pero Albus debería haberlo notado, saber lo que estaba pasando_- intervino Hermione.

_- No necesariamente, hasta ahora no se tenía constancia de que nadie usara un objeto animado_- les explicó Laura_- Y es más, era raro el mago que partía su alma, era y es algo inusual. Además, Albus era uno de los mejores magos que existían. De aquellas aún era joven y muy poderoso, por lo que puede que su propio poder enmascarara la presencia de ese trozo de alma en su cuerpo._

_- Por eso... no lo pudo matar_- dijo Harry perdido en sus recuerdos.

Los tres miraron ahora Harry preguntándose que recuerdo estaría evocando el joven gryffindor.

_- En el ataque al ministerio_- empezó Harry_- Albus se puso delante mío para protegerme y Voldemort frenó su ataque. No podía matarlo._

_- Voldemort no podía matar un trozo de su propia alma._- le respondió Laura a sus dudas._- Creo que ni él mismo sabía ni sabe las consecuencias de una acción como esa._

_- Pero el año pasado no dudó en cambio en decirle a Malfoy que lo matara_- insinuó la prefecta.

Laura sonrió, sorprendida ante la perspicacia de la joven.

_- La historia vista desde ese punto de vista, es incongruente, pero... hay más de lo que se dice_- le guiñó un ojo la joven_- Parece ser que los Malfoy ya no son la familia que eran, y el fracaso en el ministerio no fue un fracaso tal mente sino que Lucius cometió deliberadamente cierta cantidad de errores que permitieron a nuestro bando salirse con la suya. Él acabó en Azkaban por ello, pero hasta donde sé recibía un trato de favor y estaba a salvo de las posibles iras del Lord._

_- ¿Estás intentando decirnos que los Malfoy están de nuestra parte?_- preguntó Ron perplejo.

_-No, realmente no creo que nadie sepa de que bando están. Pero Lucius fue visitado varias veces por Albus en Azkaban y los dos mantenían una relación más que cordial_- soltó Laura_- El Lord, creo que sospechando centró sus iras en la familia y ordenó a Draco asesinar al director de Hogwarts, suponiendo que este se defendiera y matara a Draco. Consiguiendo así de nuevo la lealtad de los Malfoy._

_- Albus nunca haría eso. Es más, tú estabas allí y sabes tan bien como yo que le dio oportunidades, a él y a su madre_- dijo Harry.

_- Lo sé, pero el Lord no tenía porque pensar eso. _– le contestó Laura_- Pero Narcisa rompió parte de sus planes al pedir a Severus que hiciera con ella la promesa irrompible._

_- La promesa que lo condenaba a su propia muerte si no la cumplía_- concluyó Hermione.

Laura asintió levemente ante la afirmación de la joven.

_- Albus debía saber quien era o mejor dicho que era, debía saber que el último trozo de alma se encontraba en él. Y sabía que debía ser asesinado, buscar alguien que fuera capaz de cumplir ese cometido era difícil_- siguió Laura_- Sólo Severus podía hacerlo. La promesa se cumpliría y Severus sobreviviría, por lo que Albus no sólo nos dejaría un mago mucho más fuerte que él en ese momento si no un aliado inesperado para nosotros y un traidor inesperado para el Lord._

_- Tu teoría es esa porque quieres defender a tu marido_- le espetó Harry ligeramente nervioso_-Pero yo no puedo creer eso._

_- Lo sé y entiendo tu posición. Y no te voy a forzar a tomar la mía_- continuó Laura tranquilamente_- Tampoco te voy a culpar si tus actos te llevan a..._

Laura no acabó la frase, las palabras murieron en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo.

_-Sólo una última cosa. Creo que Albus no nos podía dejar así, sin motivo_

_- Albus fue asesinado, por quien menos esperaba_- respondió Harry_- su propio hijo._

_- No lo sé_- les respondió visiblemente derrotada_-No lo sé._

Ninguno dijo nada, sabían lo difícil que debía ser esto para Laura y aún así seguía a su lado. Aún así sabían que no los abandonaría. Harry se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Laura, no podía creer que a pesar de todo la siguiera queriendo tanto.

Los tres se retiraron de la biblioteca. Laura miró una vez más por la ventana. Junio estaba finalizando y la llegada de julio se notaba en el sofocante calor que se estaba instalando en la casa. Laura conjuró un hechizo para mantener la biblioteca a una temperatura ideal.

Ahora estaba segura el tiempo se acababa, esperaba que su teoría sobre Albus fuese cierta, no podían permitirse el lujo de otro horcrux sin destruir. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, tenía miedo de que en menos de un mes no pudiera volver a contemplar otro atardecer.

* * *

**Reviews:  
Kalid: **que decirte, muchas veces tomamos la decisión que consideramos acertada sobre la vida de los demás sin ni siquiera preguntarle lo que opina. 

**MaluSnapeRickman:** A parte del que has leído quedan dos mas y el epílogo, aún te queda un trozo por leer.

**Benevolentsnape: **No me molesto tu intento de culebrón aunque el howler que me mandaste el otro día si hizo un poco de escandalo en el trabajo nada más (jaja).

**NessaSnape5:** Me alegro que te siga gustando, una intenta que el fic no se vaya haciendo aburrido según pasa los capítulos. Y no te preocupes Severus responderá a todas las preguntas que debe responder.

**Opheliadakker: **te puedo asegurar que yo envidio a Laura con todas mis fuerzas, yo también quiero un severus.

**Khye:** Como dije antes básicamente tres capítulos más a parte del que ya has leído. No sé si verás un mini snape correteando por ahí ahora sería verdaderamente chocante.

**Winter: **Tanto Laura como Severus mantienen parte de sus vidas ocultas y quizás para ambos es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. De todos modos, el secreto de Laura no sólo lo sabe su hermano, Carlos y Fernando también lo saben por eso no se extrañan de sus ausencias y su familia también.

**AngelSusyMalfoy: **Pues si que entraste con ganas, me alegro que te guste y espero que lo puedas disfrutar hasta el final.

**Amsp14: **Es así, la muerte del director sigue siendo un enigma para todos... incluso para nosotros y lo único que se puede hacer en un fic es intentar buscar respuestas, muchas respuestas.

Gracias por seguirme leyendo.


	16. El fin de un nuevo comienzo

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos, los he tomado prestados y no gano nada con esto, lo hago para divertirme y divertir a los que me leen.

**CONTIENE SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO **

* * *

Ninguno de los chicos, ni de los adultos quisieron volver a hablar de lo que se les venía encima. Para ellos todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de aquella casa, todos los ataques de mortífagos y el conocimiento de que el tiempo se acababa era como si realmente no existieran. Intentaban fingir un ambiente de normalidad, un ambiente que ninguno de los que estaban allí creían. Todos omitían la sensación de desilusión, y tristeza que los embargaba, el nerviosismo que creaban las noticias que llegaban del ministerio y que les hacían preguntarse si el verdadero final no habría comenzado ya. Laura dormía muchas noches en la biblioteca esperando una llamada de Arthur Weasly, una llamada que sabía que no tardaría en llegar. Fernando y Carlos se ausentaban ahora con más frecuencia, y los jóvenes observaron como los adultos evitaban por cualquier medio posible dejarlos solos en la casa. 

El verano por su parte seguía su curso, y la belleza del iluminado jardín contrastaba con la situación que se vivía en el interior. Los jóvenes sabían al igual que los mayores que el tiempo se acababa y muchos días al despertar se preguntaban si sería el último día que pasarían juntos.

Julio ya tocaba a su fin y Hermione y Ron se entretuvieron en preparar un cumpleaños para Harry. Querían que tuviera una feliz llegada a lo que Hermione decía que era la mayoría de edad para un muggle. Y aunque Ron no entendía que los muggles esperaran hasta los 18 años para celebrar la mayoría de edad no flaqueó en ningún momento en los preparativos. Laura los miraba tristemente e intentaba mostrar algún entusiasmo cuando era preguntada por algún tipo de comida o regalo.

Los dejó en el comedor discutiendo encarnecidamente por el postre que se debía servir ese día y se dirigió a la biblioteca. La puerta se abrió y el joven Potter entró por la misma.

_- Están preparando mi cumpleaños_- le comentó sonriendo_- Creen que no me doy cuenta de los esfuerzos que hacen por preparar todo perfectamente._

_- _ _Lo hacen por ti_- le explicó Laura señalándole un sillón donde el joven tomó asiento_- Quieren que te sientas feliz y que olvides todo por lo que estás pasando._

_- Sabes tan bien como yo que no lo voy a celebrar_- le dijo muy serio a Laura_- Todo empieza y termina casi del mismo modo. Empezó un 31 de julio y 18 años después todo finalizará, no sé de que modo, pero finalizará._

Laura no respondió a las aseveraciones de Harry, ella también creía lo mismo que él, y sabía que Harry lo sabía. Simplemente lo miró fijamente asombrándose de lo que había madurado ese joven en este tiempo. Recordó la época en que ella tenía 18 años, y se maravilló de cómo las circunstancias la habían hecho madurar, como su matrimonio con Severus la había hecho madurar. Aún así, era rebelde y le costaba asumir sus responsabilidades. Harry, por el contrario, había asumido su destino, se había convertido en un hombre que hablaba abiertamente del final que le esperaba.

_- Mañana puede ser nuestro último amanecer_- dijo de pronto Harry_-Pero aún así sé que seré libre, que por fin seré libre._

Esas palabras bloquearon a Laura y supo que también podía ser su último día, sabía que aún le quedaba algo por hacer. Se acercó a él y ambos se abrazaron.

_- Harry, tengo que irme. Debo…_

La joven dejó la frase sin acabar, por una parte quería sincerarse con Harry decirle toda la verdad, contarle el porque de sus ausencias aquellas tardes, pero supo que no sería capaz, supo que para todos, para ellos, para el resultado de la guerra sería más conveniente que su secreto quedara escondido. Harry asintió diciéndole que entendía.

Laura le sonrió una vez más y vertiendo polvos flu en la chimenea desapareció. No vino a cenar aquella noche y cuando Harry la oyó llegar ya de madrugada observó su entristecido rostro y sus ojos hinchados del llanto. Ambos se miraron un momento, y Harry leyó en su rostro lo difícil que había sido para ella aquella tarde. Supuso que había ido a despedirse de alguien, de la misma persona a la que tarde tras tarde visitaba sin desaliento. Y se preguntó si la otra persona sabría la verdad, si sabría que podían no volverse a ver. Intentó desechar todos estos negros pensamientos pero sabía que el final era inevitable.

_- Deberías estar en la cama_- le dijo Laura.

_- Sabes que no dormiría_- le contestó Harry.

_- Lo sé. Bueno Sr. Potter me complace Felicitarle por su cumpleaños_- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él_- Feliz cumpleaños Harry._

Laura lo abrazó fuertemente y se sorprendió de observar como Harry temblaba visiblemente. Un ruido en la puerta los sobresaltó y ambos se separaron bruscamente. Harry y Hermione los observaban desde la puerta.

_- Veníamos a felicitar a Harry_- empezó Hermione tímidamente.

_- Pues pasad_- les respondió Laura intentando sonreír.

Los gryffindor se acercaron a Harry y los sumergieron pronto en un fuerte abrazo. Laura leyó el miedo en el rostro de la joven prefecta y supo que al igual que ellos había sabido leer las líneas del destino, había sabido intuir que aquella noche era diferente. Fernando y Carlos se personaron también la biblioteca y los seis se sentaron todo lo alegremente que pudieron en torno a la chimenea. Los elfos siempre dispuestos a cumplir fervorosamente las órdenes de su ama prepararon un improvisado cumpleaños, un cumpleaños que Harry agradeció enormemente. Quizás, pensó Laura por un momento, todos olvidemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Las risas acompañaron a los seis amigos, y las anécdotas de los seis años anteriores de los jóvenes en Hogwarts se mezclaron con las de Fernando y Laura e incluso con las del propio Carlos. Todos recordaban aquellos años con alegría y aunque en algún momento llegaron a tener malos momentos, los seis no dudaron en afirmar que habían sido los mejores años de sus vidas. El amanecer los encontró mirando a través de la ventana, fijando cada uno de sus ojos en el precioso color del cielo al ser iluminado por el sol que alegraba un nuevo día.

La chimenea relampagueó y los seis se giraron lentamente para observar el rostro de Arthur Weasly en el medio de la misma.

_- Todo ha empezado_- dijo velozmente_- Esto es una locura._

Su imagen desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Se quedaron inmóviles, mirando fijamente el hueco donde el ministro había aparecido sólo unos segundos antes. Laura fue la primera en reaccionar y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_- En cinco minutos en el Hall. Que nadie salga aún de esta casa _- dijo mientras ya salía por la puerta.

Cinco minutos después los seis se encontraban el la entrada de la casa. Los jóvenes vestidos con la ropa que Laura les había suministrado para este momento, una ropa tan negra como sus propios sentimientos. Laura, Fernando y Carlos llevaban la misma ropa que un año antes le había valido para engañar a Beatrix y llevarse a Harry delante de sus propias narices. Ninguno hizo ningún comentario, sabían que entre ellos no valían las despedidas, aunque los gryffindors adivinaron que los seis no partirían juntos. Laura sacó su varita y la cruzó con la de Fernando y Carlos. Los tres se miraron fijamente, y los jóvenes supieron que a su modo se estaba despidiendo. Fernando y Carlos besaron a la joven en la frente, se giraron lentamente y mirando a los jóvenes inclinaron levemente la cabeza, inclinación que los jóvenes respondieron. Miraron una vez más hacia atrás y cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha negra de su capa se perdieron en el camino que llevaba al pueblo.

Laura miró entonces a los jóvenes.

_- Tomad el trasladador_- les dijo acercándoles una simple jarra de cocina_- Nos apareceremos en el Ministerio._

Laura no pudo decir nada más, en ese momento los cuatro notaron el tirón típico de las traslaciones y se vieron arrastrados hacia un futuro que habían estado evitando. No necesitaron ponerse en pie para percibir la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo, el ruido de la batalla llegaba hasta allí, hasta el despacho del mismo ministro de magia. Arthur con la varita en la mano los miraba fijamente. Ron no pudo evitar abrazar a su padre y perderse en un momento en la sensación de sentirse protegido de nuevo entre sus brazos. Padre e hijo se separaron y Arthur luchó por evitar llorar aquella noche. Miró de nuevo a los recién llegados y abrazó también fuertemente a Harry.

_- He estado esperando por vosotros_- les dijo.

_- Es hora de empezar._- dijo Laura escuetamente.

Los cuatro abandonaron el despacho de Arthur percibiendo a cada paso que daban la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo. Los gritos eran desgarradores, y se confundían con las voces que susurraban hechizos y contrahechizos e incluso con los propios gritos de compañeros pidiendo ayuda, una ayuda que era difícil de conseguir. Laura se mantuvo delante de los jóvenes y saludando a Arthur se despidió del mismo cuando este se perdió por uno de los pasillos laterales.

_- No os separéis de mi_- fue lo único que les dijo.

Los jóvenes visiblemente asustados blandían su varita en la mano y sólo atinaron a asentir levemente. Laura los miró una vez más y se preguntó si tendrían el valor de enfrentar lo que les esperaba. Se dirigieron a grandes pasos hacia la puerta del ministerio, o para ser concretos a los restos de la misma. La imagen en la calle era espeluznante, magos y brujas se enfrentaban en una lucha sin piedad. Los mortifagos perseguían a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino y sin ningún tipo de sentimentalismos torturaban y mataban sin dudar en usar en muchos momentos maldiciones imperdonables y riéndose antes las destrucción que estaban causando.

Laura intentó evadirse del sufrimiento y desesperación que se extendía a su alrededor sabía que su misión en aquella guerra era otra y no podía detenerse en sentimentalismos innecesarios. Buscó una calle lateral y empujó a los jóvenes hacia la misma debían evitar la lucha en la medida de los posible.

Zabini, padre e hijo les cortaron el paso.

_- Vaya, vaya_- dijo el ex – alumno de Slytherin_- Creo padre que el Sr. Potter está intentando huir._

Su risa se unió a la de su padre y a la de un grupo más de mortifagos que se había reunido alrededor, alertados por la frase de Zabini. Laura observó la ira que cruzó el rostro de Harry y penetrando en su mente intentó calmarlo.

_- Entrégate_- le dijo otro mortifago_- El Señor Oscuro sólo te quiere a ti, si te entregas nada les pasará a tus amigos._

Harry volvió a tensarse, su mente estaba siendo violada de nuevo pero esta vez sabía que no era Laura la que estaba contactando con él. Una voz totalmente desconocida para él se rió dentro de su propia cabeza.

_- En la antigua casa de tus padres, allí te espera. Si te entregas no morirá más gente esta noche._

El contacto fue rápido y preciso, a pesar de lo cual el rostro de Harry se contorsionó. Laura observó el cambió en el rostro de Harry e intuyó lo que había pasado. Miró fijamente al niño que vivió, mientras colocaba su varita estratégicamente para sacarla tan pronto como fuese posible. Supo que debía evitar la lucha, que estaba en minoría, los dos prefectos de gryffindor, ella y el niño que vivió para enfrentar a un grupo de mortifagos perfectamente preparados, pero también sabía que esto no sería posible. Los mortifagos sabían que en estos momentos Potter estaba en desventaja y lo aprovecharían. Miró de nuevo a Hermione y Ron y supo que podrían ser los sacrificados aquella noche, ella no podía proteger a los tres jóvenes de todos los mortifagos que los miraban ahora con claras muecas de desprecio. Laura sacó la varita de debajo de su capa, sabía que no se iría de allí sin luchar y no quería perder unos segundo preciosos en colocarse al ataque cuando sabía que la lucha estaba servida.

Buscó una vez más con la mirada a Carlos y Fernando pero intuyó que ellos estaban lidiando otra guerra distinta, Hogwarts era su responsabilidad y morirían por defenderlo.

Nadie supo realmente quien lanzó el primer ataque, pero en menos de unos segundos Laura se encontraba sumergida en una cruel lucha. Acribillada por cruciatus tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar ante el dolor que la embargaba. Cayó varias veces al suelo y se levantó cada vez más débil y dolorida. Los mortifagos desde su posición de poder decidían hacer sufrir a todos y cada uno de los compañeros del niño que vivió, mientras este, ileso de los ataques de los seguidores de Voldemort observaba como sus amigos y Laura eran torturados.

Ron acertó a dar a uno de los mortifagos mientras Hermione contenía un hechizo lanzado hacía ella. De repente todo volvió a cambiar, y Laura se vio a si misma repeliendo hechizos, devolviendo maldiciones e intentando proteger a Harry con su vida si era necesario. Supo que había algo que no estaba allí antes, algo que no encajaba.

_- Traidor_- oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

_- Siempre supe que estabas en el bando del viejo y loco director de la escuela_- escupió otra voz llena de odio.

Laura no tenía tiempo de pararse a pensar que estaba sucediendo, o mejor dicho quien los estaba ayudando. Harry había levantado también su varita y Ron hombro con hombro con su compañero de escuela se defendía de los ataques de Zabini y varios jóvenes más. Laura buscó entonces a Hermione con la mirada y observó como la prefecta se defendía de dos mortifagos adultos que la acorralaban contra la pared. Dio un nuevo paso atrás y se tambaleó al tropezar con una caja tirada en la acera. Cayó al suelo lentamente mientras su varita rodaba unos metros más atrás. Alzó la vista enfocando a sus atacantes. Laura empezó entonces a moverse hacia ella, buscando un hechizo para desarmar a los dos mortifagos que la atacaban, el primero recibió un hechizo congelador y cayó al suelo. Laura notó entonces un golpe en sus costillas, un mortifago la atacaba desde su izquierda y sin ni siquiera pensarlo le lanzó una bola de fuego que lo mató al instante, pero había perdido unos segundos preciosos. Un rayo verde salía ahora de la varita de Zabini. Laura contuvo el aliento, observando como una figura negra se interponía entre la joven y la maldición imperdonable. Laura levantó entonces también su varita y ató mágicamente al mortifago al que lanzó varios metros más atrás donde unos segundo antes se había consumido en el fuego uno de sus compañeros. Corrió hacia la joven que ahora lloraba copiosamente, Ron llegó también corriendo.

_- ¿Estás bien?_- preguntó Laura.

Hermione asintió levemente mientras intentaba recuperar su varita.

_- ¿Y Harry?_- preguntó a Ron al no ver al niño que vivió en la calle.

_- Ha desaparecido, un mortifago le dijo algo y le tendió un objeto_- relató Ron intentando aguantar su llanto_- Después desapareció._

_- Un trasladador_-susurró Laura enfadada_- ¿Oíste algo?_

_-Sólo algo de la antigua casa de sus padres_- le respondió Ron visiblemente afectado_- No pude hacer nada._

Laura movió entonces el mortifago que había salvado a la joven prefecta, no le hacía falta sacarle la máscara para saber quien se escondía tras aquel malvado rostro ficticio. Su pelo lo delataba, una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Laura. Limpió su rostro de la sangre de varios hechizos y colocó de nuevo su melena como si fuera él mismo quien lo estuviera haciendo con ese gesto tan peculiar en él.

_- Lucius_- susurró.

Laura sacó entonces un objeto de debajo de su túnica, una pequeña botella con un tapón de plata.

_- Escuchadme los dos_- les dijo_- Esto es un trasladador, se activará 30 segundos después de que quitéis el tapón, apareceréis en Hogwarts, o así me lo dijo Albus cuando me concedió este y otro que yo conservaré para volver con Harry. Tomad el cuerpo de Lucius._

_- Ya está muerto_- le dijo Hermione.

_- Lo sé, pero no merece ser enterrado como un mortifago_.-les respondió.

Tanto Ron como Hermione asintieron levemente.

_- Avisad de donde voy y ayudad a Carlos y Fernando que deben estar protegiendo la escuela._

Laura los miró una vez más, sabían que sobraban las despedidas. Observó como Hermione destapaba el tapón y agarraba el frasco fuertemente entre su mano la otra agarraba la mano inerte de Lucius. Ron abrazaba a la joven. Ahora el espacio estaba vacío y Laura se preguntó si serían de los pocos en sobrevivir aquella noche.

Miró a su alrededor la destrucción que se había causado. Oyó a lo lejos los gritos de más luchas. Cerró sus ojos y con unas fuerzas que ya empezaban a flanquear se apareció en las cercanías de la antigua casa de los Potter.

Laura no estaba preparada para el recibimiento que le esperaba a su llegada a la antigua casa de los Potter. Los mortifagos se enfrentaban a los jóvenes aurores de los cuales había echado mano el ministerio ante la evidente falta de recursos. El mismísimo ministro de magia enarbolaba su varita en el medio de la cruel batalla, olvidando por un momento quien era, olvidando por un momento que había dejado de ser un simple funcionario del ministerio para ser el Ministro. Por su mente pasaban millones de imágenes distintas, las imágenes de su familia, de sus hijos, la primera vez que lo llamaron papa, sus primeros pasos. Sus ojos se nublaron un momento ante el hijo perdido, y el recuerdo de Percy se fue haciendo más real en su corazón. Sonrió entre las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y aferró aún más fuerte su varita.

Laura se acercó a él, Arthur la vio llegar e intentó sonreír.

_- Arthur_- lo saludó Laura_- Harry ha desaparecido, creo que se encuentra aquí._

-_ No lo sé, los mortifagos nos están manteniendo a raya, intentan evitar por todos los medios que os acerquemos a la casa_- le respondió Arthur conjurando alrededor de ambos un hechizo protector.

_- Debo entrar ahí. _– dijo la joven_- ¿Cómo supisteis que la lucha discurriría aquí?_

_- Alguien nos avisó. Creo que era Severus. Escucha Laura, es peligroso, están llegando más mortifagos. _– intentó convencerla el ministro.

_- Arthur, lo más probable es que Harry esté ahí dentro, enfrentándose no solo a Voldemort sino también a los más fieles mortifagos que lo acompañan_- razonó con él Laura_-Debo entrar._

Arthur sabía que ella estaba intentando ser concisa en sus explicaciones pero también sabía que dentro del corazón de la joven sabía que había razones más poderosas que las que decía. Le sonrió tan tiernamente como solía hacerlo con sus hijos, y mostrándole el mismo orgullo que mostraba por ellos, le apretó los hombros inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

Laura sonrió y volvió sobre sus pasos, debía encontrar una forma de entrar en la casa, una forma de llegar hasta Harry. Caminó a oscuras por el pequeño que bosque que rodeaba la casa, cuidadosamente de no hacer más ruido del necesario. Una pequeña explosión la sobresaltó, a su izquierda recortado contra la claridad tímida de una luna creciente se veía la silueta del licántropo más famoso del mundo mágico, Remus Lupin. _- Moony_- susurró Laura intentando no sobresaltarlo-.

_- Laura¿eres tú?_- se sorprendió Remus_- Cuando Hermione y Ron nos lo contaron creíamos que no podía ser verdad._

_- Siempre estuve allí_- le respondió moviendo lentamente la mano para indicar que la historia era demasiado larga para contarla allí_- Entonces¿Hermione y Ron llegaron bien?_

_- Si, lo hicieron ellos nos dijeron que te encontrabas aquí, y trajeron el cuerpo de Lucius_- Remus se sobresaltó ante los gritos que venían del claro que había sido en su momento el alegre jardín de los Potter

_- Harry debe estar dentro, necesito que ayudes a Arthur, se ha erigido como líder de los aurores y tengo miedo que su osadía y sus ansias de venganza por cobrarse a Percy le pasen factura_- le explicó Laura brevemente sabiendo que cada minuto allí podía ser un minuto de oro en la vida del joven Potter_- ¿Hogwarts está a salvo? _

_- Si lo está, pero… _- Remus se puso muy serio en ese momento

Laura lo miró intuyendo que había malas noticias.

_- Han muerto varios profesores de la escuela. Madame Hooch, y la profesora Sprout defendieron a los más jóvenes pagando con su vida por ello_- continuó Lupin_- Minerva está herida pero aguantarán, y los demás más o menos. Fernando y Carlos, han sobrevivido pero también están heridos. Sólo pude venir yo, los demás son necesarios para defender el colegio en caso de que vuelva a haber un ataque._

_- Pero¿aguantará el colegio?_- preguntó visiblemente preocupada.

_- Si, quedan suficientes fuerzas para mantenerlo seguro_-le dijo el licántropo_- Han desaparecido dos alumnos, según llegaron Hermione y Ron contando donde estabais desaparecieron._

_- ¿Quiénes son?_- le preguntó Laura sorprendida ante la osadía de los jóvenes.

_- Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood_

_- Longbottom, supongo que querrá cobrarse su cuenta_- fue la escueta respuesta de la joven.

Se arrebujó si cabe más en su capa e inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento ante Remus. Se miraron una vez más como queriendo comprobar que todo aquello era cierto. Remus sacó su varita y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia el campo de batalla. Laura por el contrario siguió ocultándose en la oscuridad del bosque buscando en su rodeo de la casa una forma de entrar.

Llegó a la parte de atrás, fijándose en al tenue luz que parecía venir de lo que había sido una antigua habitación ahora sin techo ni parte de sus paredes. Oyó unos sollozos quedos que venían del interior y con el mayor sigilo posible se acercó a una de las paredes. Los Lestrange sonreían abiertamente, acorralando contra la pared a dos jóvenes a los que Laura reconoció enseguida como Luna y Neville. El último se encontraba en el suelo sometido a la maldición cruciatus, bajo la acción de la varita de Beatrix.

_- Por lo menos le podrás hacer compañía a tus padres_- coreó con una cruel risa.

Laura observó también una figura escondida en una de las esquinas, visiblemente asustada, lloraba copiosamente mientras se agarraba el vientre susurrando continuamente. Tras ella un joven miraba con odio la imagen que transcurría delante de él. Draco había admirado siempre a su tía ahora era consciente de los errores de sus decisiones.

_- No lo hagas Beatrix, no lo hagas, déjalos marchar._

Beatrix no pudo aguantar más el interminable sollozo de su hermana y apartando por un momento su varita del maltrecho Longbottom, la apuntó directamente a ella. Un spelliarmus recorrió a Narcisa de arriba abajo y cayó bruscamente contra la pared en la que se apoyaba. Fue entonces cuando Laura supo porque se agarraba su bajo vientre, Narcisa mostraba un avanzado embarazo. Un dolor acerado como el de una espada cruzó el cuerpo de Laura, pero esta no pudo pensar mucho más porque en ese momento Neville había aprovechado la distracción de Beatrix para desarmarla y ahora la apuntaba en el suelo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Laura salió de su escondite, y congeló a Rodolphus, el sangriento marido de Beatrix, liberando así a Luna de una muerte segura. Miró fijamente a ambos cónyuges y se preguntó como podía correr tanto odio por sus venas.

Neville levantó la varita y lanzó a Beatrix contra una de las paredes que quedaban en pie en la casa. Beatrix cayó al suelo, sin despegar en ningún momento su rostro del joven de los Longbottom. Draco levantó entonces la varita y conjuró una lluvia de cristales sobre el cuerpo de su tía, Beatrix se curvó en una extraña posición y poco a poco fue inclinando la cabeza perdiendo más y más sangre y con ella más y más vida. Al mismo tiempo, Narcisa levemente recuperada levantó su varita y con una frialdad impropia de una futura madre asesinó a su cuñado sin pestañear si quiera con la maldición imperdonable.

Laura los miró sorprendida y horrorizada. Pero eso era lo que era, una Guerra y aquí sólo sobrevivía el más fuerte. Un grito desgarrador de la Señora Malfoy los volvió a todos a la realidad. Laura corrió hacia ella observando al llegar que tanta acción le estaba pasando factura y en estos mismos momentos se encontraba de parto. Draco observó a Laura con miedo, mientras esta apretaba una de sus manos en señal de reconocimiento. Luna y un Neville visiblemente asustados se acercaron.

_- Debéis volver a Hogwarts_- les dijo Laura apuradamente sin explicar si quiera quien era_- Narcisa está de parto_.

La señora Malfoy la miró asustada, e intentó sonreírle en señal de reconocimiento. Abrió sus labios intentado hablar pero Laura se lo impidió, no quería oír disculpas, no quería saber que había pasado, no quería ni siquiera pensar que si Severus sobrevivía Narcisa lo estaría esperando con el hijo de ambos. Metió su mano de nuevo en su capa y sacó otro frasco idéntico al que unos minutos antes le había entregado a Ron y Hermione. Lo miró fijamente sabiendo que entregando ese frasco entregaba con él su última vía de escape. Un nuevo gemido por parte de la rubia slytherin la sacó de sus pensamientos. Entregó el frasco a Luna y le explicó brevemente como funcionaba. Volvió a observar el hueco vacío poco después y un tremendo sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de ella.

Continuó su recorrido por la casa, acercándose a lo que supuso que había sido la habitación del bebé Harry. En la pared todavía podía apreciarse el leve tono azulado del papel decorado con bellas estrellas y lunas. Laura contuvo el aliento, sentía un frío aterrador. Escuchó la voz de Harry aunque no fue capaz de distinguir que dijo, poco después la voz del mismísimo Lord se clavó en sus oídos dolorosamente. Fijó su vista una vez más en el campo de batalla, solo a unos pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba y creyó ver por un momento la estela de un fénix que cruzaba el cielo. Sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar de su mente vagas esperanzas que no lo conducían a ningún lado.

Susurró unas pocas palabras y su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse. Laura se había convertido en una pequeña serpiente, un áspid que esperaba pasara inadvertido para Voldemort y compañía. Avanzó sigilosamente hacia la habitación ocultándose entre la maleza que había crecido durante todos estos años. Laura se paró en la primera pared. Voldemort se mostraba altivo y rejuvenecido en el medio de la habitación flanqueado por el profesor Snape en uno de los lados y por Nagini en el otro. Severus acusaba un leve cansancio en su cuerpo y Laura lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que también estaba herido.

Harry por su parte no flaqueaba en su intento de vencer a Lord y mostrando un valor que Laura dudaba que poseyera erguía la cabeza sin intentar ni siquiera disimular el odio avinagrado que corría por sus venas hacia los dos hombres allí presentes. Voldemort rió con una risa cruel e insensible, mostrando su profundo desprecio por el joven allí presente.

_- Sabes que morirás esta noche_- le dijo fríamente.

_- Eso habrá que verlo_- respondió Harry.

_- Tan insensato como su padre_- rió el Lord acompañado de la risa de Severus.

_- ¿A quién odias más?_- le preguntó el Lord buscando excitar el odio de Harry_- A mí que te he convertido en lo que eres, o a ¿Severus? Que se ha encargado de eliminar al viejo chiflado y permitir que estés aquí solo. _

Harry intentó mantener su odio a raya pero no fue capaz y una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro. Laura observó entonces como Nagini fijaba su vista en ella, siseó con su lengua y ascendiendo por el brazo del Lord hacia su oído le susurró algo. Voldemort miró entonces hacia la zona donde se encontraba Laura que intentó cerrar su mente y le sonrió abiertamente a su serpiente que dejando a ambos hombres enfrentando a Harry se dirigió hacia Laura. Esta maldijo en voz baja, mientras se preguntaba como podría librarse de la sangrienta serpiente del Lord sin llamar la atención. Buscó a su alrededor y observó una leve hendidura en la piedra donde se ocultó, esperando que su pequeño tamaño le concediera ventaja contra Nagini. Esta llegó a donde creía estaba su presa y se sorprendió de no encontrarla allí pero tan insistente como su dueño comenzó a rastrear la zona.

Harry por su parte, oyó a la serpiente de Voldemort susurrar algo a su amo al oído, intentó oír parte de la conversación pero no pudo. Supo que Nagini había encontrado algo pero no podía centrarse en nada más que lo que tenía en mente, por un momento suplicó que no fuera ninguno de sus amigos o Laura los que estuvieran allí pero tan rápido lo pensó tan rápido lo desecho de su mente.

Miró de nuevo al Lord que lo observaba con una mueca de burla en su rostro y un dolor acerado atravesó su cicatriz.

_- Severus encárgate de él un rato, voy a ver que le pasa a Beatrix, me gustaría que estuviera presente en el momento de la caída del héroe mágico_- rió cruelmente_- Se lo debo por su inimitable fidelidad._

Voldemort abandonó la antigua habitación de Harry dejando a Severus y el joven gryffindor enfrentados frente a frente. Laura desde su escondite pudo ver el odio que traspasó el cuerpo de Harry y como este levantaba la varita, Nagini asomó entonces por el hueco donde estaba escondida siseando.

_-Tú no eres una serpiente común._

Laura utilizó entonces su pequeño tamaño y su velocidad y se escabulló de Nagini sabiendo que ahora su lucha se centraría en no permitir que la gran serpiente del Lord descubriera a su amo su engaño.

Harry apuntó a Severus con su varita. El profesor no intentó defenderse.

_- Cobarde_- le susurró a Severus.

_- No me llames cobarde_- le contestó su ex-profesor_- Debes cerrar tu mente si quieres vencer Potter._

Severus se mostraba tan frío e implacable con el que había sido su alumno.

_- Era tu padre bastardo_- continuó Harry ahora llorando._- Lo has matado... espero que te pudras en el infierno._

Severus acusó el golpe de las acusaciones de Harry y por un momento el joven gryffindor pudo observar como la máscara de frialdad del cretino profesor se venia abajo mostrando una infinidad de emociones indescriptibles. Un grito ahogado del Lord devolvió a Snape su habitual aspecto de frialdad.

_- Debes cerrar tu mente, por lo que más quieras Harry, debes cerrar tu mente_- repitió sin ni siquiera levantar la varita._- Deja tu odio conmigo a un lado, y cierra tu mente._

Harry levantó entonces la suya y miró a Snape, cara a cara como dos hombres.

_- Morirás por lo que has hecho._- le dijo fríamente.

Sus labios comenzaron a conjurar un hechizo, mientras la varita apuntaba al estoico profesor. Laura observó la fuerza mágica que rodeaba a Harry en ese momento y si alguna vez tuvo alguna duda de si era el elegido o no ahora lo tenía claro. Nagini se cruzó entonces de nuevo delante de ella e intentó atacarla. Perdió la visión de la lucha central pero su vida corría peligro.

Laura era de sobra más ágil que Nagini y más astuta que la serpiente del Lord. Reptó por una pared semiderruida y esperó pacientemente a que Nagini intentara seguirla. No pudo mirar hacia Harry, sabía que si veía a su marido en el suelo no sería capaz de continuar. Nagini no dudo en acudir al reto que la pequeña áspid le había presentado y ascendió por la pared. Laura la observó reptar lentamente por los salientes empedrados y cuando supo que estaba a la distancia adecuada saltó sobre ella clavando sus preciosos dientes envenenados en el cuello de su compañera que se defendió golpeando a Laura con su cola.

Laura cayó al suelo, cansada y levemente herida. Observó como Nagini se quedó tiesa y un minuto después caía bruscamente. Laura conjuró las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se convirtió en la misma joven de siempre. Su costado le dolía desde el ataque del mortifago en la calle y sus fuerzas estaban visiblemente agotadas. Pudo percibir todavía el rumor de la batalla a lo lejos y se preguntó cuando acabaría esta pesadilla. Su vista enfocó entonces a Harry que con la varita en alto mantenía su última batalla con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. No quiso preguntarse que había pasado en el medio, pero intuyó que el grito de rabia que el Lord había lanzado fue consecuencia de encontrarse a su querida Beatrix muerta.

Laura observó como la lucha de ambos magos estaba siendo pareja, ambas varitas elevadas, apuntando al rival y conectadas de manera indivisible. Laura intuyó que las fuerzas de ambos combatientes se iba debilitando lentamente, mostrando en ambos hombres señales claras de fatiga.

La joven sacó su varita, sabía que sería peligroso, sus propias fuerzas estaban próximas a abandonarla, pero sabía que llegados a este punto ya sus vidas era lo de menos. Alzó la varita y conjuró un hechizo de magia oscura, notó como la poca magia que conservaba en esos momentos la abandonaba y fluía hacia Harry. El lord también lo notó, puesto que despegó su vista por un momento de su némesis y recorrió el campo de batalla buscando el origen de aquella fuerza. Abrió los ojos asustado pero poco más podía hacer, sus más fieles mortifagos estaban muertos y Nagini suponía que también. Voldemort maldijo con ira la presencia de otra mujer de nuevo y su mente viajó a 18 años antes cuando Lily salvó con su sacrificio a su hijo, la imagen de aquella mujer gritando en su agonía llegó también hasta Harry que hirvió en ese momento de odio. Quería sacar a Voldemort de su mente pero la unión de sus varitas se estaba extendiendo también al resto de su cuerpo, repasó entonces en su mente la búsqueda de los horcrux y la destrucción de los mismos. El lord recibió las imágenes en su mente y acusó el golpe. Harry avanzó entonces hacia Tom, tropezando con una capa a sus pies, el cuerpo del profesor Snape estaba tendido en el suelo entre el Lord y él mismo, recordó entonces las clases de oclumancia, y sus últimas palabras: _Debes cerrar tu mente._

Harry inclinó la cabeza como si el propio Snape estuviera delante de él hablándole y con una fuerza desconocida cerró su mente. Su último ataque fue certero y notó como el Lord empezaba a flaquear. Una luz verde cubrió entonces a ambos y Harry se desplomó sin más fuerzas para luchar. Laura se desplomó también y se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba el joven. Observaron como el Lord se consumía lentamente, y donde había estado minutos antes sólo quedaba una ceniza ardiente.

Harry la miró fijamente e intentó sofreír entre lágrimas.

_- No está muerto_- le dijo.

_- Si lo está Harry, esta vez si lo está_- le respondió Laura.

Harry intentó hablar pero Laura no se lo permitió.

_-No tienes fuerzas, debes descansar. Abre tu mente Harry intentaré ralentizar tus funciones vitales y las mías para que podamos sobrevivir hasta que alguien venga en nuestra ayuda_- le explicó Laura.

Harry asintió levemente, se encontraba muy cansado.

_- Un fénix, creo que vi un fénix_- le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Laura sonrió y cerró también sus ojos. Invocó el hechizo y notó como la respiración de Harry se hacía más lenta, después lo invocó para ella también. Tenía miedo de no volver a despertar, tenía miedo, lo tenía.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**  
Benevolentsnape:** La verdad es que entre este capítulo y el siguiente se resuelve todo, después solo queda un epílogo. Pero no te preocupes ando con una historia a vueltas y como no el protagonista es nuestro querido profesor, así que a lo mejor ves de nuevo otra obra mia.

**Khye:** Lo de los horcruxes pasa como con muchas otras cosas los autores de fanfiction nos inventamos algo, o mejor dicho nos tomamos licencias literarias (si hasta parece algo importante) y hacemos un poco la historia a nuestra medida.

**AngelSusyMalfoy:** Nunca molesta, la verdad es que un review es lo que más agradece siempre un escritor.

**Winter: **Gracias por los elogios, sobre la versión española no voy a hacer comentarios porque después de ver el título me quedé sin palabras.

**Amsp14:** No te preocupes, creo que de mis teorías la mitad son menos ciertas que poco, pero cuando escribes uno, y después te imaginas otro siempre cambias algo y al final creas una historia que solo conserva los personajes de la historia original.

**MaluSnape Rickman:** Prometo escribir más después... el horcrux se lo cargué a Albus como si se lo cargo a Ron, la verdad no tengo ni idea de quien va a ser.

**Kalid: **Ron es como es, y nos ha quedado claro que su animadversión por Severus llegó a ser incluso mayor que la del propio Harry aunque después del sexto creo que eso ha cambiado.

**Galilea: **No te puedo decir porque Laura desaparece todas las tardes, pero te aseguro que no te queda mucho para averiguarlo. Ahora una pista, después de todas las posibilidades que me habeis dado, alguno ha acertado.

**Nareniel**: Yo tampoco creo que Severus sea tan malo como lo pintan pero... a lo mejor Rowling nos sorprende para bien o para mal pero nos sorprende. Me alegro que te guste la historia.

**Replika: ** Ya me extrañaba a mi no tener ningún review tuyo, pero no te preocupes que yo que lidio todos los días con los ordenadores te puedo asegurar que es lo más impresivibles que existen.

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me estais leyendo... gracias


	17. Un nuevo día

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con esto, lo hago por divertirme

SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO

* * *

Laura abrió lentamente los ojos, ligeramente molesta por la luz exterior que se colaba a través de las ventanas. Intentó enfocar la habitación que la rodeaba para poder saber así donde se encontraba. Su mente recordaba la lucha que había tenido lugar en la antigua mansión de los Potter, recordaba el olor a carne quemada se sustituyó al cuerpo del Lord Oscuro y después, sintió cansancio mucho cansancio. Se despejó bruscamente y le sonrío a la mujer que la miraba emocionada desde un lado de su cama.

_- Mamá_- susurró Laura antes de perderse en su abrazo.

_- Me has tenido tan preocupada_- le dijo su madre llorando.

_- Lo siento_- fue la única palabra que escapó de los labios de su hija._-Pero era mi deber._

Elga recorrió con sus manos el rostro de su hija dibujando cada línea del mismo con una caricia, queriendo comprobar que era ella realmente que seguía estando allí. Laura intentó seguir hablando pero su madre la interrumpió poniendo las manos sobre sus labios.

_- Tu padre llegará ahora, junto con los Granger, los padres de Hermione_- le explicó dulcemente._- Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones._

_- ¿Vendrá sólo?_- le preguntó Laura visiblemente preocupada.

_- No, creo que ya va siendo hora de que todos enfrentemos la verdad_- le dijo su madre.

Laura se levantó de la cama lentamente y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Su madre se despidió de ella y le dijo que la esperaría en el gran comedor junto con su marido. Laura se demoró más de la cuenta bajo el agua, la tibieza de la misma la relajaba. Sabía que debía enfrentar los sucesos de los últimos años, no sólo su último año con Potter y compañía, y sus encuentros con su marido sino también los secretos que había mantenido. El recuerdo de Severus llegó doloroso a su mente y por un momento deseó que todo aquello fuera una mala pesadilla. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y permitió que las lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua que recorría su rostro. Salió poco después, aún ligeramente débil pero con la intención de hacer ver al mundo que su vida seguía adelante. Sonrió al observar su ropa perfectamente colocada en los cajones de la habitación y se preguntó cuantas veces la habría colocado su madre con la única intención de distraerse en las noches de vela ante su hija. Laura tomó unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra, quería estar informal, quería sentirse ella misma por unos momentos.

Abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con tres jóvenes que se echaban sobre ella abrazándola.

_- Creo que nuestra joven gryffindor no está aún recuperada, sed cuidadosos con ella_- dijo una voz que Laura creyó no volver a oír.

_- ¿Albus?_ _– _preguntó insegura.

_- Mi niña..._- susurró el director mientras la abrazaba.

Laura se aferró a él intentando verificar si realmente abrazaba a un fantasma o no.

_- Tenías razón con lo del fénix...El fénix renace de sus ceniza_- empezó Ron_- y nosotros te ayudamos a averiguarlo._

_- Ya les pedí perdón a ellos por este último año pero ahora te lo pido a ti_- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos_- Siento haberte hecho responsable de muchas cosas que yo mismo desconocía. Siento haberos causado este sufrimiento._

_- Pero pudiste confiar en nosotros_- intentó decir Laura.

Albus sonrió recordando que esas habían sido las mismas palabras de los tres jóvenes allí presentes.

_-No, cuanta menos gente lo supiera era mejor, sobre todo para Severus_- continuó Albus_- Debíamos hacer creer que Severus estaba de su parte, sería un aliado valioso para nosotros y un enemigo poderoso para ellos. Además yo debía renacer de mis cenizas de algún modo. Estaba demasiado débil para continuar. A parte no sabíamos si funcionaría._

Albus observó entonces a Laura que luchaba por no llorar, el recuerdo de Severus era doloroso.

_- Entendí al vagar por mis recuerdos que yo era el último Horcrux de Voldemort_- le explicó Albus_- Y que ahora que la maldición del anillo estaba actuando sobre mí, el trozo de alma también me estaba debilitando. No podía continuar._

Todos lo miraban en silencio sopesando sus palabras, imaginando por un momento los sentimientos de Albus al saberse portador de un trozo de alma de Tom Riddle.

_-Entendí que mi muerte era la solución a muchos problemas. Severus recuperaría la confianza del Lord, y cumpliría su voto inquebrantable-_ siguió el director mientras se recostaba sobre el marco de la puerta visiblemente cansado_-Sabía que nadie ejecutaría el hechizo mortal, sólo Severus sería capaz de hacerlo. Aún así se opuso al mismo y tuve que convencerlo con mi posible renacimiento como fénix, algo que ni yo mismo sabía si funcionaría._

_- Pero lo hizo_- concluyó Laura.

_- Si lo hizo, pero sigo estando muy débil. Recuperé alguna de mis fuerzas, pero aún así mi edad y la batalla no ayudaron. _

Los ojos de Albus se anegaron de lágrimas cuando Laura se acercó a él y lo abrazó tiernamente besándolo en la frente. La joven se giró entonces también con lágrimas en los ojos y miró fijamente a los chicos.

_- Pero realmente ¿quién nos salvó?_- preguntó analizando los sucesos mentalmente_- Harry y yo estábamos prácticamente muertos, yo había ralentizado nuestras funciones vitales._

_- Severus, os salvó Severus al despertar_- empezó a explicar Albus_- cuando abrió los ojos, vio el sitio donde debería estar el Lord y vuestros dos cuerpos prácticamente sin vida así que se apareció a las afueras del colegio._

Laura miraba a Albus como si este fuera un sueño, ella recordaba la imagen de Severus sobre el suelo, de Severus muerto. Harry se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre el brazo de Laura obligándole a mirarlo.

_- Eso era lo que te decía en el campo de batalla_- le dijo suavemente_- Severus no estaba muerto, estaba dormido. No pude matarlo, lo entendí allí cuando al apuntarlo con mi varita él sólo repetía:"Cierra tu mente Potter, cierra tu mente". No intentó defenderse, estaba preparado para morir si con ello conseguía que venciéramos a Voldemort._

Laura abrazó al joven y le agradeció al oído todo lo que había hecho.

_-Entendí que siempre había estado de nuestra parte, que de algún modo su actitud fue la que me ayudó a seguir adelante_- continuó Harry desahogándose_- Siempre estuvo ahí, y yo lo sabía. Mi corazón sabía que pasara lo que pasara él estaba cerca para protegerme, por eso me dolió lo que yo creía era el asesinato de Albus. Porque no sólo había matado a mi mentor_- dijo mirando al viejo director_- Sino que él también había desaparecido de mi vida, y por un momento me sentí tremendamente sólo._

Albus interrumpió el torrente de emociones que se estaban liberando en aquella habitación.

_- Creo que deberíamos bajar, tu padre y los Granger están a punto de llegar_- dijo Albus _-Arthur los está recibiendo pero creo que es sensato que el director de la escuela lo haga también. Además todo esto es demasiado largo para explicarlo aquí y ahora._

Albus se adelantó con Hermione y Ron. Harry se quedó rezagado con Laura.

_- Gracias Harry. Por lo menos sé que le has dado a Severus una nueva oportunidad, quizás pueda aprovecharla_- le dijo sonriendo.

_- A Severus y a ti ¿supongo?_- preguntó Harry.

_- No, a Severus. Tuvimos nuestro tiempo y lo aprovechamos, pero ahora cada uno debe seguir su camino. Narcisa¿está bien?_- cambió repentinamente.

_- Si, ha tenido un niño precioso_- le explicó Harry sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

_- Ves ahora tiene una familia a la que cuidar, Narcisa, su hijo y Draco al que también le hace falta_- sonrió entre lágrimas Laura.

_-Espera, creo que no te sigo. Es normal que Severus eché una mano a Narcisa, al fin y al cabo es un gran amigo de la familia. Pero supongo que tendrá que ser Draco el que se encargue de su madre y el pequeño Lucius_- le dijo Harry.

_- ¿Lucius?_

_- La verdad es que es igual que su padre, bueno es un Malfoy. Pelo rubio, ojos grises_...-empezó Harry.

_- Pero¿el hijo de Narcisa no es de Severus?_- preguntó Laura.

Harry la miró sorprendido, pero entonces su mente empezó a rebobinar los sucesos de este último año. Las incesantes preguntas a Carlos sobre Severus y Narcisa, los silencios al hablar de la rubia señora Malfoy incluso su desprecio al explicarle la boda de Albus con una Black. Harry sonrió, sabía como se sentía Laura, estaba celosa como él lo estuvo de Dean Thomas el año anterior cuando salía con Ginny.

_- No, te puedo asegurar que no. Yo he despertado anoche y la verdad solo he visto a los Weasly, a Hermione, a Albus y a ti. Pero debo decir que he conocido a Lucius en brazos de la señora Weasly, que está encantada con ensayar con él para el nieto que Bill y Fleur traen en camino. Todos dicen que su nacimiento es una ilusión para Narcisa, el recuerdo de un hombre que no está._

Laura sopesó por un momento las palabras de Harry y se preguntó si realmente detrás de ese estirado matrimonio podía haber algo de amor. Volvió a sentir el dolor que sintió al pensar que el hijo era de Severus, y por un momento una débil sonrisa de tristeza se apoderó de ella.

Harry la frenó poco antes de entrar en el gran comedor.

_- Gracias por todo_- le dijo_- Sabes que seremos la atracción del momento cuando atravesemos esas puertas._

_- Te sorprenderá saber que quizás haya alguien que nos quite protagonismo_- sonrió pícaramente_- Y quizás... obtengas la respuesta que tanto esperabas._

Harry la miró desconfiado, y sonriente pero no dijo nada. Los dos se miraron una vez más como queriendo comprobar que era real todo lo que les estaba sucediendo. Laura se paró enfrente de la puerta y esperó a que Harry se pusiera a su lado, ambos empezaron a andar a la vez. Fueron conscientes de todas la miradas fijas en ellos, Narcisa con el pequeño Lucius en brazos y Draco a su lado, Minerva que sonreía abiertamente al lado de Albus, los Weasly al completo, incluida una risueña Ginny que devoraba a Harry con la mirada, Luna y Neville, Severus, Remus y Tonks, Carlos y Fernando ligeramente recuperados de sus heridas y como no, el profesorado superviviente de Hogwarts.

Al fondo el ministro hablaba animadamente con los Granger y los McGrant. El silencio que se instaló en el comedor los interrumpió y se giraron para observar a dos de los héroes del mundo mágico. James intentó sonreír a su hija pero en ese momento un pequeñajo de unos seis años con una larga melena negra y unos profundos ojos negros salió corriendo de entre sus piernas hacia Laura.

_- Mamá, mamá_- gritó abalanzándose sobre ella.

Laura no lo pensó un momento y tomándolo entre sus brazos lo elevó del suelo y lo abrazó fuertemente. Durante un minuto, nadie dijo nada y madre e hijo disfrutaron de la mutua compañía, susurrándose al oído infinidad de te quieros, besándose mil y una veces y disfrutando de nuevo del aroma del otro.

Laura se giró hacia Harry sonriéndole, y este le devolvió la sonrisa mientras acariciaba el pelo del recién llegado.

_- Sr. Potter le presento a mi hijo Severus_- dijo Laura formalmente.

Sev extendió entonces su pequeña mano y la entrechocó con la de Harry que lo miraba sonriendo.

_- Encantado de conocerle_- dijo Harry tan serio como Laura.

_- Igualmente_- respondió el niño.

Harry comenzó a reír abiertamente.

_- Misterio resuelto_- señaló lo suficientemente alto para ser oído no sólo por Ron y Hermione, sino también por todo los allí reunidos.

Los dos prefectos de Gryffindor se unieron a sus risas junto con la propia Laura, Carlos y Fernando.

_- Y pensar que Ron y yo pensábamos que tenías un novio_- le dijo Harry consciente de que todos los oídos estaban puestos en ellos.

Laura miró entonces a Fernando y Carlos y tras reír entre ellos se torno visiblemente seria.

_- No por favor_- contestó Laura con una evidente cara de horror_- Hay cosas que me superarían._

_- Veis, como era algo más importante_- intervino Hermione acercándose a ellos.

_-Es que desaparecías todas las tardes_- se defendió Ron.

_-Porque recogía al pequeño en la escuela, lo llevaba a casa, le daba la merienda y le ayudaba a hacer los deberes y si tenía tiempo aún jugaba con él_- sonrió el padre de Laura que se acercaba lentamente a su hija.

James llegó a su altura y sin mediar ni una palabra engulló a su hija y su nieto en un fuerte abrazo sin poder evitar unas lágrimas rebeldes saliendo de sus ojos.

_- Yo también estoy aquí_- intentó decir el pequeño Severus al ser engullido por los brazos de su abuelo.

_- Bien creo que debemos dejar a las familias para que hablen en la intimidad_- interrumpió Albus el abrazo_-Señores Granger perdonen que no me haya presentado antes pero no quise interrumpir a nuestro ministro. Los señores McGrant ya me conocen. Soy el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore._- dijo mientras les extendía a los padres de Hermione su mano.

_- ¿Pero no estaba muerto?_- susurró Severus hijo aún en brazos de su madre.

Ella lo miró seriamente obligándolo a callarse para posteriormente rehuir la mirada de su padre que se mostraba francamente sorprendido.

_- El señor Filch _– continuó Albus señalando al viejo conserje y sonriendo aún tras la interrupción del pequeño_- Le indicará donde pueden encontrar unas salas para charlar cómodamente. Tómense el tiempo que consideren oportuno._

Hermione salió acompañada de sus padres, que la abrazaban como si temieran perderla, mientras Laura hacía lo propio con sus padres y su hijo en brazos. Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la sala que Filch les mostró. Sólo Severus o Sev como le llamaba su familia tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sofás que decoraban la estancia, los adultos permanecieron de pie y visiblemente tensos.

_- Bien_- comenzó James_- Creo que mi paciencia tiene un límite. Te conocí hace 27 años, te amé desde el primer momento que te vi y crié a tu hija como si fuera mía, porque así es como te siento Laura como uno de mis hijos. Intenté darte la mejor educación posible a pesar de tu rebeldía y descubrí que el mundo que nosotros teníamos no estaba hecho para ti._

_- Papá yo..._-intentó disculparse Laura.

_- No, déjame seguir._-la interrumpió su padre_- Acepté a los 11 años que eras una bruja y que debías tener una educación distinta, y te mandamos a este internado. Supe que tu madre sabía más que lo que decía pero callé, supuse que su silencio sería por algo_- continuó mirando ahora a su esposa _-Al poco de cumplir los 17 años viniste a casa, me dijiste que en este mundo eras mayor de edad y que te ibas a casar con Severus un hombre 15 años mayor que tú. _

Su padre levantó la mano para evitar ser interrumpido.

_- Se presentó en nuestra casa con Albus el director de la escuela y de verdad aquella tarde me ganó y aunque creí que mi hija era demasiado joven para casarse pensé que era afortunada de tener un hombre como él_- continuó emocionado_- Por si fuera poco tu madre me confiesa que ella también es bruja, y me cuenta la verdadera historia que se escondía tras su vida._

James acarició ahora el rostro de su esposa que lloraba visiblemente.

_- Pero acepté, tu madre me hacía feliz, tú eras feliz con Severus que más podía pedir. Puede que nunca me amara como amó a tu padre pero para mi era suficiente despertar cada mañana con ella al lado. Tras tres años te presentas en casa, sola_- le dijo su padre mirándola fijamente a los ojos_-no pregunté, pero supuse que había problemas, supuse que algo no marchaba bien... un mes después nos confiesas que estás embarazada pero te niegas a decírselo a tu marido y tu madre te apoya en ello. Nunca supe porque lo hiciste, ni porque tu madre lo permitió y te apoyé porque pensé que eras mi hija y era lo que debía hacer._

Sev se levantó ahora del asiento y agarró la mano a su madre observando con miedo el tenso rostro de su abuelo. Este observó la reacción de su nieto y se agachó para cogerlo en el colo.

_- Tuviste a Sev y te fuiste a aquella escuela en Bulgaria con él, dejándolo en casa sólo cuando te ausentabas de la escuela por largos períodos de tiempo_. _Volviste y te instalaste en Inglaterra, fui consciente que tanto tu madre como tú teníais un método de viaje distinto de los nuestros. Porque, hay que reconocer que tu hijo nunca estuvo solo a pesar de tu habilidad para tener siempre algo que hacer._

_- Polvos flu abuelo_-le respondió Severus_- a través de la chimenea._

James sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

_- Esto me supera. Últimamente tus ausencias eran más habituales y finalmente Severus se quedó con nosotros a pasar el verano, un verano que se extendió algo más de un año._- miró un momento por la ventana que iluminaba la estancia_- Pensé que tenías otro hombre, que habías reconstruido tu vida y que Sev era un problema en vuestra relación, y me parecía mal que pospusieras a tu hijo frente a ello. Pero no, mi hija estaba luchando en una guerra. En una guerra en la que estuvo apunto de perder la vida. ¿Puede imaginar mi cara cuando tu madre me dijo que estabas herida y que venía para aquí¿Lo puede imaginar?_

Laura lloraba copiosamente consciente del daño que le había hecho no sólo a su padre, sino también a su madre y a su hijo.

_- No podía deciros que estaba haciendo realmente, a mamá le pedí que confiara en mí y lo hizo. Sev no merecía el mundo que quedaría si Voldemort ganaba, merecía un mundo mejor_- explicó Laura.

_- Aunque por ello tuviera que perder a su madre_- concluyó su padre.

_- Si, a pesar de ello._- contestó escuetamente Laura_- Ninguno de vosotros debía saber nada, sólo si yo no volvía. Lo que no sé..._- empezó mirando a su madre.

_- ¿Crees por un momento que te hubiera mandado a este mundo sin preocuparme de ti?_- se rió Elga ante la suposición de su hija_-¿Lo hubieras hecho tú con Sev? Cuando te llegó la carta me puse en contacto con una vieja amiga Molly y ella me puso en contacto de nuevo con Minerva. Nunca contó mi secreto y nunca dijo quien eras realmente, siempre cuido de ti y me mantuvo informada durante estos años, incluidos estos últimos. Sabía que estabas metida en algo con Albus_- dijo mucho más seria ahora_- Y ella se temía que fuera algo peligroso, supe que la guerra estaba apunto de estallar y el día que lo hizo me avisó. Tú habías venido a casa el día anterior y estabas muy rara... La avisé y ella me avisó a mí._

_- Fue y es como una madre mágica para mi_- respondió a su madre mientras le acariciaba el rostro_- La ironía fue que realmente y legalmente es mi madre, mi madre política._

Ahora si que sorprendió a sus padres, tanto Elga como James se miraron sorprendidos.

_- Albus y Minerva son los padres de Severus_- les dijo Laura soltando la bomba _– Me enteré hace unos meses más o menos, realmente fue cuando lo reconocieron._

_- Espera, el muerto se supone que es el padre de Severus junto con la señora seria del moño_- resumió James.

_- Si, pero no estaba muerto, o si pero.._.-Laura sonrió_- eso si te superaría._

_- Entonces..._- comenzó su madre mirando a Sev que sonreía abiertamente.

_- Son mis abuelos._

Elga miró a su hija con un visible enojo.

_- No lo sabía, de verdad y cuando lo supe. Todo era demasiado complicado_- concluyó.

_- Vale, pero Severus es tu marido_- continuó su padre_- Eso aún lo tenemos claro._

_- Él tiene otra._

Su madre rompió a reír en ese momento mientras James y Laura la miraban.

_-Narcisa Malfoy supongo_- continuó sin esperar la respuestas de su hija_- Fue un plan bien orquestado, Severus quería alejarte de él, pensó que sería peligroso que permanecieras a su lado, cuando todos decían que el Lord volvería. No tenía fuerzas para alejarte y sabía que mientras tú pensarás que te amaba nunca te irías. Así que Narcisa, una buena amiga suya de la infancia le ayudó. _

_- Por Merlín! Carlos tenía razón_- dijo Laura.

_- Seguramente. Juntos te hicieron creer que tenían un idilio y tu orgullo te llevó a abandonarlo._- continuó su madre_- Minerva me lo contó y tanto ella como yo creímos que si estabas hundida, yo como madre intervendría y te contaría la verdad, pero cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada pensé que quizás todo era más complicado y que siendo Severus un mortifago podía ser peligroso. No quería perderte a ti ni al pequeño, por eso no dije nada. Pensé que quizás volveríais a tener una oportunidad._

_- Espera ¿qué es un mortifago?_- preguntó James.

_-Un... también te supera papá._

Su madre sonrió, sabía que había estado a punto de explicar el error de Severus y con el, el supuesto asesinato de Albus a manos de Severus y tanto madre como hija sabían que eso sería demasiado para James. Elga fue hacia la puerta mientras los demás la miraban sorprendidos. Abrió la misma y sonrió al conserje que estaba sentado en una cómoda silla esperando que los invitados tuvieran a bien finalizar.

_- Señor Filch podría avisar a Minerva, Albus y Severus de que vengan un momento_- le pidió sin dejar de sonreír.

_- ¿Al profesor Snape también señora?_- preguntó asombrado el conserje.

_- Si, al profesor Snape también._

Elga entró en la sala sin mediar palabra con los allí presentes, incluso su nieto que la adoraba mostraba una extraña sensación de miedo. La puerta se abrió lentamente y los Albus, Minerva y Severus entraron en la habitación. Severus cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, los tres se habían sorprendido de ver al pequeño Severus correteando por le comedor de Hogwarts y se habían reunido para enfocar todos los sucesos. La llamada de Filch los asombró, aunque Severus insistió que el divorcio era quizá el tema principal de esa charla, mientras Minerva y Albus sonreían abiertamente. Ahora miraba fijamente a Laura y a su pequeño que observaba todo con creciente interés.

_- Bien y ahora que ya estamos todos_- comenzó Elga_- ¿Crees Albus que podíamos tomar algo?_

_-¿Qué te parece unas tazas de té?_- comentó el director sonriendo a su consuegra.

_- Yo prefiero unos caramelos de limón, si alguien tiene._- dijo el niño por lo bajo.

En aquel momento todo rompieron a reír, sorprendiendo a Sev. Albus echó mano de su túnica y sacó un paquete entero.

_-Menos mal que alguien heredó tú constumbre Albus_- comentó Laura.

Sev se acercó a Albus y tomó unos cuantos de la bolsa.

_- Gracias abuelo._

Albus abrió sus brazos y lo cobijó en ellos, disfrutando de la calidez de ese pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Laura se había desplazado hacia la puerta y había molestado de nuevo a Filch que gruñendo abandonó su asiento. Sev se dirigió entonces a su recién conocida abuela y también se perdió en su abrazo. Posteriormente se tensó y miró fijamente para su padre, este lo miraba entre serio y divertido. Laura le propinó un golpe en las costillas y Severus se agachó el pequeño corrió entonces hacia él y se hundió en sus brazos. No necesitó nada más para saber que su hijo lo aceptaba que de algún modo incomprensible para él, Laura había mantenido siempre la llama de su padre en el corazón del niño. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Harry entró, sorprendiéndose de la entrañable estampa familiar.

_- Ahora si estamos todos _– dijo Laura pasando una mano por el hombro de Harry.

Harry sonrió abiertamente, observando como los demás también le devolvían la sonrisa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo notó que estaba en familia.

La mañana transcurrió de modo agradable para los allí reunidos y juntos pusieron en común muchos de los sucesos acaecidos durante el último año. Albus volvió a reiterarse en sus disculpas por el dolor causado, y tanto Harry como Laura tuvieron a bien hacer un resumen lo más breve posible de sus experiencias. Severus intervino en varias ocasiones dando su punto de vista sobre como la intervención de Laura y Harry era sentida en el seno de los mortifagos sin saber muy bien de donde venían esos ataques. Nadie quiso recordar la batalla final, y solamente se hicieron breves menciones a Neville y Luna, así como a la final intervención de los Malfoy sorprendiendo a todos con la elección de su lealtad. Laura no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por su destino, ambos portaban la marca de los fieles de Voldemort y habían utilizado magia negra para sobrevivir. Albus le aseguró que el ministerio estaba al tanto y estudiaría su caso de un modo que esperaba fuera favorable para ambos.

James se perdió en algunos momentos de las narraciones pero intuyó que todo lo que allí se contaba era más importante de lo que él pudiera llegar a entender y que crear interrupciones estaría de más. Sev por su parte se convirtió en la atracción del momento y a la habitual atención de sus abuelos Elga y James se sumó también la de Albus y Minerva, Harry y su propio padre. Laura le riñó en un par de ocasiones pero se ganó la mirada reprobatoria de los demás.

Albus se levantó de pronto de su asiento y sonriendo a todos regaló de nuevo un caramelo de limón a su nieto mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Laura.

_- Sr. McGrant_- dijo mirando a su consuegro.

_- James por favor, en familia sobran las formalidades_- le respondió el padre de Laura.

_-¿le gustaría conocer el colegio?_- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

_- Estaría encantado._

_- ¿Puedo ir?_- preguntó emocionado el pequeño Severus.

_- Claro_- le respondió Albus mientras lo cogía en el colo rompiendo así la imagen de fragilidad que representaba el siempre anciano director.

_- Me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos_- añadió Elga uniéndose a la excursión mientras se agarraba a su consuegra.

_- Fuiste una buena alumna_- respondió esta.

Harry observó como Albus le guiñaba un ojo también a él.

_- Ron y Hermione me esperan para pasar el día con Ginny, Luna y Neville_- añadió saliendo por la puerta.

Laura sacudió la cabeza intuyendo lo que su familia estaba haciendo. Miró a Severus que también esbozaba una débil sonrisa ante la retirada de todos los demás. Laura se dirigió entonces hacía la ventana, sabía que había llegado el momento de aclarar muchos puntos, Severus se acercó a ella y tomándola suavemente por los hombros la obligó a girarse y mirarlo fijamente. Laura reunió el coraje que le faltaba e intentó hablar, Severus puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios impidiéndole hablar. La tomó suavemente de la mano y tiró de ella. Laura no sabía que quería pero guiada por una confianza ciega en ese hombre lo siguió. Caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts y se dirigieron a las escaleras principales. Severus comenzó a ascender y Laura tras él, unas voces en el rellano del primer piso los frenó. Laura observó a Fernando y Carlos acercándose hacia ellos. No lo dudó ni un instante y soltando la mano de su esposo avanzó hacia ellos perdiéndose en su abrazo. Carlos seguía conservando su mano izquierda totalmente inservible, y se podía observar en el mismo un ligero cansancio. Fernando por su parte acusaba una leve cojera. Carlos abrazó a Severus como los dos buenos amigos que eran y Fernando también saludó efusivamente al ex-jefe de su casa.

_-Íbamos hacia el gran comedor¿si queréis acompañarnos?_- preguntó el joven slytherin.

Carlos le sonrió dulcemente y le acarició la mano.

_- Creo que nuestros amigos tienen otros planes._

Fernando enrojeció violentamente lo que produjo una clara risa en los otros tres. Se despidieron y Severus volvió a tomar la mano de Laura. Subieron al segundo piso y Laura se envaró ante la puerta perfectamente cerrada que se extendía ante ella. Severus notó el enfriamiento de la joven y la abrazó, susurró un hechizo y la puerta se abrió.

Ahora fue la joven la que despertó de su letargo y entró en la habitación, su mano empezó a recorrer los muebles que se extendían a su alrededor.

_- Nuestra habitación_- susurró por lo bajo._ –Todo está igual que como cuando me fui._

_- La abandoné al día siguiente de tu partida_- le respondió su marido_- Había conseguido mi objetivo y esto era muy doloroso para mí._

Laura se giró enfrentando a su marido, sabía que lo amaba, pero no podía vivir con la duda por mucho que quisiera, necesitaba respuestas y si no se las daba ella seguiría su camino.

_- ¿Por qué?_- preguntó sin reparo.

_- Porqué era peligroso. Cuando éramos jóvenes Lucius y yo nos unimos al Señor Oscuro, al principio todo iba bien, o bueno todo lo bien que podía ir._- comenzó a explicar Severus mientras se frotaba inconscientemente el brazo_- El Señor Oscuro pronto pidió a Lucius que entregara no sólo a Narcisa a la causa sino también a Draco. Narcisa fue marcada aquella misma noche, era eso o morir. Y Lucius no estaba dispuesto a que Narcisa muriera. No sé cuando ni como pero ambos llegaron a amarse, a encontrar algo en un matrimonio que sus padres le obligaron a tener – _Severus continuó respirando profundamente_- Cuando tú te casaste conmigo, sabía que si él volvía debía alejarme de ti, serías llamada a unirte a los mortifagos y... te conocía lo suficiente como para saber que te negarías y eso te llevaría a la muerte._

_- Pero, pudiste preguntarme_- le dijo.

_- Nunca te hubieras ido de mi lado, tú lo sabes y yo también. Narcisa me ayudó es una buena amiga. Te la ganaste el primer día que la trataste con todo el cariño que eres capaz de mostrar y... no quería que pasaras por lo que pasó ella._

Laura se llevó las manos al rostro y se sentó en el sofá que tantas veces habían compartido.

_- Pensé que me olvidarías y que serías feliz con otro_- continuó Severus_- Ahora doy por bien hecho lo que hice, no podría haber sobrevivido si sabía que tú y Severus estabais en peligro. Hiciste bien en ocultármelo, hubiera sido más vulnerable ante el Señor Oscuro._

_-Mi hijo vivió sin padre y sin abuelos durante años _– le dijo Laura_- Y ahora me siento culpable de haberlo ocultado._

_- Hiciste lo correcto, por ti, por nosotros por el niño_- siguió Severus acercándose a ella y elevándola para mirarla fijamente a los ojos_- Tuvo una madre maravillosa y dos abuelos que se encargaron de darle todo el amor que necesitaba, y si no me equivoco tus hermanos también estuvieron ahí siempre para él. Ahora estamos aquí y si tú nos lo permites seguiremos estando ahí tanto tiempo como la vida esté dispuesta a permitírnoslo._

Laura lo miró sonriendo entre lágrimas y se abrazó a él.

_- Dime una cosa_- le preguntó Severus temeroso_- Dime que lo que compartimos en tu casa era verdad, dime que todavía me amas como yo te amo._

Laura levantó el rostro y clavó sus ojos en los de su marido perdiéndose en sus ónices negros. No le contestó solamente se elevó como aquel primer día en la casa de sus padres y posó sus labios sobre los de Severus. El estoico profesor no se hizo esperar y respondió al beso de su esposa con una ternura y pasión muy poco comunes en él. Fue empujando lentamente a su esposa hacia la cama, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarla sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. Sabía como elevarla al cielo, como hacerla gritar debajo de él su propia necesidad. Laura tampoco estaba quieta y de una manera hábil comenzó a desvestir a su aún marido. Severus ahogó un leve gemido cuando notó las manos de su esposa rozando su pecho, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel expuesta.

Ambos eran un todo, un cuerpo y un alma que se rozaban, se tocaban, se sentían. Laura echó su rostro hacia atrás proporcionándole a Severus un clara visión de su cuello, el estoico profesor no necesitó nada más y atacó esa parte de la anatomía de la joven obteniendo de ella ligeros jadeos. Acometió entonces su oreja, lamiendo una y otra vez el lóbulo de la misma. Laura sonreía entre suspiros disfrutando una y otra vez de las atenciones de su marido. Severus continuó descendiendo por el cuerpo de Laura recreándose en los pezones de la misma, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos poniéndolos tan duros como creía imposible. Elevó la vista mientras hacia descender una de sus manos hacia la braga de Laura, esta suspiró al notar el contacto de los dedos de Severus en la proximidad de su feminidad y abrió los ojos para descubrir dos ónices negras que la miraban con una pasión mal contenida. Ambos se perdieron un momento en la mirada del otro sin permitir que sus manos perdieran por ello la habilidad que les caracterizaba. Severus le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo y Laura entendió la petición de su marido, todavía eran capaces de entenderse sin palabras. Se levantó lentamente y se tumbó de lado de manera inversa a Severus, se miraron una vez más... Severus llevó entonces su boca a la parte más excitante de la anatomía de Laura mientras la joven hacia lo propio con el prominente miembro de su marido. La sucesión de jadeos se hizo interminable, ambos disfrutaban de manera inequívoca de ambas partes, la de satisfacer a su pareja y la de ser satisfechos por ella. Severus observó como Laura empezaba a temblar ligeramente y sus jadeos se hacían más continuos y prolongados, él mismo mantenía una dura lucha con sus propios deseos de finalizar. Separó su boca del clítoris de su esposa, y la separó a ella con verdaderos esfuerzos también de su masculinidad. Laura mostró una leve señal de enojo ante la falta de contacto.

Severus la colocó entonces a cuatro patas y la penetró desde atrás, introduciéndose en ella de una manera casi frenética. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, buscando la salida a una desesperada necesidad de Laura. Laura respondió a sí mismo, moviéndose al compás de las propias caderas de su esposo, buscando la culminación de su pasión, buscando todo y algo más. Severus desplazó sus manos hacia los pechos de su esposa, masajeándolos, deteniéndose en sus pezones, adoraba esta postura ya que le proporcionaba una total accesibilidad a Laura... Su mano siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al clítoris de Laura y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. Notó como el cuerpo de su esposa recibía esta intrusión con agradecimiento jadeando aún más intensamente e incrementando el ritmo casi de manera demencial. Severus supo que no aguantaría mucho más, aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias en el cuerpo de Laura y esta alcanzó un orgasmo tan salvaje como deseado, Severus notó la contracción de los músculos vaginales de su mujer y se vino en el interior de ella.

Se miraron una vez más y con un leve hechizo limpiador ambos se tumbaron en la cama dispuestos a descansar.

_- Severus_- rompió el silencio Laura_- Te amaba más de lo que soy capaz de expresar con palabras pero ese amor no mermó en ninguna medida el enorme sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar._

Severus la volteó tiernamente observándola fijamente.

_- Lo siento, sé que aunque te pida mil y una veces perdón no va a recuperar el tiempo que perdimos, no me va a permitir hacerte olvidar todo_- continuó el estoico profesor perdido en sus propios sentimientos_-Pero te juro que intentaré por todos los medios hacerte feliz, seré el marido y padre que no habéis tenido y haré que cada minuto de tu vida no te arrepientas de darme otra oportunidad. _

Laura no contestó simplemente esta perdida en sus propias deliberaciones. Sabía que amaba a ese hombre más que a nada en este mundo, era el padre de su hijo, y de una manera casi demencial había mantenido la confianza en él a pesar de que él ya la había perdido para el mundo. Pero también sabía que no podía vivir con la duda de no saberse amada, no podía fingir cada día estar a gusto sino era consciente del profundo amor de su marido. Severus observó el leve rastro de preocupación que cruzaba a Laura y se preguntó que estaría pensando, cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia él. Tenía claro que lo amaba pero no sabía si ese amor podía vencer todo el mal que pudo haber causado. Quizás en algún lugar de su corazón, Severus creía que Laura sería más feliz con otro hombre, que encontraría el amor en brazos de alguien más joven y sin un pasado como el suyo a sus espaldas. Siempre lo pensó y el hecho de encontrarla años después sola hizo nacer en él una leve esperanza. Volvió a mirarla.

_- El hijo de Narcisa… ¿es tuyo?_- preguntó insegura la joven sin saber si quería oír la posible respuesta.

_- No lo es, es de Lucius. Ellos se veían en Azkaban, se amaba. Creo que fue el mejor regalo que el presumido de Malfoy pudo dejar a su esposa_- le contestó Severus tristemente_- No sé como pudiste pensar que era mio._

_- Porque tú me hiciste pensar que ella te importaba más de lo normal_- le respondió Laura.

_- Sé que te hice daño_- dijo sin ni siquiera pensarlo_- Entenderé que quieras dejarme, ahora sabes que el divorcio es totalmente accesible en nuestra relación, mi pasado te ayudaría en gran medida a conseguirlo. Encontrarías un hombre que te haría feliz como tantas veces te tengo dicho._

Laura intentó interrumpirlo, pero Severus dispuesto a desnudad su alma no se lo permitió.

_-Sólo permite seguir viendo a Sev, hasta ahora tú eras mi meta, mi camino para seguir, siempre pensé que si nos librábamos del Señor Oscuro tendría una nueva oportunidad contigo_- continuó con lágrimas en los ojos_- Tuve que simular que mataba a mi propio padre y abandonar a mi madre a su suerte, fue muy duro para todos. Ahora tienen una nueva ilusión, Sev es para nosotros una nueva ilusión, no te pido que te quedes conmigo si no quieres hacerlo. No puedo obligarte a perdonarme, no pudo obligarte a amarme, no puedo obligarte a nada... pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Simple y llanamente te amo._

Laura lo miró enternecida por las palabras de su esposo, nunca pensó que nadie pudiera describir de ese modo sus sentimientos, nunca pensó que alguien pudiera llegar a amarla de una manera tan reverencial. Sabía que Severus no mentía que intentaría hacer de cada segundo a su lado un segundo para recordar. Además como podía ella ahora que lo amaba tan intensamente buscar consuelo en otros brazos.

_- Te amo Severus, más que a mi misma_- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y reflejando en ellos todo el amor que podía_- Te amo y no podría vivir la vida sin otro hombre que no fueses tú._

Severus la miró sonriendo entre lágrimas y se acercó lentamente a su esposa. Los labios de ambos se juntaron en un beso culminación de todos los sentimientos puestos en juego. La virilidad de Severus comenzó a crecer y Laura sonrió.

_- Creo que deberíamos vestirnos y bajar al comedor_- le insinuó Laura sonriendo pícaramente.

_- Pues yo creo que una parte de mi anatomía no está de acuerdo con esa decisión_- le contestó Severus riendo.

_-Severus, tenemos un hijo, y hay que encargarse de él_- intentó razonar Laura al notar las manos de su esposo recorriendo y acariciando su cuerpo.

_-Nuestro hijo está perfectamente cuidado por cuatro abuelos, es más creo que hay poco niño para mucho abuelo_- y mientras le sonría seductoramente añadió_- Deberíamos intentar entretenerlos un poco más, creo que proporcionales un par de nietos más no estaría de más._

_- No me importa intentarlo_- le respondió Laura ya totalmente predispuesta a las atenciones de Severus_-Es una actividad muy placentera._

Severus rió abiertamente antes de comenzar a besar a su esposa. Sabían que Sev estaba en buenas manos y nadie los echaría de menos en el comedor. Sabían que el mundo les otorgaba otra oportunidad y ellos estaban dispuestos a dársela.

* * *

Reviews:

Hoy me vais a permitir contestar a los mismos de manera general y no personalmente, es debido a que la mayoría de vosotros teniaís las mismas dudas, los mismos deseos. A estas altura ya habeis descubierto el secreto que mantenía oculto Laura y como preguntó acertadamente uno de vosotros, LAura se enteró estando ya sola, y pensó que era más fácil para todos. No fui capaz de matar a Severus del mismo modo que me cuesta entender la muerte del director, así que para mi ambos tienen una segunda oportunidad.

Espero que a lo largo de la historia no os hayais sentido defraudados y que la resolución de los misterios principales no os deje un mal sabor de boca. Tras este capítulo solo queda un epílogo que colgaré la semana que viene.

Pero prometo no abandonaros por ahora, recuerdo que cuando acabe mi primera historia, muchos me pedisteis un Hermione/Severus, estoy en ello, aunque tengo la ligera impresión de que no es una historia muy allá, es que me cuesta escribir sobre ellos, aunque me guste leer otros fanfics.

Gracias a todos los que me habeis leído, a los que me criticasteis y a los que no, os agradezco vuestro apoyo.

Espero las crítica a este capítulo.

Saludos


	18. Epilogo

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, no me perteneces, y no gano nada con ellos hago esto para divertirme y espero divertir tambièn a quienes me leen.

CONTIENE SPOLIERS LIBRO SEIS

* * *

Laura se acercó a una de las ventanas, encogiéndose sobre sí misma mientras apretaba la chaqueta sobre sí. Agosto tocaba a su fin, y en aquella parte de Inglaterra eso era lo mismo que si el otoño empezara. Miró a través de los grandes ventanales que iluminaban la habitación y sonrío feliz. Sus padres estaban sentados en el gran jardín charlando amigablemente con Minerva y Albus que no dejaba de ofrecer caramelos de limón a todos los que se acercaban a él. Sev por su parte se sentía el rey de la casa y correteaba una y otra vez entre ellos reclamando su atención con juegos y demás. Fernando ayudaba a Carlos a quitarse la túnica debido al calor reinante, nadie, ni siquiera el propio Albus había conseguido mermar el daño que Carlos portaba en su mano. Pero ahí estaba Fernando para convertirse en su mano cuando lo necesitaba, expresando en su rostro un amor infinito por el ahora su flamante marido.

El brillante ministro, Arthur, luchaba contra su propia esposa por poder tener en sus brazos a su primer nieto, Ian, hijo de Fleur y Bill. Draco ayudaba a Lucius con sus primeros pasos, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, que sonreía feliz, quizás recordando cuando Lucius padre hacía lo mismo con el joven rubio que ahora tenía delante. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville, permanecían tumbados en el césped disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol cálidos de aquel año, riéndose alegremente y sobornando con chocolatinas al pequeño Lucius que repetía una y otra vez.

_-Hary, Hary…_

Mientras extendía sus pequeños brazos hacia él, esperando ser engullidos por ellos tan pronto como llegase a su altura. Laura se sorprendió de cómo había cambiado la vida de todos ellos tras la guerra, una guerra que los destinó a muchos de ellos en bandos distintos, enfrentándolos para después enseñarles donde se encontraba la verdadera lealtad. Le había sorprendido la cálida acogida que los jóvenes prestaron al mayor de los Malfoy haciéndole sentir que por primera vez tenía amigos propios no impuestos. Laura aún recordaba como se esforzaron ávidamente en la lucha por conseguir un juicio justo para ambos supervivientes de la aristocrática familia, e incluso los Weasly se impusieron por ofrecerle a Lucius un entierro digno de un héroe.

Draco había madurado, más de lo que su padre hubiera querido, pero tanto como para que estuviera orgulloso de él. Ahora enfrascado en sus estudios, buscaba siempre cualquier tiempo disponible para perderlo con su familia, sobre todo con su hermano a sabiendas que él sería el padre que no lo vio nacer.

Laura desvió su vista, al notar unas sombras que se acercaban desde el otro lado de la casa. No se sorprendió de encontrar a Remus guardando a su embarazadísima mujer, Tonks, mientras Bill y Fleur les acompañaban entreteniendo su paseo con una agradable charla. Laura estaba segura que Fleur estaría poniendo a la aún joven esposa del licántropo al día de la cantidad de sucesos maravillosos y extraños que experimenta una mujer al ser madre.

Observó de nuevo la estampa y se maravilló de lo feliz que se encontraba en estos momentos. Un pequeño sollozo tras ella la sobresaltó y se giró para observar que una de sus pequeñas ya era atendida en ese mismo instante por su padre. Severus miró a su esposa preguntándose que podía haber estado pensando. Tomó a una de sus gemelas en el colo y se la pasó a su esposa mientras él tomaba a la otra en sus brazos. Ambos se dirigieron a la ventana donde sólo un minuto antes Laura estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Como si de un mimetismo propio de la mejor de las familias se tratará oyeron pasos en las escaleras. La puerta se abrió entonces despacio para dejar ver la negra cabeza de Sev.

Se acercó a sus padres y miró a las gemelas, las autoras de que dejara de ser el rey de la casa. Sus padres le habían explicado, una y mil veces, lo que significaba ser padres, las necesidades que los nuevos bebés tendrían de ellos, puesto que no eran capaces de defenderse por sí mismos. Le hablaron de lo que significaba ser el hermano mayor y de que aunque muchas veces se sintiera sólo e incomprendido ellos siempre estarían ahí para él. Ahora que las veía allí, en los brazos de sus padres no pudo evitar sentir un ápice de celos y preguntarse como sería volver a ser el único rey.

Laura observó el rostro de su hijo, y la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que reflejaban sus ojos. Sonrió internamente. Miró a Severus y le indicó con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza que tomara también entre sus brazos a la otra de las pequeñas. Severus colocó a una de ellas sobre su brazo derecho, permitiendo que después Laura colocara la otra en su brazo izquierdo. Laura tomó entonces entre sus brazos a Sev, y lo abrazó fuertemente. Las gemelas volvían a dormir en los brazos de su padre.

_- Tu madre lo ha vuelto a hacer_- dijo Severus mirando fijamente a su hijo.

_- No esperarías que no lo hiciera_- le respondió su hijo con una sabiduría impropia de una persona de su edad_- Lo considera un acto de reconciliación y ya sabes como es._

_- Vaya dos hombrecitos que tengo en casa, siempre dispuestos a criticar_- se hizo la enfadada Laura.

_- Pero ya es el tercer año que celebras la cena_- empezó Severus_- El primer año lo entendí, hacía menos de un mes que había finalizado la guerra y era aconsejable cerrar viejas heridas. Tu fragrante cena pre-Hogwarts ayudó a_ _sellar antiguas enemistadas y a centrar para nosotros un nuevo comienzo._- empezó Severus_- El año pasado ya no lo entendí tan bien, pero dijiste que después de un largo año en la que la mayoría de nosotros nos habíamos visto sólo un par de veces era beneficioso juntarnos antes de iniciar de nuevo el curso escolar. Este es el tercer año, y sigues en las mismas, ni el nacimiento de las gemelas ha podido frenar tus planes_- concluyó Severus mirando a las dos pequeñazas que dormían en sus brazos.

_- Creo que se va a convertir en una costumbre_- le respondió su hijo_- Cena en casa de los Snape antes de comenzar el curso escolar._

Laura sonrió al notar el leve ceño fruncido que mostraba su marido ante la aseveración de su hijo.

_- Sabes que te gusta la cena tanto como a mí, te gusta volver a sentir que todo tiene un sentido. Además aunque los niegues te gusta sentirte querido y respetado, no sólo por nosotros tu familia, sino también por Harry, Hermione, Los Weasly, Luna, Neville y todos ellos_- le respondió señalando con su mano la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en estos momentos en el jardín._- Para ellos eres alguien en quien confiar, y quieras o no te gusta._

Severus no respondió a las aseveraciones de su esposa. Sabía que era verdad, su mundo cambió en el momento que Harry lo durmió, en el campo de batalla, el día de su encuentro final con Voldemort. Aquel día el joven Gryffindor le concedió una oportunidad y Severus se juró a sí mismo que la aprovecharía borrando de la mente de todos los que lo habían conocido antes el dolor y la tristeza que les había causado. Sonrió a su esposa.

_- Vale¿ pero tenías que invitar a los gemelos Weasly también?_-le preguntó simulando una molestia que no sentía.

Laura se levantó de su asiento acariciando aún el pelo de su hijo.

_- Charlie llegará dentro de poco, los gemelos dijeron que justo para cenar. Ya sabes cierran tarde la tienda._- le respondió tranquilamente.

Sev sonrió, sabía que de todos los allí presentes los gemelos eran los que peor llevaba su padre, sus continuas bromas y su creciente desdén por las normas tendían a sacar al temible profesor de Hogwarts de sus casillas. Pero al final Severus siempre tenía una sonrisa para ellos, siempre una palabra amable y un consejo. Acudieron a él cuando quisieron aumentar su negocio a otros pueblos mágicos e incluso le había pedido ayuda para saber si los ingredientes de algunas de las pociones que comercializaban eran perjudiciales para la salud. Severus se sintió útil en aquella ocasión, se sintió valorado y aunque en público nunca lo afirmaría había llegado a sentir afecto por los díscolos Weaslys, así como por los demás allí reunidos.

_- Además, en menos de una semana estaremos de vuelta en la escuela y podrás quitarles puntos injustamente a los leones para desquitarte_ – continuó Laura sonriendo.

_- Yo nunca quito puntos injustamente a los leones._

Laura comenzó a reír abiertamente, mientras Sev disimulaba una clara expresión de sorpresa, conocía de sobra los rumores sobre la inflexibilidad de su padre con las demás casas de Hogwarts, aunque eran muchos lo que decían que estaba mucho más moderado.

_- Digamos que ahora eres más justo de lo que lo fuiste en el pasado_- añadió la voz de Minerva desde la puerta.

Los tres se giraron para observar a las dos flamantes abuelas recortadas contra el dintel de la misma.

_- Venimos a raptar a nuestras nietecitas_- dijo Elga McGrant avanzando hacia su hija y tomando de los brazos de esta a la pequeña Minerva.

Minerva repitió el gesto de su consuegra y tomó a la pequeña Elga de los brazos de Severus, mientras miraba a su hijo con un orgullo mal disimulado. Ambas mujeres se dispusieron a salir de la habitación sonriendo entre ellas. Elga se giró en la puerta.

_- Los abuelos te esperan abajo Sev, quieren que les ayudes junto con los demás chicos a montar una especie de escenario para después de la cena_- añadió como si fuera lo más normal de mundo_-Creo que alguien quiere hacer una actuación o algo parecido._

Severus puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su suegra, que lo observaba risueña. Sev salió corriendo de la habitación, y tanto Laura como Severus observaron como las abuelas cerraban la puerta hablándole como si de adultos se tratara a sus dos pequeñas nietas.

_- Es mi impresión o cada día miman más a sus nietos_- preguntó Severus retóricamente.

_- Y eso que según tú al tener más nietos el fanatismo por los mismos iba a disminuir_- respondió Laura sonriendo.

_- Bueno, a lo mejor es que no tienen suficientes_- sugirió Severus mientras se acercaba a su esposa insinuante.

_- Tenemos invitados en casa y cena dentro de tres horas_- le dijo Laura apartándose de él.

_- Los invitados están ocupados, además tus padres, mis padres y Sev son unos perfectos anfitriones_- continuó besando ya el cuello de su esposa_-Y tú misma lo has dicho tenemos tres gloriosas horas, en que los elfos domésticos seguirán preparando la suculenta comida que vamos a cenar y en las que tú y yo no tenemos nada importante que hacer_- siguió mientras acercaba su boca peligrosamente a la de Laura_- Y a mí se me ha ocurrido algún que otro tipo de diversión interesante. Además_- continuó poniéndose serio de repente_-La cena es cosa tuya y creo que debes resarcir a tu marido por ello._

Laura comenzó a reír sin poder evitar sentirse dichosa en los brazos de su esposo. Severus la fue empujando lentamente hasta que la apoyó en la puerta que comunicaba su dormitorio con el de las gemelas recién nacidas. Susurró unas pocas palabras y la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente ante el contacto de la espalda de Laura con la misma. Severus la miró una vez más y siguió empujándola hacia la cama, lentamente. Cayeron sobre la misma ya enfrascados en un salvaje intento de poseer cada uno un trozo más del otro. Llevaban casi doce años de matrimonio, doce años en los que habían compartido buenos y malos momentos, en los que habían estado juntos y separados. Pero a pesar del tiempo y de todos los contratiempos, de una manera inexplicable para la joven su matrimonio había sobrevivido y era más fuerte que nunca. Sabía que no se había equivocado al darle una segunda oportunidad a Severus y que el frío mortifago le demostraba día a día el profundo amor que sentía por su familia. Laura miró a su esposo fijamente.

_- ¿qué sucede Laura?_- le preguntó Severus observando la reacción de su esposa.

_- Te amo, te amo_- le respondió ella besándolo_- Has conseguido que vuelva a creer en ti, has hecho que mis últimos dos años contigo hayan sido lo más maravilloso del mundo._

_- Aún me queda mucho para demostrarte cuanto te amo_- dijo Severus.

Ambos se miraron una vez más y sin despegar los ojos del otro volvieron a amarse como siempre deseaban hacer, volvieron a amarse como al principio.

* * *

Ahora sí la historia ha llegado a su fin... Y como siempre he sido tan sumamente empalagosa como para dejar a los protagonistas juntos.

Me alegro en general que a todos os haya gustado la idea del hijo secreto... era lo que peor llevaba, tenía miedo quea la gente no le hiciera gracia que sacara un pequeñajo de la manga.

Amsp14, estoy con una historia a vueltas, es un Hermione/Severus, pero dudo que sea bueno, es que una se queda también sin ideas.. Aunque creo que Malu-SnapeRickman lo esperará ansiosa. Sandra me alegro que te gustara el fic, aunque leerlo de golpe debe ser un flash, yo creo que aunque lo escribí yo no sería capaz. OpheliaDakker siento que tuvieras que pasar un mal rato con los viejos verdes, pero cuando sea así mira a tu alrededor e imagina que son Sev ya verás como ganan. Khye, como ya dije estoy en lo del fic, pronto me vereis de nuevo por ahí. Kalid, me alegro de que tus esperanzas se cumplieran, la verdad es que no me imagino a Severus con Narcisa, bueno en realidad si me lo imagino pero no en este fic donde Laura y Severus compartían demasiadas cosas. Replika, siento que los Hermione /Severus no sean de tu agrado pero ha sido una promesa y... la voy tener que cumplir. De todos modos si algún día tengo fuerzas y me animo a escribir un fic... personaje femenino /Severus será un postguerra no tengo ya imaginación suficiente para lidiar con más Horcruxes, muertes de personajes y demás.

Agradeceros que hayais llegado hasta aqui, a todos, a algunos porque llegareis más tarde que otros, pero la idea es acabar. Gracias por vuestros reviews son el pan del escritor y ayudan no sólo a saber que eres leído sino a corregir los fallos a mejorar las historias. POr eso aunque la historia esté terminada si queresi podeis seguirlos mandando, puede que no mejoremos esta, pero podemos mejorar otra.

GRACIASS.


End file.
